Life Interrupted
by noscruples
Summary: Jason is in an accident and as a result has some brain damage and amnesia. Liz is his nurse and helps him recover. Will they find love? This is a AH re-write of Jason's amnesia and his relationship with his family and friends. He's partly Jason Morgan and partly Jason Quartermaine. How does this accident change his life? The Q's, Carly, Sonny, Johnny O., Robin M for Sex
1. Chapter 1 - Awakenings

A/N - The accident with AJ never happened. Jason has been running ELQ for 5 years, but he's miserable. I see him as 29. He has been lashing out, drinking, and fighting because he feels lost and empty. He buys a motorcycle and gets in an accident and hits his head which causes brain damage.

Liz is a nurse (she's 24). She has no kids. The rape happened but Lucky didn't help her get over it. She reported it and put the guy in jail with her testimony. She fought to get herself back together and had to fight her family along the way to do it.

Carly never had Michael. She is single. Jason and Carly became friends over the last year commiserating at Jakes. They never slept together.

Jason had a serious relationship with Robin. They are not presently together.

In this story, Jason is a little bit Jason Q. and a little bit Jason M.

**Chapter 1 - Awakenings**

Jason struggled to open his eyes. The light was blinding. He blinked a few times and sounds began to permeate his ears. At first it was whispering, and then he heard someone yell, "He's awake." Shapes started getting clearer and his eyes linked with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. He couldn't look away.

"It's okay, don't panic. Just relax. You're in the hospital." Liz said softly.

Jason nodded and then finally tore his eyes from her and looked around the room. There were all these people standing around staring at him.

"Jason, oh my god I can't believe that you're awake." A woman said crying.

Jason gripped his sheets. "Who are you?" He said starting to feel panicked.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy right now. You came back to us." Monica said moving towards Jason who put up his hand out to stop her." Monica froze. "Don't you know who I am? I'm your mother." She said staring at Jason's blank expression.

Alan stepped in front of Monica. "Son? Are you okay?"

Elizabeth could see the terror in Jason's eyes build and told everyone to leave the room.

"You can't kick me out." Carly whined.

Elizabeth got in her face. "Try me. He is upset. You need to leave now." She demanded.

"Fine." Carly said stomping out the room.

Monica and Alan followed her and then Liz turned to look at him. "Better?"

Jason nodded.

"I'll have your doctor come in and take a look." She said turning to leave.

"Don't leave me." He said hoarsely.

Liz smiled. "I promise I'll be right back."

Jason let out the breath he was holding. His head was throbbing and he really wanted some water. Every time he moved pain shot through his entire body.

The door opened and Patrick and Elizabeth walked in.

"Jason, it's good to see you." Patrick said walking towards the bed.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes. I'm going to check your eyes for a second." Patrick flashed the light in Jason's eyes and did some other tests.

"What's wrong with me?" Jason asked softly.

Patrick looked down at him. "You were in a motorcycle accident. You fractured your skull and you've been in a coma for a week. We think the swelling and trauma in your brain may be affecting your long term memory."

Jason frowned. "Will I get it back?"

Patrick sighed. "We don't know. It could come back tomorrow or…."

"Or never." Jason added.

"That is a possibility."

"Why does it hurt so bad to move?" Jason said grimacing. It felt like he had been run over by a truck.

"Your hips and thighs as well as your left side are deeply bruised. You were lucky that you didn't break anything but a few ribs. So, it's going to be a while until you're fully functional."

"I'm stuck here then?"

Patrick nodded. "For the immediate future. You're going to need physical therapy and lots of rest. We'll see what happens during the next week and go from there. Do you have any questions?"

"There were a lot of people here to see me. Can I stop them from coming in here tonight?" Jason asked. He just didn't have the strength to deal with all of the strangers.

Patrick was surprised. "Yes, but Jason they are your family."

"But, I don't know them."

"For now, I will allow your request. But Jason, you're going to have to face them sooner or later."

Patrick looked at Liz and then walked out.

Elizabeth poured some water in a cup and put a straw in it. "This is going to hurt." She said adjusting the bed angle.

Jason grimaced and was glad when she stopped. He watched her put the straw near his mouth and he drank. It felt so good on his sore throat.

"Small sips." She said softly watching him. He had long hair which kind of surprised her. He could pull it off, that was for sure. But, the Quartermaine's were a little more conservative.

He finished and she put it down.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Not really. I've said hello to you once or twice, but that's about it."

"What is your name?"

"Elizabeth or you can call me Liz if you want."

Jason nodded.

"I have to finish making my rounds, but I get off in an hour. Do you want me to stop back and see you before I leave?" She felt bad for Jason and wanted to make sure that he was okay. For some reason, she felt drawn to him.

"Yes." Jason wasn't even sure why he said yes. He just felt the need to be around her. She was the only one he felt comfortable with.

She smiled at him and left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Liz." Carly said. "How is he?"

Elizabeth was surrounded by the Quartermaines and she suddenly felt nervous. "He's calm but overwhelmed. He just wants to be left alone for now while he processes everything." Liz said trying to be diplomatic.

"But he needs us." Carly said trying to not cry.

"There's nothing I can do. It's his decision."

Monica wiped away a few tears and Liz felt horrible.

"Look, he asked me stop by and check on him when I'm done my rounds. I'll try to keep an eye on him for you." She said touching Monica's arm.

Carly's jaw clenched. "Why would he want to see you and not his friends and family?"

"Carly, I can't explain why Jason feels the way he feels. Maybe he doesn't feel any pressure from me." Liz said as nicely as she could.

Alan stepped forward. "Thank you for being there for our son. We do appreciate it."

Liz nodded and walked away. She was grateful to be done with the conversation. Her rounds went quickly and she went into the locker room and changed. She took her hair down and then grabbed her purse and headed to Jason's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"What are we going to do?" Monica said to Alan. "He doesn't remember us."

Alan shook his head. "I don't know. He's been spiraling out of control for the last year. I just don't know how to help him."

Tracy looked over at them. "You need to give him some space."

Alan growled. "That's easy for you to say. If it were Dillon or Ned lying there, would you feel the same way?"

Tracy glared at her brother. "Alan, he has been pushing you guys away and if you push back too hard, you are going to lose him for good this time." She said loudly. Everyone assumed Tracy was an ice queen, but she and Jason had some long talks and she understood his restlessness. He didn't feel like he had a purpose. Everything he had done in his life was dictated by his family. He had lost someone really important to him, and it had eaten Jason up inside. She totally got him.

"What do you know Tracy? It's not like you and Jason were close. You don't even know him like we do." Monica said.

Tracy ignored her. She didn't want them to know that she was close with Jason. They would just try to use it to their advantage anyway. "Fine, keep doing what you've been doing for the last year then. Cause it's been working out so well for you." Tracy said walking out of the room.

"She's right." Edward said softly. "Our boy is lost and he needs to find his own way. Everything I've done for him was out of love, but in the end, it smothered him."

They looked up as Carly strode into the room. "How are we going to get Jason back?" She yelled.

A/N - Let me know what you think! I appreciate feedback! This story is really about relationships.


	2. Chapter 2 – Family Ties

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and interest. If you haven't already, please give me some feedback. I thought I'd give you a 2nd chapter for today. Carly…let's just say we know how she is when she is scared. But, she'll calm down. I liked when Tracy helped Lulu on the show and was there for her. I decided I wanted to incorporate that aspect of her here.

Chapter 2 – Family Ties

Liz walked into the room and sat her purse down. Jason took her all in and waited for her to settle.

"How were your rounds?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"A little boring."

"I guess not every patient can be as exciting as me." He said watching her smile.

"This is true. You have set the bar."

Jason felt a smile creep onto his face. "So, tell me about yourself."

Liz shrugged. "I'm just your typical girl. I stripped to pay my way through college. I have 2 kids and I don't know who their fathers are so it's been a real struggle." She deadpanned.

It took everything in her not to grin at the look on Jason's face. Finally she just couldn't take it and started laughing. "Your face was priceless."

Jason looked at her like she was crazy. "Seriously? I'm like brain damaged and you try and mess with my head like that?"

Liz stopped laughing. "Sorry, I didn't think about…."

She was cut off by Jason's grin. Her eyes narrowed. "No fair."

Jason made a face. "That's what you get. Brain damaged card trumps stripper card every time."

Liz grinned. "Ha, ha."

"No really, what do you like to do when you're not in here picking on your patients?"

"I like to paint."

"Houses or canvas?"

Liz smiled. "Canvas. Do you like art?"

Jason nodded. "It depends.

Epiphany walked into the room. "Okay, time for some scans."

Liz stood up. "I guess I better go. I'll see you in the morning."

Jason smiled at her. "Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz looked down at her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Liz, it's Alan Quartermaine. Can you please come over to our home? I need to speak with you."

Liz paused for a moment. She thought she had an idea as to what it was about but she just wasn't sure.

He gave her the address and she put it into her GPS. "I'll be right there." She said pulling out of the parking structure. Something told her that this wasn't going to be good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz knocked on the mansion door. She fidgeted as she waited for someone to answer. The property was huge and for some reason she was starting to feel nervous.

The door swung up. "Ms. Webber, please come in."

Liz nodded and walked inside. She looked around amazed at how big the house was.

"Follow me please, everyone is waiting."

Liz followed her into the living room and Alan greeted her. "Hello Liz, please sit down."

Liz smiled and sat on the couch. She looked around the room and noticed Carly was there.

"What is this all about?"

Monica smiled. "We need your help."

Liz frowned. "Okay."

Alan cleared his throat. "Jason has seemed to take a liking to you and we just want to see him. Can you put in a good word for us?" Alan and spoken to Epiphany and she had told him that Jason and Liz had been interacting and Jason seemed to be in better spirits.

Liz fidgeted for a moment. Tracy watched her closely to see if she would cave or not.

Liz made a decision and stood up. "I completely understand how horrible this situation is for all of you. But, I'm not willing to force Jason to do something that he doesn't want to do. He just needs a little time to process. Can't you give that to him?"

Tracy smiled and Carly got up and stood in front of her. "You listen here princess, Jason is my best friend. He needs to know that I'm there for him as well as his family. You are nothing to him. He needs to remember who we are and not be wasting precious time with you. Everyone in this room loves him and almost lost him."

Liz's jaw was clenched the entire time Carly spoke. She hated Carly Benson and couldn't believe that Jason would be friends with someone like her. Carly was a bitch on a good day.

"First of all, I'm not a princess. Second, I'm not stupid. I understand that you all love him and that the fact he's pushing you away hurts. But, I will not take advantage of him in any way. Try visiting him tomorrow. He'll either agree or turn you away. But, he'll also see that you're not going to go away and you're willing to fight for him. That's all I'm going to say."

She turned to walk away and Carly grabbed her arm. Liz looked down at her hand and then back up at her again. "Let go now." Liz growled.

Tracy stepped forward. "Liz, let me walk you out."

Carly dropped her hand and Tracy led Liz to the front door. They stepped outside and Tracy smiled. "I like you. You have spunk and didn't let them bully you."

Liz stared at her suspiciously.

"I'm on Jason's side here. I agree with everything you said. Don't let them break you down. If you need anything or if Jason needs anything, you let me know. Do you have a pen and paper?"

Liz nodded and retrieved it out of her purse.

Tracy wrote her cell phone down and handed it to her.

"Why didn't you say anything in there?"

Tracy smiled. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Liz nodded.

"They all think they know me but they really don't. Everyone thinks I'm a selfish bitch. And on many levels, they are right. But, Jason and I were close. He's had a rough year. And most of it was because he was running from his family and his life choices. It's hard to watch someone you love be in so much pain. I want something better for him. Jason not remembering might be the best thing that has happened to him in a long time. You do what you think is right. Don't let them bully you."

"Thank you."

Tracy nodded. "And if you ever tell anyone we had this conversation, I will deny all of it."

Liz smiled and watched her walk away. She got in her car and let Tracy's advice sink in. She understood what it was like to push everyone away because the pain inside of you is just too much to bare. Driving out of the driveway onto the main road, she decided she was going to be there for Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up to a nurse trying to take some blood. "Don't you have enough already?" He said groggily.

Ellie smiled. "I know it sucks, but we just have to make sure you're taken care of."

Jason nodded.

"You want to sit up a little bit?"

"It hurts."

Ellie moved to his side. "I know. You're really bruised. But I can get your nurse to give you something for the pain."

Jason nodded. "Elizabeth?"

Eliie smiled. "She hasn't come in yet." She said picking up the vials. "Someone will be in shortly."

Jason watched her walk out of the room. They had woke him up every 4 hours, and he was exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3 – Oh Brother!

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Lots of Carly hate…. AJ shows up in this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 3 – Oh Brother!

Ellie went into the locker room to change. She had pulled a night shift and just wanted to go crawl into her bed.

Liz walked in and Ellie grinned.

"What?" She said to her friend.

"Hunky dunky in 2360 asked for you."

Liz smiled. "Did he?"

"Yup. Clearly, you've made an impression."

Liz shrugged. "I was just nice to him."

"Well keep being nice to him because under all that road rash, he is hot."

"I'm just doing my job." Liz said casually.

Ellie shut her locker door. "Well go do it in his room now. You haven't dated anyone since…." Ellie saw the look on Liz's face and paused.

"It's okay Ellie. I'm fine."

Ellie grabbed her purse. "Have fun with Jason." She said teasingly.

Liz grinned. She finished changing and then checked in with Epiphany.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched a blonde man walk towards him and frowned. "Who are you?"

AJ stopped in his tracks. "Are you punking me?"

"What does that even mean?" Jason said incredulously.

AJ looked around the room. "Do you need a doctor?"

"No, are you one?"

AJ started laughing. "Hell no; much to the chagrin of our parents."

"You're my brother?" Jason said frowning.

Scratching his head, AJ walked towards the bed. "Yeah. Do you really not remember me?"

"How is it that you're my brother and you don't know that I have amnesia?" Jason said with his finger hovering above the call button.

AJ smirked. "I've been out of town. I got a text message that you had been in an accident and I got on a plane."

"Oh. Well, as you can tell I'm kind of messed up right now. So excuse me if I don't give you a hug." Jason said sarcastically.

AJ grinned. "You do look like shit. I guess I'm the good looking one now. Nice hair by the way." He said smirking. "And what the hell, have you been living in a gym?" AJ said noting how muscular Jason had gotten in the last few years.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Did I even like you?"

AJ smiled. "Sometimes. We had a love/hate kind of relationship which was clearly all your fault if you ask me."

Jason started to respond, but Liz walked into the room. "Good morning." She said brushing by AJ.

Jason smiled. "Good morning."

AJ watched her walk over to Jason and adjust his oxygen feed. She shook the water pitcher and then looked over at them. "I'll be right back."

They both watched her exit the room. "She's hot." AJ said.

Jason frowned.

"Oh, is she yours little brother?" AJ said, amused at the possessive look on his brother's face.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Are you always this annoying?"

Liz walked back into the room and poured Jason some water. She helped him hold the cup and drink and then put it aside.

She turned to AJ. "I'm Elizabeth."

AJ smiled. "I'm AJ, Jason's older brother."

"I want a DNA test." Jason growled.

AJ chuckled and stood up. "I'll let you get some rest. I'll be back soon."

"Call security." Jason said looking over at Liz who grinned.

AJ turned around. "Can he have solid foods?"

Liz nodded yes.

"What if I bring you a cheeseburger deluxe from Kelly's?"

Jason frowned. "I don't know who Kelly is but if you bring me a cheeseburger, maybe I'll let you stay and watch me eat it."

AJ grinned. "Done."

Jason watched him walk out. He wasn't sure what to think.

"He seems nice." Liz said adjusting Jason's covers.

Jason didn't answer. "Did you paint last night?" Jason asked.

"Nope. I cuddled up on my couch and watched the food channel."

Jason frowned. "They have a channel about food?"

Liz smiled. "Yup. I like to watch people cook."

"Can you cook?"

"Not really good. But, I'm trying to learn. I make some mean brownies though."

Jason nodded.

Liz cleaned up around the room and then walked towards the door. "I'll check on you in a bit." She said smiling.

About 5 minutes later, Carly entered the room. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." Jason said back. "You were here yesterday."

Carly nodded. "May I come in if I promise to behave?" She said smiling.

Jason studied her. "Why do I get the feeling that will be hard for you?"

Carly grinned and walked towards the bed. "Because we are best friends and even when you don't know me, you do."

"Best friends huh?"

Carly nodded.

"So, tell me about who I was before this." Jason said closing his eyes for a minute. The pain medication was finally kicking in.

Carly took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie, the last year has been hard for you."

"Why?"

"You've been kind of lost and you pushed a lot of people away." Carly said sadly.

"Even you?"

Carly nodded. "Sometimes."

"Have I always ridden motorcycles?" Jason asked curiously.

Carly chuckled. "No, it was your rebellion against the corporate establishment; which would be the Quartermaines. Alan almost had a heart attack when you road up to the mansion on your Harley."

Jason sighed. "Sounds like I was messed up."

"You were a work in progress." Carly said smiling.

Jason looked at her curiously. "Did we every date?"

"No. When I met you, you were already taken. We probably make better friends anyway."

"Who was I taken with?"

Before Carly could answer, a voice filtered throughout the room. "Me." Robin said walking forward.

Jason looked up at Carly and could see her demeanor had changed.

"What are you doing back here?" Carly said with a hint of venom.

Robin ignored her and walked towards Jason. "I flew back as soon as I heard."

"Why?" Carly asked defensively.

Robin rolled her eyes and looked over at Carly. "This is none of your business."

"He is my best friend. It is my business."

"The whole world knows that Jason is your best friend Carly. If I had a drink every time you said it, I'd be a raging alcoholic by now. You practically shout it from the rooftops." Robin hated Carly.

Jason studied them both. When Carly stood up clenching her fist, he pressed the call button.

"You are still an uptight bitch I see. You couldn't be bothered to stand by him the last year, so why don't you go back to your precious research in Paris."

Liz walked into the room. She cleared her throat and glared at both women. "Both of you get out of here right now."

Carly glared at Robin and grabbed her purse. "I'll come see you later." She said to Jason before walking out the door.

Robin looked at Jason. "Sorry."

Liz followed the two women out into the hallway. "Have you two lost your minds? Do you really think that Jason needs this drama right now?"

They both shook their heads no. "If you can't get along, then don't go in there together. I will not have you upsetting him." Liz said turning and walking back into Jason's room.


	4. Chapter 4 – Missing Pieces

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and follows! It's hard for me to write a good AJ cause I really hate the character. But, I'm trying to write him flawed but redeemable….even if it kills me lol. The Robin hate….lol. It always surprises me.

Chapter 4 – Missing Pieces

Jason tried not to smile at her agitation but he couldn't help it.

"What are you grinning at?" Liz asked.

"You, they actually looked a little scared of you. I'm impressed."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I really hope that you never dated Carly."

"According to her, we didn't."

"It was probably more like she wanted to but you refused." She said fixing Jason's blankets.

Jason's breathing was suddenly shallow and he started to have a seizure. Liz pressed the call button and tried to hold Jason's head in place. Patrick ran into the room and took over. They waited it out and Jason collapsed back on the bed. The pain in his body was so intense that he started to pass out.

"Stay with me Jason." Patrick said watching the monitors.

Liz grabbed a wash cloth and wet it. She put it over his forehead and wiped him down.

"Jason, you had a seizure. I was expecting this might happen due to your head injury. I'm going to have them bring some machines in and do some tests so I can see what is going on."

"Okay." Jason said softly.

Patrick looked over at Liz. "I need you to stay in here for a while."

Liz nodded. She walked over to Jason and he grabbed her hand. "Hurts." He murmured.

"I know. I'm so sorry. Try to relax okay? It's okay to sleep."

"Don't…..leave." He muttered.

She softly rubbed his hand. "I'll stay. Just sleep."

About ten minutes later, his hand relaxed and she knew he was out. She got up and called Nadine.

"Patrick asked me to stay with Jason for a while. Can you check on Mrs. Huntley for me?"

"Sure thing."

Liz hung up the phone and stared at Jason. She was worried. The seizure was really hard on him and she hoped he didn't have any permanent damage from it.

Patrick came in and out and about an hour later Jason woke up.

"I'm right here." Liz said moving to his side.

Jason grimaced. "Light hurts."

Liz ran and turned off the lights in the room and then walked back over to him. "Better?"

"Yes." Jason said looking at her.

"Do you have a headache?"

"Yes."

Liz called Patrick and explained the symptoms. He wrote a prescription.

"I'm going to go get your medicine okay?"

"Okay." Jason said weakly.

Liz came back and administered it and then went back over to Jason. "You should start feeling that soon."

"I have to go back on rounds. Can I call someone to sit with you?"

Jason didn't even know what to say.

It killed her but she said, "I can call Carly or AJ if you want."

Tracy walked into the room. "I'll sit with him."

"Who are you?" Jason said looking up.

"I'm your Aunt Tracy."

Liz walked over to Jason. "It's okay. You like her."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

Liz left and Tracy sat down. "I heard you had a seizure, you okay?"

Jason sighed. "Feel crappy." He said shutting his eyes.

"You can curse in front of me."

Jason opened his eyes and smiled. "Good to know."

"Don't feel like you have to talk. I brought a magazine. I just thought you should have someone here."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Tracy made herself comfortable and read a few articles. She answered the phone once and Jason smirked as she berated someone. "Sorry, I can't stand incompetence." She said tossing her phone back in her purse.

Alan walked in about a half hour later. "Tracy, shouldn't you be off running something."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "I don't want to embarrass you in front of your son, so I'll just leave." She got up and walked over to Jason and touched his face. "If you need anything nephew, you have Liz call me." She said warmly.

Jason nodded. "I will."

Tracy gave Alan a look and she left.

"She wasn't bothering you, was she?"

"Not at all." Jason said studying him.

"I've been trying to stay away and give you some space. It's a hard thing to do." Alan said softly.

Jason nodded.

"I've made a lot of mistakes this past year with you. I can't help but feel responsible for you lying here."

"You didn't force me to get on that bike."

"Maybe not, but I sure as hell pushed you. All of us did." Alan said with much regret.

"This is very hard for me." Jason said swallowing hard. "I feel like I can't be who all of you need me to be."

"We have more to lose than you do. You might not like us when you get to know us."

Jason smiled.

Alan stood up. "No matter how this all turns out, I love you. I guess we just need to get to know each other all over again."

Jason nodded.

Alan left the room and Jason was left to swim around in his own thoughts. He felt really lost. Nothing made sense and he was really tired of lying in the hospital bed.

Robin walked inside of the room. "Hey." She said sitting down next to the bed. "You seemed lost in your thoughts."

"All of this is a lot to digest."

"I'm sure it is."

"So, you live in Paris?"

Robin smiled. "Yes. I'm a doctor but I specialize in research."

"And you put your life on hold to come see me?" He asked her curiously.

Robin shrugged. "I guess you could put it like that. I had to see you Jason."

"Why? Haven't we been done for a while?"

"We have but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. I think I always will."

Jason didn't know what to say to that. "Why did we break up?"

"You weren't happy and you started pushing everyone away. We had a horrible argument and said really nasty things to each other. I ran into another man's arms, you ran into a bottle."

"Were we ever good together?"

Robin smiled. "Yes. I thought we would be unstoppable at one point."

"Why do you think I changed?"

"You were under a lot of pressure to be someone you didn't want to be. You lost people you loved and it spiraled from there. You didn't want to let anyone down. And then, that's all you did."

Jason could see the pain in her eyes. "So you left."

Robin nodded. "Yup. I bailed. I couldn't watch you self-destruct so I left the country." Robin said wiping a tear away. "I'm so sorry that I left you."

Jason sighed. "Maybe it was meant to be."

"You really believe that?"

"I guess I don't have any other choice. I can't go back and change anything. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for whatever I said to you when we fought." Jason said softly.

Robin cried a little harder. "Thank you. I'm sorry too."

Patrick walked into the room. "Am I interrupting?"

Robin wiped her face. "No, it's okay. I should probably leave."

Jason watched her hurry out of the room.

"Your swelling is going down. So, I'm hoping you'll start getting your memory back."

Jason frowned. "So soon? I'm quickly learning that ignorance is bliss."

Patrick chuckled.

"When can I start walking around?"

"In a few days. We need to take things slowly."

"Somehow, I don't think I'm good at that."

Patrick smiled. "Take care." He said walking out of the room.

A/N: Ok people give me some feedback. I'm not getting many reviews compared to how many people are actually reading it. So, I'm not sure if that is because you guys aren't feeling it or you just don't like to review. I appreciate those who always take the time though!


	5. Chapter 5 - Safe Harbor

A/N – Thank you so much for the feedback. I really wanted to see what you guys were thinking and you came through for me. It's so hard to stay true to the characters yet write them with a twist because we all have our opinions of who we hated on the show. So, just keep in mind, they won't be exactly the same and judge them on how they are in this story. Also, Jason has told everyone how he felt and gave them hell for the last year. So, this is going to be more about them healing. I went back and forth on whether he should remember everything or bits and pieces. You'll see how it unfolds. Carly, Robin, and AJ always illicit strong responses. I'm not a fan of any of them but, I am trying to incorporate history instead of making it totally AU. Thanks for reading! I totally appreciate it! And I don't block readers, so feel free to say what's on your mind with respect of course. Sometimes, I just may forget something, so it helps me grow as a writer.

Chapter 5 - Safe Harbor

Liz was pulling a double shift so she came and visited him. Most of her patients were asleep and she knew that he would probably be awake. She pushed the door open and walked over to his side. His head was turned the other way and she thought that he was sleeping. She turned to leave and he grabbed her hand. "Don't." He said softly as he turned to look at her.

She noticed he looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." He said softly crying. "Can you come closer?"

Liz put down the guardrail and sat next to him. He pulled her into him and she hugged him as gently as she could. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not. I just need…" His voice broke off.

"Shhhh. I understand. It's okay." She said softly.

Jason savored how her warm body felt against his. He felt safe and knew she wouldn't judge him. "I don't know why I trust you so much." He said softly. "But, there's just something about you."

Liz closed her eyes and held his hand.

"I don't know if I'm more upset because I can't remember who I am or that I don't want to."

"Jason, it's all going to be alright. I promise you."

"How can you know that?"

Liz sat up. "If you're comfortable with it, I'm going to share something really personal."

Jason nodded. "I'd like to think that you are my friend."

"I am."

"Whatever it is I won't judge you." He said gently.

"Thank you. The only reason I'm telling you this right now is to give you some hope."

"Okay, I'm listening."

Liz took a deep breath. "When I was 17, I was raped. It was the most horrible thing that I had ever experienced. I had no support from my family; they didn't want the embarrassment. And I felt completely alone. But, I fought. I put him in jail. I finished school at the top of my class. I was not going to let him win. It felt like the world was closing in all around me at first. But I turned it around. It was hard and gut wrenching but I created the life that I wanted. You can too Jason, you just have to believe that you can." Liz said reaching over and wiping a tear from his face. Jason grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. I just don't even know where to start right now to fix all of this."

"I believe in you Jason. You just have to believe that you can do this. You just lost your way." She said softly.

Jason didn't say anything. He just looked into her eyes. He wanted to be as strong as her but he just wasn't sure that he was. His breathing got shallow and Liz grabbed his head. "Jason, what's wrong? Talk to me."

He knew she was talking to him but he couldn't respond. He was reliving the moments before the accident. As his body flipped into the air, it was almost surreal. He rolled along the asphalt and he saw the median just before he hit it. He yelled out and was grabbing Liz and she frantically pressed the call button. Another nurse came in and they both tried to hold him down. "Jason, stop it. Listen to me. Follow my voice. You are safe. Please Jason."

He gasped for air. The pain in his head was excruciating. He finally stopped fighting and Liz slid off the bed holding her wrist. A doctor came in and checked on Jason and another nurse led Liz out so they could examine her.

About a half hour later, Patrick came in. He had been on call so he rushed to the hospital.

"Jason, can you tell me what happened?"

Jason was in restraints so he wouldn't hurt himself. He was still upset but they didn't want to give him a sedative until Patrick could find out what set him off.

"I saw the accident. I was flying through the air." He said with tears coming down his face. "My head hurts so bad, it's hard to breathe."

Patrick did some tests. "Jason, did your head hurt before you had the memory flash?"

"No." He said clenching his jaw.

He turned to the nurse and handed her a note for a prescription. "Just hold on Jason."

"Elizabeth." He said panting.

Patrick sighed. "Jason, she hurt her wrist trying to help you. She's getting it wrapped."

"Oh God. I hurt her?" He said writhing in pain.

"She's going to be fine. Don't worry."

Patrick gave Jason a sedative and he started to settle down. He was in an extreme amount of pain.

"Better?"

"Yes." Jason said trying to catch his breath.

Patrick watched him for a moment. He wanted to make sure that Jason was okay. He looked over at the nurse. "Go get Elizabeth if she's finished."

She nodded and walked out. About five minutes later, Elizabeth came back. She walked towards the bed and was surprised to see Jason in restraints.

"Elizabeth." He barely breathed out.

"I'm right here Jason."

"I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you." He said slowly.

"I know. I'll be fine." She said smiling at him.

She could tell he was getting worked up so she went over to him and held his hand. "I need you to rest. You've been through a lot. Please, don't fight the sedative." Liz said softly.

Jason nodded.

Once Jason was sleeping, Patrick motioned to speak to Liz outside.

"Are you really okay?" He asked.

"Yes, it's just a minor sprain. I'll be fine."

"You'll probably have to take a few days off."

Liz sighed. "I know." She wasn't happy about that but she knew she needed to rest it."

"Can you still visit him?" Patrick asked not sure how Liz would feel about that.

"I'm not going to abandon him Patrick. I will be here."

"Good. I think he needs you. I don't understand how you developed such a fast bond with him, but he needs your support."

"Okay. Does he have to stay in the restraints?"

"I'm still debating that. He should sleep through the night though. If he's remembering things, then he's healing but it seems like he's getting severe migraines as a result."

Liz nodded.

"Let's just see how he is when he has his next flash." Patrick said. "Let me walk you out."

Liz went to the locker room and got her things. She prayed that for Jason's sake, this would get better from here.


	6. Chapter 6 – Questions and Answers

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Virgy asked for another chapter for today. You can all thank her later lol.

Re: their connection. Liz is coming from a deep place of empathy. She watched his family and friends cry over him for a week and then once he came too, he was in so much pain and needed her. From Jason's point of view, she's like an anchor. She calms him and takes his mind of all the bad stuff. I like their instabond.

Chapter 6 – Questions and Answers

The next morning, Liz went to the hospital to visit Jason.

He watched her walk into the room. He was still in restraints.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." He said looking away.

Jason didn't even know what to say to her. He felt so badly.

She sat on the chair. "Jason, look at me please." She said touching his arm.

He didn't move.

"Please Jason." She pleaded.

He slowly moved his head so that he was looking into her eyes.

"You can't beat yourself up over what happened. Accidents happen sometimes. You didn't mean to hurt me."

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

Liz smiled. "I know. Can I tell you a secret?"

Jason nodded.

"The week you were in a coma, I would come in here when no one else was around and I'd talk to you or read to you."

Jason smiled. "What were you reading?"

"Romance novels."

Jason frowned.

Liz laughed. "Just kidding. I mostly used you as a sounding board or I went over my Italy trip. I'd read from the travel book and plan where I wanted to go."

"Sorry I didn't give you any feedback."

Liz smiled. "You want to watch the cooking channel with me?"

He gave her a small smile. "Okay."

Liz turned on the television. She got comfortable and watched Iron Chef.

Jason frowned about half way through it. "Would you really eat eel tacos?"

Liz giggled. "Hell no. But, I love seeing what they come up with."

Jason smiled. "Remind me never to eat at his restaurant."

"Well, I don't think eel tacos are on the menu there." Liz said changing to the travel channel and sighed as she looked at the city. "I want to go to Italy so bad." She said longingly.

Jason looked over at her. "Why don't you?"

"I don't know. I haven't really had time. But, it's definitely on my wish list." Liz said wistfully.

"What else is on your wish list?"

Liz shrugged. "Lots of stuff. I want to go to Paris, Greece, Ireland, and Scotland."

Jason smiled. "That sounds nice."

"You're going to have to create a new wish list you know." Liz said smiling.

"True. Maybe I'll just borrow yours and go with you." Jason said softly.

Liz grinned. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Patrick walked into the room. "Hello. How are you feeling today?"

"The same. I haven't had any flashbacks yet."

Patrick nodded. "Good. I got your scans back. I wanted to explain a few things. A seizure occurs when one of your brain's protective mechanisms are temporarily overwhelmed. You have a lot going on right now. I believe your brain chemistry has been altered and as a result, your transmitters are getting overwhelmed and you're having these severe migraines. I want to try and give you a drug that will raise your levels and hopefully help with your memory."

"Okay. I'll try anything at this point."

"I'll have them remove your restraints soon." Patrick said before looking over at Liz. He smiled at her and then left the room.

"Well, that's better news." Liz said smiling.

"I hope so. I was thinking, I have no idea where I live."

Liz smiled. "I don't know either. You want me to call someone?"

"I guess I don't have to worry about it right now."

"The Quartermaines might want you to come home with them."

Jason frowned. "I don't think that is such a great idea." Jason said contemplating the option. He had no problem getting to know his family again, but he certainly didn't want them hovering over him.

"You know, I noticed that your chart says Jason Morgan." Liz said confused.

"Another mystery we need solved."

"I'll call Carly."

Jason nodded.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly walked into the room. "Hi." She said smiling at Jason. "Liz said you had some questions."

Jason nodded.

"Why is my last name Morgan?"

Carly sighed. "Well, like I said before, you were upset and wanted nothing to do with your family. So, you changed your last name to your grandmother's maiden name which is Morgan."

"Where do I live?"

"You have a penthouse in Harbor View Towers."

Carly looked down at his wrists. "Why are you in restraints?" Carly asked.

"So, I won't hurt myself when I'm having seizures." Jason said softly.

Carly looked at Liz's wrist and then back at Jason who confirmed her suspicion by looking away. "Is there anything else you want to know?" She asked.

"Did I have a job?"

"You haven't been working for about a month." Carly said remembering the horrible fight Jason had with Edward about quitting. He was so messed up, he was barely functional anyway.

Jason frowned. "How was I paying all of my bills?"

"You have a lot of money Jason. You made a big salary running ELQ plus you have a trust fund."

Jason sighed. "Thank you for answering my questions."

Carly smiled and stood up. "You're welcome. Jason, if you need anything please call me. We were very good friends, and I really don't want that to change."

Jason nodded. "Thank you. I just need some time to process all of this."

Carly tried to hold her smile in place. "Okay. I'll see you later." She said walking out of the room. She hated this situation. It should be her sitting by Jason's bed, not Elizabeth. Wiping a tear away, she walked towards the elevator.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick let Jason out of his restraints. He administered the drug to Jason and now they would just have to wait until he had another flashback.

AJ walked into his room with a bag. "Hey there little brother, hope you're hungry." He said putting the bag on the table.

Jason smiled. "I'm beyond hungry. Thanks."

AJ opened the bag for him and laid everything out. Jason took a bit of the hamburger and groaned. "So good." He said smiling.

AJ grinned. "Nice to see a smile back on your face."

Jason continued to scarf down the burger.

"So, what are your plans going to be when you blow this pop stand? Are you planning on going back to the mansion?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm going to go back to my penthouse."

"I see."

"Why are you asking?"

"Because Edward asked me to help out with ELQ and I don't want to step on your toes."

Part of the reason that AJ and Jason fought was over ELQ and he didn't want to start a war with his brother.

"Go ahead and help. It sounds like I didn't want to be there anyway. I don't see why that would change."

"Jason, there's something you should know." AJ said quietly.

"What is it?"

"I went to California because I was upset about ELQ and that they had chosen you to run it. We were not getting along and we were also fighting over a girl."

AJ watched Jason to see what he would do.

"So, this was before Robin?"

"Yes."

"Go on." Jason said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I was dating a girl named Keisha. I was having some drinking problems back then but I was trying to get it together. She came crying to you about it and you guys ended up kissing. I walk in before it could get any further. But we physically fought."

Jason frowned. "I'm sorry."

"That's not why I brought it up, but thank you. I broke up with her and spiraled out of control and mom sent me away for rehab. I stayed in California after that so that I could branch out on my own."

"And did you?" Jason said watching his brother. He felt bad about his part in his brother's problems.

AJ smiled. "Yes, I'm running a business there for a software company. I like it."

"Then why are you willing to risk everything and come back here?" Jason asked curiously.

"Because it's the family business and I've always wanted to prove myself."

"To who?"

"Edward and Alan mostly."

Jason shrugged. "I don't get it. Why do you care about what they think? Clearly, running the business did me no favors. If you found some happiness, why risk all of that to try to come back here and jump through hoops?"

"I know it's hard to explain. It's just that I've always been looked down upon by the family. Part of that is my fault. I was a screw up and made some pretty bad choices." AJ said honestly.

"But you're successfully running a company now. That is proving that you can succeed. I know I hit my head but it's like your purposefully putting yourself in a no win situation."

AJ sighed. "I hear all of what you're saying. But, running ELQ is all I've ever dreamed about. It's the pinnacle for me."

Jason threw up his hand. "Well AJ, have at it. What do I know anyway? I can't even remember who I am."

AJ smirked. "I could tell you a few stories…."

Jason smiled. "Like I'd believe them coming from you."

"Ouch." AJ said chuckling.


	7. Chapter 7 - Recall

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I think Carly knows Liz is what Jason needs and that is why she's staying away unless he calls her. But at the same time, she wishes it were her helping him. **Gabby1** – Thank you! Glad you guys are liking the characterizations so far!

Chapter 7 - Recall

Jason studied his brother for a minute.

"Will you do me one favor?" Jason asked. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to reach out to AJ, but for some reason, he felt like he should say something brotherly.

"Name it."

"Will you call me if you feel like you want to take a drink?" Jason asked quietly.

AJ was taken aback by the offer. He couldn't remember the last time that they had a good interaction. "Thank you Jason. I appreciate that. I've been sober for 2 years. It's been hard, but I'm proud of the accomplishment."

"You should be." Jason softly. "Thanks for the burger."

AJ got up and turned to walk away but suddenly stopped. "Jason, I would like to be friends with you. We haven't been that in a long time. So, I hope that we can continue to talk."

"I'd like that too. AJ one more question."

AJ nodded.

"Can I trust Carly?" He asked curiously.

AJ rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately yes."

Jason frowned. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Jason, Carly is like a force of nature. She gets these crazy ideas in her head and there is no stopping the train wreck that usually follows. From what I've been told, you would step in and pick up the pieces."

"Sounds like a lot of drama."

"It was but she has always had your back. She fought for you and from what I hear, when you were spiraling out of control, she was there for you even when you weren't so nice to her. So, even though I kind of hate her guts, I'm thankful that you didn't have to go through all of that alone. Trust me, I know how that feels and being that alone, is not something I wish on anybody." AJ nodded and turned and walked out.

Jason went over some of the things over and over in his mind and he had a flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "You are nothing but a screw up AJ. You could have got us killed." Jason yelled as he got out of the car and looked around. The bumper of the car was about an inch away from a tree."_

_AJ laughed. "Relax little bro." He slurred. "You're hair isn't even messed up." AJ said grinning. _

_ "This is not funny AJ. I'm done with you. I don't get what you're problem is anyway. You have a trust fund, a good job, and girlfriend. Why are you trying to flush it all down the toilet?"_

_ "Not everyone is a golden boy like you Jason. Being a manager is not the same as running the company. You didn't even have to work for it. It was handed to you." AJ sneered._

_ "I work my ass off every day. Don't make it sound like I'm not worthy because you know that I am. The 2__nd__ quarter numbers prove it."_

_AJ started the car back up. "Fuck the numbers. You stole my job and I hate you for that Jason. You don't even care how I felt. None of you do."_

_ "Turn off the car AJ. I'll drive." Jason said leaning on the door with his hands._

_AJ glared at you. "Fuck you little bro. If I die, no one will give a shit anyway." He said peeling off._

_Jason yelled his name and then picked up a rock and threw it._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jason clenched the covers as he came out of it. Liz was standing in the doorway and ran over to him. "Did you just have a flashback?" She asked rushing to his side.

"Yes." He said weakly. His head hurt. It wasn't as much pain as before but it still hurt.

Liz pressed the call button. When the nurse's voice came over the intercom, she asked her to page Patrick. She grabbed a cold washcloth and wiped his face. "What did you remember?"

"A fight with AJ."

"Was he here?" Liz asked.

"Yes. He brought me some food." Jason said softly.

Liz smiled. "That was nice of him."

Patrick walked into the room. "What happened?"

"I had a flashback. My head still hurt but it was different than before; less intense."

Patrick checked his pupils and looked at his vitals. "Good. It will probably take a few days before the medicine totally kicks in, but at least your memories are starting to come back."

Jason shrugged. "I'm still not sure that I want them back."

Patrick nodded. "I understand where you are coming from. Not remembering would be a great do over, but just think about the fact that you can still have a do over and remember all the good and bad." Patrick patted his arm. "I'll check on you later." He said walking towards the door.

"Thank you." Jason said before looking over at Liz. "I missed you." He said softly.

Liz smiled. "I missed you too."

"How is your hand?"

"It's okay. The swelling has gone down. I'll rest it today and I should be back to work tomorrow."

"Good. I think they are going to let me get up and walk around in the morning."

"Great. You're going to be back to your life before you know it." She said softly.

Jason noted that she looked a little sad. Liz was used to spending time with him every day and she was going to miss that.

He reached out his hand and she slowly put hers in it. "I meant it when I said I wanted to see you after I get out of here."

Liz smiled. "I would love that."

Robin watched from the doorway. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Jason was the love of her life, and after seeing him before, she realized just how much of her heart he still held. She walked into the room and watched as Liz pulled her hand back and looked up at her.

"Hi, I thought I'd check on the patient." Robin said smiling.

Jason was surprised that Robin had come back.

"Why don't I give you two some time to talk?" Liz said getting up. She looked over at Jason. "I'll be back soon."

Jason nodded. "I'm surprised to see that you're back." He said looking at Robin.

"Well, I decided to stay a little while longer and assist GH on some projects."

Jason didn't say anything.

"I hope you won't mind." She said softly.

"No, you can do whatever you want."

"Then is it okay if I check up on you from time to time?"

Jason nodded. "I guess." She seemed like a nice person but Jason just didn't remember her. "Tell me about your research."

Robin smiled. "You sure you won't be bored?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been lying in this bed for what seems like an eternity. I can't imagine that anything could be more boring."

"Okay." Robin said telling him all about the stem cell research she was doing. She finished and Jason sighed.

"You're right. That was horribly boring."

Robin gasped.

Jason grinned. "Just kidding, it must be exciting to be able to help people like you do."

Robin smiled. "It is. What I like about research is that technology is always changing. It's such a challenge to search for a needle in a haystack, but then when you find it, there's no feeling like it."

Jason nodded.

Robin noted that his face started to change and she noticed that Jason was gripping the covers. She jumped up and touched his arm. "Jason?"

_FLASHBACK_

_ "I love you so much." Jason said holding Robin in his arms. "Can we just stay in bed forever?"_

_Robin grinned. "We could, but at some point, you do realize that we'll have to use the bathroom?"_

_Jason smiled. "That would be much easier for me to deal with." He said before kissing her._

_Robin pulled back and looked up at him. "Promise me that we'll always be like this."_

_ "I promise." Jason said kissing her again._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Jason, please stay with me." Robin yelled.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "I don't even know who you are anymore." Robin yelled. "Why are you pushing me away?"_

_Jason took a swig of beer. "I can't be who you want me to be right now."_

_ "I just want you to be you, the man I fell in love with." Robin said exasperated._

_ "That man doesn't exist anymore." Jason said yelling loudly. "He's dead."_

_Robin. "No….no you don't get to walk away from me. We've been through too much."_

_Jason got up and backed her into a wall. He grabbed her hands and puts them on his belt buckle. "Is this what you want? Because it's all I have to give you." He says crushing his lips down onto hers._

_Robin pulled back and tried to push him away. "Jason, stop it. You're drunk." She says frowning. Robin manages to push him away but as she moves past him she trips and falls._

_Jason stood there looking down at her in a panic._

_END FLASHBACK_


	8. Chapter 8 – Opportunity Knocks

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! This is not a J&R story. Jason is just having memories. He's trying to reconcile his past. Anyway, it's Jason we're talking about (total hotness) so you know his ex's are going to come sniffing around. Doesn't mean he has to bite. Sorry **ilovedana**. I was gone all day and didn't see your request. I'll try to double up again next week. **Guest – **I don't think he was as mean as JM was. It was more self-punishment.

Chapter 8 – Opportunity Knocks

Patrick leaned closer to Jason.

"Jason, open your eyes." Patrick demanded.

"I don't want to remember anymore." Jason says weakly.

"Jason, please." Robin begged him.

"Want Elizabeth." He said trembling.

Robin looked at Patrick who nodded at her. "I'll get her." Robin said before running out of the room.

"I know some memories will be painful Jason. But, you have good memories too." Patrick said quietly.

Jason finally opens his eyes. "This is draining me."

"It will get better Jason, I promise."

Liz ran inside the room. When Robin had come got her, her heart had dropped. "Are you okay?" She said looking down at him and putting her hand on his.

"Yes." He said breathing a little calmer. Jason was so glad to see her.

Patrick briefly caught her eye before looking back at Jason. "You're not going to be able to control when a memory comes back. It will just happen. I know it's hard but you have to push past the fear. The more people you talk to that were a part of your past, the better. It seems like it's triggering memories for you."

"I know." Jason said softly. He knew he needed to remember, but he just didn't like the memories that were presenting themselves.

Patrick stepped back and looked at Liz. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure."

She followed him outside and Robin walked back up to the bed. She touched his hair and ran her fingers along his scalp.

"That feels nice." He said closing his eyes.

"You always liked it. You said it helped you relax." Robin said smiling.

"I'm so sorry Robin." He said looking up at her.

Robin frowned. "For what? Did you remember something about us?"

"Yes. I remembered something good and then something bad."

Robin sat down. "You want to talk about it?"

"Just tell me that I never physically hurt you." He said painfully.

Robin's eyes grew big. "Why would you think that?"

"Because we were yelling at each other and then I forced you to kiss me and you got away from me and fell."

Robin's eyes filled with tears. "You didn't hurt me Jason. You would never have done that. I'm a klutz. I tripped." She said grabbing his hand.

Jason shut his eyes. "You deserve better than what I became."

Robin wiped a tear away. "You're not a bad person Jason. You are a good man. You just gave up for a little bit."

Jason opened his eyes back up. "I don't understand why you don't hate me."

"We both made mistakes. You were hurting so badly. I get it."

Jason didn't answer. All he could think of is that he must have been horrible to be around the last year.

Robin seemed to know where his thoughts were drifting. "Jason, you have a choice here. You can either dwell on what you can't change and let yourself go back to being miserable, or you can see this as a second chance and try to make a good life for yourself again. For your sake, I'm hoping you choose not to go back to the dark place."

Jason sighed. "Thank you for saying that and for still caring. I think this kind of gives me some closure."

Robin nodded. "Why don't I let you rest?" She said as she squeezed his hand. "I'll stop by again soon."

Jason watched as she left. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed disappointed after he had mentioned the word closure. Liz came back into the room. "You okay?"

Jason nodded. "It's just hard for me to deal with the bad memories."

Liz sat down next to him. "I know. But maybe instead of attaching it to the emotions behind the memories, you can just look at it as information."

"You mean I should disconnect?"

"Not in the way that you think. My rape is a horrible memory, but I can talk about it without being upset. It's something that happened to me but it doesn't define me. You had a tough year and you might not be proud of how you behaved, but there was a reason you spiraled out of control. You broke Jason. It happens to all of us. You are stronger for it now. You have an opportunity to take back control and get back on track. Wallowing around in all the bad feelings doesn't help."

Jason nodded. "I just hope that everyone will forgive me."

"Well regardless, you need to work on forgiving yourself. You're only human. It sounds to me like the people who matter most in your life get that."

Tracy walked into the room. "I agree."

Jason looked up. "Hi Aunt Tracy."

"Hi Jason."

"Maybe I should go."

"No, please stay." Tracy said putting her hand on Liz's shoulder. She thought Liz was good for Jason and she wanted her to hear what she had to say as well. "Jason, I want to help you get back on your feet."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked curiously.

"I want us to go into business together."

Jason was surprised. "What kind of business?"

Tracy handed him an envelope. "I want you to look that over. Liz can help you sort through it or feel free to have a lawyer review it. I'm leasing some space on the waterfront. It's a warehouse with a storefront that was converted into a small restaurant. There is one office there that you could use. I want to get into the coffee business."

"And you want me to run it for you?"

"We would be 50/50. I'll put up most of the starting capital. You chip in the rest and you'll be responsible for running it and hopefully making a profit."

Jason stared at her. "Why are you willing to take this kind of risk on me?"

"Jason, I know you hated working at ELQ, but you were brilliant. You had great ideas and the company turned quite a profit under your leadership. I'm hoping that someday, we'll have a chain of stores. It will be a legacy that you can give to your kids. At some point, I would be willing to let you buy me out. I'm not getting any younger you know."

"Why do I feel like a catch is coming?"

"There is no catch really. I just need to be a silent partner. I think Edward would disown me if he found out, since clearly this will take you away from ELQ completely. The old fool still has hopes that you'll come back."

Jason closed his eyes. It was a lot for him to digest.

Tracy put her hand over his. "Jason, you don't have to decide this minute. You wanted to go do something on your own that wasn't attached to the Quartermaine family business. I'm trying to help you accomplish that. You will be doing all of the work. You will have all of the responsibility. I believe in you." She said noting the angst on his face. "Tell me what is bothering you." Tracy asked softly.

Jason fought to hold back his emotions. "I feel like I don't deserve this."

Tracy smiled. "Oh Jason, we all deserve another chance. Please tell me that you'll think about it."

Jason nodded. "Okay, I will think about it."

Tracy kissed him on the forehead. "Good. You know Jason, I screwed up royally where it comes to my kids. And they've both given me a second chance; chances I probably didn't deserve. But, I'm so grateful they did. You have so much potential. You just lost faith in yourself and life." She said starting to walk away. "Aunt Tracy never backs the wrong horse." She said grinning.

Jason smiled and watched her walk out of the room. He turned to Liz who was smiling too.

"Well, that was unexpected." He said softly.

"Very, but I'm really excited for you."

Jason played with the envelope. "It does sound pretty good."

"Do you want to get a lawyer to read it over?" Liz asked.

"That might be a good idea. You know anybody?"


	9. Chapter 9 – Light in the Darkness

A/N – Very thankful for all those who are taking the time to comment/review. I really do appreciate it! Sorry to disappoint you ilovedana53 and lrobinson01, not this time. There's a reason for it cause I love Diane too but due to the storyline, Alexis is a better fit. You'll see in the next chapter. **Virgy15 – **lol **kcke2pen – **Thank you!

Liz's ex is revealed….

**A/N **– Alexis has nothing to do with Sonny. They've never had a child. Lucky and Liz were never together romantically.

Chapter 9 – Light in the Darkness

Liz thought for a moment. "Well, I could ask Alexis to come over. She has represented me before."

"That would be great. Thank you for helping me." Jason said smiling.

Lucky walked into the hospital room. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Liz, I've been looking all over for you."

Liz frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk about Nikolas." He said firmly.

Jason could see that Liz's demeanor had shifted. "Is he okay?"

Lucky nodded. "His plane just landed."

Liz sighed. "Okay, thanks for the warning."

Lucky kind of felt weird talking in front of Jason but since Liz made no move to get up, he continued. "You can't avoid him forever Elizabeth."

"I know." Liz said softly.

Lucky looked over at Jason. "I heard you were in an accident. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you."

Lucky walked out and Jason looked over at Liz. "Are you alright?"

"Yup." She said, not even close to being convincing.

"You know you can tell me anything. I meant it when I said I wouldn't judge you."

Liz looked over at him. "I was dating Nikolas for about 8 months or so. I thought I was pregnant towards the end and I was scared to death. I freaked out a little and when I found out I wasn't and I ran from him. I never told him why I was so upset. I just pushed him away and broke up with him."

"Why did you run?" Jason asked.

"It was complicated. I just wasn't ready for such a huge commitment. Nikolas was ready to marry me and live happily ever after. But, that scared me. His family scared me."

Jason knew there was more to it, but he let it slide. "What's wrong with his family?"

"The Cassadines are a pretty crazy bunch. Lucky is Nikolas's half-brother. They have the same mother. His grandmother Helena is not someone you want to cross. She wasn't crazy about me to begin with. I thought that me getting knocked up would send her over the edge."

"You think she would have hurt you?"

"Yes, she would have. I did love Nikolas. I just don't think that he was the one for me." She said quietly.

Jason was actually relieved at her revelation. "So, you haven't seen him since you broke it off with him."

"No. I have a lot of people that are still mad at me for breaking his heart. It's been rough around town to say the least." Liz said cringing at her last run in with Lulu.

"I hope you've been standing up for yourself." Jason said watching her body language.

"I haven't really been very good at that when it comes to this issue. It's all my fault. So, I feel guilty."

"Elizabeth, it's never okay to let anyone disrespect you. They better not say anything to you while I'm around." Jason said protectively.

"Why do you want to be around me Jason?" Liz asked softly. Jason had been on her mind since they had first met. And she knew he liked her but she didn't quite understand it because she still was having trouble processing that they bonded so quickly.

"You're definitely easy on the eyes." He grinned as he watched her blush. "And you're smart and clearly strong. But, you have such a light about you. It's like you're my light in the darkness. Is that weird?"

Liz smiled. "No. She said grabbing his hand. "You scare me a little bit."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you and I'm scared that when you leave here and you get back to reality, you'll forget about me."

Liz hadn't thought about being with anyone for quite a while. And Jason had woken something up inside of her that she couldn't even explain.

"Can you come closer please?" Jason said patting the space next to him.

Liz hopped up on the bed. Jason lifted his hand up and touched the side of her face. "Elizabeth, you are completely unforgettable. I think I would miss you even if I didn't know you." He said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know this is a weird question, but do you ever think you'll get on a motorcycle again?"

Jason moved his hand so he was holding hers. "Yes, from what I can remember, it was more a weather related accident. But, we'll see. Would it be okay if I did?"

Liz smiled. "I always wanted to get on one."

Jason grinned. "Really? Well, we'll have to add that to your wish list then."

He continued to stare into her eyes and Liz found herself getting lost in them. "What are you thinking?" She asked curiously.

Jason smirked. "I don't think you really want to know that."

Elizabeth blushed.

"What are you thinking?" Jason asked.

"That I want to paint something the color of your eyes." She said softly.

Jason smiled. "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Really."

They were interrupted by Patrick so Liz hopped down. She went to the lunch room to grab some coffee and ran into Robin.

"Hello." Robin said smiling. "How's the patient?"

Liz smiled. "Great."

"You two seemed to have hit it off."

"Is that a problem?" Liz asked curiously.

"No. It's hard for me to watch. But, it is what it is." She said looking away.

Liz sat down next to her. "Do you want Jason back?" She asked, not sure that she really wanted to hear the answer.

Robin sighed. "Yes, I do. But, I don't think he's interested in revisiting that right now."

Liz felt a little uncomfortable. "It must be really hard for you to keep your distance."

Robin looked back up at her. "It is but I'm trying to give him some space. But, you should know that once he gets himself together, I'm going to approach him about trying again. I have to."

Liz stood up. "I understand, but you should know this, you had your chance with Jason and it didn't work out. I'm not going to back down. I want to be with him and from what he just told me, he wants to be with me."

Robin gave her a nervous smile. "I understand. I didn't expect that you would. Regardless, I like you and I'm not going to disrespect you. We're going to see each other in the hospital and I don't want it to be awkward. I'd like to try and be adult about this. Are you game?"

Liz nodded. "Sure. As long as we're both being respectful, then I don't foresee any problems."

"Good. I'll talk to you later then." Robin said standing up.

Liz smiled. "Bye." She walked out and really hoped that Robin was going to be a good sport. But, if she ever crossed the line, Liz would have no problem putting her in her place. This time, she wasn't going to run away.


	10. Chapter 10 – Remembrance

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate it! Really glad you guys are enjoying it thus far.

Chapter 10 – Remembrance

A few days later, Jason was actually up and walking around. It was painful and he felt like an old man, but he was doing much better.

"Hey." Liz said walking into the room. Jason was in pajamas and relaxing on the bed.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Jason said smiling.

"I brought you two breakfast sandwiches and some orange juice." She said placing the bag and cup on the table.

"Thank you." He said grabbing the bag. He took a bite and closed his eyes. "So good."

Liz grinned. "Patrick says if you keep this up, you can probably go home in a few days."

Jason smiled. "I think he's just sick of me."

"He doesn't like the competition." Liz said smiling. "He thinks he is sex on a stick."

Jason chuckled. "Does he now?"

"Yup."

"And how did you ever resist him?" Jason said before biting into the sandwich again.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Please, give me some credit."

"So, I take it he tried?" Jason said smiling at her expressions.

"Of course, I walk upright and have boobs." She said cleaning up after him. "He mainly just flirts with me now and I give him hell."

"Well, maybe he's on to a new target."

Liz nodded. "He is actually, it's Robin." She watched him carefully to see what his reaction would be.

"Really?" Jason surprised.

"Why are you surprised? She's pretty and smart."

Jason grinned because he knew she was fishing. "I don't want Robin, Liz."

Liz smiled. "Really? Because I think she'd take you back in a heartbeat."

Jason shrugged. "I remember her. I remember what we had. It was really good in the beginning, but it didn't end well. I just don't want to go back to that."

"Okay."

"I remembered something else." Jason said softly.

"Go ahead."

"I think I know why I started to spiral out of control."

Liz sat down.

"I have a sister named Emily."

Liz nodded. "She was trying to recall if she had come across someone with that name." The last year she had been studying so much to be an OR nurse, that her head was always buried in a book.

Jason nodded. "She had cancer. We were really close. She was special. Against my parent's wishes, she went to college to be a teacher. She loved kids and it was just something she had a passion for. I always encouraged her to do what she loves and not to worry about the family. It was like I lived through her. She was doing what I didn't have the guts to do. When her condition worsened, I felt like nothing mattered anymore. Here I was, just going through the motions every day when this person that is living life to the fullest, is slowly dying. When she passed away, my heart was just broken. I wished it was me and not her." Jason said as his eyes filled up with tears.

Liz sat on the bed next to him and Jason sat up and pulled her into his arms. She spoke to him softly as she rubbed his back. "It sounds like Emily was a remarkable person. I don't think she would have asked you to trade places with her Jason. She probably believed in you as much as you believed in her."

Jason pulled back and looked at her. "She did."

Liz wiped a tear off his face. "Then you have no other choice. You have to be an Emily."

Jason stared into her eyes.

"You have to live your life to the fullest like she would have wanted. Take some chances and do what makes you happy."

Jason nodded. All he could think of is how incredible Liz was in that moment. It's like she always knew the right thing to say to him. She had become very important to him and when they weren't together, she was constantly on his mind. Their heads slowly moved towards each other and right before their lips met, someone cleared their throat.

Liz looked at the doorway and smiled. "Hi Alexis." She said moving off of the bed.

Alexis walked inside. "Sorry for interrupting."

"You have very bad timing." Jason said smiling.

Liz chuckled. "Alexis Davis, this is Jason Morgan."

"Hello Jason." She said shaking his hand. "I hear you have some documents you want me to look over?"

"Yes." Jason said as he watched Liz retrieve it for him.

"Thank you."

Liz smiled. "I have to finish rounds. I'll talk to you in a bit."

Jason nodded.

"She's a really nice girl." Alexis said. "Be careful with her heart. She's been through a lot."

Jason smiled. "I know. I don't have any intention of breaking it."

Alexis smiled. "Good. Cause she really deserves some happiness."

"Are you two close?" Jason asked curiously.

Alexis nodded. "When she was going through the trial, I made her move in with me. I couldn't stand how her family treated her and she was still hurting. I just felt this need to protect her."

"That was very nice of you."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." Alexis said smiling. "She's wonderful. Besides, she really needed someone on her side." Alexis said thinking back on how hard Liz fought and how much the trial had taken out of her.

Jason smiled. "Do you have any other kids?"

"No, I'm single. I'm actually dating one of your relatives." She said making a face.

Jason was surprised. "Who?"

"Ned Ashton. He's Tracy's son."

"Oh ok. I haven't met him yet. Well, I guess I have met him. I just don't remember."

Alexis nodded. "Liz did tell me a little about you. Do you trust Tracy?"

"As much as I can. She hasn't given me any reason to doubt her. I haven't had any memories yet but Elizabeth has spoken to her and she says we were close."

Alexis stood up. "I'll go over everything and make sure your best interests are taken care of. I'll get back to you in a few days."

Jason nodded. "Thank you for your help. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Alexis turned towards the door and gasped. "Nikolas?"

Jason tried to see around her as Nikolas walked towards the door.

"What are you doing back in town?" She said hugging him.

"I needed to take care of some business."

"Is it board related?" She asked curiously.

"No, I'm actually here to see Elizabeth." He said smiling.

Jason cleared his throat. "She's on rounds." He said loudly.

Nikolas looked around Alexis. "Jason?"

Jason looked at him. "You know me?"

Nikolas frowned and looked over at Alexis and then back at Jason. "Of course I know you."

"Nikolas, Jason was in an accident and he has amnesia." Alexis explained quickly.

Nikolas walked a few steps into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Do they think that you'll get your memory back?"

Jason nodded. "It's coming back in pieces. But, they are not sure if I'll get it all back."

"Well, the best of luck to you." Nikolas said warmly.

"Thanks." Jason said sizing him up.

Liz came walking into the room and froze. Nikolas turned around. "Hello Liz."

Alexis grimaced. Liz had come running to Alexis after she had broken up with Nikolas. She knew how guilty Liz was about it.

"Hi." She said softly. She hadn't seen him in 6 months.

"I've left you a few messages." He said looking her up and down. He had missed her and hoped that she would change her mind about their relationship.

"I'm sorry. I've been really busy."

"Can you take a break?"

"Well….."

"Please, just for a few minutes." He said nicely.

"Okay." She looked over at Jason. "I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched all of them leave. He picked up his cell phone and found Carly's number. "I need you to come talk me off of a ledge."

"I'll be right there."


	11. Chapter 11 – Drama Time

A/N – Thanks for the reviews…..Virgy… you're lucky that I'm just as excited for you to read it. Here's a 2nd chapter for the day. chawchick - almost there! Glad you guys are enjoying it!

Chapter 11 – Drama Time

Carly walked into Jason's room. "Hey. What's up?" She said sitting down in a chair.

"What do you know about Nikolas Cassadine?"

Carly shrugged. "He's a Prince for starters."

"A what?" Jason said not sure he heard her right.

"You heard me. He's a Prince."

Jason made a face and Carly chuckled. "His family is crazy on a good day."

"How many of them are there?"

"Well, most of them are dead. Although, they never seem to stay dead." She said pausing to laugh at the look on Jason's face. "Helena is the one that is the most dangerous. Alexis is his aunt but she doesn't really associate with them. Lucky and Lulu Spencer are his half-sister and brother. His Uncle Stefan lives in Greece." She rattled off.

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's a little brooding." She said hesitantly. Carly thought he had a stick up his ass but she was trying to be nice. "Why do you care about Nikolas?"

"I was just curious."

Carly thought for a moment and then she smiled. "He was here talking to Elizabeth, wasn't he?"

"Maybe."

"Jason, do you like her?" Carly asked tentatively.

"Yes Carly. I really like her. Is that a problem?" He said almost as a challenge.

Carly sighed. "I guess not."

"Why do you seem like someone just ran over your dog then?"

"I just don't think she likes me very much." Carly said quietly without admitting that the feeling was kind of mutual.

"Why, have you had words with her?"

Carly nodded. "You can say that."

"What happened?" Jason said giving her a look.

"I don't want you to get mad at me."

Jason frowned. "Tell me or I will get mad at you."

"Her and my cousin Lulu have gone a few rounds and I defended Lulu."

Jason smirked. "Did she stand up to you?"

"Not really."

"Maybe I should have you give her some bitchy lessons." Jason said watching Carly's mouth drop open. "What? Are you going to sit there and pretend you didn't behave badly?"

"No. But still…." Carly said fighting a smile.

Jason chuckled. "I have your number Carly."

Carly gave him a sassy look. "Who have you been talking to?"

"You don't want to know."

Carly groaned. "Please don't tell me it was Monica." Monica wasn't very fond of their friendship.

"Nope, it was my brother."

"AJ?" She said with a high voice that made Jason smile. "But he hates me."

"Does anyone beside me like you?" He said dramatically.

Carly punched him on the arm and he pretended it hurt. "Ouch."

"I'm so sorry." She said looking panicked.

"Just kidding, answer my question."

Carly shook her head. "You think it's funny torturing me like this don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Jason said smiling. "Just go easy on Elizabeth okay?"

Carly sighed. "I'll try to be good."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas held Liz's chair out so she could sit down. They had went to the cafeteria and sat in the corner.

"So, why did you want to see me?" Liz asked curiously.

He stared into her beautiful eyes for a moment. He missed her so much. "I wanted to talk to you about us and what happened."

"Why? It's not like we're together anymore. Can't you just leave it alone?"

Nikolas shook his head. "No, I can't. I don't understand what I did wrong. I love you Elizabeth. We were happy. What changed?"

Liz closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't know if I really want to talk about that here."

"There's no one else around." Nikolas said looking in their general vicinity.

"It's not that." Liz said quietly.

Nikolas touched her hand which made her jump. "Please, can you tell me what I did?"

"You didn't do anything Nikolas. I just couldn't handle it."

"Handle what?" He said trying to search for the truth in her eyes.

Liz took a deep breath. "I thought I was pregnant and I freaked out."

Nikolas felt his heart drop. "Were you?"

Liz shook her head no. "It was a false alarm."

Nikolas processed that for a moment. "So, you pushed me away because it scared you?"

"Yes. I just wasn't ready for a serious relationship. You were already there but I wasn't."

Nikolas sat back in his chair. "Liz, I would have done whatever it took to be with you. Hell, I still love you. I thought you loved me."

Liz felt the emotions start to build up inside of her. "I did love you, but I just didn't believe in us."

"What does that mean exactly?" He asked slightly hurt.

"It means that I wasn't sure that we were meant to be." Liz said quietly. "I've hurt you so much. I'm so sorry." She said holding back because of the look on his face.

Nikolas tried to collect himself. "Is there anything that I can say to change your mind?"

"No." Liz said standing up. "You deserve so much more Nikolas. You're such a good person."

She was interrupted by Lulu. "He is a good person Lizzie. Too good for you."

Liz turned around. "Lulu, walk away." She said under her breath.

"This is a public place. You can't tell me to do anything." She said glaring at Liz. "Haven't you hurt my brother enough?"

"Lulu, stop it." Nikolas growled. "This is none of your business. Liz and I were in a relationship and we both contributed to its demise."

"You are giving her far too much credit. And she really doesn't deserve it. I remember how hurt and depressed you were after she left you. I could barely get you to eat. You got sick. Do I really need to go on?" She said loudly.

Nikolas tried to silence her again.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm bitter Nikolas, but I could have lost you because of her." Lulu yelled.

"Enough." Carly yelled walking up to them.

Lulu wiped away a tear. "Are you siding with her now too?" She said incredulously.

"It's not about taking sides. You need to stop with all of this hate. It's changing who you are Lulu." Carly said trying to touch her arm.

"No, don't touch me." She said ripping her arm away. "I need to get out of here." She said before glaring at Liz one last time.

Liz stared at Carly. "Why did you step in?" She couldn't believe that Carly hadn't reamed into her as well.

"Because I'm Jason's friend and he likes you."

Nikolas looked between the two women and swallowed hard. "Are you with Jason?"

"We're friends, but I do like him more than friends Nikolas and he feels the same way about me."

Nikolas tried to catch his breath. "Is he why you won't give me another chance?"

Liz frowned. "No, it has nothing to do with Jason."

"Right." Nikolas said clenching his jaw. He took one last look at Liz and hurried away.

Liz sunk down in the chair and tried not to cry in front of Carly who sat down next to her.

"Listen, you can't let Lulu bully you like that."

"She has a right to be angry." Liz said softly. "I broke Nikola's heart."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Nikolas is a grown ass man. He can take care of himself. You can't just let someone rip you a new one like that every time they see you." Carly said forcefully. "You need to stand up to Lulu and tell her enough is enough. You have no problem putting me in my place."

Liz shrugged. "What's it to you Carly? You don't even like me."

Carly took a deep breath. "Actually, I don't really know you that well. I just had no respect for you because you never fought back. I know what you've been through in the past. You were so strong. I followed the trial. What is going on in your head right now?"

"Guilt mainly." Liz said softly.

"Well, you have to get beyond that. You made a mistake. You can't keep beating yourself up over it for the rest of your life." Carly said softly. She stood up. "I'm going to go, but please think about what I said."

Liz nodded. "Thank you."

Carly walked away and Liz got herself together and went back on the floor. She avoided Jason's room for a while. He finally called her.

"Hello?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked softly.

"Because I knew if I looked into your eyes that I would cry and I have another hour of rounds." She said quietly.

"Are you going to come in when you're done?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see you then." He said ending the call. He was worried about her. She sounded like she was going to break.


	12. Chapter 12 – Healing Old Wounds

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and follows! ABCSOAPFAN – Sorry to break your Niz heart. It won't be any better in this chapter. Lulu does need a smack down!

Chapter 12 – Healing Old Wounds

About an hour later, she shuffled into the room. Jason didn't say a word. He moved over and patted the bed. She sat on it and he pulled her down so that she was lying beside him. Without saying a word, he rubbed her back as she cried. It was so hard to listen to her be so upset. But, he let her cry it out and when she was ready, she spoke.

"Everyone thinks I'm so strong because of the trial. But, sometimes, I crack. Nikolas was the first person I ever let my guard down with. It was overwhelming in a lot of ways. But, he was patient and I trusted him." She sat up and wiped her face. "This is hard to say out loud."

"It's okay. You can tell me anything Elizabeth."

She sighed and looked down at her hands. "Sex was a bit of a struggle for me. I had finally started to let my guard down when I thought I was pregnant. I don't know. It just triggered something. I felt like everything was out of control."

"And you hadn't felt that way since the rape." Jason said quietly.

Liz nodded. "I panicked. I felt like everyone was going to judge me all over again. When they told me that I could be pregnant after the rape, I was devastated. I guess I just flashed back there. I didn't know if I could emotionally handle being a mom. So, I ran and I just didn't stop. Even when I found out I wasn't, I just couldn't go back to him. After all I been through and after picking myself back up, I almost felt like a failure."

"Have you explained this to Nikolas?"

"Not really."

"I think you should. Maybe you'd both be able to get beyond it." Jason said grabbing her hand.

Liz jumped up. "I've got to go."

Jason frowned. "But you just got here."

Liz touched his hand. "I'll come back tonight. I promise. I just need to take care of this."

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

Liz shook her head. "No, it's about time I put on my big girl pants and faced this."

Jason nodded and watched her walk out the door. He was proud of her, but he felt like he wanted to protect her too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz got off the launch and hesitantly walked towards the house. She hadn't been to Spoon Island in a long time. She knocked on the door and Alfred answered. "Why Ms. Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Alfred. It's lovely to see you too. Is Nikolas home?"

"Yes. He's in his study. I'll take you there."

Liz nodded and followed him through the house. No matter how many times she spent the night there, it still gave her the creeps.

"Master Nikolas, Elizabeth is here to see you."

Nikolas sat up in shock. "Send her in."

Elizabeth walked inside. "Hi Nikolas."

"Hi, please sit down." He said pointing to a chair.

"I came to speak to you because I thought that you deserved the truth."

Nikolas nodded. "Go ahead."

Elizabeth poured out her heart and told Nikolas everything she had said earlier and more. "I'm so sorry I ran. I just couldn't handle it. Everyone thinks I'm so strong, but you were my first serious boyfriend after the rape Nikolas. It just stirred up a lot of feelings and fears."

Nikolas wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry that you felt that way. I had no idea." He said softly. "I tried to take it so slowly with you to make sure you were comfortable."

He was friends with her a year before he finally asked her out.

"I feel like I failed you in some way." He said as his voice broke. He stood up and walked over to her and held out his hand. She took it and stood up and he pulled her into his arms as they both cried. "I'm so sorry. I do wish you would have trusted me, but I understand."

Liz pulled back. "Nikolas, I learned so much about myself when I was with you. And you helped me be the woman that I am today. I think I've grown up from that experience and I'm really grateful that you treated me so specially. I will never forget us." She said crying again.

Nikolas wiped his cheek. "I'll never forget you either. If you think that Jason is the one for you, then you should go for it. You deserve to be happy Liz. I think we both just needed some closure."

Liz nodded. "I hope that you find someone really special too. She'll be a very lucky girl."

Nikolas attempted a smile. "But, she'll never be you." He said softly.

She rubbed his cheek with her thumb and then hurried back to the launch. As the salty air whipped around her body, she smiled. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and couldn't wait to see Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Liz got back to the hospital, Jason was waiting. "How did it go?" He asked.

Liz smiled. "We're okay."

Jason smiled. "Good. Come here." He said reaching out his arms.

She climbed on the bed and hugged him. Jason pulled back and his hand brushed the side of her face and finally came to a rest near her neck. He sat up so he could be closer to her. "Elizabeth" He said softly.

"Yes Jason."

"I want to kiss you so badly." He said eyeing her mouth.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She said breathlessly.

She watched him lean closer and met him half way. Their lips crashed into each other and Jason kissed her twice before his tongue swiped across her bottom lip. Liz opened for him and his tongue lightly flicked around her mouth. She hungrily kissed him until Jason finally pulled back. They both smiled. "I think that was just what the doctor ordered." Jason said before kissing her lips again.

"I might have to rethink my opinion of Patrick." Liz said grinning.

Jason kissed her one more time and laid back. It was a bit painful sitting up like that, but worth it. "You are the best nurse ever."

Liz chuckled. "Why thank you. I like to think that I have a good bed side manner."

Jason smirked. "Only with me I hope."

"Only for you. Besides, I don't think anyone could top that kiss." She said grinning.

"Trust me, that kiss will be topped." He said huskily.

Liz blushed. "I'll hold you to that." Liz stood back up. "See you later."

"Bye." Jason said watching her leave the room. He sighed and then grinned. Everything was falling into place.


	13. Chapter 13 – Going Home

A/N Thanks for the comments! I look forward to reading them every day! Glad you are feeling the characters.

Chapter 13 – Going Home

Monica stopped in to see Jason. "Hi." She said walking up to his bed. "I heard Patrick is releasing you tomorrow.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited to get out of here."

"Do you need anything?" Monica asked as she sat down.

"No, I'm fine. AJ, Liz, and Carly are going to escort me home."

Monica smiled. "I'm really glad that you're getting along with your brother."

Jason shrugged. "I don't know that I really have any right to judge anyone else. From what I've been told and what I remember, we've both made mistakes."

"All of us have. Are you still having flashbacks?" Monica asked.

Jason shook his head no. "They've slowed down. We're not sure if it will continue or if there was just too much damage."

"Well, no matter whether you remember or not, this accident has changed you and you're going to have to get used to who you are now." Monica said softly.

"True."

Monica nodded. "It will also take a while for all of us to get used to it as well. But we're family. We'll be fine." She said smiling.

"Thank Lila for sending over the cookies for me."

"Do you remember her?"

Jason smiled and nodded. "Yes, it happened just yesterday. I'll come to see her as soon as I'm able."

Monica smiled. "She'll really like that."

"Mom, you need to prepare Edward for the fact that I'm not coming back to ELQ."

Monica chuckled. "I don't think anyone can prepare him for that. But, I know what you mean. He'll just have to live with it. But, don't be surprised if he's overly grumpy with you."

Jason chuckled. "He was here yesterday in full recruit mode. I just let him babble on. It seemed to make him happy."

Monica grinned. "You're memory seems good to me."

"It's not really memory. I just have a better instinct about people or something."

"Well, that is a good trait to have." Monica's pager went off. "Sorry, I guess they need me for a consult." She stood up and then squeezed his hand. "I love you Jason. Please let me know if you need anything."

Jason smiled. "Thanks mom." He watched her leave and sighed. His parents seemed to be the hardest ones for him to connect with. It was kind of weird to him.

Ned walked into the hospital room. Jason looked at him and just couldn't remember who he was.

"Hi Jason, I'm Ned, Tracy's son." He said smiling. They shook hands and Ned sat down. "I just wanted to re-introduce myself to you."

"This must be weird for you."

Ned shrugged. "Weird seems to be a theme in Port Charles."

"I'll guess you'll have to fill me in on what you mean by that someday." Jason said smiling.

"Deal. I heard AJ was visiting you."

Jason nodded. "Yes. He's been by a few times."

"Just be careful Jason." Ned warned.

"He's not drinking anymore." Jason said defensively.

"Don't get your knickers all in a bunch. I'm aware of AJ's drinking status. What concerns me is that the pressure of running ELQ is going to drive him back to the bottle."

"Do you care that much about AJ?" Jason asked curiously.

"Not really. But, I do care about you. I don't want you to be hurt."

Jason thought for a moment. "You know, maybe if the family actually tried to believe in AJ instead of always berating him, he wouldn't rise to their expectations and fail."

Ned smirked. "That's a great theory, but that isn't the reason that AJ messes up his life. He's an adult. He makes his own choices."

"Well, I'm not taking sides Ned. And I'll treat AJ the way I want to. Our relationship is between us."

Ned nodded. "Okay. I'm just worried about you. I feel like I should have been around more in the last year and maybe I could have helped you." He said feeling guilty about their lack of contact.

"That's nice of you to say, but maybe I needed to go through all of that to get some clarity." Jason said softly.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll always be here for you." Ned said as he stood up.

"Just not AJ?"

"That ship has sailed. I tried with AJ. I really did. But, his free passes have run out. If he doesn't wreck his life this time around, I'll be the first person standing in line patting him on the back."

Jason didn't say anything.

"You take care." Ned said walking out the room.

Jason realized that the whole AJ situation was going to be very complicated. But since he felt like he was being given a second chance, he thought that AJ deserved one too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat down in the wheelchair. He was finally going home. Epiphany pushed him to the doors and Elizabeth walked beside him.

Jason was excited but a little nervous to get back to his life. AJ helped him get in the car and Liz slid in beside him. Carly got in the front seat and they were on their way.

AJ smacked Carly's hand. "No touching the radio."

Carly glared at him.

Liz tried not to smile. An 80's song came on and AJ started singing. Liz grinned and joined him much to Carly's chagrin.

Jason just smiled and watched her. When Liz and AJ finished she glanced over at him and grinned.

Jason grabbed her hand. "You're so beautiful." He said softly.

Liz blushed.

AJ pulled into the parking garage and they all got out. Jason walked slowly. He was still sore and in some pain, but he was so happy that nothing would have stopped him from getting upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all walked into the penthouse. Jason looked around.

"Total bachelor pad." AJ said smiling.

"Do I play pool?" Jason asked.

Carly grinned. "You are a total pool shark."

Jason smiled. "Cool."

Liz grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him to the couch. "You need to rest."

"You want some water?" Carly asked.

Jason shrugged. "Sure."

Carly disappeared into the kitchen and then came back with a bottle of water. "I stocked your refrigerator for you."

"Thanks." Jason said taking the water from her. He wondered if she had lined it with beer. She didn't look like she was very domestic.

"That's what friends are for." Carly said smiling.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" Jason asked curiously.

Carly sat down. "Johnny let me in."

"Who is Johnny?"

"He's one of your friends. You met him at Jakes and you play pool with him."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I gave him a key?"

Carly nodded. "Sometimes he had to drag you home. It was easier that way."

"How come he hasn't come to visit me?"

Carly made a face. "Well, he kind of works for Sonny Corinthos. He's been away on the island and just got back in last night."

AJ made a noise. "Seriously Carly? You were supposed to be looking after him." AJ yelled.

"AJ, he's a grown man. I can't tell him who to be friends with."

Jason was confused. "Who the hell is Sonny Corinthos?"

"He's a mobster. He runs most of the waterfront downtown. You can't get shipments in or out without his permission." Carly rattled off.

Jason frowned. "Great." He was thinking about his new venture and if this Sonny guy would give him a hard time.

"Jason, you need to be careful. Sonny is dangerous." AJ said trying to stay calm.

"He's not that bad." Carly said softly.

AJ looked over at her. "No. Please tell me you didn't sleep with him."

"AJ." Jason yelled.

"Carly, are you fucking crazy?" AJ yelled.

Carly glared at him. "I didn't sleep with him….yet. We just went on a date."

AJ threw his hands up in the air. "You are unbelievable."

Jason looked over at Carly. He didn't even know what to say.


	14. Chapter 14 – Fighting Back

A/N - Thanks for the reviews. So I'm curious. Lots of people have mentioned they think AJ either might be possibly be into Carly or they had a past. I can tell you that they don't have a past. But, I'm curious how you'd feel about putting them together. I hadn't planned on it. I'm about 7 chapters ahead. So, if it is something you'd guys would really like, I'm willing to go there. Just give me your opinion.

AJ is really more territorial because of Jason.

Chapter 14 – Fighting Back

Carly glared at AJ.

"Jason, it's really not that serious. AJ is over reacting." She said defensively.

"Carly, if he is dangerous you have no one to protect you. I am in no condition to have your back right now."

Carly stood up. "Jason, I'm fine. I swear. Look, we should go. You don't need this right now."

Jason looked over at AJ. "Can you please take Carly home?"

AJ rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said grabbing Carly by the arm and walking out of the penthouse.

Jason sat for a moment without saying anything.

"You okay?" Liz asked.

"No. I need to find this Johnny person."

Liz nodded. "I can ask around."

Jason shook his head. "I don't want you involved. You could get hurt."

Liz's phone rang.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Ellie said grinning.

"No."

"Darn. Anyway, we're here. Come get your car."

Liz stood up. "Okay, I'll be right there."

Jason looked up at her. "Are you leaving?"

"Just for a little bit. Ellie is dropping off my car. I'm going to run to Kelly's and get some dinner."

Jason smiled. "Can I have a cheeseburger?"

Liz grinned. "Sure."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into Kelly's. She placed an order and sat down at the counter. She heard Lulu walk up to her before she even realized who it was.

"Look who it is?" Lulu said smirking. Maxie was standing next to her with her arms crossed throwing her some attitude.

Liz rolled her eyes.

Johnny looked up and watched the three women curiously.

"Lulu, I'm really not in the mood for your shit right now." Liz said glaring at the young woman.

"Well you better get in the mood, because I have a lot to say." Lulu said snidely. She asked the waitress for a glass of water and then turned back to Liz and glared at her.

Liz slipped down off of her stool.

The waitress handed Lulu the glass of water. "You know, you look a little hot. Maybe you should cool off." Lulu said before throwing the glass of water in Liz's face.

Liz was pissed. "You bitch." She yelled.

"That's what you get for hurting my brother." Lulu said sneered.

Before Liz could even stop herself, her hand had connected with Lulu's face. Lulu fell down to the floor. She held her face and stared up at Liz in shock.

Johnny jumped up. "Is this hers?" He asked Tammy who nodded yes. He grabbed her dinner, some napkins, and Liz's arm and directed her outside. Handing her the napkins, he watched her start to cry.

"I hate her so fucking much." Liz yelled.

Johnny watched her wipe her face and he sighed. "Did you drive here?" He asked.

Liz nodded yes.

"Where are your keys?"

Before Liz had realized what she was doing, she had handed her keys to a complete stranger.

"Let's go." Johnny said softly.

Liz directed him to her car and she slid into the passenger seat.

"Where am I going?" Johnny asked.

"Harbor Towers, penthouse 2."

Johnny looked over at her. "Jason Morgan's place?"

Liz nodded.

Johnny grinned. "Is he there?"

"Yes." Liz said softly. "Where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Ireland."

Liz sniffed. "Nice."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. All Liz could think about is seriously hurting Lulu. They parked and Johnny came around and opened her door and grabbed the food from her.

"You really don't have to take me all the way up." Liz said as they waited for the elevators.

"I don't mind. I want to make sure you get there safely."

Liz nodded. She felt a little embarrassed that she had cried in front of him. "I'm sorry I lost it. She just pisses me off."

Johnny shrugged. "I don't blame you. She was being a bitch. She deserved more."

Liz smiled.

They got on the elevator and Johnny pushed the button.

"I'm Elizabeth by the way." Liz said looking over at him.

"I'm Johnny."

Liz gasped. "The Johnny?" She said in shock.

Johnny looked at her quizzically. "I think so." He said patting himself.

They got off of the elevator and went to knock on the door but Johnny used his key. He pushed it open and yelled, "Morgan, are you in there?"

Jason turned and looked. "That's me."

He watched Johnny walk towards him and had no idea who he was. But, then Liz caught his eye, Johnny was forgotten for a moment.

"What the hell happened?"

Liz put the food down on the table. "Lulu is what happened."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I will probably be arrested any minute. I smacked her….hard." Liz said angrily.

Jason looked over at Johnny; slightly jealous. "And where did you find him?"

Liz looked over at Johnny. "Oh, I forgot to mention that Jason has amnesia and doesn't remember a lot."

Johnny looked shocked. "Really?"

"Who are you?"

"Johnny O'Brien." He said walking over to Jason.

"You're Johnny?"

Johnny grinned. "Last time I checked…."

Jason watched him sit down in a chair.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom." Liz said running upstairs. She had no idea where she was going, but she would figure it out.

"I actually wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"AJ said you worked for Sonny Corinthos."

"I do." He said not sure where Jason was going with this.

"First, can you please watch out for Carly?"

Johnny grinned. "That would take an army."

Jason smiled. "I hear that she and Sonny went on a date and I'm just worried about her."

Johnny nodded. "I promise that I will keep an eye out for her."

"Secondly, I need to know that what I'm about to tell you right now will stay between us."

"Okay."

"I now own the warehouse where Paluzzo's used to be."

Johnny grinned. "Really? Sonny has been having a fit about that. Another family had owned it and Sonny was planning on snatching it up but found out someone else had already beat him to it."

"I'm going to turn it into a coffee shop and business."

"You're going to need to watch your back man. Sonny is not going to take that very well."

Jason sighed. "That is what I thought. When I get back on my feet, would you take me to a shooting range? I have a feeling I'm going to need to learn to protect myself."

Johnny chuckled. He got up and went into the closet and pulled down a box. He put it on the table and grabbed Jason's keys out of the top drawer and opened it. Bringing it over to Jason, he opened the box and showed it to him.

"That's mine?" Jason said in shock.

"Yup. You're a really good shot. We've been going to the range for a few months. If you ever wanted to go rogue, you'd be a great enforcer."

Jason shook his head. "What the hell? Is there anything else I was involved in that you need to tell me about?"

"Not really." Johnny said trying not to worry Jason. There were things he could fill him in on later. "You did have a stalker though."

"Who?"

"Well, let's just say you got drunk one night and slept with someone you really shouldn't have."

Jason sank back into the couch. Running his hand through his hair, he said "Jesus, I'm scared to ask."


	15. Chapter 15 – Safe

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Lol. I feel like I need to talk you guys down off a ledge. My little sleuths Sam wouldn't really fit into this storyline. You'll see the connection and why I used who I did. And remember, judge on how I'm writing it and not on the show. **Retiredlady – **welcome to the party!

Chapter 15 – Safe

Johnny took a deep breath. "It was Sonny's sister."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "Are you sure?"

Johnny nodded. "Oh, I'm sure alright."

Liz walked up to the couch. "Who?" She said looking over at Johnny.

"Courtney. And unfortunately for you, she came back from the island with me."

Jason grimaced. "If we only slept together once, then what's the problem?"

"Nothing, except now she thinks you two have a chance. You were all she talked about while I was away."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why didn't Carly tell me?"

"Carly doesn't know. Well, she might know now. They are friends. Courtney is the one who set her up with Sonny. Right after you slept with her, she got into some trouble and Sonny sent her away."

Jason tried to digest all of the information. "This just keeps getting worse and worse."

Johnny stood up. "I have to go, but let me know if you need anything. Where's your phone?"

Jason handed it to him. Johnny flipped through it. "I'm under O." He said finding his number.

Jason nodded. "Thanks!

Johnny sighed and walked out. Their friendship was about to get complicated. He wouldn't tell Sonny what he had learned, but it was going to be hard to work for Sonny and still publicly be friends with Jason. Sonny might see it as a betrayal.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked over at Liz. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you had to hear all of that." Jason said softly. He was hoping that she wouldn't hold it against him.

"Jason, we all make mistakes. I'm not going to stop liking you because of her."

Jason sighed. "Thank you."

"Your cheeseburger is probably cold. Eat up." She said opening the bag and taking the food out.

They ate and talked.

"So, this Lulu seems like she needs to be put in her place." Jason said firmly.

"I'd like to rip her hair out." Liz said angrily. "She's such a little shrew."

Jason looked over at her. "Just don't let her bully you. If you keep standing up to her, maybe she'll finally back off."

Liz nodded. "I did better today."

"Good."

They finished and Liz cleaned up. "Do you want me to stay tonight? I can sleep on the couch." Liz was worried about him. He looked really tired.

"I would like that." Jason said putting his arm around her.

Liz smiled and grabbed the remote and turn on the television.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny followed Carly to the docks. He rolled his eyes when he saw Courtney walk up.

"What is so important that I had to meet you down here?" Carly asked.

"I heard about Jason. I went to the hospital but they said he had been released. I just want to know what I'll be facing."

Carly sighed. "Courtney, Jason is home. He will be fine. He's bruised, but, he also has amnesia."

Courtney looked like she was about to cry. "Oh my God…. Does he remember me?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Courtney, I don't think he remembered you the next day." Carly said exasperated. Sometimes Courtney could be so dense and that drove Carly crazy. The only reason she had even befriended her was so she could hook up with Sonny. "Besides, he's seeing someone." Carly said watching for her reaction.

"What!" Courtney said loudly.

Carly closed her eyes for a minute and counted to 10. "Courtney, I'm sorry that your feelings are hurt, but Jason isn't interested. You need to move on."

Courtney pouted and bit her lip. She finally sighed and said. "Okay."

Carly looked at her skeptically. It just seemed like she gave up way to easily.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason finally fell asleep. It had been a very long day. He started to toss and turn as he relived the accident yet again. It had become a nightly routine that he wished would stop repeating.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz was nestled into the guestroom bed. She had finally fallen asleep. It was weird sleeping in a new bed and it had taken her time to adjust. Hearing a loud noise, she sat up in bed and tried to get her bearings. She jumped up and ran to Jason's room and pushed open the door. He had knocked the lamp over and was clearly in the middle of a dream. Liz picked up the lamp and put it back on the night stand and turned it on. She stood above him and watched as Jason clenched the sheets and his body kept jumping off the bed.

"Jason, wake up." She said loudly.

He continued to struggle and when she reached down to touch him, he grabbed her arm and his eyes snapped opened. He was panting and trying to focus.

"Jason, it's okay, you were having a bad dream."

He loosened his grip and looked down at her wrist. "Did I hurt you?"

Liz shook her head. "No. I'm fine." She said sitting down next to him. "Was it the crash again?"

He nodded and closed his eyes for a second. "I hate going to sleep."

"Do you want some water?" She didn't know what she could do for him.

"No." He said softly.

Liz stood up. "Well, I guess I'll go back to bed then."

"No, please stay."

Liz saw the fear in Jason's eyes and she couldn't say no to him. His eyes were pleading with her. "Okay." She walked around the other side of the bed and slid inside. Jason pulled her over to him and she snuggled into his side. "Am I hurting you?" She wasn't sure where to put her hand. Jason didn't have a shirt on and it was hard to ignore how hot he was. Giving up, she rested it on his chest.

"No, you're fine. I feel safer."

Liz chuckled.

"What?"

"It's just I'm so small and somehow I make you feel safe?"

Jason smiled. "It does sound funny when you put it that way."

"Have you remembered anything else?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing. I'm wondering if I'm done."

Liz looked up at him. "Does that upset you?"

"Not really. But, there's nothing I can do about it anyway."

Neither said a word and they both slowly drifted off to sleep. Their bodies were tangled up by the morning and Jason woke up first and watched her sleep. All he could think of was how lucky he was to have found her. And when she woke up and looked into his eyes, they both smiled.

Liz removed herself from his arms and went to the bathroom. When she came back, he was gone. She took a shower and got changed and went downstairs. Jason was in the kitchen and he had made her breakfast.

"Wow, I could get used to this." Liz said as he put a plate down in front of her.

He sat down across from her and they both ate.

"This is delicious." Liz said scarfing the food down.

Jason chuckled. He liked that she had an appetite.

"What are you going to do today?" She asked.

"Alexis is going to stop by so we can over the contracts." He said taking a bite. He was feeling much better today.

"Good. I'm working 11 to 7. You want to have dinner?" She asked hoping he'd say yes.

Jason smiled. "Sounds good."

They finished eating and cleaned up and Jason went upstairs and took a shower.


	16. Chapter 16 - Preparations

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Your Courtney love is just warming my heart. lol

Chapter 16 - Preparations

Sonny read the report and looked up at Johnny, Francis, and Max. "So, what will it take to get this warehouse from Jason Morgan?" He asked.

Francis shrugged. "I don't know boss. He doesn't seem interested in selling. Apparently, it will be a coffee business."

Sonny was pissed. There was no way in hell, that he was going to let that happen. "I'd rather burn it down then let him run that in my territory." He said pacing back and forth. "Look, I want a meeting with him; make it happen." He said looking at the men.

Johnny spoke up. "I'll go approach him about it." He said walking out of the room. He knew that this was going to get bad. The question was what would he do if Sonny ordered him to hurt Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason had just finished up with Alexis. Everything was above board and he signed everything and Alexis was going to deliver the papers to Tracy later that day. He watched her walk out and a few minutes later, Johnny appeared.

"Hey." He said walking into the penthouse.

"Hi. You look serious." Jason said noting his demeanor.

Johnny sighed and sat down on the couch next to him. "Look, Sonny is pissed. He wants a meeting with you. This is not going to end well."

"Do I need to bring the gun?"

"They'll probably take it from you as soon as you come through the door." Johnny said.

"Then I'll meet him in public somewhere."

Johnny nodded. "That is probably smarter. But Jason, Sonny is already talking about burning the place down before he allows you to run a business out of it. You need to hire some guards or something."

Jason thought for a moment. "Do you have any recommendations?"

Johnny got up and got a sticky pad from the desk and a pen. "Call this guy. His name is Shawn Butler. He's a former merc. He can probably help you put together a crew. You need them to patrol the warehouse at all times. Install some good security cameras. Monitor any shipment you get in to make sure that nothing is planted inside. Sonny is going to pull out all of the stops." Johnny said slowly. "Are you sure you can handle all of this in your current condition?"

Jason nodded. "I'm not scared of Sonny."

"See that is what worries me because you should be." He said firmly.

"Something happened with my head after the brain damage. It's like I can very easily turn my feelings off. I don't feel fear the same as how I used to. It's really weird." Jason said quietly.

Johnny nodded. "What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing really."

"Meet me at this address in an hour." He said as he jotted an address down. "Bring your gun. Just conceal it."

Jason nodded. "What are you going to tell Sonny?"

"That you'll meet him on the docks tomorrow at 3:00 p.m."

"Okay."

"Call Shawn now. I'll see you in a little bit."

Jason watched Johnny leave and made the phone call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ drove Jason to the address Johnny had given them.

"You coming inside?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." AJ said sliding out of the driver's seat. He wasn't sure what was going down, but he felt a need to protect Jason.

They went inside the building and Johnny was waiting.

"AJ, you're back." Johnny said shaking AJ's hand.

"What's going on?"

"Jason needs some target practice." He said smiling.

AJ's mouth fell open as he watched Jason pull the gun out. "Are you crazy?"

"No, just brain damaged." Jason said as Johnny showed him how to reload the gun.

AJ frowned. "Not funny. What is the purpose of this?"

"Self preservation." Jason said looking up at Johnny. "I think I remember this."

Johnny got him prepped and Jason started shooting. When he finished, Johnny pressed a button and the target paper moved towards them.

"Damn." AJ said as he noted that Jason was on point.

"I guess you do remember." Johnny said smiling. "You want to give it a try AJ?"

"Hell no." AJ said putting his hands up.

Jason chuckled. Johnny lined up another paper and Jason shot another round.

"Impressive." Johnny said looking at the paper.

"I guess I had a good teacher." Jason said smiling.

"Can we get out of here now?" AJ asked.

"In a minute, I'm waiting for someone." Johnny said watching the door. About five minutes later, Shawn walked through it.

"Gentlemen." He said walking up to them. Johnny shook his hand.

"Shawn Butler, this is Jason Morgan."

They shook hands and then Johnny introduced him to AJ.

Shawn didn't waste any time getting down to business. "I have 6 men that will split the night and day shift. I also have a tech geek named Spinelli setting up your security." Shawn said firmly.

"Sounds good." Jason said. "I'll be doing some hiring in the next couple of days for warehouse workers and someone who will run the restaurant part."

"If you need to run a background check on them, Spinelli is your guy." He said handing him a card with contact information on it.

"Thanks."

"Also, I'm coming with you for the meeting. I'm going to be your personal guard for a while. I don't want to take any chances until Sonny settles down."

"Good idea." Johnny said.

"Well, I have some organizing to do. I will see you at the meeting tomorrow. Any time you need to leave the penthouse after that, you'll have to call me."

Jason nodded. "Got it."

Shawn said goodbye and they watched him walk out.

AJ sighed. "I hope you know what you're getting into Jason. This looks really dangerous."

"I'll be fine AJ. It's just a precaution."

"It's your funeral." He said heading to the truck.

Johnny looked at Jason. "You're doing all of the right things Jason. But, Sonny is a wild card. We'll talk more after the meeting."

"Will you be there?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

They headed outside. Jason said goodbye to Johnny and slipped into the truck.

AJ didn't say anything at first. He was scared for Jason. Going against Sonny was a dangerous thing to do. They were finally on good terms, and he really didn't want to lose his brother at this point.

"I know you have something on your mind AJ. So, just say it." Jason said not taking his eyes off of the road.

"I'm just worried Jason. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you think you can. But, we're talking about a mobster who thinks he should get anything he wants."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe someone needs to put him in his place."

AJ grunted. "And you think you're the one to do it? You have lost your mind. You're not made of kevlar Jason. You could die over this. Is it really worth it?"

Jason looked over at AJ. "You could ruin your life over ELQ, is that worth it?"

AJ growled. "Don't answer a question with a question."

Jason smirked. "Look, I appreciate your concern. But, I think I'm making all the right moves right now. Sonny needs to know that I'm not going to be easily intimated."

AJ shrugged. "Clearly you are going to do what you want."

"Don't pout AJ. I'll be fine." Jason said flipping on the radio. He started to change the station and AJ smacked his hand.

Jason glared at him. "You know I'm caring a loaded gun right now, right?"

AJ smirked. "You're going to shoot me over 80's music? Maybe I should take you back to the hospital."

"I can't believe you like….." He looked at the band name on the display, "Flock of shit."

"Don't call them that. The Flock of Seagulls captured the spirit of the 80's. Their sonically multi-layered synth music and haunting guitar work were completely underrated." AJ rattled off.

Jason grinned. "If you say so…" He said looking out the window.

"Like your hair is any better." AJ muttered under his breath.

Jason chuckled. He loved getting under AJ's skin.


	17. Chapter 17 – Coming Together

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! It's not really that Jason is necessarily arrogant about Sonny (there is some Jason M swagger in there though). He's just missing a filter with the brain damage.

Chapter 17 – Coming Together

Tracy walked into the penthouse. "What's going on?" She asked Jason who was sitting down.

"Well, I thought it would only be fair that I clue you in on what is going down tomorrow." Jason said.

Tracy sat down next to him. "This doesn't sound good."

"Sonny Corinthos is pissed that we bought the warehouse. He asked for a meeting at 3:00 tomorrow with me."

Tracy frowned. "You need back up?"

Jason smiled. The thought of Tracy kicking Sonny's ass did appeal to him. "No, I can handle it."

"You sure you don't want out? We can find another warehouse." Tracy said thinking about how they had almost lost Jason. She really didn't like the prospect of Sonny taking his life over something so stupid.

"I'm sure. But, he has threatened me already."

Tracy took a deep breath. "Are you scared?"

Jason shrugged. "I know I should be, but for some reason I'm not."

"What can I do?" She asked putting her hand on his arm.

"Nothing, he'll never know that you're involved. I hired some security and we've put in some surveillance video. That should at least give us a leg up for now."

Tracy smiled. She couldn't help. She was impressed with how Jason was handling the situation. "I trust you Jason." She said standing up. "If you need anything, just call."

Jason nodded. He watched her leave and he got a call.

"Send her up." Jason said excitedly. He needed someone who could run the coffee shop and his first interview was here.

Jason walked over when he heard her knock. "Hello." He said smiling.

Georgie looked up at Jason. "Hi." She walked inside and Jason directed her to the couch.

"I'm still recovering from my injuries, so sorry for the casual setting." Jason said sitting next to her.

"It's okay. You don't remember me do you?" Georgie asked. She had heard about Jason's accident mainly from customer gossip.

"How do I know you?"

"I was a waitress over at Kelly's diner. You were a good tipper." She said smiling.

Jason smiled. "So, tell me why you think you're qualified to run my coffee shop."

"Well, I've worked at Kelly's for three years. I was well liked. I can handle a lot of stress and I know how to treat customers well."

Jason watched her carefully. He thought she was young, but nice and she also had an air of toughness beneath it all.

"Georgie, I have to be honest about something." He said gently.

Georgie suddenly felt a little nervous. "Yes."

"Sonny Corinthos is upset that I purchased the building. He might try to retaliate. Are you going to be able to handle that?"

Georgie smiled. "Jason, I'm the police commissioner's daughter. If Sonny comes after me, my father will make sure that he pays dearly."

Jason grinned. "How are you with working on the books?"

"I have taken college courses. I used to balance the books at Kelly's for Mike, who by the way is Sonny's father."

"Great. Now, I'm stealing employees."

"I really wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Mike isn't the tattling type. Besides, I've been there long enough. I want more responsibility. This would be a great opportunity for me to use my management courses."

Jason stood. "Well thank you for coming."

Georgie stood up nervously. "Um, don't you have any more questions?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I think we're done."

Georgie couldn't even hide her disappointment. Jason walked her to the door and held it open. He watched her walk through it and grinned. "Georgie?"

She turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

"When can you start?"

Georgie's face lit up. "Do you mind if I give a one week notice?"

"That would be perfect." Jason said smiling.

Georgie grinned. "Thank you so much. You won't be sorry." She said running off to the elevator.

Jason walked back inside and sat down. His phone rang.

"Hey gorgeous." Liz said playfully.

Jason smiled. "Hi beautiful."

"What are you doing?"

"I just hired a manager."

"Really? Who?" She asked curiously.

"Georgie Jones."

Liz was surprised. "Wow."

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Jason said confused.

"Well, both I guess. Her sister Maxie is best friends with Lulu. But, Georgie has always been really nice to me and she is a great waitress." Liz said. "So, I guess it's a good wow."

Jason smiled. "Good."

"Do you want me to stop and get some Chinese food for dinner?"

"Sounds good."

"Can you use chopsticks?" She asked curiously.

"I have no idea."

Liz grinned. "I'll get some. I can't wait to see you try." She said looking up. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Jason said softly. He couldn't believe how much he missed her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There was a knock on the door. Jason got up and answered it. There was a blonde woman standing there. He looked at her quizzically. "Hello."

Courtney smiled. "Hi Jason. I just thought I'd stop by and see how you are doing. I'm Courtney."

Jason was pretty shocked. "Hi."

She chuckled. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Jason stepped back and Courtney breezed past him. He watched her sit on the couch and he chose to sit in a chair.

"I heard about your accident and I just wanted to reach out to you."

"How do I know you?" Jason asked. He was curious if she'd tell him the truth or not.

"Well, we met at Jake's a few months ago and kind of hit it off." She said blushing.

Jason thought for a moment. "Were we together?"

She nodded. "This is kind of embarrassing, we did sleep together."

"Sorry, I don't remember."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Courtney, if there was something between us back then…." He paused trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say nicely. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've moved on."

Courtney nodded. "I know Jason. I am just being friendly."

Jason smiled. "Well, one can always use friends." He wasn't sure what to make of Courtney. She seemed really sweet but he had a feeling that she had a hidden agenda.

Courtney smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way." She stood up. "Well, I don't want to over stay my welcome. I'm glad you are doing better. I'm off for an interview anyway."

"Oh, you're looking for work?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yeah, I need something to keep me busy."

"What do you do?"

"Well, I've waitressed and I've done some receptionist work."

Jason smiled. This might work in his favor. If Sonny's sister was working for him, he probably would be less apt to bomb the building. "Listen, I'm opening a coffee business. It has a little restaurant. I've already hired a manager. But, we would need a few waitresses. Are you interested?"

Courtney grinned. She couldn't believe her luck. "That would be great."

Jason picked up his phone and dialed. "Georgie?"

"Yes?"

"It's Jason. Listen, do you know Courtney Matthews?"

Georgie thought for a moment. She had seen her at Kelly's a few times but hadn't had much interaction. "Yes, she eats at Kelly's, but I don't know her personally."

"She's looking for a waitress job. Do you think you can meet with her today and interview her?"

Georgie smiled. "Sure. Tell her to come by Kelly's at 3:30."

"Will do." Jason said ending the call. "She said stop by at 3:30."

Courtney grinned. "Thank you so much for the opportunity Jason." She said holding her hand out.

Jason shook it and they walked to the door. He opened it and she walked out into the hallway. "See you soon." She said.

Jason smiled and closed the door.


	18. Chapter 18 – Warning Signals Off

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Wow…Why are so many of you automatically assuming that Courtney is a big mistake? I've only written her to have a crush on him and that's it. So, don't assume the worst at this point.

Chapter 18 – Warning Signals Off

Before Jason could even sit back down again, someone was knocking again. He opened the door and Carly was standing there.

"Hey." She said smiling.

Jason smiled back. "Hi." He said stepping back so she could walk by.

"I just came to check on you and maybe make you some lunch. What was Courtney doing here?" She asked curiously as she sat down on the couch.

Jason sat beside her. "She was just checking on me. Georgie might hire her at the coffee shop."

Carly frowned. "You sure that's a good idea? She still likes you Jason."

Jason shrugged. "It's strategic. I don't think Sonny would do anything to hurt her."

Carly nodded. "I get that but watch your back because she is into you." Carly said frowning. She really hoped that it wouldn't backfire on Jason.

"I can handle her. I already told her that I moved on."

"Hearing that and it actually registering it are two different things." She said firmly.

"Well unless you have some evidence you're withholding that she's some kind of psycho or has a history of doing crazy things, I have no choice but to judge her on what I know. I've probably behaved far worse in the last year. Anyway, you look like you have something on your mind besides lunch and Courtney." Jason said relaxing back into the couch.

Carly sighed. She didn't have any evidence that Courtney would go all psycho. She just knew that Courtney could be manipulative. She fidgeted not sure how to bring up the next subject. "Jason, I'm not sure how to tell you this but I wanted you to know before you found out in another way."

Jason looked over at her. "Go ahead." He said bracing himself mentally.

"It's just…..I have a date with Sonny tonight." She said softly.

Jason groaned. "Carly what are you doing? He's dangerous."

"I know but I'm just so drawn to him. I've had a crush on him for months." Carly said finally looking up at Jason.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I'm really not happy about you putting yourself in danger. You do realize that I might not be able to save you. I don't need to be in the middle of a mob war because you and Sonny can't keep it in your pants."

Carly smirked.

"It's not funny Carly. This could really end badly." Jason said firmly.

Jason suddenly started to clench his teeth.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jason walked out of Jake's and went to get on his back when he thought he heard someone cry out. He walked to the side of the building where there is an alley and he saw a man attacking a woman. Running towards them, he yelled. "Get off of her."_

_The man looked up at him and glared. "It's none of your business."_

_ "The hell it isn't." Jason said punching him in the face._

_They fought each getting in a few shots before Johnny walked up and pulled a gun out. "I'd leave if I were you." He said menacingly. _

_The man held up his hands and back away._

_Jason knelt down beside the woman. "Are you okay?"_

_She was crying and trying to straighten out her clothes. "Thank you." She said as Jason helped her up. She fell into him and he picked her up and started walking down the alley._

_ "Thanks for stepping in." He said to Johnny. "I'm Jason."_

_ "Johnny."_

_Carly looked up at Jason. "I'm Carly."_

_Jason nodded and looked up at Jake._

_ "Oh my God, what happened?" She asked._

_ "She was attacked. Can I have a room?" Jason asked._

_Jake grabbed a key and a first aid kit and handed it to Johnny. The three of them went upstairs and Jason laid Carly on the bed._

_She had a cut near her lip but otherwise, she was just battered._

_END FLASHBACK_

Carly was leaning over Jason. "Are you okay?" She said nervously.

He nodded. "Water." He said softly.

Carly jumped up and ran into the kitchen and came back. She opened the bottle and handed it to him.

"My pills are on the desk." He said grimacing in pain.

Carly grabbed one and watched him swallow it. She hated seeing Jason have to go through all of this pain.

"Did you remember something?" She asked.

He nodded. "When I first met you." He said quietly.

Carly looked alarmed. "Couldn't you have picked a nicer memory? Like when I beat you at pool…"

Jason gave her a little smile. "I seriously doubt that ever happened. I really wish it worked that way though."

"I hate seeing you like this." Carly said softly.

"I know it sounds weird but I'm kind of getting used to it." Jason said as his muscles finally relaxed a little.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"I could eat."

Carly smiled. "Good, I'm going to go make us some lunch. You probably should have some food on your stomach if you're going to take pain pills." She said as she got up and walked away.

Jason thought for a moment. He was glad that he had remembered Carly and Johnny. And he now at least understood the bond he had with Carly. She was reminding him of AJ. He wished both of them would choose to stay away from things that could bring them down.

Carly came back into the room about 10 minutes later and handed him a plate.

Jason took a bite. "Good." He said eating fast.

Carly smiled. "Just don't ask me to actually cook anything unless you have a fire department on standby."

Jason chuckled. "I will remember that."

"What do you have planned the rest of the afternoon?" She asked casually.

Jason looked over at her. "Can I trust you?"

"Absolutely." Carly said taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I have a meeting with Sonny at 3:00. He's not happy that I brought the warehouse and I'm starting a business. He wanted it for himself."

Carly frowned. "Jason, that's dangerous."

Jason gave her a look. "You're going to talk to me about doing something dangerous? I'm not trying to sleep with the guy."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Ha…ha."

"I'm surrounding myself with the right people. Don't worry." Jason said putting the plate down. "That definitely hit the spot." He said relaxing back into the couch.

"Good."

"Are you still going out with him tonight?"

Carly nodded. "I'm sorry Jason. I know you probably think that I'm impulsive but I've thought about this. I like Sonny. I don't care about his business. "

"Are you going out to eat?" He asked.

"No, he's going to cook for me." Carly said smiling.

Jason was surprised. "Really? Well, I guess we know who will be doing the walk of shame in the morning."

Carly smacked his arm, making sure she didn't hit a bruise. "I can't believe you said that."

"What?" Jason said laughing. "I can see it now. He'll make some food, keep filling up your wine glass, and the next thing you know…"

Carly cut him off. "Jason! I'm not going to sleep with him." She said tentatively. "At least not tonight."

Jason smirked. "We'll see."

"When are you and Liz going to do the deed?" She asked turning the attention back on him.

Jason frowned. "We haven't been together that long. I want to at least take her out a few times first and get to know her more." Jason said uncomfortably. He felt weird talking about this kind of stuff. He felt sorry that he had teased her now.

Carly smiled. "How romantic."

"She deserves it. And so do you Carly. Don't sell yourself short." He said standing up. "I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a bit before the meeting. You can finish up. You don't have to rush off." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said watching him disappear upstairs. She knew Jason was right about waiting. But, she just wasn't sure how long a man like Sonny would wait for her.


	19. Chapter 19 – Face to Face

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You guys do crack me up. Carly was wary, you guys were ready to throw her off the roof at GH lol. Things are going to start to get a little twisty.

Chapter 19 – Face to Face

Jason let Shawn in and then got his gun and put it in his waistband.

"You have the safety on that, right?" Shawn asked.

Jason smiled. "Yes. I know how to handle a gun."

Shawn threw his hands up. "I meant no disrespect; just asking." He said moving towards the door. "They will probably frisk us."

Jason nodded. "Johnny warned me. That is why I picked a more public place."

"If Sonny wants to kill you, it won't matter." Shawn said holding the door open.

Jason walked through it and they headed over to the docks.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny looked out at the water while he waited. Max had briefed him about Jason's accident. He knew that Jason was no match for him right now and it definitely gave him an edge.

He heard a noise and he turned and watched Jason and Shawn walk towards him. Jason was walking slowly and trying not to think about the pain that he was in.

Max and Johnny stepped out and frisked them both and took their guns and sat them on a bench.

Jason stepped towards Sonny who motioned for him to sit down next to him.

"Mr. Morgan, thank you for meeting with me." Sonny said evenly.

"What is this about?" Jason said looking over at him.

Johnny was standing to the side but could see Jason's face. He noted that Jason showed no fear.

"I want to buy the warehouse from you. I'll pay you more than what you bought it for. You can take that and buy another building somewhere else." Sonny said smiling at Jason.

Jason just stared at him. Sonny was starting to feel a little unnerved by Jason's demeanor.

Jason stood up. "I'm sorry Mr. Corinthos, but you're wasting your time."

Sonny stood up really fast. "You listen to me. I don't give a shit who you are, that warehouse is going to be mine. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Sonny spat out in frustration.

Johnny shifted and stepped forward just in case. Jason was looking at Sonny like he was going to kill him and it gave Johnny pause.

Sonny was shocked by the murderous look in Jason's eyes and took a step backward.

Jason made a move towards his jacket and Max pulled his gun and said, "Don't even think about."

Jason looked at Max and smirked. "It's just a piece of paper."

Sonny put his hand on Max's arms and lowered them.

Retrieving the paper, Jason handed it to Sonny. "You can come after me, but I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to lie down and take whatever shit you decide to fling at me. I will fight you." Jason said menacingly. "And as you'll see, I'm a really good shot."

Jason turned and nodded at Shawn who went and retrieved their guns. Sonny watched Jason walk away and opened the piece of paper. It took everything within Johnny not laugh. It was one of the target papers from the shooting range.

"Fucking asshole." Sonny said under his breath. "Who the fuck does he think he is threatening me?" He yelled throwing the piece of paper in the trash.

"What do you want to do?" Max asked.

"Do some surveillance and see what security measures he has at the warehouse. And get me a background check from Stan."

"You got it boss." Max said.

Sonny turned and looked at Johnny. "Are you still friends with him?"

"He doesn't even remember me." Johnny said casually.

"Good. I want you to get close to him again. I need some eyes on the inside."

"What makes you think he'll trust me now that he knows I work for you?" Johnny asked.

"Because you are going to make him trust you or you're fired." Sonny said snidely.

Johnny sighed. "Yes sir."

Sonny walked away from them and headed back to his car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Shawn helped Jason into the car. He was really hurting and Shawn asked if he needed to go to the hospital.

"No, just get me home. It's just that the bruising is really deep."

Shawn started the car and drove back to the penthouse. He helped Jason get up to his bed and gave him some ibuprofen for the pain.

Jason's cell rang and he saw it was Elizabeth. He answered. "Hello." He said quietly.

Elizabeth froze at the sound of this voice. "Jason, what is wrong?"

Jason just handed the phone to Shawn as he clenched his jaw and his breathing became shallow.

He had a few flashes of memory that he didn't understand. He was holding a gun on the docks.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Liz asked nervously.

"It's Shawn Butler, Jason's bodyguard."

"This is his friend Elizabeth, what is going on?" She demanded to know.

"Jason is in a lot of pain right now. I just gave him some ibuprofen but it's going to take a while for it to kick in."

Liz took a deep breath. "Shawn, there is a heating pad in the bathroom under the sink, plug it in and put it on Jason's left hip and upper thigh. He should keep it on there for twenty minutes." She directed.

"Okay." He said walking into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet. "I've got it." He said walking back into the bedroom. There was already a power strip near the bed so he plugged it in and sat it on Jason's thigh. "It's on there."

"Can you please hold the phone up to Jason's ear?" She asked nicely.

Shawn smiled. "Sure."

He held the phone up and Liz began to talk. "You're going to be fine. Just try to relax. Close your eyes and try to breathe deeper. I'll try to get off a little earlier if I can."

"Miss you." He said softly.

"I miss you too."

Jason nodded and Shawn took the phone. Jason closed his eyes and Shawn sat in a chair that was across the room just in case Jason needed him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth dialed her cell phone and called Carly but there was no answer. She called Ellie. "Hey, it's me."

"Hi, what's going on?"

"Are you really busy?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You need me to start my shift early don't you?"

"Jason needs me. Just one hour. Can you come at 6?" Liz begged.

Ellie sighed. "Because this is about the quest for true love, I will. But you owe me. I was just about to get a pedicure."

Liz grinned. "I'll pay for your next one."

"Deal." Ellie said getting up and walking to her car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz grabbed the Chinese food and then rushed to Jason's house. She was thankful that Jason had given her a key and she threw open the door and put the food down on the coffee table. Running up the stairs, she was met at the top by Shawn.

He completely startled her and she let out a little noise.

"Sorry." He said smiling. "I'm Shawn. You must be Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"There's some Chinese food on the coffee table if you want some. There's plenty."

Shawn smiled. "I'll get it ready for everyone." He said moving past her.


	20. Chapter 20 – Recall

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Ilovedana** – I love them too! **Gabby1 & Virgy15 – I **Agree! **Kikimoo – **He is scared. For now JO will stay put so he can keep an eye on Sonny. **Legalos'Girl – **Thank you for reading! **Kcke2pen – **rofl maybe he's hungry. Awesome comment. Thanks for the feedback!

Chapter 20 – Recall

Liz walked into the room and Jason looked up at her.

"Hi." She said sitting next to him.

"Hi."

Liz pushed his hair back and squeezed his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better now." He said smiling.

"Jason, you have to take it easy. How was the meeting?"

Jason paused. He wasn't sure how much he should tell her. "We didn't come to an agreement and I'm pretty sure he'll be gunning for me." Jason said leaving out the fact that he had threatened Sonny.

Liz sighed. She saw the gun on the nightstand and looked back at Jason. "Are you sure you want to go down this road?" Liz asked. She was more than aware of the kind of man Sonny was and if Jason was going to have to stoop to his level, things would get ugly fast.

"It's going to be okay. Shawn is helping me and I really don't think Johnny will let Sonny kill me." Jason said confidently. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but he did feel a bond with Johnny.

"What else happened today?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I had several visitors. Courtney stopped by." Jason said watching for her reaction.

Liz smirked. "Really?"

Liz didn't know Courtney really well, but she knew that she had gotten arrested for something related to stripping and that is why Sonny had sent her away.

"Yes, she said she was just checking up on me."

"I'm sure she was." Liz said making a face.

Jason smiled. "Are you jealous?" Jason asked mischievously.

"No, I'm not threatened by her." Liz said evenly.

"She interviewed with Georgie for a waitress position."

Liz frowned. "Why in the world would you want her around you?"

"Because she is Sonny's sister and I doubt he'll do a drive by while she's in the building."

Liz shrugged. "Okay, I'll trust your judgment. Just be careful, I really hope that it works out." Liz said cautiously.

Jason reached up and touched her face. "Come here." He said softly.

Liz moved towards him and Jason gave her a quick kiss. "Something smells really good."

"You think you can make it downstairs, or do you want me to fix you a plate?"

Jason sat up and Liz stood. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. Shawn appeared in the doorway.

"Everything is ready." He said stepping into the room. He went over to Jason's side and slipped under his arm and helped him down the stairs.

They sat and ate and Shawn hung out for a little while longer.

"You sure you're going to be able to get up the steps?" He asked.

"If not, I'll just sleep on the couch." Jason said smiling.

Shawn nodded. "It was nice to meet you Elizabeth." He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too."

They both watched him walk out the door.

Liz looked over at Jason. "I like him. He's really nice."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I like him too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There was a knock on the door and Liz jumped up. "Who is it?" She yelled.

"Johnny."

She opened the door and Johnny walked in.

"Hey." Jason said. "What's going on?" He said curiously. He was wondering when he'd hear from Johnny again.

"Sonny wants me to be friends with you so that you'll trust me and I get inside information." Johnny said sitting in a chair.

Jason smirked. "How did you like the target paper?"

Johnny chuckled. "Asshole, I almost lost it."

Jason laughed. "I guess he didn't take what I said very well."

Liz watched them talking. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know the details, so she went into the kitchen.

"No. Jason, I'm not sure that was very smart."

"What was I suppose to do? I wasn't going to kiss his ass." Jason said frowning.

"Just don't be too aggressive. He doesn't need to know what is coming. Are Shawn's men set up yet?"

Jason nodded. "Yup, they are there right now."

"Good."

"Johnny, why are you helping me over Sonny?" Jason asked.

Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. "Because Sonny just doesn't think things through. He doesn't play it smart and I don't want to end up six feet under because of his bullshit. Besides, you saved my life. You're my friend."

Jason sat for a second and then he felt the flashback coming on. He grunted and clutched the pillow next to him.

"Jason." Johnny said standing up. "Elizabeth." He yelled.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Johnny, are you okay?" Jason said kneeling beside Johnny who had been shot._

_ "Take my gun. I know he's going to come back to finish me off." Johnny said grimacing as the pain shot through his body._

_Jason grabbed the gun and held it up. "We need to get you out of here."_

_ "No hospitals Jason._

_ "Can you stand?" _

_Johnny grimaced. "I'll try." He said trying not to focus on the pain._

_Jason helped him stand. He supported his body weight the best that he could. They moved slowly through the alley and Jason heard a noise. He sat Johnny down behind some crates and then moved to a better position. A man moved towards them and when he caught a glimpse of Jason, he started firing. Jason ducked._

_The shooting stopped for a moment and Jason stood up and fired 3 times striking the man in the chest. He looked at the gun in shock._

_ "Jason." Johnny said gasping for air. "Get my phone out."_

_Jason found Johnny's phone._

_ "Dial Max and hold it up for me." He said telling Jason the passcode._

_Jason did as he was told._

_ "Max, I've been shot. I'm down near pier 48." He said weakly._

_Johnny nodded and Jason put down the phone._

_ "He's not far. You have to go."_

_ "I can't leave you like this." Jason said panicking a little._

_ "Jason, I'll be fine. Put the gun in my hand and get out of here." Johnny said as forcefully as he could._

_Jason handed him the gun and ran down the alley._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jason gasped as he tried to calm himself.

"Is he okay?" Johnny asked Liz.

"He will be." She said holding Jason's face between her hands. "Jason, can you hear me."

"Yes." He whispered.

"Good. Just try to relax." Liz said gently. She was surprised by the intensity of the flashback since they had seemed to have subsided.

Jason finally calmed down and opened his eyes. "I remembered when you got shot."

Johnny sighed. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." Jason said trying to take deeper breaths.

"Johnny, can you help me get him upstairs?" Liz asked.

Johnny nodded and helped Jason stand. "This would be easier if you were a bit more scrawny."

Jason grimaced. "I haven't worked out in weeks."

Johnny got him up the steps and into bed and then went downstairs to talk to Liz.

"Is it always that bad?"

Liz nodded. "Lately, no. But that one was especially intense."

"Listen, if he ever needs anything, please call me." Johnny said sincerely. It was hard to see his friend in so much pain.

Liz smiled. "I will."


	21. Chapter 21 – Stand Off

A/N – As always thank you so much for the reviews. I really look forward to reading them.

Chapter 21 – Stand Off

Johnny took a deep breath.

"And so that you know, the night that I was shot, Jason had to shoot someone to save me."

Liz nodded. "Thanks for telling me." She really wasn't sure what to do with that information. Her brain just didn't want to process it.

She walked Johnny out and then ran back upstairs.

Slowly walking into the bedroom, she noticed that Jason had his eyes closed.

She sat down gingerly on the bed next to him. "Can you talk to me?"

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I killed someone." He said softly.

"Jason, you saved Johnny. You did what you had to."

Jason sighed. "You should go." He said not even wanting to think about exposing her to his past.

Liz climbed into bed with him. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." She said lying on his chest.

"I don't deserve you." He said softly.

Liz moved so he could see her face clearly. "I never want to hear you say that again."

Jason's eyes filled up with tears. "After all I remember, I don't think I'm good enough for you." He said quietly.

Liz shook her head. "I'm not going to judge you on who you were before. I only care about who you are now. And I wish that you would stop only judging yourself on who you were in the last year. The fact that you are upset about what you did and are trying to change your life shows me that you are a better man. And you have helped me so much the last few weeks. I'm so grateful to you. Please do not shut me out." She said wiping away a tear.

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed her so much but he didn't want to be selfish. "Okay." He whispered as he tried to compose himself.

Liz laid her head back down. She was relieved because at this point, it would have crushed her to give him up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A week later, Jason was moving around a lot better. Georgie had started and they were busy ordering supplies. He already had a contact for his coffee beans and was working out how he would get his shipments.

Courtney walked inside.

Georgie smiled. "Hello."

"Hi, I just thought that maybe you could use some help setting up." She said walking towards her. "I figured I wasn't doing anything anyway."

"I definitely could use your help." She said waving her over.

Sonny walked inside and headed towards Jason's office. He caught a glimpse of Courtney and stopped.

"Courtney? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Courtney smiled. "I work here."

"I need to speak to you." He said urgently.

Courtney looked over at Georgie.

"Go ahead." She said smiling.

She followed Sonny outside.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Sonny asked.

Courtney looked at him blankly. "I have no idea why you are so upset right now."

"Jason is my enemy." Sonny yelled.

"But why?" She asked curiously. "He's not in the mob is he?"

"No. That's not the point. I wanted this building and he stole it out from under me." Sonny said indignantly.

Courtney crossed her arms. "So you're telling me that you missed out on an opportunity and you're blaming Jason for it; like it was personal when it wasn't? If you had brought the building than you would just chalk it up to being business savvy."

Sonny growled. "Courtney, this is not a game. You cannot work here." He said grabbing her arm.

Georgie saw him through the window and went and got Jason.

"Sonny, you can't tell me what to do. I am really appreciative of all the help you've given me. I got off track and did something stupid but I'm trying to get myself together. I'm trying to get my life back to normal. I want this job. Jason is a good man and Georgie respects me." She said emotionally. "Don't ruin this for me. Do you know how hard it is to get a job because people know I'm your sister?"

"I forbid you to work for Jason Morgan." Sonny said slowly and firmly.

Jason walked outside. "Is there a problem?"

Sonny rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to have a private conversation with my sister. Do you mind?"

"I mind if you're hurting her." Jason said watching Sonny carefully.

Sonny dropped his hand. "No one is hurting anyone. We're just talking."

"I'm sorry." Courtney said before turning away from Sonny and walking back inside.

"You did this on purpose. I'm not going to stand around and let you use my sister like that. You know she has feelings for you." Sonny said getting angrier by the minute.

"Courtney and I have talked and she knows that I'm not interested in her like that."

Sonny shook his head. "If you hurt my sister…"

Jason rolled his eyes. "And how would I do that Sonny? I'm just giving her a job."

"You need to know that I'm not going to just let you receive shipments in from the docks without some sort of payment." Sonny said trying to make Jason feel like he was backing down a little.

Jason smirked. "Well, since I won't be using your docks, we have nothing left to say really."

Sonny seethed and glared at Jason. He won't to punch the smirk off of his face.

"Are we done?" Jason asked before turning away from Sonny.

Sonny held his gun out and Jason heard a click. Jason quickly turned and whipped his gun out and pointed it at Sonny startling him. He was shocked at the sudden change in Jason's demeanor. Max and Johnny stepped forward as well as Shawn.

"I believe they call this a stand-off." Jason said firmly.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me." Sonny said holding his gaze.

Jason's face was so cold that Johnny thought he felt a shiver.

Spinelli came walking around the corner and sputtered. "Oh….um….I can come back later."

Shawn looked over at him. "Walk inside." He said evenly.

Spinelli rushed past everyone and hurried into the building.

"You've underestimated me Sonny, because I have no problem protecting my business and employees. Did you really think that I was going to just let you walk all over me and take what is mine?" Jason said menacingly.

Carly turned a corner and froze for a second. Scared that they were all about to kill each other, she ran over to them. "What the hell is going on?" She yelled.


	22. Chapter 22 – Stand Down

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I think after all Jason has been through, it makes sense for him to question who he is etc. His memories are troubling him. **kcke2pen – **lol True! **Guest – **re: Sonny being insecure lol great comment. **Kikimoo **– rofl I cannot make that kind of guarantee **Virgy15 – **I agree!

Chapter 22 – Stand Down

Sonny was surprised when Carly stepped between him and Jason. "Carly, what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Jason." She said calmly. "The better question is why are you all pointing guns at each other? Was it a slow day?" She said trying to defuse the tension.

Sonny sighed and lowered his gun. "You're friends with Jason?" He asked incredulously. It was like Jason was haunting him or something.

Carly nodded. "Does that change anything?"

Sonny didn't know what to say at that point. "We'll talk about it later." He said walking away.

Carly turned towards Jason as she watched him lower his gun. Max and Johnny walked away.

"What are you doing?" She said with hushed tones.

"Protecting myself." He said blankly before walking back inside.

Standing outside by herself, Carly felt the emotion rise up inside of her. She had just gotten him back and now the man she had been crazy about for months could be the one that takes him away for good.

AJ walked up behind her. "What's going on?"

Carly turned to him as the tears started to fall.

"What's wrong?" He said trying to be nice.

She told him what happened and AJ sighed. "I knew this was going to happen."

"I don't know what to do."

AJ looked at her for a minute while he thought. "Are you willing to give up Sonny for Jason? Cause that is what it might come too."

Carly wiped a tear off of her face. "Yes." She said softly. "He's all I have." She said starting to cry.

AJ rolled his eyes. "Come here." He said holding out his arms. He wanted to hate Carly but right now, he kind of felt bad for her.

Carly fell into his chest. Jason came walking outside to see what was keeping her and AJ made a face. He shook his head and walked over to them. AJ pulled back and Jason took over.

"Carly what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to lose you. I know you think I'm crazy and impulsive. But, I've burned a lot of bridges in this town and I don't have friends. You're it. And when I saw the guns and…." She stopped as she became overwhelmed.

Jason hugged her. "Carly, it's going to be okay. I don't know how. But, it is. And I'm fine."

She nodded and pulled back. "Sorry, I should probably go."

Jason frowned. "Why did you stop by?"

"Just to see if you need any help."

"Is that offer still good?" He asked softly.

Carly nodded and wiped her face. "Sure."

"Good, because I have a lot of invoices you can help me enter." Jason said smiling.

"Help you enter?" She said smiling.

"Well, that you can enter." He said holding the door open for her.

She smiled and walked inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason got Carly situated and walked out of the office. "You okay?" He asked Courtney.

"I'm fine. He'll get over it." She said walking to the back to help Georgie. She was pissed at Sonny for interfering.

Shawn motioned for him to come over to a table. "Jason, this is Spinelli. He's the computer tech that set up your surveillance system."

Jason shook Spinelli's hand.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Spinelli said noting how different Jason seemed from the person he had seen outside.

"Nice to meet you too."

Spinelli showed Jason a few things and then he was left alone to concentrate.

Georgie walked over to him. "Excuse me. Would you mind being our taster?" She said putting some coffee down.

Spinelli smiled. "Sure." He said grabbing the cup. He smelled it first and then took a sip. Georgie had to jump backwards as Spinelli spit the liquid back out and it went all over the table.

Spinelli was so embarrassed but Georgie couldn't stop laughing.

"Courtney." She yelled in between snorts. "Come here."

Courtney ran over with a towel and they both cleaned up.

"I'm so sorry." Spinelli said blushing bright red.

Courtney chuckled. "It's okay. We can't figure out how to use the machine and we don't have the manual."

Spinelli got up. "Show me."

They all walked over to it and Spinelli got the model number. He went back to his computer and then then downloaded the manual and printed it for them.

"Thanks Spinelli." Georgie said before going to the back.

Spinelli smiled. He was actually happy to work for Jason if Georgie was going to be around.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into the coffee shop and knocked on Jason's door.

"Come in." He yelled.

His face lit up when he saw her. "Hey." He said standing up and stepping around the desk. "What are you doing here?" He said before kissing her gently.

"I thought that I'd come by and see how you're doing. I had a break."

"We're okay. The first batch of coffee was a disaster and we almost lost Spinelli."

Liz looked at him quizzically.

"That would be the computer geek sitting at the table out there."

Liz smiled. "It was that bad?"

"Apparently he spit it out all over the table." Jason said smiling.

Liz chuckled. "Sorry I missed that."

"Let me show you around." He said grabbing her hand.

They walked out of the office and to Liz's surprise Jason didn't let go of her hand.

"Spinelli, this is Elizabeth."

Spinelli stood up and shook Liz's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You know Georgie." He said turning around.

Georgie waved.

"And that is Courtney."

Courtney walked over and shook Liz's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"I think I've seen you around a few times." Liz said nicely.

"I'm going to show her the warehouse." Jason said leading Liz to the back.

Jason showed her around and when there was no one in their vicinity, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Her hair smelled like lavender and her lips were so soft.

They pulled back.

"That was nice and unexpected." Liz said smiling.

"I wasn't really going for nice." Jason said seriously.

Liz laughed. "And what exactly were you going for?"

Before he could answer, one of the workers walked up to them with a question.

Jason directed him in the right spot and then looked back at her. "I'd rather show you what I was going for, but this probably is not the right time or place."

Liz smiled. "I'll take a rain check then."

Jason grinned. "I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me tonight."

"Sure. I get off at 3:00 so I can swing by my apartment and change. How should I dress?"

"Wear something hot." Jason said mischievously.

Liz chuckled. "I think I can manage that."

Jason leaned down and kissed her once again. Liz got lost in the touch of his lips and tongue.

"Well," She said pretending to fan herself, "I'm certainly glad that you didn't forget how to do that."

"Never." Jason said smiling.

He walked her back through the warehouse and into the restaurant area. He gave her a quick kiss and watched her walk out the door.


	23. Chapter 23 – First Date

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews and follows! **Kikimoo – **It's fun to inject some Jason Q personality into this. Glad you guys are enjoying the story. Hope you enjoy their date!

Chapter 23 – First Date

Jason got out of the SUV and walked up to Liz's apartment complex. He pressed her apartment number and she buzzed him in.

He took the elevator to her floor and walked to her apartment door. He knocked and when she opened it, she took his breath away.

She smiled at how handsome he looked in a suit. "Hi." She said holding the door open wider. "Come in."

Jason walked inside and looked around. It was small but cozy. He turned to her again and took her in. She was wearing a colbalt blue dress that was sleeveless and plunged down in the front. There was a little ribbon belt at her waist and then the skirt was a slightly full and rested a little below mid thigh. Her hair had some loose curls in it and he looked down and noticed she had strappy sandals on.

"You look incredible." He said smiling.

"Thank you."

She grabbed her purse. "Ready when you are." She said smiling. "Can you grab that bag for me?" She asked.

Jason did so.

They walked out to the car and he opened the door for her before putting her bag on the backseat. The fact that she had packed some clothes to take to his place was not lost on him and he smiled as he shut the door.

He slipped into the driver's seat and they were soon on their way.

Liz glanced at him a few times. He was so handsome. Jason reached over and took her hand in his. They were finally going on their first date and he was really excited about it.

He pulled up to the valet at the metro court and they got out and went inside. "I hope you're hungry." Jason said as they rode up in the elevator.

"I'm starving." Liz said smiling.

They got and walked over to the hostess. "Please, follow me Mr. Morgan."

They walked over to a private table in the corner. Jason was unaware that Sonny was in the restaurant and had seen them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny waved Max over. "Find out all you can about his date." Sonny said. "And don't let anyone else know I asked you that."

Max nodded and walked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason ordered a glass of wine for Elizabeth and he ordered a beer for himself.

He took her hand in his and smiled. "This feels so normal after all I've been through in the last few weeks."

Liz smiled. "I know. I was looking forward to it all afternoon."

Jason stood up. "Come here."

Liz put her napkin on the table and reached for his hand. Jason led them out to the balcony.

"It's beautiful up here." Elizabeth said softly.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jason said standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Liz leaned back into, exposing her neck, which Jason lightly kissed and nibbled. Liz bit her lip as her body started to respond to his touch.

She shivered and Jason pulled back and turning her around. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"No." She said blushing.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. They headed back to the table.

The waitress took their order and they chatted.

"I'm going to have some people come over tomorrow to try and figure out a name for the shop. Will you come?" Jason asked.

Liz smiled. "Of course I will. I work until 3:00."

Jason smiled. "I figured I'd have everyone come around 6:00. I'm catering it and of course coffee will be on the house."

"That sounds good. What did you decide about what kind of food you're going to have?"

"Well, Cook, the Quartermaine chef, is actually going to make some baked goods for me to sell. He said he's bored during the day anyway, so it will give him something to do and give him some extra money."

Liz grinned. "Cool."

"And then, Georgie hired someone to make sandwiches and salads. I figured if we can get a lot of the hospital staff to come by, it should be good business."

Liz nodded. "Actually, that would be great because we are usually eating on the run so if they are already ready prepared during the lunch hour, that would be awesome."

Jason nodded. "We'll probably open in another week or so. Maybe you could put a flyer up in the locker room when Spinelli finishes them."

"Of course I would do that." Liz said before taking a sip of her wine.

The waitress brought their food. They ate and when they were finished, Jason asked her for a favor.

"I was wondering if you'd come over to the Quartermaine's with me at 4:00 tomorrow. Lila wants to see me."

Liz smiled. "Sure."

Jason fidgeted a little. "I'm a little nervous about seeing her and having a flashback. I don't want to scare her."

Liz nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you." He said softly. "This has all been really hard for me, but with you around, I feel like I can handle anything."

Elizabeth didn't even know what to say that. The truth was that she needed to be needed. Jason didn't treat her like she was broken. He kissed and touched her like she was normal. Nikolas had always treated her with kid gloves. And she understood that. But, it was always a constant reminder of what had happened to her. Even after she confided that in him, he still had a hard time not treating her differently.

"I want to thank you Jason."

He frowned. "For what?"

"Because you don't bring up my past all of the time." She said pausing for a moment.

Jason knew what she meant.

"You treat me like I'm just a normal woman and you let me be there for you."

"Elizabeth, I will have to disagree with you on one point. There is nothing about you that is normal. You are extraordinary." He said watching her blush. "And I totally get how you feel about being treated with kid gloves. I don't want that either. I want you to know that if it seems like I'm taking it slow with you, it's because I want us to really get to know each other and build trust. I love it that you are my girlfriend. You are important to me in every way." Jason said sincerely.

Elizabeth let out the breath she was holding as all his words sunk in. She was falling for him hard and that scared her a little. "I already trust you and that scares me a little."

Jason stood up and held out his hand. "Dance with me." He said softly.

Liz took his hand and he walked them back out to the balcony. Soft music flowed. Jason pulled her into his arms. "I'm not perfect Elizabeth. I can't say that I will never hurt you. We all do really stupid things sometimes. But, I will try my best to be the man that you deserve." He said as he closed his eyes and savored their closeness.

Liz melted into his chest. "Thank you for everything that you've said to me tonight. I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me. I will do my best to be the woman you deserve too."

Jason smiled. "You already are."

Liz pulled back and looked up at him. There were so many emotions on their faces in that moment. Jason leaned towards her and captured her lips. He slowly and sensuously kissed Liz until they both were breathless. He looked down at her. "I'm not going to mention this again, but I have to say it once. If I ever go too fast or get too rough, or otherwise do something you don't like, I need to know that you feel comfortable saying no to me."

Liz smiled and nodded. Although, she couldn't imagine ever needing to say that to him.

"Good." Jason said relieved that the subject was over with. He could never forget what had happened to her but he wanted to treat her like she had asked to be treated.

They went back to the table and had some dessert and went back to the penthouse.


	24. Chapter 24 – Beginnings and Endings

A/N – ROFL you guys crack me up. Okay **klj5017a & Twisted Musilah – **Here's another chapter! Too funny! Although, I have a feeling you might be a tad bit disappointed.

Chapter 24 – Beginnings and Endings

Liz smiled and sat on the couch. "That was a wonderful date. Thank you."

Jason smiled and took off his jacket. "You're welcome. I'm going to run upstairs and get into something a little more comfortable. You, on the other hand, are not allowed to change." He said moving up the steps.

Liz grinned. She didn't mind staying dressed up. It was kind of fun anyway.

Jason came down a few minutes later and sat next to her. He pulled her onto his lap and smiled.

"You're feeling much better aren't you?" She said smiling back at him.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you just going to sit here and stare at me all night?" Liz asked playfully.

"That's the plan."

Liz made a face. "I was hoping for at least another kiss."

Jason smiled. "Really? Well, I guess I could always use the practice." He said moving towards her. "As long as it's always with you."

Liz closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. He captured her tongue in his mouth and sucked before diving back inside once again. She ran her fingers through his hair as Jason started to slide his hand up her leg. Jason pulled back and looked at her. He wanted to stop, not because he didn't want her, but because he did and he already had plans to make their first time together really special. Liz grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss, hungrily feeding on his lips. They made out for a few minutes until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Liz got up and Jason put a pillow over his lap as he tried to think of anything else until his body calmed down.

Liz opened the door and it was Spinelli.

"I'm so sorry to bother you so late but I have something you need to see." He said walking inside.

Spinelli sat next to Jason and opened his laptop. He played a video for him and Jason sat quietly. It clearly showed someone trying to break in to the coffee shop but one of Shawn's men stopped him.

"Do we know who he is?"

Spinelli shook his head. "He doesn't appear to be one of Sonny's men."

"Interesting." Jason said. "Thanks Spinelli. We'll meet with Shawn in the morning."

Spinelli nodded and then left.

Liz could see that Jason was thrown a bit. "What's wrong?"

Jason looked up at her. "I'm just not having a good feeling here. If it's not Sonny, it could be one of his enemies."

Liz sighed. She really had hoped that this thing with Sonny would blow over. Now, Jason could be right in the middle of a mob war.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny frowned. "That's the second shipment someone's messed with in two weeks."

"I know. Stan is on it. He should be calling any minute now." Johnny said.

"Do you think it's Morgan?" Sonny asked.

"No. He doesn't want anything to do with your business. But someone is definitely sniffing around."

Johnny's cell rang and it picked it up. "Talk to me." He said loudly.

Sonny watched his reaction and knew it wasn't good. Johnny ended the call and focused on Sonny.

"We believe that a man named Joseph Sorel is behind this. He really isn't a big player but apparently he's trying to be."

"So, he's trying to take me down to get some cred and my territory."

Johnny nodded. "He's been sniffing around pier 52 trying to figure out our weak spots."

Sonny thought for a moment. "Any idea where he is?"

"Stan is working on it."

"Increase security in the meantime."

There was a knock on the door. Johnny answered it. He held the door open as Courtney walked in.

"Hi." She said softly.

Sonny took a drink and didn't say anything for a moment. "What brings you by Courtney? Are you in trouble again?"

Courtney sighed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I just wanted to see how you were and make sure that we were okay." She said softly. Sonny, Mike, and her mom were all she had for family.

Sonny sat down and patted the couch next to him. Courtney sat down.

"Courtney, you know I love you. I just really don't want you working for Jason. I do feel that he's just using you to get at me. But, I do understand that it's been hard for you. So, I will try to respect your decision."

Courtney smiled. "Thank you. I'm actually happy for the first time in a long time."

"Are you still expecting to be with Jason?" He asked curiously.

Courtney shook her head. "No. He's with Elizabeth and I think that he's in love with her. I decided that maybe I just need to grow up and find my way. I'm not going to be a waitress forever, but I had to start somewhere."

Sonny nodded. He was surprised that Courtney was taking the high road. "I'm glad you're being mature about this."

"I know, go ahead and say it. It's about time." Courtney said smiling.

"I'm proud of you Courtney." Sonny said softly.

Courtney was shocked. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." She said standing up to go.

Sonny got up and gave her a hug. "Be careful."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About a half hour later, Carly showed up.

"Hi. I'm surprised to see you here." Sonny said sitting down. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with Jason?"

Carly smirked. "That is exactly why I'm here."

"Have a seat." Sonny said watching her walk towards him. It was really too bad she was so sexy, because it would be a lot easier to turn her away if she weren't.

"I'm sorry that you feel like you can't be with me because of Jason. But, he's been a really good friend to me. He saved me from someone who would have probably done some really horrible things to me. And as much as I want to be with you, if you're going to ask me to choose…." She said as her voice trailed off.

Sonny interrupted. "Carly, I understand. But, you have to understand, loyalty is really important to me. And right now, I don't think I could trust you."

Carly nodded. "I understand. I guess timing is everything. I do want you to know that Jason hasn't once asked me about getting information or anything like that. He's really not after you Sonny. He just wants to run his business in peace." She said standing up.

"Well, that's probably not going to happen. I really don't want you caught in the middle. So, be careful Carly." He said standing up and walking over to the door.

"Goodbye." Carly said sadly.

"Goodbye." Sonny said before kissing her on the forehead.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly went to Jakes. She felt like she needed a drink. When she walked inside she saw AJ sitting at the bar staring at a shot of vodka.

She walked up to him. "AJ, what do you think you're doing?"

AJ looked up at her. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Carly sighed. "It looks like you're thinking about taking a drink." She said putting her purse on the counter.

"I had a rough day with Edward. I wanted to prove to myself that I could resist drinking." He said looking back at the shot glass.

Carly put her hand on her hip. "Fine. You resisted." She said grabbing the shot and downing it. She slammed the glass back down and said, "See, I'm saying you the trouble. You can just watch me self-destruct instead." Looking over at Coleman, she said, "Coleman, give me a shot of tequila."

AJ frowned at her. "What the hell crawled up your butt tonight?"

"Sonny Corinthos."

AJ swallowed hard. "What happened?" He asked not sure that he really wanted to know.

"I broke it off." She said grabbing the shot and downing it. Picking up her purse, she went and sat down at a table.

AJ sighed and got up and followed her. "Carly, you chose Jason?"

Carly shrugged. "Yeah, well it's not like Sonny was willing to choose me over revenge." She said glumly.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. He was really surprised that Carly did the right thing.


	25. Chapter 25 –The Morning After

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! There's a few twists and turns ahead. **Chawchic – **Thanks for reading! **Kikimoo – **The Sonny angle well get more interesting. **Klj5017a – **Not a Franco fan at all. Lol lock comment. **Legalas'girl – **thank you! **Kcke2pen – **Sorel was a wus… Carly is a work in progress **Virgy 15 – **When the time really comes they will not be interrupted… **ilovedana53 – **Thank you!

Chapter 25 –The Morning After

Carly stared at AJ for a moment and then frowned and said, "Wait a minute. Why are you being nice? You hate me." She asked suspiciously.

"I don't hate you." AJ said making a face. "You want the honest answer?" He asked, hoping that she probably wouldn't remember the conversation the next day anyway.

Carly nodded. "I can take it."

"I think you remind me of myself in a way. You're impulsive. You just get pissed off and you react and go on a rampage and don't think about how your actions affect anyone else. You're like danger girl and I'm danger boy."

Carly thought for a moment. "Does it bother you if I drink in front of you?"

AJ shook his head. "Not at all."

Before she could even turn around, Coleman brought another shot and sat the tequila bottle on the table.

Carly smiled at him and then turned towards AJ. She did the shot and then took a deep breath. "That was a really cute analogy by the way. Maybe we could get tee shirts made." She said grinning.

AJ rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"I know. I have issues okay. I'm painfully aware of them and I've been really really good lately. I wish people would stop hating me for what I've done in the past." Carly said pouting.

AJ chuckled. He poured her another shot which she quickly downed. "Carly, I'm glad that you're trying to be good but you and I both know how hard it is to change other people's perceptions. People in this town just don't like letting the past go. You and I have a bad rep. People don't want to see us for who we are today. It sucks but all we can do is not let it get to us and live our lives the way that we want to."

Carly nodded. "I get it AJ. It's just hard." She said starting to feel the effect of the shots. "I just want to love and be loved. It's hard going home every night by myself. I'm starting to feel like no one is ever going to love me for who I am warts and all. Maybe that is why I went after Sonny. I figured he's a fucking mob boss. It's not like he would have the right to judge." She said slightly miffed.

AJ smiled. "You're line of thinking always gives me pause."

Carly laughed and smacked his hand. "Stop it."

"You're really violent you know that?" He said playfully.

"Now who is avoiding being serious now?" She said grinning mischievously.

AJ grabbed her hand. "Carly, you have this wall built up around you that is almost impenetrable. But, I know that you crack. Hell, I've seen you destroy everyone around you and yourself. I've done the same thing. But, you have to love yourself before you can expect anyone else to love you back. And I think we both need to work on that a little harder."

Carly felt the tears well up in her eyes. "It's nice to know that you really get me AJ. I tell you what. I'm willing to start fresh if you are." She said pulling back her hand and then holding it out. "Hi, I'm Carly."

AJ smiled. "I'm AJ." He said shaking it.

"What's a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Wait, you think I'm handsome?" AJ teased.

Carly chuckled.

"Carly, can you do me a favor?" He asked softly.

She nodded.

"Can you stop drinking tonight? I wouldn't want you to start off your clean slate with a major meltdown."

Carly sighed. "Okay. You think you can give me a ride home?"

AJ nodded. "That's what friends are for." He said standing up.

Carly stood up and wobbled a little. AJ steadied her. "Come on." He said walking her out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up and realized that they had fallen asleep on the couch. Elizabeth's head was on a pillow which was in his lap. He carefully moved and reached under her and pulled her onto his lap. Standing up, with her in his arms, he moved her upstairs to her bed. He covered her up and watched her for a moment. Being with her was so easy. If he could spend every waking moment with her, he would. Turning away, he closed the door and went into his room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up and was confused when she realized she was in her bed. She looked over at the alarm clock and groaned. It was almost time to get up. She stood up and used the bathroom and then climbed back inside the warmth of the covers and cursed the sunlight before pulling the covers over her head.

Jason knocked softly on the door and pushed it open. He was carrying a tray. He chuckled at the fact that her head was under the covers and sat it down on the dresser.

Liz ripped the covers down and looked up at him. "You mind telling me how I got here?"

Jason shrugged. "Um….I…I carried you."

Liz frowned. "I really don't think that was good idea."

"You worry too much." He said smiling down at her.

"What's that?" She said eyeing the tray and sitting up.

Jason retrieved it and sat it down on her lap. "Pancakes."

Liz grinned. "Seriously, you are not allowed to tell anyone else that you can cook because every female in Port Charles will try to steal you from me." She said as she put some syrup on them and took a big bite. "

Jason smiled.

"Mmmmmm." She moaned as she chewed. "So good."

He smiled and watched her eat. "I really had a great time last night." He said softly.

"Me too." She said wiping some syrup off her chin.

Jason smiled. "You missed a spot."

"Where?" She said frowning.

"Here." Jason said leaning down and sucking on her chin before kissing and licking his way up to her lips which he nipped and sucked.

He pulled back and Elizabeth bit her lip.

"You really need to stop doing that. Those are mine and I'm really protective of them."

Liz grinned. "And what else do you think is yours?"

Jason smirked. "You'll know soon enough."

"I can't wait." She said staring at his lips.

"I really should go to the warehouse." He said before tasting her one last time. "I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of." He said standing up.

Liz smiled and put the tray aside on the bed. She stood up and hugged him. "Thank you." She said standing on her toes and giving him a quick peck.

"Call me later."

"Okay." She said watching him walk out the door. She needed to get moving or Epiphany would never let her live it down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly woke up and groaned. She sat up and catching the silhouette of someone across the room she yelped.

AJ jumped up. "What's wrong?"

Carly was shocked. "Nothing, you scared me. You stayed her here all night?"

AJ sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes. I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Carly smiled. "Thank you."

AJ nodded. "You're welcome."

Carly jumped up and ran into the bathroom. AJ laid on the bed and let out a sigh. He hadn't slept very well in the chair.

Carly came back out and saw that he was napping so she went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Eventually AJ smelled it and got up.

"You want a cup?" She asked.

"Please, I have a meeting in two hours."

"I can make it to go." She said smiling.

"Perfect." He said sitting on a stool at the counter.

"I need to go into work soon too." She said. She was the operation manager at the Metro Court.

She put the coffee into a container and closed it.

AJ stood up and turned to go.

"Thanks again for all things that you said last night AJ. I do appreciate it and I'm glad that we're friends now." Carly said smiling.

AJ smiled back. "Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" He asked curiously. It was 4th of July.

"Nothing really."

"Want to drive my family nuts?" He asked grinning.

Carly chuckled. "I thought we were turning over a new leaf."

"It's just harmless fun."

Carly shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

"Be my date for the 4th of July party they are hosting in the park."

Carly laughed. "That would be really evil and I'm in."

"Good. I'll pick you up at 2:30 on Saturday."

"See you then." She said watching him walk out. She looked at the clock and hurried into the shower.


	26. Chapter 26 – Grandmother

A/N – Thank you for the reviews! ilovedana53, Legalos – Glad you love it! Kcke2pen – lol I got your accent – soon…. It's weird cause it doesn't feel like 26 chapters already. TwistedMusalih – You know I like those tangled webs. Lrobinson01 – good thing I haven't been drinking….I'm getting Rick flashbacks from last story. Guest, kikimoo, Gabby1 – I'm not really an AJ fan but even I'm liking them lol

Chapter 26 – Grandmother

The next day went really fast. The setup for the warehouse was going well and their first shipment was trucked in. They were still on track for opening up the next week.

Liz and Jason met at the penthouse to change and then headed over to the Quartermaine's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Jason." Alice said smiling and opening the door.

"Hi Alice." Jason said smiling. "This is Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you. Lila is waiting in the living room." She said leading the way.

Liz followed them inside and heard Lila's delighted gasp before she even saw her.

"Jason." She said holding out her arms.

Jason grinned and walked over to her wheelchair and gave her a hug. "Hi Grandmother."

Lila grabbed his face. "I missed you dear boy."

"I missed you too." He said smiling. She was everything that he had remembered.

Lila saw Liz and looked up at Jason. "Who is this?"

"Grandmother, this is my girlfriend Elizabeth." Jason said proudly.

"Come closer." She said to Liz who walked to where Jason had been standing.

"It's very nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

Lila smiled. "It's nice to you meet you too. You can give me a hug. I won't break." She said warmly.

Liz grinned and gave her a hug.

"Please, sit down and talk to me for a while. I want to know what you've been up to."

They sat on the couch.

"Well, I am trying to start over and build up a business of my own."

Lila nodded. "Edward told me. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you." Jason said softly.

"And what do you do?" Lila asked Liz.

"I'm a nurse over at general hospital."

"How lovely." Lila said smiling. "I have something I want you to watch." She said pointing at the laptop on the table.

Jason retrieved it and put it between him and Liz. He pressed play and there was a video of him graduating from high school. There were pictures of him and the family hugging and celebrating. He paused on one with him and Emily.

"You were a good boy Jason and a good brother. You need to know that." Lila said softly.

Jason closed the laptop and put it back. "Thank you grandmother. You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

Jason sat back down. Liz looked up at him because she heard his breathing change. "Jason, deep breaths okay."

"What's happening?" Lila asked.

Liz stood up in front of Jason as his fists balled up and he entered another flashback. Monica walked in with Tracy.

"Oh my God." She said seeing what was going on.

"It's okay." Liz said softly. "Can you get him some water?"

Monica nodded and went across the room. Tracy stayed in the background. She watched Jason nervously.

Liz held Jason's head. "Jason, can you hear me?"

He couldn't answer.

"Deep breaths." She said calmly as she stroked his face with her hand.

Jason's started to breathe easier.

"You okay?" She asked.

He nodded.

Monica handed him some water and Jason drank it. She took the glass from him and put her hand on his forehead.

"I'm okay." Jason said softly.

Liz looked over at Lila who to her surprise was smiling. She saw how loving Liz was to Jason and she knew he was in good hands. Liz smiled back and then focused back on Jason. "What did you remember?"

Jason smiled. "It was a Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone was arguing, the whole meal was ruined, but I was sitting there laughing."

Monica chuckled and sat next to him. "Our Thanksgiving meals were pretty legendary actually."

"You two will have to come to the next one and see for yourself." Lila said.

Jason sat up. "I wouldn't miss it." He said smiling at her. "I hope I didn't worry you."

Lila smiled. "I would probably have been worried if Elizabeth hadn't been here to take such good care of you."

Liz smiled. "We've had a lot of practice."

"That one was actually not as bad as my last one. So, I'm hoping the physical part of it will die down."

Monica looked over at Liz. "Thank you for taking such good care of him."

"He takes care of me too." She said softly.

Jason held her hand and smiled. He looked over at Tracy and she smiled at him.

"Will you both be coming to the 4th of July celebration on Saturday at the park?"

Jason looked over at Liz.

"I'm free." Liz said.

"Okay, we'll come."

Monica grinned. "Good. There will be lots of good food and fireworks."

"Sounds good." Jason said smiling.

They all chatted for a while longer and then Jason and Elizabeth left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They got back to the penthouse and sat down.

"You're really quiet." Liz said observing him.

"I just hated having the flashback in front of Lila."

"I understand."

"I'm glad that you were there." He said taking her hand.

Liz sighed. "Jason, we do need to talk about our living arrangements."

Jason looked up at her. "Why?"

Liz took a deep breath. "I do have an apartment and we haven't known each other for that long. I just don't want to over stay my welcome."

Jason shook his head. "I love having you here with me. I don't care how long it's been. Are you unhappy?"

Liz shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Maybe I'm just being selfish. I just want you with me." Jason said softly. "But I don't want you to start rolling your eyes and thinking, here comes yet another flashback." He said making a crazy face. "How many memories does this guy have?"

Liz laughed. "Oh yeah, cause that is something that I would say."

"You are by far the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. I almost feel like Emily sent you to me."

Liz was so touched by that. "I need you too Jason."

He leaned over and kissed her softly and then pulled back. "Then, I'm asking you to stay here with me."

Her mind was telling her that this was crazy and impulsive but her heart was melting. She bit her lip and then softly said, "Okay. I'll probably have to bring some more of my clothes over here." She said thinking.

Jason smiled. "I'll help you."

He would have loved for her to move in permanently, but for now, he was okay with their arrangement. But, there was no doubt in his mind that the day would come when she would move in with him for good.

She snuggled up against him. "I'm looking forward to Saturday."

"Me too. I'll ask AJ and make sure that he's coming."

Jason pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. Capturing her lower lip in his mouth he flicked his tongue over it and then released it. He kissed passionately until the phone call he was expecting interrupted them.

Jason's cell phone rang. "Yeah."

"Everything is ready." Georgie said cheerfully.

"We'll be right there."

Liz smiled and slid off his lap. "To be continued."

Jason grinned. "This should be interesting." He said standing up and holding out his hand.


	27. Chapter 27 – Killing Me Softly

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the story. Remember, nothing has changed. Liz is just going to move **some** of her clothes in but she still will have her apt. And Monica and Jason aren't on the outs. They got along fine the last time they saw each other. He was just having a harder time relating to his parents at first but they are cool.

**Guest – **rofl re: flashbacks and sex lol Would I do that to you?

Chapter 27 – Killing Me Softly

They walked inside the cafe and there were already people there waiting.

"Hey." Jason said shaking Ned's hand. "Glad you could come."

Alexis was standing next to him. "Hi." She said smiling.

"It's good to see you." Jason said smiling back.

AJ walked over and patted him on the back. "What's up bro?"

"Nothing much. You coming to the park on Saturday?"

AJ winked. "Wouldn't miss it."

Jason chuckled. "Why do I have the feeling you're up to something."

"Let's just say that you shouldn't miss it." AJ said walking away and sitting down.

Alan and Monica came, Spinelli, Shawn, Carly, and Tracy. And to Jason's surprise, Edward strolled in.

"Don't look so shocked." He said walking over to Jason and giving him a hug. "I still love you regardless."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

Everyone sat down and gave Jason their attention.

"Okay, I asked you here today to sample some coffee and to get ideas for a name." Jason said smiling. "If you need something to drink, Georgie and Courtney will take care of you."

"So, throw some names out there." Liz said loudly. She grabbed a pen and paper so that she could write them down.

"Hmmm, how about The Grind?" AJ said.

"Not bad." Jason said.

"Boiling Point." Alexis threw out there.

"Lila's or Lila's Café." Edward said smiling.

"Nice." Jason said.

"Expresso Yourself." Spinelli said as they all laughed.

"Café Latte." Carly added.

"How about just Java?" Alan asked.

"Nice." Jason said smiling. "You guys are giving me a lot to think about."

Edward took a sip of the coffee. "Wow, this is really good." He said loudly.

Everyone started tasting and agreed.

"It's way better than Kelly's." Ned said.

"Are you going to be serving hot food?" Alexis asked.

"Not at this point. For now, it's just going to be salad, sandwiches, and pastries."

"When are you opening?" Monica asked.

"Hopefully, in a week. I'll have to see if I can get the signage that quickly."

They all sat around and talked and laughed. When Edward left, he pulled Jason aside.

"I want you to know that even though I'd rather have you with me, I hope this place is a success. You deserve it."

"Thank you grandfather, that means a lot to me." Jason said shaking his hand. He watched Edward leave and Tracy walked up to him.

"What did you think of the names?" Jason asked.

"Believe or not I liked them all; even Expresso Yourself." She said chuckling.

Jason grinned. "Thank you for coming Aunt Tracy." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you." She said patting the side of his face.

He watched her leave and Monica and Alan came up to him.

"We're very proud of you Jason." Alan said patting him on the back.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you could make it."

"We wouldn't have missed it." Monica said smiling.

He hugged them both.

Liz walked up to him and Jason pulled her into a hug. "How's my girl?" He said smiling down at her.

"I'm good."

AJ walked over to them. "Come on with the PDA."

Jason dipped Liz and kissed her as everyone clapped.

AJ chuckled. "I'll see you on Saturday." He said before walking away.

They said goodbye to everyone else and soon it was just them. Jason locked the door and turned on some music. "Dance with me." He said softly.

Liz smiled as Jason pulled her into his arms. They danced slowly and then Jason put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her.

"You know I'm crazy about you right?" Liz said softly.

Jason smiled. "I think I'm crazier for you."

Liz chuckled. "Hmmm…a crazy contest, I like it."

Jason kissed her again. He pulled back and sighed. "I think that I'm addicted to your mouth."

"Is there a 12 step program for that?" Liz asked.

Jason chuckled. "If there is, I'm never going to it."

Liz grinned. "In this case, denial is good." She said kissing him again.

"I think we should go home." He said looking at her with want.

Liz nodded. "Let's go."

They closed up and headed back to the penthouse.

When they got on the elevator, Liz pushed Jason up against the wall and kissed him hard. They made out and almost didn't get out of the elevator in time before the door closed.

Laughing, they spilled out into the hallway and Jason hurried to open the door. He pushed it open and Johnny was sitting on the couch.

"Johnny?" He asked.

Johnny stood up. "Hi. We need to talk."

Jason nodded. Liz smiled at Johnny and went upstairs.

"What's up?"

He handed Jason a picture. "That is Joseph Sorel. He's after Sonny's territory and you are in the middle of it."

"Has he done something?"

"The man that you caught on surveillance works for him."

Jason sighed. He really didn't need this. "Are you sure?"

Johnny nodded yes.

"Is it safe for me to open in a week?" Jason asked.

"I hope so. But, you need to be extra careful. If you see him anywhere around, go the other way. Don't take any chances. Just call me."

"Okay."

Johnny walked towards the door. "Make sure you show that to Elizabeth as well."

"You think she's in danger?"

Johnny shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to be safe."

Jason watched him close the door and then walked up to Liz's room. Her door was open and she was sitting on the bed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I need you to look at this picture. If you see him, don't go anywhere near him. I need you to walk away." He said firmly.

Liz studied it. "Okay."

Jason sat next to her. "Now, back to my addiction." He said huskily.

Liz grinned as Jason pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her hungrily as he slid his hand under her shirt and up her back.

Jason wanted her so badly. They pulled back slowly.

"Why are you stopping?" Liz asked.

"Because, I don't think I can control myself if we keep going."

Liz felt her stomach flutter. "Control is so overrated."

Jason chuckled. "You're killing me right now."

Liz kissed him sensuously. "Trust me, killing you is the last thing I want to do right now."

"Do you trust me?" Jason asked.

"God yes." She breathed out.

"Can you wait just a few more days?"

Liz sighed. "Now, you're killing me."

Jason smiled. He liked that she was just as into it as him. "I promise that I will be worth the wait."

She looked up at him and reluctantly nodded her head yes.

"Thank you."

He slid her off of his lap.

Liz had never wanted someone so much in her life. It was the first time that she was willing to be the aggressor and it felt freeing to her.

Jason got up. "I better go to my room."

Liz smiled. "You better because I just might have to go back on my word." She said playfully.

Jason grinned. "Temptress." He said walking towards the door.

Liz watched him disappear and fell back onto the bed. She touched her swollen lips and hoped that the next few days would go really fast.

A/N – Okay, I need your help! Look at the café names above. What do you want the name to be? Please leave a review and let me know.


	28. Chapter 28 – Perfection

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and name suggestions! It was really close. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Chapter 28 – Perfection

The next few days did go by quickly. Jason was making good headway on the café and Liz was very busy at work. They both were glad when Saturday finally arrived.

Liz put on some jeans with a red halter top. She put on some wedges and went down into the living room where Jason was ready.

"You look really good." Jason said walking over to her.

"So do you." Liz said smiling.

They kissed and then pulled apart. "If we continue this, we'll never make it." She said walking over to the door. Jason grabbed his keys and they headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica waved Jason over when she saw him and Liz looking around for them. They greeted her with hugs and then sat down next to her on a blanket.

"Hey Jason." Alice said turning from the grill.

"Hi Alice." Jason said smiling back at her.

"Did you decide on a name yet?"

"Yup. You'll find out during the unveiling."

Alan walked over and sat down and they all turned when they heard Monica gasp. "Oh my God." She said watching AJ and Carly walk towards them hand in hand.

It was everything Jason could do not to laugh.

"Are they for real?" Liz whispered into his ear.

"I don't think so." Jason said back. "This is going to be great." He said looking over at his parents whose mouths were still open.

AJ walked up and spread out another blanket and he and Carly sat down.

"Hi Jase." Carly said smiling over at him.

Jason shook his head. "Hi Carly."

"Hey mom and dad, you know Carly right?" AJ said casually.

It was all Monica could do not to make a face and dive over and choke Carly. The last thing she wanted was that woman's dirty hands on her son. She knew what Carly had done to Bobby.

"Yes, AJ. We know who Carly is." Alan said ruefully.

"Hi." Carly said waving to them sweetly.

Jason turned away from his parents so they couldn't see him laugh. He stood up. "Carly, walk with me."

Carly stood up and looked down at AJ. "I'll be right back." She said smiling. AJ smiled back at her.

When they were out of earshot, Monica turned and looked at him. "AJ have you lost your mind?" She said harshly.

AJ grinned. "Why would you say that?"

"I can't believe you bought that…woman here." Alan said clearly upset.

"Relax, it's just a date."

Liz covered her mouth and turned her head to give AJ a look. She was scared that Alan was going to have a heart attack.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"What are you two doing?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. We're just having a little fun." Carly said smiling.

Jason chuckled. "I can't believe you. And since when do you get along with AJ?"

"We kind of came to an understanding. We're friends now."

Jason was surprised. "Really?"

"Yup. Miracles do still happen." She said looking back at AJ who waved mischievously. Carly grinned.

"Just be careful Carly."

Carly frowned. "About what?"

"AJ. You two tend to get reckless and this new found friendship could lead to something you can't take back."

Carly put her arms through his as they walked back. "You worry too much."

"And it's usually for a good reason." He said smiling. "Did you do what I asked you to do?"

Carly grinned. "Oh yeah."

"I hope you didn't over do it."

"Me?" Carly said pretending to be shocked.

Jason sighed. "Carly….."

"Relax Jase. It's done."

They made it back to the blankets and Jason sat down next to Liz and gave her a kiss. Not to be outdone, AJ laid one on Carly who was shocked, but found herself returning it. Monica thought she was going to be sick. She was ready to throw her hotdog at them. Mercifully, they finally broke apart.

"What was that?" Carly whispered.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I wish there was a camera recording their reactions." AJ said smiling.

Carly shook her head. "You're really bad."

"I know. But, you like bad don't you." AJ said flirtatiously.

"You're freaking me out right now."

AJ laughed. "That was kind of otherworldly."

They ate and the sun started going down. Liz sat in front of Jason and leaned back into him as the fireworks went off. It was a great evening and Liz was sad to see it come to an end.

They helped Monica pack and said goodbye to everyone.

Jason winked at Carly and then left.

"What was that all about?" AJ asked.

"Let's just say that Liz is in for a big surprise." Carly said taking his hand. "Come on, it's time to put your parents out of their misery." She said leading him towards the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Liz stood inside the elevator kissing. They broke apart and walked to the penthouse door. Jason opened it and Liz gasped. "Oh my God." She said softly. There were lit candles everywhere. Soft music was playing.

"Jason." She said turning to look up at him. "How did you do all of this?"

Jason smiled. "With a little help from a friend."

Liz grinned. "Thank you."

Jason pulled her into his arms and they swayed to the music. Tonight was their night and he wasn't going to let anything interrupt it.

He kissed her and as it got heated he swept her up into his arms and carried her upstairs. When he went into the bedroom, there were rose petals on the bed and floor along with more candles.

Liz grinned as Jason put her down onto the floor. "Carly." He muttered under his breath.

"I think it's beautiful." She said smiling up at him. She pushed him onto the bed.

Jason smiled as she peeled off her shirt and he did the same. "You look beautiful." He said softly.

Liz smiled and walked towards him. Jason pulled her into him and she grabbed his face and kissed him. And as their tongues and lips dueled, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He slipped it off and tossed it aside and then pulled back to look at her. Taking her nipple into his mouth he sucked and nipped at it until it was hard. He moved over and did the same on her other breast as Liz moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

He moved up and kissed her mouth again as his hands undid her jeans and slid them down her body. She stepped out of them and Jason stood up and took off his.

He looked into her eyes to make sure she really wanted to make love to him and the want that shown in them took his breath away. They fell onto the bed, body and limbs entwined. Feeling his erection poke into her, she gasped. Jason flipped her onto her back and kissed his way down to her underwear. He took them off and gently opened up her legs. Liz's body ached for him and when Jason started to pleasure her with his mouth, Liz was overwhelmed with passion for him. And when he made her cum, she moaned loudly as wave after wave pulsated through her body.

Jason took off his underwear and then moved his way up her body and kissed her passionately. Liz wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her. His erection pressed onto her belly and she was surprised at how big he was. She tensed a little and he pulled back.

"Trust me." He said softly.

She relaxed and nodded. "Okay."

He kissed her again and then put on a condom before positioning himself at her opening. When he pushed Liz gasped and her body began to slowly take him in. When he was finally buried to the hilt, Jason paused. She felt so good but he wanted to make sure she was ready.

She tightened her grip with her legs and Jason began to move. Liz was making all these sexy noises and Jason was finding it hard to keep his composure. As he began to stroke faster and harder Liz could feel her orgasm building. And when she was close, she yelled his name and Jason's movements became more frantic. Unable to hold it anymore, he released himself until he was spent.

Jason fell on the bed beside her and pulled her into him. "That was incredible." He said softly.

"Yeah, it was." She said blushing. She was starting to feel really emotional and she wasn't sure why.

Jason realized that she was crying and looked down at her. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Liz shook her head no. "I'm….I'm just so happy. It was just perfect." She said softly.

Jason hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. He held her for a few more minutes and then pulled away. "I'll be right back." He said before walking into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and looked under the sink. He found a bottle with some bubble bath in it and poured it into the tub.


	29. Chapter 29 – Can't Get Enough

A/N –Thanks so much for the feedback. I really appreciate it!

Chapter 29 – Can't Get Enough

Liz watched him walk back to her and slide in beside her.

"I'm running you a bath. It will help so you won't be so sore tomorrow." Jason said softly.

Liz smiled. She loved that he wanted to take care of her. "Will you take one with me?"

Jason chuckled. "Um, I put bubbles in there."

Liz didn't take him for the bubble bath type so she figured that someone must have left it there.

"Carly really out did herself."

"You still didn't answer my question."

Jason smiled. "Okay, I'll take a bath with you. Just don't tell anyone about the bubbles. It will ruin my street cred."

Elizabeth laughed. "I promise."

Jason cuddled with her a little longer and then got up and checked on the water level. He turned it off and was thankful it was a Jacuzzi tub and he could be comfortable. He turned on the jets and walked back into the room.

Liz sat up and to her surprise Jason picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He put her down on the bathmat and kissed her. She stepped into the tub and sank into it. The temperature was perfect and it felt so good. Jason slid down into it and relaxed back.

"You look good in bubbles." Elizabeth said grinning.

Jason smiled. "Whatever you say."

Elizabeth started to move and Jason opened his eyes. She sat between his legs and laid back onto his chest.

"Now that's much better." Jason said savoring the feel of her body against his.

They sat quietly for a while enjoying each others bodies.

Jason moved his hand so it rested on her belly and started to move it up and down. Elizabeth shivered at his touch. His hand moved to her breasts and as he tweaked her nipples she gasped. It was like flipping on a switch and she felt herself getting warmer as her body reacted.

Jason smiled at he continued to tease her. He hadn't planned on taking her again so soon but she was just so hot, he couldn't help himself.

She could feel him getting harder and then he moved his hand over her mound. Elizabeth adjusted so that her legs were now on the outside of his and Jason moved his fingers over her clit as Liz began to moan. "Jason." She said breathlessly as he began to move more quickly. One of his fingers found its way inside of her and Elizabeth started panting as it moved in and out of her. He added another one and then used his thumb to manipulate her clit and soon Liz was moving her hips against them and then came hard.

He felt her settle back onto his chest. He let her rest for a moment and then pushed forward. Liz wasn't sure if they were getting up but soon found herself on her knees and put her hands against the back of the tub. She realized what he was about to do, but she had never done it in that position before. Jason was on his knees and he rested against her opening sliding up and down over it.

Liz moaned as Jason slid inside of her and his grabbed her hips and moved in and out, he hit her gspot and Liz yelped with pleasure. "Harder Jason." She begged as Jason obliged her and relentlessly moved inside of her.

Jason grunted. "Elizabeth." He drawled out as he released himself inside of her. Liz came hard and they both got lost in their bliss.

They parted and sat back into the tub exhausted. They were facing each other and when they opened their eyes, they both smiled.

"I'm afraid you're probably going to be sore tomorrow."

Liz shrugged. "If that's the price I have to pay, so be it." She said grinning.

Jason smiled. She was so beautiful. He was falling for her hard and in his heart he knew that she was it for him.

They finished bathing and Jason went out around and the house and made sure all the candles were out before slipping back into bed with her. Entwined in each others arms, they fell asleep, each dreaming about the other.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason woke up and frowned as he watched her walk funny to the bathroom. He hoped that she wasn't hurting too badly. She came out and he handed her some water and ibuprofen. "Here, take one." He said watching her drink it.

"It's not so bad." She said trying to lighten the moment. She could tell he might be regretting going another round last night but she didn't regret anything. Just thinking about it was making her hot. She looked up at him and immediately blushed.

Jason smiled. He could tell what was going on. He leaned over and kissed her before jumping out of the bed. "I better get in the shower. If I stay here, I don't think it would be good for your current condition."

Liz slowly smiled. "Okay." She replied as he disappeared into the bathroom. She laid back and thought about their lovemaking. Liz had never yelled out directions before and she felt a little embarrassed. But, Jason didn't seem to mind. She noted that he seemed to like it when she was more vocal. Being inexperienced, she just really wanted to please him.

Getting up, she went into the guest bathroom and turned on the shower. When she got out, Jason was waiting with a towel. She smiled and stepped out as he wrapped her in it. He kissed her and then pulled back. "I have to go but I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Last night was incredible. Thank you for trusting me." He said softly.

Liz sighed. He was just so hot. She kissed him again and then dropped her towel so she could grab his face. Jason moaned into her mouth as his hands slid down her back and then they pulled apart.

"You're killing me right now."

Liz grinned. "Sorry." She said reaching down to grab the towel. She secured it around her and looked up at him. "Better?"

Jason shook his head no. He started to move towards her and then stopped and backed out of the bathroom like he was doing battle in his head. "We'll continue this later." He said with a smile on his face. "I don't even know how I'm going to get any work done." He said before disappearing.

Liz grinned and started getting ready for work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Earth to Elizabeth." Epiphany said trying not to smile. "Dr. Drake needs that file and it can't walk itself."

Liz snapped out of it and looked up at her. "Sorry." She said grabbing it and walking towards the hallway. She found Patrick and handed it to him and then walked back to the nurse's station. Robin was standing there and she quietly slipped in behind her.

Liz thought that she didn't see her but suddenly, she was standing next to her.

"Hi." Robin said smiling.

Liz looked up at her. "Hello."

"How is Jason?"

Liz blushed and looked away. "He's great; we're great." She said quickly.

Robin could tell that something must have happened. She knew the look. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with sadness. She knew in that moment that Jason was probably lost to her. Clearing her throat she grabbed the chart she needed. "I'm happy for you both. Tell him that I said hello." She said leaving. Liz let out a sigh of relief and continued working.

Maxie walked up. She had a doctor's appointment. "Excuse me." She said trying to get Liz's attention.

Liz looked up and sighed. "How can I help you Maxie?"

"I have an appointment with Monica. Can you please page her for me?"

"Sure." She said surprised Maxie was being nice.

Liz paged Monica and then tried to go back to work.


	30. Chapter 30 – Best Defense is an Offense

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are happy with it thus far. Here's some more.

Chapter 30 – Best Defense is an Offense

Maxie decided to poke the bear.

"I heard you have a new boyfriend?" Maxie said saucily.

"What's it to you?" Liz said never taking her eyes off the chart in front of her.

Maxie glared at her. She was surprised that for once, Liz didn't just try to ignore her. "It must be nice to just move on after doing so much damage."

Liz looked up Maxie and walked towards her. Enough was enough. It was time to put the little blonde in her place. "Nikolas and I are fine and I am never discussing him with you again. Not only is it none of your damn business, but after all the crap I know you've pulled, you have no room to judge."

Maxie balled up her fists. "You have no right to talk to me like that." She said loudly.

"No Maxie, you have no right to come into my workplace and start spewing your hate around. If you can't shut your mouth around me, then I suggest you start avoiding me or I'll shut it for you." She said low and menacing.

Maxie's mouth dropped open and Monica walked up. "Is there a problem here?" She asked sensing the tension.

Liz looked up at her. "Absolutely not, Maxie and her big mouth were just leaving." Liz said walking away.

Monica tried not to smile and wished she had heard the entire exchange. She pulled Maxie towards her office and Liz went back to her charts.

Epiphany smiled. "Well, well…I am loving the new Elizabeth. Who do I have to thank for this new attitude?"

There had been some epic fights she had witnessed between Lulu, Liz, and Maxie. And usually Liz came out on the losing end.

"Jason and Carly." Liz said smiling.

Epiphany looked shocked. "The Carly?"

Liz nodded her head. "Yup."

Bobbie walked up. "Did I hear you mention Carly? What has she done now?"

Liz looked over at her. "Nothing. She helped me actually. You know, Carly is really trying to change Bobbie. You might want to consider giving her another chance."

Bobbie scowled. "I've already given her a second chance."

"Well, maybe when you did she didn't deserve it. But, I'm telling you, she's really trying to be a better person. She has even gone out of her way to help me learn to stand up for myself."

Bobbie didn't say anything. She was surprised that Elizabeth of all people was saying this because she had seen some of the rows between Lulu, Carly, and Elizabeth and they weren't pretty. She turned away and made a mental note to see this change for herself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly was eating lunch at Kelly's. She needed a little break from work. She looked up as the door jingled and saw her mother walk inside. Sighing, she looked away and back down at her phone. She had long ago given up on that relationship. In her mind, the wounds were just too deep.

Bobbie ordered her lunch to go and then walked over to Carly's table. "May I sit down?" She asked.

Carly looked up at her with surprise. "Sure."

Bobbie sat down and didn't say anything at first.

Carly could tell something was on her mind.

"I ran into Elizabeth at the hospital, and she seems to think that you deserve another chance."

Carly couldn't even hide her shock. She was surprised that Elizabeth would take up for her like that. "Really?"

Bobbie nodded. "She seems to think that you're trying to change. I can't hide that I really don't think that is the case."

Carly's heart sunk a little. Even though she understood that Bobbie had a right to hate her forever, it still hurt that she wasn't in her life. "I made a lot of mistakes; huge mistakes actually. I can't take them back or erase them. All I can do is try to not repeat them. I don't want to be miserable anymore. I want to find love and be happy. So, you don't have to believe me or forgive me. I understand. I do hope that someday, we can be civil and co-exist peacefully."

Bobbie studied her closely as she talked. She seemed sincere. "You know how much you hurt me. And I understand that you were misguided and hurting. But, it is hard for me to see beyond that. Bottom line is that you are my child and it hurts me that this huge rift is between us. I'm willing to heal it, but you need to be the pursuer and you need to work hard for it." Bobbie said emotionally.

Carly nodded. "I will take that opening and I am truly thankful for it because I know I don't deserve it."

Bobbie cut her off. "Carly, that is the problem right there. You deserve to have a mother that loves you and to have a relationship with her. Stop saying that you don't. Your insecurities are what got you into all that mess in the first place."

"I know. I'm working on that. I need to love myself and figure out how to do that." Carly said softly.

Bobbie sighed. "I'm glad you realize that." She said standing up. "I'm happy we had this talk."

Carly smiled. "Thank you." She said tearfully.

Bobbie nodded and went and paid for her lunch and walked out. AJ came inside and saw Carly crying. He sat down and sighed. "I just saw your mom leave. Is that why you're upset?"

Carly nodded.

AJ took her hand. "Was it bad?"

"No. I think she might give me another chance." Carly said smiling through her tears.

"Really?"

"I know. It's crazy right?"

AJ smiled. "Maybe not. Maybe this is just what you need Carly."

Carly nodded. "Want to have dinner with me?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm free. When are you off work?"

"6:00"

"Perfect, I'll swing by and we'll go eat some Chinese food."

Carly smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

AJ got up and ordered and Carly watched him. She was grateful for his friendship. But something deep inside her wondered if there could be something more.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason did everything he could to try and put Elizabeth out of his mind.

"What's with you today?" Shawn asked.

"Sorry, just have something on mind." Jason said helping him move a crate.

"Or someone?"

Jason smiled. "Maybe."

"Are you and Elizabeth getting serious?" He asked curiously.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, we are. She's great."

Shawn picked up a phone call. "I'll be right back okay?"

Jason nodded and watched him leave. He thought he heard something out in the alley and he rushed over there. Opening the door slowly, he saw Sonny running and then a gun fired.


	31. Chapter 31 – To the Rescue

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Chawchick** - Shawn is good. There is no reason up to this point for them to think Liz is a target. **Kikimoo – **lol re: Carly

Lots of you loved Maxie smack down! lol

Chapter 31 – To the Rescue

An armed man ran by Jason and caught up to Sonny and threw him into the wall.

Jason rolled his eyes and took out his gun. Flicking off the safety, he quietly moved down the alley. The man was so focused on Sonny that he never saw or heard Jason coming. He put the gun against the back of the man's head. "I would drop the gun if I were you."

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"I'm just a concerned citizen. Now drop the gun."

Sonny was shocked that Jason was helping him. The man lessened his grip on Sonny and dropped it onto the ground. Johnny ran up. He was shocked at the scene as well. He grabbed the man and led him away from the two men.

Jason put his gun away and started to walk back to the warehouse door.

"Wait." Sonny said following him.

Jason spun around. "What?"

"You saved my life back there."

Jason shrugged. "I didn't do it because it was you. I did it because it was the right thing to do."

Sonny thought for a moment. "That's really beside the point."

"I need to get back to work."

Sonny followed him inside. "Jason, will you please stop for a minute?"

Shawn walked back into the room and pulled out his gun.

'It's okay Shawn." Jason said loudly.

Shawn nodded and put it away.

"Sonny, if you need to say thank you, then say it and leave."

"Thank you. I owe you one. To repay you, I won't mess with your business anymore."

"What about shipments?" Jason asked curiously.

"I'm sure we could work something out." Sonny said smiling. He held his hand out. "Deal?"

Jason tentatively shook his hand. "Deal."

He watched Sonny walk out and looked over at Shawn who looked confused.

"What just happened here?"

Jason smiled. "I just saved Sonny's life."

"How?"

Jason told him the story but instead of looking relieved, Shawn looked even more concerned.

"What is the problem?"

"Words going to get around and whoever sent that man is now going to be looking for you now."

Jason frowned. He hadn't thought of it like that. He just reacted.

"You're going to have to be more careful now. Talk to Johnny later so we can find out who the guy was working for."

Jason nodded. "It's probably Sorel."

"We need to make sure. People like Sorel think they can do whatever they want and take whatever they want. You are probably in more danger now."

Jason sighed. "Okay. I'll call Johnny."

Shawn nodded and they got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny poured himself a drink. "I can't believe Jason saved me." He said before downing it.

"I can. It's just the kind of person he is." Johnny said sitting down.

"Did you kill the guy?"

"He's taken care of but Sonny you know that now Sorel is going to be after you and Jason. This might not end well."

"We need to take Sorel out."

"I'm working on it. Francis is trying to track him but he keeps moving around."

Sonny was starting to get impatient. "Put more men on it if you need too. We have to take care of him before he gets any leverage."

Johnny nodded. "I know. I'm working on it."

"Well work harder." Sonny yelled.

Johnny sighed. He got up. "Are we done here?"

Sonny nodded and watched Johnny leave the room. He thought about the Jason situation. He hated being indebted to anyone, but he had done the right thing. Jason saved him when he could have easily left him to die. He actually wished that Jason was a part of his organization. Just a look from the man would inspire fear in his enemies. But, he figured that was never going to happen. Sighing, he poured himself another drink but then put it down. "Max." He yelled.

"Yeah boss." He said walking into the room.

"You hungry?"

"Always."

"Good, let's go eat at the Metro Court.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny walked in and saw Carly. "Hi." He said walking over to her. "How have you been?"

She smiled, surprised at his friendly tone. "I'm' great. I'm just closing up for the day."

"Are you hungry? I was just about to eat dinner."

Carly was shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry but I already have plans." She said watching AJ walk towards her.

"With who?" He asked curiously.

"With me." AJ said sliding in next to Carly.

Sonny was surprised. AJ was a total screw up. He didn't understand why Carly would even go there. "Really?"

Carly smiled. "Have a great dinner Sonny." She said taking AJ's hand.

Sonny watched them walk out and shook his head. "Max, I want you to send Carly two dozen roses tomorrow."

Max smiled. "Okay boss."

Max knew exactly what Sonny was up to. When he wanted someone, the women rarely resisted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ studied Carly for a moment. "Well, it seems like Sonny has decided that he wants you back." He said drinking some iced tea.

Carly shrugged. "He had his chance and he blew it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why do you care AJ?" Carly asked curiously. She needed to know if AJ liked her more than friends.

AJ wasn't even sure that he knew the answer to the question. "I'm your friend. Let's just say I'd rather have you around then sleeping with the fishes."

Carly grinned. "Funny."

The waitress sat down their appetizer and Carly got up to use the restroom. He watched her walk away and couldn't help but notice how smokin' her body was in the dress she was wearing. Carly was starting to get under AJ's skin and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz went into a cubicle and froze. The man she was supposed to avoid at all costs was sitting on the bed in front of her smiling up at her.

"Nurse Webber, can you please hand me the roll of medical tape?" Epiphany demanded.

Elizabeth snapped out of it and handed it to her. She tried to leave the room but Epiphany called her back.

"What is going on with you? Can you please hand me the scissors?" Epiphany asked as she stared at Liz like she was crazy.

"Sorry." Liz said turning and grabbing the scissors.

"Finish this for me." Epiphany said walking from the room.

Sorel watched her carefully.

Elizabeth tried to dress his wounds as quickly as she could.

"Is there a fire Elizabeth?" Sorel asked with a smirk.

Liz didn't look at him. "I'm almost done."

"You're very beautiful. It's no wonder Jason is interested in you."

Liz felt like she wanted to hurl. She finished up quickly but when she turned to leave he grabbed her arm. "I would be careful if I were you Nurse Webber. You never know what could happen when no one else is around."

Liz ripped her arm away and backed up.


	32. Chapter 32 – Sonny comes Through

A/N – Thanks for all of your comments. I appreciate them and look forward to them every day! **Chawchick – **good point! **Gabby1 – **He'll know soon enough. **Ilovedana53 – **Agree! **Legolas'Girl31 & doralupin86 – **Thank you! **Kikimoo – **Totally agree re: Carly/AJ **maryrose59 – **He is creepy **Virgy15 – **He's not going to be happy!

Chapter 32 – Sonny comes Through

Johnny walked into the room. "It's a good thing that I'm around then." He said loudly.

It was Sorel's turn to look uncomfortable.

"Come on Elizabeth." Johnny said reaching his arm out.

Elizabeth hurried past him and slipped from the room. She leaned against the wall as she caught her breath. Johnny followed her and led her to a chair. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Did he threaten you?"

"Yes."

Johnny clenched his jaw.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Sonny sent me."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah, you haven't heard. Jason saved Sonny's life tonight. One of Sorel's men tried to kill him and Jason stopped it. He wanted me to check on you when we found out that Sorel was at GH."

"Well, thank you for showing up when you did."

He could tell Liz was a little shaken. "When do you get off work?"

"In five minutes." She said softly.

"Good. I'll take you home. Give me your keys. I'll meet you at your car." He said standing up.

Liz handed him the keys as Johnny watched Milo walk towards them.

"Milo, don't let her out of your sight and make sure you walk her to her car."

Milo nodded.

"See you in a few." Johnny said before disappearing.

Liz smiled at Milo and then walked to the nurse's station. Johnny wanted to check out Liz's car to make sure it hadn't been tampered with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz and Johnny walked into the penthouse.

Jason was coming around the corner from the kitchen. He stopped and Elizabeth rushed into his arms and hugged him. "What happened?"

"Sorel threatened Elizabeth." Johnny said.

"What?" Jason said as he pulled Elizabeth away from him so he could look at her. "Are you alright?"

Liz nodded. "Johnny showed up right in time."

Jason looked over at him. "Thank you."

Johnny nodded. "Milo is outside the door. He's going to be watching out for Liz."

Jason frowned. "He's one of Sonny's guards?"

"Yes. Don't worry. Sonny insisted because he doesn't trust Sorel and he knows it's his fault you've been dragged into this mess. Milo is very good at what he does. Overnight, Enzo will be standing guard. Milo will be at work with you every day until this is resolved. I've already talked it over with Shawn."

Jason sighed. "Okay." He said trying to process what just happened.

Johnny walked to the door. "Jason, please be careful."

Jason nodded. He turned and looked down at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting you into all of this mess. I really didn't think they'd come after you."

"I trust you Jason. Somehow, we'll get out of this."

He held her in his arms for another minute. "Did you eat?"

She shook her head no.

Jason ordered some Chinese food for delivery and they went and sat on the couch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ paid the bill and they got up to walk out. He stopped at the front to talk to the owner and he had heard Jason's order.

"I'll delivery that for you. He's my brother."

The smiled. "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ten minutes." The man said disappearing into the back.

Carly and AJ went back and sat at the table until the food was ready.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ knocked on the penthouse door.

Jason opened it and smiled. "What are you doing here and how did you get my food?" He said stepping back so they could walk inside.

"We were having dinner when you called your order in."

AJ followed Jason into the kitchen and Carly sat down next to Elizabeth on the couch.

"What's going on with you and Carly?" Jason asked as he grabbed some plates.

"Nothing, we're just friends."

He stopped to look at AJ. "Now you're just insulting me."

AJ grinned. "Really. We're just friends."

"So, you're going to stand there and tell me that there's not one part of you that wants Carly?"

AJ shrugged. "I don't know what I want."

"Just be careful AJ. She's more fragile than she looks."

"I know that." He said softly. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Then take it slow." Jason said before grabbing some forks.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"I wanted to thank you for whatever you said to Bobbie." Carly said smiling at Liz.

"It was the truth. I know you're trying Carly."

"You don't even know how much it means to me to get another chance with my mother." Carly said softly.

"You deserve it Carly. So, why don't you tell me what's going on between you and AJ." She said smirking.

Carly chuckled. "Smooth transition there muffin. I actually have no idea."

"Do you like him?"

Carly shrugged. "Yeah, I just don't know where I stand with him."

"Just take it slow. If it's meant to happen, it will." Liz said smiling.

"True."

Jason and AJ walked into the room.

"Alright, we'll let you guys eat. Enjoy." AJ said following Carly to the door. They got on the elevator.

"I'm started to really like Elizabeth." Carly said smiling.

"Wow, you are turning over a new leaf." AJ said grinning.

The elevator dinged and they got out and AJ took her hand and they walked to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Jason finished eating.

"Listen, I'm thinking of trying to be a surgical nurse. Patrick suggested it and it's a good career move." Liz said softly.

"Sounds good but why am I sensing a big but in there somewhere?"

"Well, it would mean that I'd have to study more, so I would probably stay at my apartment on Tuesday and Thursdays." She said trying to gage his reaction.

Jason took a deep breath. "Well, as much as I will miss you, I know it's important to you. You've done everything to support me. It's the least that I can."

"Patrick might be helping me. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I guess not." Jason said a little dejected.

Liz smiled. "Don't worry. You're the one that I want."

"Oh sure. He'll talk all that surgical talk with you. Throw in a few, you're so beautiful and longing gazes…."

"Give me more credit than that." She said laughing. "I am immune to Drake Jr.'s charms. Besides, I believe I heard someone say that Robin finally accepted a date with him. So, he has clearly moved on."

Jason slid her onto his lap. "Maybe I can stop by after you've finished studying and we can christen your apartment."

Liz grinned. "I don't know about that. At least not on the couch because I don't think I'll be able to focus. But, the bed wouldn't be off limits."

Jason smiled. "What about the kitchen?"

Liz chuckled. "You're so hot when you're all territorial."

Jason kissed her. He stood up and carried her upstairs where he slowly made love to her.


	33. Chapter 33 – Ambushed

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the story! Okay, you knew some drama was coming…this is me…consider the source.

Chapter 33 – Ambushed

Carly walked up to her desk. "Those are beautiful."

"They are for you." Her desk clerk said smiling.

"Really?" She said running over to the roses and searching for a card.

AJ came walking up behind her. He had a meeting and watched her for a minute and then cleared his throat.

Carly turned and looked at him. "Hey, did you do this?" She asked hoping that it was him.

"No. They are for you?"

"Supposedly, but I can't find the card."

AJ walked beside her and saw the card lying on the ground. "Here." He said handing it to her.

Carly opened it and promptly closed it back up. "You're in conference room 112a by the way." She said walking away from him.

"That's it? You're not going to tell me who your secret admirer is?" He said a little jealous.

"It's nothing." She said quietly.

AJ stood next to her. "If it's nothing, then why do you look disappointed?"

Carly tried to smile. "I'm not. They are beautiful."

"It was Sonny wasn't it?"

Carly nodded.

"Carly, be careful okay."

"I will. I'm just going to ignore them."

AJ looked up and there was a fed ex delivery man walking towards them.

Carly signed for the package and since it had her name on it, she opened it up. Gasping as she flipped open the jewelry box. She was stunned as she stared at a perfect pair of diamond earrings.

AJ was seething.

She sat on the couch and put it down and read the card.

_You deserve the best. Let me give it to you, Sonny._

She stood up and AJ blocked her path.

"AJ?" She asked as he looked at her weirdly.

He pulled her into him and kissed her senseless.

Carly tried to catch her breath as he let her go.

"Remember that, before you run to him. He's not your only option." He said before turning and walking away.

"Holy Shit." Carly said sitting back onto the couch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Carly?" Elizabeth said watching her walk towards her in a daze.

"I need to talk to someone and I don't want to discuss this with Jason. Can you take a break?"

Liz could tell it was important. She nodded and stepped out of the nurse's station. "Follow me." She said finding an empty room.

She shut the door and turned to look at Carly. "What happened?"

Carly threw up her hands. "Sonny happened. For some reason, he's decided that he wants me."

"Oh, maybe it's because Jason saved his life and now they are getting along."

Carly's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Liz nodded.

"He sent me two dozen roses and this." She said fishing the jewelry box out of her purse. She handed Liz the card and box and watched her react.

"Oh my God." Liz said staring at the earrings. "Those are exquisite."

She read the card and looked up at Carly. "What are you going to do?"

"That's not all."

"What, did he buy you a car?"

Carly chuckled. "No, I don't drive. AJ was there for the whole thing and out of nowhere he grabbed me and kissed me and said that I had another option."

Liz grinned. "I don't think that was out of nowhere Carly. You two have been doing this little dance for the last few weeks."

Carly sat down in a chair. "True."

"Who do you want?"

Carly looked up at her and then back down at the box. "AJ." She said quietly much to Liz's delight.

"Good. Then you know what you have to do."

Carly pouted. "But they are so beautiful."

Liz laughed. "Carly, you can't keep them." She said before pulling Carly up. "Go now, before you grow any more attached to them."

Carly groaned. "Fine. But, you're awful bossy." She said stomping out of the room. Liz grinned. She liked Carly and AJ and was hoping that they would work out. Sighing with content, she went back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason, Georgie, and Courtney finished up some last minute organizing and set up. Everything was running smoothly and Jason was starting to get really excited about the opening.

Georgie left and Jason yelled out to Courtney. "I'm going to take the trash out."

"Okay." She yelled back.

Jason grabbed a bag in one hand and some boxes in the other and went out to the dumpster in the back.

Shots rang out and he crumpled to the ground. His eyes darted around. He didn't have his gun on him and suddenly realized how vulnerable he was.

Courtney didn't hear anything because she was in the front of the building; too far for her to hear what had happened. She finished cleaning and turned everything off. Locking the front door, she went into the warehouse to say goodnight to Jason.

"Jason?" She called out. "He couldn't still be out back." She muttered under her breath.

She went outside and she saw someone run away. "Jason?" She yelled.

Running over to the dumpster, she could see someone's legs. "Oh my God." She said kneeling down next to him.

"I'm shot." He said quietly.

There was blood all over the place. It looked like Jason had tried to drag himself closer to the dumpster.

"I'll call 911." She said whipping out her phone.

"No. They might go to the hospital to finish me."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Get me into the car."

She dialed her phone. "Sonny, Jason's been shot and he doesn't want me to go to the hospital."

"Is there a lot of blood?" Sonny asked.

"Yes."

"Ignore him. Take him to the hospital. I'll send some guards over there."

She ended the call and shoved it into her pocket. "Give me your keys."

"Pocket." He said weakly.

She searched his pocket and grabbed the keys and drove the SUV over to where he was. She opened the passenger door.

"Where are you taking me?" Jason said grimacing as Courtney helped him up.

"Don't worry about that." She said helping him get in.

Jason grimaced in pain.

Courtney grabbed a rag off the back seat. She ripped it and tied it above the wound. Throwing the car in drive, she quickly drove out into the alley.

Jason sat there not knowing if he was going to make it and all he could think of was Elizabeth.

"Tell Elizabeth….."

Courtney was trying not to cry. "Oh no you don't. You can tell Elizabeth yourself when we get to the hospital. You are not dying on me." She said flooring it.

It seemed like it took forever but they had made it there in five minutes.

Courtney threw the car in park and ran inside. "Help me." She screamed.

Epiphany ran up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Jason is shot. He's in the car."

Epiphany grabbed a gurney and yelled for a couple of male nurses. They rushed out to the car and Johnny ran up as all this was going on.

"Give me the keys." He said to Courtney.

"They are in the ignition."

Courtney ran alongside the gurney. "Jason, hang in there."

When they got off on the emergency floor, Liz was at the nurse's station. She saw Courtney and then saw Jason. She dropped the chart in her hand and ran towards them. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He went to take out the trash and he was shot." Courtney said finally starting to cry.

"Jason." Liz yelled. But, he was unconscious.

"We'll take care of him." Epiphany said as they whisked Jason by.


	34. Chapter 34 – Wide Awake

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Gabby1 – Johnny got rid of the guy who chased Sonny in the alley. Sorel is still at large. Check out my new fic Matters of the Heart if you get a chance!

Chapter 34 – Wide Awake

Liz looked over at Courtney her top was covered with Jason's blood. "Come on." She said grabbing her arm. Robotically, she led her into the locker room and handed her a washcloth and a scrub top.

Courtney's hands were shaking. "He tried to give you a message but I stopped him because I thought he was giving up. I told him that he could tell you himself." She said quietly. Looking down at her hands all she could see was Jason laying down bleeding in the alley and she shuddered.

Liz put some water on the washcloth. She helped Courtney wash her hands and arms and then change.

"Thank you for taking care of him."

Courtney nodded as she wiped her face. She was taking really deep breaths and trying not to cry. They slowly went back out into the waiting area. Johnny had called everyone so Monica, Alan, Carly, and AJ were running towards her.

"What happened?" Monica yelled.

"Courtney found him in the alley. Someone shot him." Liz explained.

Carly started to cry. "Is it bad?"

"He was shot in his arm but I think it hit an artery." Courtney said softly.

Carly pulled her into a hug. She looked like she could use one.

"Are you okay Liz?" AJ asked.

She nodded and sat down. There were so many things running through her mind that she almost felt dizzy. It was like she was in shock and couldn't comprehend that Jason was shot.

Epiphany walked towards them.

"Is he okay?" Monica yelled.

"It looks like the bullet exited and didn't hit anything major besides the artery. They are giving him a transfusion and treating his wounds. But, he'll make it."

Elizabeth just started balling. It was like every possible emotion she had felt in the last half hour rose to the surface and exploded. AJ sat next to her and tried to comfort her. "He's going to be fine." He said softly. "Don't cry."

She was just so overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn't stop crying.

"Is he conscious?" Alan asked.

"No. He lost a lot of blood. So, he's really weak right now."

"Can I see him?" Monica asked.

Epiphany nodded. Monica looked back at Liz and then at Epiphany. "When we're done, he'll want to see Elizabeth."

"Okay." Epiphany said leading the way.

Liz wiped her face and tried to get herself together. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." AJ said looking up at Carly who was sitting next to Courtney. She gave him a weak smile and he winked at her.

Sonny walked in. "How's he doing?"

Courtney got up and hugged him. She was so happy that Sonny had made her take Jason to the hospital. He wouldn't have made it if she hadn't.

"He didn't need surgery. He's getting a transfusion right now but he's really weak." Carly said.

"I have guards around the building. Shawn is at the warehouse. We'll find out who did this." Sonny said.

AJ sighed. "Thank you. Do you know where all the guards were when this happened? I know Shawn usually is on that."

Sonny nodded. "Apparently, it was a joint effort. Right before the man shot Jason, a few others engaged with the other guards to they gave chase."

AJ nodded. He was really feeling like Jason was in way over his head.

Epiphany walked out. "If you guys can give blood, we could sure use some."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and stood up. "Come on. I'll take you."

They all followed her eager to try and help.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Jason's room. It was quiet. He looked so pale. She sat in the chair next to the bed and held his hand. "Jason, it's Elizabeth. I'm here." She said softly. "You're going to be fine. Just rest."

He squeezed her hand a little and she started to cry.

"Don't…cry." He said weakly.

"Shhh. Don't talk. You need to save your strength. I won't leave you." She said touching his face.

Epiphany moved behind her. "I'll have them bring in a bed."

"Thank you." She said softly.

Epiphany touched her on the shoulder and squeezed before leaving the room.

Carly walked in. "How is he?" She said looking over at him. She hated seeing him hooked up to all the tubes and monitors.

"He squeezed my hand and spoke briefly." She said wiping her face. Liz stood up. "Sit down and let him know you're here." She said stepping back.

Carly sat down and took his hand. "Jason, it's Carly. You gave us quite a scare. Just rest okay. I'll come visit you in the morning." She said softly.

Carly squeezed his hand and then stood up. AJ walked in the room towards her and held out his arms and she rushed into them.

"How's my bro?" He asked Liz as he rocked Carly in his arms.

"He's responding. He just needs to rest."

AJ nodded. "I'm going to take Carly home. If he wakes up, let him know we were here."

Liz nodded. "I will."

She watched them leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tracy walked up to Sonny. "Do you know who shot him?"

"We think we do."

She leaned in. "I want them dead."

Sonny nodded. "You don't have to worry about that. We're on it."

She pulled back. "Good."

She was no fan of Sonny Corinthos, but she was also aware of what was going on and that he was trying to help.

Turning around, she walked to Jason's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"How are you doing?" Tracy asked Liz who stood up and gave her a hug.

"Scared and thankful. It could have been much worse."

Tracy nodded. She leaned over and touched Jason's head. "I love you nephew." She said softly.

"Lila found out and ordered me to come over here and see him with my own two eyes." Tracy said smiling. "You don't say no to Lila."

Liz smiled. "I'm going to sleep here tonight. I promised him I wouldn't leave."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Tracy said smiling. "Give him our love." She said turning and walking away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up in the morning. He looked around the room and saw Liz sleeping. She was a sight for sore eyes.

Johnny was in hallway and saw him. He walked inside. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." Jason said hoarsely.

"Water?" He asked.

Jason nodded.

Johnny poured him some and put a straw in. "Small sips."

Jason took a few sips. "What are you a nurse now?"

Johnny grinned. "I've been through this enough times."

"Who did it?"

"Who do you think?"

"You take him out yet?"

Johnny shook his head. "We're still looking for him. But, he'll turn up soon."

"Courtney?" He said softly. He knew he had probably freaked her out.

"She did good. She's fine, just a little shaken up since you bled all over her."

Jason sighed. "If I can't even keep myself safe, how am I going to keep Courtney and Georgie safe?"

"Don't worry about that. Shawn is already bringing in a few more men. They will never get that close again."

Jason looked up and Georgie came into the room. "Hi." She said softly. When she had heard that Jason was shot, her heart had dropped.

"Hi." Jason said smiling at her. "I'm fine." He said trying to be convincing.

Johnny stepped back and walked outside. Georgie sat in the chair next to him.

"I take it your father is not too happy."

Georgie shrugged. "No, but I'm not leaving you Jason. I love my job."

"I'm hiring extra people to watch until Sorel is found. They will not get that close again."

"Okay. I trust you." She said staring at him intently. Jason had gone out on a limb and believed in her, and there was no way she was going to turn her back on him.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because, you're a good man and I believe you will do whatever it takes." She said confidently.

"Thank you."

Liz stirred.

"Sleeping beauty is waking up over there. Something tells me that she didn't sleep well."

"Jason?" Liz said looking up at him.

"Good morning." He said smiling at her.

Georgie smirked. "That's my cue to leave."

Jason smiled. "Thank for coming."

Georgie nodded and left.

Liz took her place. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained but I'm okay."

She held his hand. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Oh, I don't intend too. I never want to get shot again."

"If you didn't want me to go back to my apartment for two days a week, you didn't have to do something so drastic."

Jason smiled. "Oh, you're still going to be doing that. This doesn't change anything."

"Who is going to take care of you?"

"Carly and my family will chip in. I'll be fine. I'm not going to be down for that long."

"You could move back into the mansion." She said wickedly.

Jason frowned. "Hell no."

AJ walked in. "Who's moving back into the mansion?"

Jason grimaced. "Not me."

AJ smiled. "I thought I'd visit you before my conference call. Good to see you are among the living."

"I like you to keep you guys on your toes."

Patrick walked in. "How's the patient?"

"I'm feeling a lot better."

"Good. You're still not totally out of the woods yet. We have to make sure there is no infection and that your wound is draining properly."

"So that means I'm stuck here today?"

Patrick nodded. "Probably for another day as a safety precaution."

Jason nodded. "So no permanent damage?"

"Doesn't look like it. You were very lucky Jason. You seem to have nine lives."

"Well hopefully I won't use any more up any time soon."

Patrick smiled. "You have the best nurse on the floor by your side. So, I know you're in good hands."

Jason watched him walk out. "Did he just wink at you?" He said looking at Liz incredulously.

AJ chuckled. "I think he did."

Liz smacked AJ on the arm. "Don't encourage him."

"I have to go. Take care little brother."

"Later." Jason said.


	35. Chapter 35 – Something Unexpected

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! I really appreciate it! Laura – Welcome! Kikimoo – lol sorry? Virgy15 – Me too and it almost pains me to write AJ likeable but he's growing on me. Kcke2pen – Thanks for your insight. Love it! Lol Dr feelgood.

Chapter 35 – Something Unexpected

Sonny walked into Jason's room. Liz looked up at him and smiled. "I'll give you some time alone." She said standing up and walking past him.

"How are you feeling?" Sonny asked surveying Jason's body. No matter what had happened in the past, he felt like he needed to protect Jason. Not many people stood up to him the way the younger man had and Sonny respected that.

"Tired but I'll be okay."

"Good to hear."

"Any news on Sorel?"

"No, but I have every available man on it." He said sighing.

Jason nodded. "Thank you."

Both men still felt a little awkward with each other.

"Thanks for sending Johnny to watch Elizabeth the other night."

"I figured I owed it to you. I brought Sorel to your door you know."

Jason didn't say anything at first. "I just want to make sure that Courtney and Georgie are safe. I won't be able to be there for another week and we're opening soon."

"I'm working with Shawn. It will be covered."

"Good."

"I'll have Milo bring you over some manicotti tomorrow." Sonny said changing the subject. He really didn't want Jason to know too many details. The less he knew the better.

"You cook?" Jason asked surprised.

Sonny chuckled. "Yes. Trust me, it's the best in the area."

"Thanks." Jason said smiling. "Hospital food sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Johnny walked into the room. "Sonny, you need to take this."

Sonny got up and grabbed Johnny's phone. Jason watched as Sonny barked instructions. He handed the phone back to Johnny and then turned to Jason. "I have to go. We might have a lead."

Jason nodded and watched him walk away.

"Well that was cozy." Johnny said grinning. "You two are kind of freaking me out."

Jason chuckled. "Miracles never cease." He said quietly.

"Save me some of that manicotti." Johnny said smiling.

"Get your own." Jason growled.

Liz walked into the room. "How's the patient?"

"He's got Sonny cooking for him, so he's good." Johnny said walking out.

"Really?" Liz said taking his hand.

Jason smiled. "Yup. How's my girl?"

"I'm fine. Milo is going to run me back to my apartment so I can get some clothes."

Jason frowned. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Liz nodded and handed it to him. He dialed. "Shawn, can you send a couple of guys over to Elizabeth's apartment. She needs to pick up some stuff." He listened. "Thanks man."

Liz took the phone back. "Should we call the army too?"

Jason pretended to think for a moment. "Is that possible?"

He'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant that his girl would be safe.

Liz grinned. "I'll be right back." She said giving him a kiss. She loved how protective he was of her even though he was the one she wished she could have protected.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz and Milo walked up to the apartment building. They made it inside and went to turn a corner and Milo stopped and motioned for her to be quiet. He drew his gun and made a motion for her to stay. Shawn came up behind him. Milo nodded at him and then swung around the corner. Liz's door was ajar. He pushed it open. Someone had ransacked it. He checked the whole apartment then went back out to them.

"It's clear."

Liz could tell by the apologetic look in Milo's eye that someone was wrong. She pushed passed him and gasped when she walked inside. Things were smashed. Everything was torn apart. She couldn't help it and started to cry.

"We can't stay here." Shawn said quietly.

Liz nodded and spotted her back pack. She grabbed it and then went into her bedroom and grabbed another bag and shoved some clothes into it. She came back out and Shawn and Milo walked her out.

"I want to take you to a safe house." Milo said softly.

"Can't I go back to the hospital?"

"I don't think it's safe for you there."

Liz nodded.

Milo made a phone call and he checked to make sure Shawn was still following before he headed to the outskirts of town.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Johnny?" Jason yelled getting impatient. "Where is she? It's been almost two hours."

"I'll make some calls."

Before he could dial, Shawn walked towards the door.

"Shawn, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Before I start, she's safe."

Jason tensed up. "Go on."

"Her apartment was ransacked. I let her grab a few things and then Milo took her to a safe house."

Jason frowned. "Why didn't you just bring her back here?"

"It's not safe here. There are too many variables." Johnny said quietly.

"Who's with her?"

"Milo."

Jason thought for a moment. He felt so helpless. "Can I talk to her?"

"Use this phone. I already programmed the number. When you're finished, Johnny will take it from you and keep it safe." Shawn said handing it to him. They were nervous that someone could take it while Jason slept.

"Hello?" Liz asked.

"Hi baby." He said softly.

Liz paused to collect herself. Just hearing his voice was making her emotional.

"Are you there?"

"Yes." She said barely able to find her voice.

"I'm sorry about your apartment. We'll fix it. I promise."

Liz sighed. "I don't know if you can. I miss you." She said feeling utterly hopeless. This was not how she planned to spend the evening and it just seemed like everything was out of control. And after everything that had happened, she needed to be with him.

Jason closed his eyes. "I miss you too."

"I'm scared." Liz said softly.

Jason had to pause to take a deep breath. He hated the sound of her voice. "I wish I could be there with you."

"Me too."

"Milo won't let anything happen to you. I'll call you back later okay?"

"Okay."

Her voice sounded so small. It was killing him. He ended the call and handed the phone to Johnny. "You guys better get that asshole or I fucking will. He has messed with the wrong the person." Jason said angrily.

"Jason, we're on it. I promise you."

"When I get out of the hospital, I want Liz with me." He demanded. He didn't give a fuck what he had too. He'd crawl to her if he had too.

"I understand. Would you be willing to go to the safe house for a few days?"

"What's wrong with the penthouse?"

"I'd rather him not know where to find you. It gives us an edge." Johnny explained hoping that Jason would calm down.

"Fine. I just want her with me." Jason said firmly.

Johnny nodded. "The safe house has cameras as well so we're monitoring it okay?"

Jason wasn't sure that anything would be okay until Sorel was dead and buried.

"Just don't let anything happen to her in the meantime Johnny."

Johnny nodded and turned and walked out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz prepared the couch to sleep on. She had refused to sleep upstairs by herself. So, Milo suggested the couch and he'd sleep in the large chair next to it.

The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello."

"Heah." Jason said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just getting the couch ready."

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

She felt silly saying it aloud. So quietly she finally said, "I don't want to be by myself."

Jason sighed.

"I'm fine Jason. Really I am." Liz said firmly.

"As soon as Patrick releases me, I'm on my way."

Liz smiled. "Good."

"Have a good sleep okay?" He said knowing that it was impossible for that to happen.

"You too. You sound stronger."

"That's because I don't like people messing with my girl." Jason said smiling even though he was serious. If he could will himself whole he would already be there.

"Goodnight." She said softly.

"Put Milo on the phone for me."

Liz handed the phone to him.

"Jason?"

"Milo, I don't care what you have to do, just make sure she feels safe. Don't leave her alone okay?" Jason demanded.

Milo smiled. "I won't."

"Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Jason hung up the phone. He was leaving the hospital tomorrow no matter what.


	36. Chapter 36 - Discharged

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Loved reading your comments! Kikimoo – Definitely surrounded by it. Ilovedana53 – Considering Sorel is after both of them it's not really weird. But not a great situation for sure.

Chapter 36 - Discharged

The next morning Jason woke up to someone taking his vitals.

"Sorry, it's really hard to get rest around here isn't it?" Robin said softly.

"Hey."

"Ellie will be in to draw some blood in a few minutes."

He nodded. "Do I have any left?"

Robin smiled. "Yes, we put a lot back in."

Patrick walked into the room. "Good morning." He said to Jason before flashing a smile at Robin.

"Can I get out of here today?"

"I was shooting for this afternoon. I want to get a scan of your arm to assess the damage a little better. Otherwise, you'd doing pretty good."

Jason smiled.

"I'll get you set up for the scan and then we'll start everything in motion for you to leave."

"Do I have to do anything special with the arm?"

"Well, of course, you need to rest it. You can pretty much count it out for the next few weeks. I need you to baby it as much as possible."

"Okay." Jason said softly. He wasn't very happy about that but he was at least thankful it was his left arm.

"And your bandages will need to be changed a few times a day. But, I'm sure Liz can handle that. We'll give you some supplies before you leave."

"Thanks." Jason said.

Patrick nodded and then turned to Robin. "See you tonight." He said grinning and then walking out.

Robin rolled her eyes.

Jason grinned.

"What?" She said frowning at him.

"Nothing."

Robin put her hand on her hip. "Go ahead. Say what you want to say."

"He's a little conceited isn't he?"

Ellie walked in and started to take a blood sample.

"You don't even know the half of it. He infuriates me." Robin said angrily.

"Then why are you going out with him."

She sighed in defeat. "Because I'm an idiot. I think he's hot. There, I said it." She said blushing.

Ellie and Jason chuckled. "Well, have fun with that."

Robin growled. "If I survive it, I'll let you know." She said walking out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly woke up in AJ's arms. They were both fully clothed but she didn't want to move. She finally had to get up to use the bathroom and slipped out of bed.

She finished up and brushed her teeth and opened the door. He was still asleep, so she went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She heard him in the bathroom and when he didn't emerge, she went inside to find him sprawled out again. Smiling she walked towards the bed and when she got close, he scared her by jumping up and pulling her back into the bed next to him.

Laughing hard, she looked up at him. "Were trying to scare me to death?"

AJ shook his head. "No."

"Did you sleep okay?"

He nodded. "Very good." He said mischievously.

Carly blushed.

"Wow, never thought I'd see that." He said smiling.

She smacked him on the arm and he grabbed her and moved her onto her back; pinning her hands to the bed with his. Looking up at him she mentally willed his lips to touch hers.

"What do you want Carly?" He said softly.

"Kiss me." She said with hooded eyes.

AJ's lips came down onto hers and when his tongue entered her mouth, Carly's moaned into it. He kissed her hard and then pulled back.

"We should go see Jason." He said softly. He wanted to do more but he was trying to take Jason's advice and go slow.

Carly nodded. "Okay."

Neither moved. AJ finally touched her face and kissed her one more time before moving off the bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Courtney walk into the room. She quietly sat down.

"Hi." He said smiling.

Courtney gave him a small smile. "Hi."

He could tell she was fighting her emotions. "I'm sorry I scared you. Thank you for saving me.

She shrugged.

"You did the right thing bringing me to the hospital. I hope you don't doubt that."

"I don't. It was pretty intense and I really didn't think you were going to make it." She said before wiping a tear away.

Jason opened his hand up and she put her hand in his. "Are you going to quit on me now?" He asked with a smile.

She took her hand back. "No." She said finally smiling. "You're the only one who will hire me."

"Are you scared to go back there?"

"A little but I went over there this morning and Shawn was there and a lot of other guys so, I felt safe."

"Was Georgie there?"

She nodded. "Of course, nothing stops her."

"Courtney is there anything I can do for you?" He asked earnestly.

"Well, sometimes I hit the snooze one time too many and I might get to work a little late. How about you don't fire me when it happens."

Jason chuckled. "Deal."

She stood up. "Glad to see you're going to be okay. I'll see you at work soon?"

Jason nodded. "Soon."

She left just as AJ and Carly came through the door. Carly gave Courtney a hug and AJ walked towards Jason.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but I'm good."

"Where's Elizabeth?" He asked as Carly walked up.

"She's safe."

"That's rather cryptic." AJ said.

"Look, I might have to go away for a few days for safety reasons. That's all I can tell you."

AJ sighed. "I hate this."

"Me too but Sorel approached Elizabeth and I can't let anything happen to her."

Carly took his hand. "I understand. As long as you both are safe…."

"AJ, you'll watch out for Carly right?"

AJ nodded. "Of course. Don't worry."

"You okay?" Jason asked her softly.

Carly nodded. "I'm fine."

She looked up and saw Sonny in the hallway. "Look, I have to take care of something. I'll be right back." She said as she briefly squeezed his hand.

AJ watched her walk out and rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Sonny gave Carly some expensive earrings and flowers."

Jason smirked. "So, what did you do to stop her from running to him?"

"I kissed her."

"That's it?"

AJ frowned. "What do you mean that's it. These lips are lethal."

Jason shook his head. "In your own mind only."

"You're just jealous because I've got it like that." AJ said making a funny face.

Jason laughed. "Yeah, that's what it is."

AJ turned and looked over at the door and he saw them talking intently. He turned back around. "I swear if she goes off with him, I'm going to have to hurt someone."

"You need to have more faith in her."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly pulled the box out of her purse. "Sonny they are absolutely stunning."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

Carly pressed the box into his hand. "They are way too expensive and I'm dating someone else."

"Are you really going to pass me up for that?" He said pointing at AJ.

Carly looked into the room and smiled. "You're damned right I am."

Sonny shook his head. "Alright. But, don't say I didn't warn you about him. And give this to Jason." He said handing Carly some tupperware."

She chuckled. It was funny to her that a mob boss was standing their warning her about AJ. "Thank you for thinking of me Sonny. The flowers were gorgeous and I am beyond flattered. Take care." She said touching the side of his face. Walking back into the room, she handed Jason the food and stood next to AJ and he took her hand. Jason noticed and smiled. Liz would want a full report and this was one message he didn't mind delivering.

Jason grabbed a fork and tasted the manicotti. He groaned as he chewed. "Holy Shit this is good." He said inhaling another bite.

"Glad you haven't lost your appetite." AJ said chuckling.

Jason couldn't even reply it was so good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany helped Jason put the brace on his arm. "You should keep this one for the next few days. We want to make sure that arm heals. No lifting and no fighting." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Jason said smiling. He was so happy to get out of there.

"And tell Elizabeth we miss her." She said finally cracking a smile.

"Will do."

Patrick walked in. "You ready to get out of here?" He asked.

Jason nodded. "I've been ready."

"Here's your meds and some supplies." He said handing Jason a bag. "Can you get off the bed or do you need help?"

"I'm good." Jason said sliding off the bed. It was a little weird not being able to use that arm but he knew that he'd get used to it.

"Alright, just have a seat in the chair and Epiphany will roll you out." He said smiling.

"Thanks Patrick." Jason said. He paused and looked back up at him. "And stop winking at my girl."

Patrick chuckled. "It's like a reflex at this point. I don't even know when I do it."

Jason shook his head as Epiphany chuckled. He was going to see his girl and he couldn't wait.


	37. Chapter 37 - Taken

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews and follows. I really appreciate it! I might be a little late posting on Sunday (more towards afternoon PST) because I have an overnight party to attend.

Chapter 37 - Taken

The car pulled up to the safe house and Jason got out. Shawn followed him and let him inside.

Liz had just come downstairs and she gasped. "Jason." She yelled as she ran towards him. She stopped right before she got to him and Jason pulled her into him and kissed her.

Shawn chuckled and walked over to Milo to see how things were going.

"I missed you so much." She said emotionally.

Jason gripped her tighter. "I missed you too baby." He said softly.

She pulled away and led him over to the couch and they sat down.

"I see that they put you in a brace." She said touching his left hand. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too bad. I'm just mainly tired still."

Liz nodded. She snuggled into his side. It felt so good to have him next to her. She had barely slept the night before.

Shawn sat in the chair next to them. "I'm going to stay tonight. One of my top guys, Cody, is looking out for the warehouse. Sorel blew up one of Sonny's shipments. So, things are starting to get really messy and I just don't want to take any chances."

Shawn felt horrible that Jason had gotten shot in the first place and he wanted to make sure that no harm came to him again.

Jason nodded. It wasn't the best news. He just wanted his life back. The café was set to open in a few days, and if people didn't feel safe in the area, they wouldn't come.

Shawn stood up. "I'm cooking dinner. So, I've got to get some things out of the car. We packed for both of you."

Milo walked to the door. "I'll help."

They were left alone for a few minutes and Jason took advantage of it and brushed his lips against hers. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and Liz sucked on it and then plunged her tongue into his mouth. They heard the knob of the door and pulled apart.

Milo and Shawn made a few trips and then locked everything down. Shawn definitely wasn't followed but they needed to be on high alert.

"So, you cook?" Jason asked Shawn as he stood at the counter chopping some onions.

"Yeah. I learned when I was in the army. It's relaxing actually."

"Maybe you could give me a few pointers." Liz said smiling.

Shawn waved her over. "Come on."

Jason smiled as he watched her bounce towards the kitchen. Liz helped Shawn prepare and then came back and sat down.

Milo's phone rang. Jason could see the color leave his face. He watched intently. Shawn even walked over. Finally, he finished and ended the call.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"It's Carly. They took her."

Elizabeth gasped.

"Sonny thinks someone might have seen them at the hospital talking and thought she was someone special to him."

Jason's heart sunk. "How did they get to her?"

"They ran the car off the road. They found Enzo dead in the driver's seat."

"AJ must be going crazy." Jason said softly. "And Carly….." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ stormed into Sonny's office. "Where the hell is she?" He yelled.

"AJ calm down. We're looking everywhere. We'll get her back."

AJ paced back and forth. "You don't know that. She's probably freaking out." He said as he grabbed a chair and slammed it down. "She doesn't fucking deserve this." He shouted.

Johnny walked in between the two men. "AJ, please man you need to calm down. This isn't helping."

AJ took a few deep breaths and then sunk down into the chair. He felt like he was losing his mind with worry. And he couldn't imagine what Carly must be going through.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly woke up. Her head hurt and her body ached. She felt like someone was in the room with her and she quickly sat up. There was a man sitting in a chair watching her and she had no clue who he was.

Lorenzo stood up and walked over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She noted how handsome he was but she could tell he was armed.

"My head hurts."

"I had the doctor look you over. You have a mild concussion and some cuts and bruises but otherwise you'll be fine."

Carly laid back down on the pillow. "Can I have some aspirin or something?"

Lorenzo disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with some ibuprofen and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you." She said softly before swallowing the pill. She wiped her mouth. "Who are you?"

Lorenzo smiled. "I am Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Did you run us off the road?"

"Nope. That was one of Sorel's men."

"Then how did I end up with you?"

"I took you from them. I wasn't too far behind your car and saw the whole thing. My men killed their men and disposed of their bodies."

"My head hurts a little, so you're going to have to explain to me why I'm not at a hospital and I'm in your…..," She looked around the room, "house?"

Lorenzo sighed. "Well, I thought I'd use the situation to my advantage."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that you are safe here. No harm will come to you while you are under my protection. But, I need Sorel dead. He killed my son Diego and he needs to pay."

"Can I let someone know that I am safe?"

Lorenzo thought for a moment. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I need Sonny to lead me to Sorel. Once Sorel is dead, you're free to go."

"Can I just send one text? Please?" Carly begged.

Lorenzo stood up. "I'm sorry. But, I'm going to have to say no." He said walking towards the door. "I'll check on you a little later."

He shut the door and Carly turned on her side and started cried. Even though he seemed like he wouldn't hurt her. She was scared.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Shawn handed Jason a phone.

"Hello?"

"It's AJ."

"I heard about Carly." He said sadly.

AJ closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm going crazy Jason."

"I'm debating on if I should bring you here."

AJ groaned. "Jason, I'm not going to some safe house. Do you think they'll try to do something to the rest of our family?"

"I already have guards over there."

"Then I'll stay there with them. I'm not going to leave them alone."

Jason was quiet. He didn't even know what to say. All he wanted was to open his own business. The rest of the crap was not even a blip in his mind. And now, Carly was missing and he feared for everyone that meant something to him.

"Suppose they hurt her?" AJ said quietly.

Jason didn't even want to think about that. "AJ, we're all just going to have to pray it doesn't come to that. I'll do anything to get her back. You know that."

"I'm sorry. I know you care about her too."

Shawn had been looking at his computer and Jason heard Spinelli's voice.

"I have made an important discovery about the Valkyrie."

Jason looked over at Shawn. "Hold on AJ."

"Go ahead Spinelli but speak in English." Shawn said looking at the video conference screen.

"I have narrowed it down to three cars that were in the vicinity of the car crash."

"You get any names?"

"I did. I just texted them to you. One is a car service but I hacked into their computers and got a name."

Shawn read them out loud, and when he got to Lorenzo Alcazar Milo choked on his water.

"You know that name?" Jason asked Milo.

Milo nodded. "He used to be a drug lord. Now he's a businessman who mainly deals in selling arms guns and such. He and Sonny got into it a few years ago and then he left town."

"Spinelli, get me everything you can on Lorenzo Alcazar. Check and see if he owns any houses or if he is renting any in the area."

"You got it."

"AJ, we have a lead. Where are you right now?"

"I'm in Sonny's office."

"Is he there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

AJ handed Sonny the phone.

"What's up?"

"Lorenzo Alcazar was in the area."

Sonny sighed. He didn't know what to think. "Listen Jason, I'm gonna get my guys on this. I'm not sure why Lorenzo is in town or if he has a connection to Sorel. But, I will find out."

"We have our computer tech on it. I'll get back to you if I hear anything."

"Alright."

Jason handed the phone back to Shawn. He just prayed that Carly was safe.

"Jason, you look tired. Why don't you go lay down until dinner is ready?" Shawn suggested.

Jason nodded. The stress was taking a toll on him.

Liz stood up and walked him upstairs to the bedroom. They laid down and Jason pulled her into him.

Liz yawned.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's tired."

"I did a lot of studying today." She said quietly. "When I could keep my mind on it…."

Wrapped in each other's arms, they quickly fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38 – Strategic Maneuvers

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Lol Virgy15 - Sorry

Chapter 38 – Strategic Maneuvers

Carly jumped when the door opened. Lorenzo walked inside and could tell she looked scared.

"I told you that you're safe here, and I meant it." He said carrying two trays into the room. He sat them on the table and then went back into the hallway and came back with some wine and glasses.

Carly was starving. She hadn't eaten all day.

"Come on." He said sitting down at the table.

Carly moved off of the bed. As she attempted to walk, she wobbled and had to sit back down again.

Lorenzo frowned and got up. "You okay?" He asked coming over to look at her. He felt her forehead.

"I haven't eaten all day. I think I just got a little dizzy." She said quietly.

He nodded. "Come on."

He helped her up and they walked over to the table and he got her seated.

"Smells good." Carly said staring at the plate of pasta.

"I hope that you enjoy it."

She twirled the noodles on her fork and took a bite.

He smiled as she closed her eyes and her body relaxed.

"Very good." She said before diving in again.

Lorenzo chuckled.

She stopped and watched him for a moment. "This is kind of weird."

Lorenzo smirked. "I guess you could say that."

"So, Lorenzo, tell me a little bit about yourself." Carly said smiling. She figured if they got to know each other maybe he'd be less apt to kill her. Besides, getting on his good side was probably a good idea.

Lorenzo wiped his mouth and took a sip of wine. "Well, I'm a businessman. I'm not married. I have a hot temper and I'm a little moody."

Carly smiled. "Good to know."

Lorenzo watched her as she ate. She was beautiful and had a sense of humor. He liked her. "What about you?"

Carly shrugged. "I work in town."

"The Metro Court. I've seen you there."

She nodded. "I'm single but I'm dating someone. I'm impulsive and sometimes reckless but I'm an extremely loyal friend."

Lorenzo smiled. "You intrigue me."

Carly smirked. "You have that whole dark mysterious thing down to a science. Why are you single?"

Carly saw him flinched and wished she could take back the question. "Don't answer that."

"No, it's okay. Let's just say that I'm unlucky in love."

"I wrote that story."

"So, who is the lucky guy?"

Carly smiled. "AJ Quartermaine."

Lorenzo really didn't know that much about him. "Well, AJ is a lucky man."

"I'll tell him you said that." She said sitting back in the chair. "That was delicious. Thank you."

Lorenzo smiled. "You're very welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Shawn knocked on the bedroom door. It took a second but Liz answered. "Yeah?"

"Dinner." He said loudly.

"Be right down." Liz yelled back.

Jason stirred next to her. "Do we have to?"

Liz sat up and sniffed the air. "Absolutely. Do you smell that?"

Jason smiled. "Alright. Let's go."

They freshened up a little and then went downstairs. Milo and Shawn were already sitting down and Liz eyed the roast as she plopped into her chair. They all shoveled some food onto their plates and began to eat.

"Good." Liz said taking a bite.

Jason agreed. "Very good Shawn."

"Yeah." Milo said shoveling some more in.

Shawn smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Is there any other talents you have we should know about?" Liz asked.

"Nope. This is it."

Liz wiped her mouth. "Well, you're going to have to give me some lessons. I do okay but I would love to learn more."

Shawn smiled. "You got it."

When they all finished, Liz helped Shawn clean up. Jason got up and looked out the window and wondered how Carly was and hoped that Lorenzo hadn't hurt her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ walked into the mansion and into the sitting room. They all watched as he sat down and buried his head in his hands. "You don't know how badly I want a drink right now."

"AJ?" Monica said moving over to him and putting her arm around him. "What happened?"

AJ sighed. "Jason is in hiding in one of Sonny's safe houses with Liz because some mobster trashed Liz's apartment, and someone ran Carly off the road and they took her."

"What!" Monica said loudly. "Why would they take Carly?"

"Sonny was interested in her. So, we think that was it." AJ said softly. "I know that you guys don't like Carly, but she's really trying to be a better person; just like I am. She's funny and smart and she's been really hurt. I know she has done some bad things, but not for a long time. Even Bobbie is giving her another chance. But, right now, I can't bear to hear you say something bad about her, so please don't."

Alan got up and patted Aj on the shoulder. "You got it son."

Tracy was trying to assess the situation. "Are we in any danger?"

"I don't think so. But, Sonny has guards around the property just in case. You won't even know they are there."

Edward didn't even know what to say to that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sorel was livid. Not only to he not get the leverage he needed by taking Carly, but Jason had disappeared as well as Liz and they couldn't find them anywhere. He took a sip of his drink and sat back in his chair trying to think of what he would do next, when all hell started to break loose around the building he was in. He could hear gunfire and one of his men came running into the room.

"Boss, we need to get you out of here. They are here." He yelled.

Sorel sighed and grabbed his gun from the door. They headed out a side door and disappeared into the night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo had just taken all the plates out of the room when his phone rang.

"Boss, Sonny's men just made a move on a building on the other side of town. We're on our way over there right now."

"I'll be right there." Lorenzo said quickly. He shut Carly's door and locked it and him and a few men ran for the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli had located Lorenzo's house so Johnny and Cody rushed over there while about 10 other men had gone to storm the building they thought that Sorel was in.

When they arrived at his home, they quickly took out several guards and started to go room by room.

Carly heard the gunfire and she ran into the bathroom and shut the door and then sat down in the bathtub. She covered her ears and started to cry as the sound grew closer.

Johnny kicked open her room door and saw it was empty. But, he knew someone had been in there. He opened the closet and then went over to the bathroom. He tried the doorknob but it was locked.

"Carly? Are you in there? It's Johnny." He yelled.

Carly gasped and jumped up. She ran to the door and unlocked it. And when she saw Johnny's face, she fell into this arms sobbing.

Johnny held her tightly. "Shhhhh. It's okay. I've got you." He said softly. "Are you hurt?"

"Just from the crash."

Johnny pulled back and tried to take a look at her. She was a little banged up.

"I have a mild concussion and some cuts and bruises."

"Did Lorenzo hurt you?"

"No, he was actually a perfect gentleman."

Johnny frowned. None of this was making any sense.

"He just wants Sorel because he killed his son. He figured he would keep me safe and let Sonny think Sorel had me so that he would lead Lorenzo to Sorel in the end."

Johnny nodded. "Come on."

Sonny wasn't going to like any of this and probably the only thing that would save Lorenzo is that he had taken care of Carly.

"Where are we going?"

"To Jason." He said putting his arm around her so he could help support her while they walked.


	39. Chapter 39 – Moving Targets

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 39 – Moving Targets

Lorenzo arrived at the building and he and his men held back to see if Sonny's men had found Sorel. It was eerily quiet and he wasn't sure what was going on. About 10 minutes later, they heard the click of several guns and he realized he was surrounded. He cursed under his breath as a barrel of a gun was pressed into his back.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny called Sonny on the way over to the safe house and explained the situation.

"Is Carly sure about that?" He asked. While it was plausible why Lorenzo had taken Carly, he still didn't trust him at all. They had gotten into it prior because Sonny had hired Diego who was going under an assumed name. When Lorenzo found out, he went ballistic and the men had traded words and fists. When all the dust had settled, Sonny had decided that it was more trouble than it was worth to keep Diego on and he let him go.

"Yup. He took care of her and had a doctor check her over. It backs up the story." Johnny said looking over at Carly who nodded.

"Alright, I'll have Francis bring him in. Just in case, stay at the safe house tonight. There's plenty of room."

"Okay."

Johnny ended the call and pulled into the driveway.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"They're here." Milo said to Jason. He had been keeping him updated about the situation.

Jason was climbing the walls waiting to see Carly for himself. He would call AJ once he knew she was alright.

The door opened and Johnny and Carly walked inside. Jason was standing in the middle of the room. Liz had gone upstairs to make sure Carly's room was ready.

Carly saw Jason and started to cry. He walked over to her and pulled her into him and hugged her, the best that he could. They finally pulled apart and he quickly scanned her. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

She nodded and wiped her face. "Yes. My whole body hurts though." She said quietly.

Liz walked over to her and they hugged. "I just ran a nice hot bath for you."

Carly smiled. "Thank you. That sounds really nice actually."

"Come on." Liz said leading the way to the stairs.

Johnny followed behind Carly in case she needed his help.

Jason picked up the phone and dialed.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ answered quickly. "Jason?"

"Hey, we've got her. I just saw her with my own two eyes."

AJ sunk back into the couch. "How is she?"

"She has a mild concussion and some cuts and bruises. But, she's okay."

"Did Sorel have her?"

"No, that is where things get interesting."

Jason explained it all to AJ and he was speechless.

"We will take good care of. I promise." Jason said softly.

AJ stood up. "No. I need to see her. I want to come there."

Monica quietly protested. It was bad enough that Jason was trapped in a mob war. There was no way in hell she wanted both her sons in so much danger.

AJ waved her off.

"AJ, are you really sure you want to do this. Things could possibly get out of control here. We're pretty sure no one followed any of us but the more people traveling here, the more chances we could be exposed." Jason explained.

"Jason, I will do whatever you tell me but I cannot go another minute without seeing her. So, just make it happen."

Jason sighed. "Okay. I'll call you right back. Let me try and make some plans."

Johnny came back downstairs. "What's up?"

"AJ wants to come and see Carly."

Johnny frowned. "I don't know Jason."

The idea of having so many targets under the same roof didn't sound like a good idea to him.

"Please Johnny. He's not going to take no for an answer and I can't have him do something really stupid."

Johnny paused and thought for a moment and they put their heads together to think of a plan.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny sat down on his couch. The door swung open and Lorenzo was pushed inside by Francis.

"Please, have a seat." Sonny said motioning to the chair. "You want a drink?" He asked cordially.

"No." Lorenzo said sitting down. "Why am I here?"

"Because I want to know what game you are playing. We know that you took Carly."

Lorenzo didn't flinch. "Well, then you know that I took her from Sorel's men and kept her safe then."

"I do know that. I just have a hard time believing that your only motive in this is Sorel."

A smirk started to form on Lorenzo's lips which surprised Sonny.

"You think that I want to move in on your territory don't you?"

Sonny nodded. "Yes, I do. I think you are exactly the type to have more than one objective if you got the opening."

Lorenzo smiled. "You know, paranoia can be dangerous."

"And it also can save your life." Sonny said glaring at him.

"Look, I currently have no plans to encroach on your properties. I want revenge against Sorel plain and simple."

"Well, if I kill him then he'd be dead. Why do you care how he dies?"

Lorenzo leaned forward. "That mother fucker tortured my son almost beyond recognition. I don't want him to die from just a bullet in his fucking head. That's way too nice and easy. I want him to fucking suffer." Lorenzo said emotionally.

Sonny studied Lorenzo for a moment. He was dangerous for sure. And unlike Alcazar, he just wanted Sorel dead. He didn't care how it happened he just needed it to be done already.

"This is how this is going to go. I'll work with you to bring Sorel down and you can kill him any way that you want. When he's dead, you leave town."

Lorenzo stood up. "That's fine with me. I don't want to stay in this shit hole any longer than I have to anyway."

Sonny stood up and tentatively shook hands with Lorenzo. "Alright Alcazar, my men will take you back to your house. Carly won't be there by the way."

Lorenzo nodded. He figured they had already removed her. While he would miss his house guest, he knew she had only been there temporarily.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly finished up her bath and got dressed. The hot water on her sore muscles had felt really good. She put on the clothes Elizabeth had laid out for her and she walked back into the bedroom. Jason was sitting on the bed. She sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Carly, we need to move you." He said quietly.

Carly immediately grew afraid. "No. Please Jason, don't send me away."

He tried to quiet her. "It's a bad idea for all of us to be in the same place. So, I need to move you. This other place is protected and you'll be safe there. You won't be alone." Jason said cryptically. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Carly sighed. "I feel really safe here with all of you, but if you really feel it's for the best…." She said quietly.

Jason kissed the top of her head. "I do."

"When do I leave?"

"Now. Johnny and Shawn will take you."

They stood up and went back downstairs and Jason and Liz gave her one last hug and watched them leave.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny had noticed that Carly was unusually quiet. "Are you scared?" He asked looking into the rearview mirror momentarily.

"Yes." She said in a whisper.

"I promise it's going to be okay." He said softly. He knew she was a bit traumatized at this point and was glad when he saw that she had closed her eyes and seemed to be trying to relax.

They pulled into the driveway and got as close to the house as possible. They hustled her inside as quickly as possible, hiding her under a blanket.

Johnny took it off them and Carly gasped. "Oh my God." She said tearfully as AJ swept her up into his arms.

"Thank God you're okay. I've been worried sick."

He pulled back and quickly kissed her and watched her smile.

"Does your family know that I'm here?"

AJ nodded. "Come on." He said walking towards the sitting room. "Thanks guys." He called out to Johnny and Shawn who hurried back to the car.


	40. Chapter 40 – Change in Plans

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Kikimoo – Sonny was being generous because of Diego and he did save Carly and kept her safe. Bottom line is that he needs Sorel gone and he doesn't mind using Lorenzo to get what he wants and vice versa. I could have easily gone with Lo and Carly but Carnaj was growing on me. Kcke2pen – Maybe my wording sucked. What I meant was that while he would miss his house guest, he knew she had only been there temporarily.

Chapter 40 – Change in Plans

Carly wiped her face as she walked inside.

"Welcome Carly." Edward said smiling. "Please, sit down."

Monica waited for her to sit and she walked over to her with her bag. "Humor me okay?" She asked as she took out a few things and began to check Carly's pupils and took her temperature.

"How are you feeling? Have you eaten?" Monica asked. They had all promised to be on their best behavior for AJ's sake. They didn't stand behind him too often but there was no way Monica wanted AJ to go back to drinking and for some reason, Carly seemed to be having a good affect on him despite their reservations about her. So, they all decided that having her there would be for the best and that they would accept their new houseguest to keep the peace.

AJ had been shocked when they had called him back into the room and had agreed to his terms. The fact that they would even do this for him meant a lot to him considering he had always felt like he was more of a burden to him than anything. He couldn't remember the last time they had rallied around him like this.

"I ate dinner."

"Are you nauseous or anything?"

"No. I'm just really achy and my head still hurts." She said softly.

Monica finished up. "Well, even though we can do a scan to get a better assessment, I agree with the other doctor. AJ will just have to keep an eye on you overnight."

Carly smiled. "Thank you Monica. I do appreciate you all agreeing to let me stay here. I'm shocked but grateful. I know that I have been a monster in the past, but that's not how I want to be anymore."

Monica nodded. "I called Bobbie. I told her that I'm not at liberty to say where you are but that you are safe. She was relieved."

Carly fought the tears building up in her eyes. "Thank you."

AJ put his arm around her. "Why don't we get you upstairs?"

Carly nodded and stood up and AJ made sure that she got upstairs safely.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Shawn raced back to the safe house. They wanted to make sure that the house was well protected. No one had any idea where Sorel was and they were now back to square one. They couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went upstairs to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Liz helped him out of his brace.

"How does it feel?" She asked quietly.

"Just sore." He said looked up at her. "I think a few kisses would make it feel a lot better."

Liz chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He said smiling.

Liz undid his jeans and Jason stepped out of them. She pulled back the covers. "Get in."

Jason got under the covers and moved over and got settled. Liz sat next to him and slowly laid kisses down his neck and over to his shoulder. She made her way down his arm and looked up into a sea of blue. "How was that?"

"Good. My mouth hurts a little too."

Liz grinned. "Let me see if I can help with that." She said kissing him sensuously.

Jason moaned. "God I missed you." He said running his hand under her shirt.

It was Liz's turn to moan as he undid her bra and then played with her nipples. She straddled him and gyrated against him as she felt him start to hardened. And then she made a decision and slowly kissed her way down his chest. She stopped at his nipples and teased them and sucked them as Jason moaned. She continued to kiss her way down his body and freed him from his underwear.

"You don't have to Elizabeth." He said softly.

"I want to please you." She said licking her lips which made Jason's erection twitch.

"You already do."

She smiled and then before he knew it she was sucking on his tip and Jason groaned. Pleasuring him was really making her wet and she was enjoying it. He reached down and grabbed her hand and showed her how to move him up and down while she sucked. And when he was close, he pulled her up to him and kissed her.

"Was that okay?" She asked, not sure of why he stopped her.

"It was more than okay." He said kissing her again. He wished his other arm was better because he really wanted to flip her over and fuck her hard. He was going to have to think about how he could be more creative.

Liz smiled and stood up and took her clothes off as Jason watched. To his surprise, she grabbed a condom out of her purse and he showed her how to put it on him. And as she lowered herself onto his straining erection, they both moaned.

She moved up and down and finally leaned forward and kissed him. When his hand found her swollen bud she called out his name as she quickened her pace knowing she was almost there. Jason knew it wouldn't last much longer too. "Cum for me baby." He said listening to her make little noises. And right before her walls tightened, he came hard and then Liz followed him over the edge.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly tried to get comfortable but she tossed and turned. Once she finally fell asleep she dropped into a fitful dream; reliving the accident mostly. She screamed and AJ came running into the room followed by Monica.

She was thrashing and yelling and they were able to wake her up as she sobbed.

"AJ, go get her some water." Monica said wiping the hair off of Carly's face.

AJ ran out the door and Monica grabbed a tissue for Carly who then wiped her face.

"I'm so sorry that I woke you up." She said trying to calm herself.

Monica shook her head. "It's okay. I understand. You've been through a lot."

AJ walked back into the room and handed her a glass. She drank some water and then handed it back to him.

"It's alright mom. I'll stay with her." AJ said sitting next to Carly.

Monica nodded.

"Thank you Monica."

Monica smiled. "You're welcome."

AJ watched her walk out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"You okay."

Carly sighed. "I will be."

He hugged her for a minute and then pulled back. "You want me to stay with you?"

She nodded and slid over. AJ turned off the light and then got into the bed. He pulled her over to him and held her until she fell asleep. He hated what had happened to her and it killed him to see her so scared. Almost losing her had finally made him really admit to himself that he really cared about Carly and wanted to be with her which was hard for him because he didn't want to get hurt or end up hurting her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Liz and Jason took a shower together and went downstairs. Johnny was in the kitchen making some coffee while Milo slept upstairs.

"Good morning." He said putting a cup down in front of both of them. He poured some coffee into both of them.

"Thanks." Liz said smiling.

"Where's Shawn?" Jason asked.

"He's outside checking out the perimeter."

Jason nodded. "Any word yet?"

"No. He has disappeared. I have a feeling he's going to wait a bit before doing anything. He'll need to regroup after losing so many men."

"In that case, will we have to stay here much longer?"

Johnny sighed. He would rather that Jason stayed there but he knew that he was itching to get  
back to his life. While he didn't blame him, he didn't want them to get hurt either.

"Let's see how the day goes by. AJ just called me. Carly had a rough night, but she is okay. They called her in sick for work."

Jason wasn't sure what to think about Carly staying at the mansion. "I just hope that the Quartermaine's don't drive her insane."

"Well, it was pretty quiet in the background. So, either she killed everyone or they are being on their best behavior."

Jason smirked. "You did make sure that she wasn't armed right?"

Johnny smiled. "I'm pretty sure she wasn't."

"I called Alice last night and made sure she watched out for her just in case it gets ugly."

Johnny chuckled. "Alice is the best. I still think you should hire her. Nothing gets past that woman."

Liz grinned. She loved Alice. "Who wants to help me study?"

Johnny's eyes glazed over which made her start laughing. "Alright, that leaves you. " She said turning to Jason.

"What do I do?"

She showed him the chapter and he started asking her some random questions.


	41. Chapter 41 – Traumatized

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! A little bit of focus on Carly until after next chapter and then it will be back on Liason.

Chapter 41 – Traumatized

Carly sat down at the table. Alice poured her some coffee and she ate and listened as the family chatted. AJ squeezed her hand a few times and everything seemed to be going well. He did notice that Carly was more quiet than usual so he was a little worried.

Monica and Alan rushed off to the hospital.

"Are you going into work today?" Carly asked AJ.

"No, I'm staying here with you."

She was grateful but felt bad that he had to change his schedule for her.

They retreated to the sitting room and Tracy and Edward followed.

"You need me to handle any meetings for you?" Tracy asked AJ.

"I think we're okay for today. I have to make a conference call in a few minutes, but other than that, the schedule is clear."

Tracy had to admit that AJ was actually doing a great job. She was surprised about his new found confidence. Maybe mending things with Jason and finding Carly was helping him.

AJ kissed Carly on the head and went to set up for the call. Edward was reading the paper and Tracy was having some tea. Edward tried to keep his mouth shut so that he didn't get into trouble. So far, he didn't mind Carly being there but he wasn't known for his tact.

There was a loud bang and Carly literally panicked and jumped up off the couch and looked like she was going to run.

Tracy hurried over to her. "It's okay. I think Alice just dropped something. Sit with me." She said to Carly who was clearly traumatized. She noticed she was shaking.

Edward stopped reading. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Carly nodded. "Sorry. I'll be fine." She said quietly. "I'm not usually this jumpy."

Even Edward was concerned about her state of mind and he got up and went to the office. AJ hadn't started the call yet.

"Grandfather." He said looking up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Carly." He said to a shocked AJ.

"What happened?"

Edward sat down. "Alice dropped something and she freaked out. I'm thinking that maybe she needs some help to get over what happened. It was a frightening experience and something like that sticks with you."

"Kind of like post-traumatic stress?"

Edward nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her and if she doesn't start to get better, I'll suggest it to her."

For Edward to approach him about it made him even more worried than he already was. He'd definitely have a talk with her.

"Thank you for coming to me. I appreciate it."

Edward stood back up. "Maybe she's not so bad after all." He said smiling.

AJ smiled back and watched him leave.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny hung up the phone. "That was Sonny. Sorel left the state. Spinelli has him on video tape boarding a plane at a private air strip in Jersey. The manifest said he was going to Florida."

Jason nodded. "So, can we leave here?"

"I guess. We're putting some security in place at the towers."

"Can we go by the mansion and wait there? I want to spend some time with Carly."

"Okay, get your things together." Johnny said. It was nearing dinner time so he hoped Cook would hook him up with some good food.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly woke up from her nap and was surprised to feel AJ lying next to her. He was awake reading some financial statements.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said smiling at her.

"Hi. What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to be alone."

Carly sighed. "They told you what happened, didn't they?"

"Yes but I'm glad that they did. I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine AJ. I just need a little time."

"Okay, but I'm here if you need to talk."

She stood up. "Thanks." She said going into the bathroom. She wasn't sure what she needed. It was like she was on edge and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

They went downstairs and joined the family at the table. About five minutes later, Elizabeth and Jason arrived.

"Well hello." Edward said smiling at them.

"You have room for two more?" Jason asked.

"Of course we do." Alice said pointing to the empty chairs.

Jason walked by Carly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Not that I don't mind the company, but why are you two here?" Tracy asked. "Did they find that Sorel guy?"

Jason nodded. "No, but we have proof that he left the area for now. So, we're going to head back to the penthouse."

Monica looked concerned. "Do you think that it's safe enough?"

"There are really no guarantees but with him gone for a while, I need to get the café up and running. I don't want to put my life on hold indefinitely."

The thought of going back to her apartment alone started to freak Carly out and she dropped her fork because her hand was shaking.

They all noticed and Monica cleared her throat. "Carly, I think you should stay here for a while until you're feeling a little better. Alice can go pick up some of your clothes and bring them over."

"You don't have to do that." Carly said quietly.

"I know but I insist.

"She's right. You've just been through a lot and probably shouldn't be alone." Alan added. Monica had clued him into what was going on.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Jason looked over at his mother and mouthed 'thank you' and she smiled.

They chatted and Carly settled back down and when they were finished eating, Jason pulled AJ aside.

"How is she really?"

"She's just freaked out and very jumpy. She's also having nightmares. Edward thinks that he could be serious if she doesn't settle down soon."

Jason nodded. "She's really tough AJ. I think she just needs a few days of normalcy and she'll calm down."

"I hope so."

About an hour later, Jason and Liz said their goodbyes and headed home.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Liz asked.

"I am."

"Maybe we should have had her come stay with us."

Jason smiled. "Actually, I think she's right where she needs to be. Everyone is rallying around AJ right now which is great. And they are actually being really good to her. I really think she needs that."

"I don't think I've ever seen her so quiet."

"I know."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly paced back and forth in the living room.

"Carly, what's wrong?"

"I want to see Lorenzo."

AJ was taken aback. "Why?"

"I need to ask him about the accident."

AJ sighed. "I don't know if I feel comfortable with you doing that."

"You could be there."

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

Carly wrung her hands. "I'm just trying to make sense of my nightmares. I need to know what was real and what is just my fears."

AJ didn't want her anywhere near Lorenzo but he could tell that she wouldn't rest until the meeting happened. He dialed his phone and Sonny picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sonny, it's AJ. I need your help."

"What's going on?"

"Carly wants to talk to Lorenzo."

Sonny frowned. "Why?"

"Because she's having nightmares and she wants to know more details about what he saw and how he took her."

Sonny didn't really think it was a great idea. "AJ, I really have my reservations about this. I'm not sure how trustworthy Lorenzo is."

"I understand but this is about Carly and she's really messed up about everything. Can you call him?"

Sonny sighed. "I'll get right back to you."

AJ hung up and Carly hugged him tightly. "Thank You." She said softly.


	42. Chapter 42 – Finding Answers

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are still with me!

Chapter 42 – Finding Answers

AJ walked Carly into Sonny's office.

"Hi Carly. Please have a seat." Sonny said nicely.

AJ and Carly took a seat.

"Thank you for doing this."

"It's not a problem. I'm just worried about you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Carly nodded. "I have to."

The door opened and she jumped. AJ took her hand and squeezed it. Lorenzo walked in and Carly watched him sit down.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming."

Lorenzo visually inspected her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I will be. I just needed some answers."

Lorenzo nodded. "Ask me anything."

AJ felt a little uneasy because he noticed they had this weird little connection, and the familiarity and gentleness that Lorenzo was showing Carly made him feel like he was intruding.

"Was there a lot of shooting before the car crashed?"

"Yes. I could see two cars ahead of us. It looked like the driver of your car was doing everything to avoid the other one. At one point, the other car swerved into yours and that is when I noticed that your driver lost control. They shot out your windows…" He stopped for a moment noticing how tightly Carly was gripping the arm of her chair. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale."

Carly took a deep breath. "It's okay, please continue."

She remembered everything that happened up until the actual crash.

Alcazar nodded. "Shortly after that, your car went off onto an embankment and hit a tree. The other car stopped and two men jumped out and shot Enzo and then opened the car door and dragged you out. That is when they noticed our car had parked on the side of the road. They dropped you onto the grass and started running as my men gave chase. I got out and went over to you and carried you back to my car. You did not regain consciousness until after the doctor left my house."

Carly nodded. That meant that part of her nightmare wasn't true. And for that she was relieved. "Thank you." She said softly.

Lorenzo stood up. "You're welcome. If there is anything that I can do…." He was cut off by AJ who stood up.

"There is. You can stay away from her."

Lorenzo nodded and left the room. Just seeing her had deeply affected him. He was very drawn to her and he wasn't even sure why.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ brought Carly home and put her into his bed. She was exhausted and it had been a long day. He hated having to leave her to go to work the next day, but people were flying in for meetings. So, they couldn't be avoided.

He looked down at her and kissed her gently. "Sleep baby." He said softly.

Carly nestled into him and hoped that the nightmare wouldn't begin.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Liz got into bed after she had changed his bandages.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

Liz looked up at him. "Is it okay if I do?"

"Sure. Sean said he'd just put some extra guards around the hospital. Spinelli also can monitor you via the surveillance cameras."

"Good. I mean I really enjoyed spending time with you but I miss work." She said smiling.

Jason grinned. "That's good to know. I loved spending time with you."

They kissed and soon both were ready to take it to the next level. Clothes came off and Jason laid on his back. He told her to straddle him and then he moved her hips above his mouth. She pressed her hands against the wall as Jason plunged his tongue in and out of her and then sucked and flicked her clit with his tongue. Liz bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. She could barely hold down her moans as the waves slammed through her body.

"Now do as I say." Jason demanded.

Liz shuddered at his tone. "Yes Jason." She said obediently.

"Put a condom on me." He said firmly.

She sucked him twice making him groan before she slid it on.

"Now, get off the bed."

Liz stood next to the bed.

Jason got up. "Turn around and bend over."

His voice was low and gruff and his forcefulness was making her even wetter.

Jason opened her legs and without warning, he entered her in one stroke.

Liz moaned and grabbed a pillow to try and muffle her screams as Jason pounded into her. She moved to meet his thrusts and soon she felt her orgasm start to build.

Jason could feel her tense and began to thrust so hard that it sent Elizabeth completely over the edge. She screamed into the pillow as Jason released himself into her; collapsing onto her back.

Shifting so he didn't crush her, he pulled out and climbed onto the bed panting.

She moved next to him and kissed him deeply. "That was incredible." She finally said.

Jason smiled. "I wasn't too rough?"

Liz shook her head no. "I loved it."

Jason closed his eyes. He loved pleasing her. She was everything to him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About two hours later, Carly woke up. She just felt restless, so she got up and walked down the hallway. When she passed a room, she saw Lila and notice that she was awake. Lila had been feeling ill so Carly hadn't seen her yet. She walked into the room and Lila looked over at her.

"Hello." Carly said. "Can I get you anything?"

Lila smiled. "Well hello Carly. It's been a long time. Monica told me you were staying here."

Carly smiled back.

"Could you be a dear and get me some water?"

There was a pitcher on a table so Carly filled her glass up.

"Here you go." She said handing it to her.

She waited for Lila to finish and then took it back from her.

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome."

"So, Monica tells me that you're having a hard time."

Carly nodded. "I'm having nightmares. It's just making me really jumpy."

"I want you to try something for me tonight."

"Okay."

Carly was willing to try anything.

"It might seem like a nightmare, but it's just your mind trying to work through what happened to you. You are in control Carly. If you keep letting this happen every night, it's going to consume you."

"What can I do?"

"Fight back." Lila said firmly.

"How."

"When you are in the nightmare you need to face whoever is hurting you and fight back. You take control. If you can do that, they will stop."

Carly thought for a moment. "I haven't ever tried to do anything like that."

"It works, trust me. Sometimes we need to confront our fears before they get the best of us."

Carly nodded. "I will try."

Lila smiled at her. "Good. Now, you should go back to bed. I'm sure AJ is going to notice you are gone." She said with a smirk.

Carly chuckled. "And how do you know that bit of information?"

"Because I know my grandson and he cares about you. There is no way that he would let you go through this alone."

Carly smiled. "That is true. He's a good man."

"That he is." She watched Carly walk towards the door. "And Carly…."

Carly turned and looked at her.

"Be good to my grandson."

Carly smiled. "I'm planning on it."

She walked down the hall and AJ was walking towards her. "You okay?" He asked softly as he pulled her into his arm.

She nodded. "Yeah. Lila is great."

AJ smiled. "That she is." He picked her up and carried her back to the room.


	43. Chapter 43 - One Step Backward

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter for today.

Chapter 43 - One Step Backward

Liz and Jason ate breakfast together.

"You know, you never talk about your family." Jason said quietly.

Liz shrugged. "Well, there's not a lot to talk about. I told you what happened."

Jason watched her for a moment. He could tell that she was starting to tense up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Liz sighed. "It's not that. It still hurts that they did what they did and then they haven't spoken to me in all of this time. I kind of feel like an orphan."

Jason squeezed her hand. "Well, you've got me." He said smiling.

Liz smiled. "And I'm very grateful for that."

"Just know that if you ever want to talk about it. I'm here for you." He said softly.

He wanted to know everything about her good or bad. And he felt like there was a huge piece of her that she had closed off from the world.

"Thank you."

"I did notice that Sorel's reign of terror made the paper. Unfortunately, my name was mentioned. I really hope that doesn't cause any problems."

"Are you worried about the opening?"

"Yeah. It's going to be hard to get people to feel safe without making them nervous."

"We'll figure something out." She said squeezing his hand.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked towards the café. He smiled as he looked up at the sign which said The Grind. He walked inside and Georgie ran over to him. "You're back." She said grinning.

Jason patted her on the back. "I am. How are things going around here?"

"It's been pretty quiet. Courtney just went to run an errand. But, I think we're pretty much ready to go."

Jason smiled. "Thank you for all of your hard work Georgie. I really appreciate it."

Georgie smiled. "Thank you again for giving me a chance to prove myself. You want some coffee?"

Jason nodded. "Sure."

"I'll bring it to your office."

Jason walked inside his office and sighed. He hadn't realized how much he missed working until he stepped back into the place. There was a ton of paperwork he needed to do. So, he sat down and got started.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into the hospital. Epiphany grinned as she walked towards her. "Thank God you're back. Drake has been a mess without you."

Liz grinned. "You haven't been keeping him in line?"

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "Lord, he is beyond obnoxious since he's been dating Robin."

Liz chuckled. "I'm sure his ego is out of control."

"You don't know the half of it."

They stopped talking as Patrick walked towards them. "Well, look whose back." He said grinning. "Couldn't stay away from me, could you?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Do I know you?" She quipped.

"The question is do you want to know me." Patrick shot back.

Robin chuckled and walked towards him. "If you want to smack him, I won't say a word."

Patrick's mouth dropped open and he grabbed his heart. "I can't believe you don't have my back."

Robin grinned. "Get used to it."

Liz grinned.

Epiphany looked over at him. "Your gigantic ego and your hands are needed in OR1."

Patrick looked over at Liz and Robin. "My job is never done. When I'm done saving my patient, we'll continue this conversation."

They shook their heads and watched him walk away.

"He is unbelievable." Liz said under her breath.

"If he wasn't such a great kisser, I wouldn't give him the time of day."

Liz laughed. "Why do I have a feeling that you are just the person to put him in his place?"

Robin grinned. "I'm working on it."

Liz watched her walk away and smiled. It was really good to be back.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason gathered everyone together. "So, I want to open tomorrow. You guys think you are ready?"

Cook smiled. "I'm ready."

Courtney and Georgie yelled out yes.

Spinelli grinned. "As am I."

"Alright, then let's talk strategy. " Jason handed out some flyers. "We need to post these around town so that people will know that we're open."

He gave them directions on who was going where and then they all took off.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked up to the nurse's desk.

"Good to see you're doing a lot better." Epiphany said smiling. "Are you here for a checkup?"

"No, that's next week. I was actually wondering if someone could post these up in your locker room. I'm opening my café tomorrow."

Epiphany took a look. "That's great." She said looking at the flyer. "I'll do it myself."

"Thank you Epiphany." Jason said smiling.

Liz came walking around the corner and had to do a double take. "Jason?"

"Hi." He said smiling at her.

"What's going on?"

"Just wanted to hand out some flyers."

She smiled.

"Why don't you take a break Nurse Webber." Epiphany said nicely.

"Thank you Epiphany."

Liz was surprised Epiphany was being so nice. She grabbed Jason's hand and took him to the elevator and they headed for the roof.

"You must have a really good effect on Epiphany. Were you flirting with her?"

Jason chuckled. "No."

Liz grinned.

They got off the elevator and went onto the roof. Jason hugged her tightly. "I missed you." He said softly.

Liz smiled. "I missed you too."

She couldn't believe how happy she was with Jason. "I'm going to drop by for lunch."

"Good. I'll pick something up from Kelly's."

"Have you heard from Carly?"

"I texted her but she hasn't answered back yet. Johnny told me that she went to see Lorenzo last night."

Liz pulled back. "Why?"

"I guess she wanted to know everything he knew because of all the nightmares she was having."

Liz nodded. "Well, I hope he was truthful with her."

"Me too."

Jason just couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about Carly.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly paused before going into Kelly's. Even with a guard standing next to her, she was still nervous. She had done what Lila said but something was still troubling her. When she confronted whoever was hurting her, Lorenzo was the face she saw and she didn't understand why.

A truck backfired twice and she screamed. Lorenzo was actually walking towards the diner at the time and saw Carly fall to the ground holding her ears with her hands. The guard was trying to reassure her and stand her back up but she was fighting him. Ignoring the warning from the guard, Lorenzo reached down and picked her up. The guard held the door open and Lorenzo placed her down in a chair.

"Get her some water." He yelled at the guard who walked up to the counter. While he was waiting for it, he texted Shawn.

Shawn left the warehouse and went to Jason's office. He had just gotten back from seeing Liz.

"Jason, Carly is in trouble. We need to get to Kelly's."

Jason nodded and grabbed his keys.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly could barely hold the water so Lorenzo helped her.

"Are you okay?"

Carly shook her head no.

It was killing Lorenzo that she was so upset.

"In my dream, you hurt me. I don't understand." She said softly.

Lorenzo frowned. "But, I rescued you. I swear I never hurt you."

Carly was crying.

Jason ran in and saw Lorenzo and almost lost it. "Get away from her."

Lorenzo stepped back. "I didn't do anything."

Shawn pulled him back. "Just leave man. We'll take care of her."

Lorenzo nodded and walked out. She was afraid of him and he hated that.

Jason hugged Carly tightly. "Talk to me."

Carly wiped her face. "I'm a mess Jason. I feel like I'm going crazy right now."

He lovingly stroked the side of her face. "What do you need me to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I was feeling better. Lila helped me with my nightmares and then I heard the truck backfiring and it was like I was in the car and bullets were flying everywhere. I thought I was back there."

Shawn sat on the other side of her. "Carly, you have post-traumatic stress. Your mind is reliving the events that happened."

"Will it get any better?"

Shawn nodded. "I have it because of being in a war. Talking about it helped. And it did calm down after a while. But, sometimes there were certain things that would trigger it out of the blue."

Carly nodded.

"Listen, I would be happy to talk to you about it. And since I understand what you're going through, I can kind of be like your sponsor."

Carly smiled a little. "A stop me from going crazy sponsor?"

Shawn grinned. "Pretty much."

"I would like that." She said softly.

Jason smiled. "Thanks Shawn."

"No problem. Give me your phone." He said to Carly.

She handed it to him and he put his number in there.

"Call me any time Carly. I mean it; even if it's in the middle of the night okay?"

Carly nodded and hugged Shawn. "Thank you."

The door flung open and AJ walked in. Jason had texted him on his way over.


	44. Chapter 44 – Hostile Visitor

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! If you don't review but your reading, please give me some feedback from time to time. I spend a lot of hours writing and reading your comments is what keeps me going. Thanks to all you regulars!

Kikimoo – Carly is just confused because someone attacks her in her dream and she sees Lo's face.

Ilovedana53, Legolas's Girl 31, Twisted Musalih, lrobinson01, doralupin86, chawchic – Thank you so much! Glad you are enjoying it!

Virgy15 – lol re: being speechless. Wait until their next one…. And regarding Carly/Lo – You know I like to make you all twisty lol.

Chapter 44 – Hostile Visitor

AJ walked up to the table.

"Carly?"

She stood up and AJ hugged her tightly.

"You didn't have to come all the way over here. I'm feeling better."

AJ noticed Jason looked pretty calm and then he looked back at Carly.

"What happened?"

"A truck backfired and it scared me and I flashed back. Shawn said it's probably post-traumatic stress and he agreed to talk to me about it since he understands."

AJ looked over at Shawn. "Thank you Shawn."

Shawn nodded.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Carly shook her head no. "No. I need to go to work and get my life back. I'm not used to being like this. It's kind of humbling in a way. The control freak is out of control."

AJ smirked.

"But, I can't run from it. I need to face it."

AJ kissed her gently. "I'm so proud of you."

Carly smiled. "Thank you. That's means a lot to me."

She grabbed her purse and the guard walked over and they left.

AJ sat down and sighed. "Do you think you can help her?" He asked Shawn.

"Yes, I do."

"If it's not working, can you tell me?" AJ asked.

"Sure."

Jason patted AJ on the back. "She's going to be fine AJ. There will be some bumps in the road but we'll all be there for her."

AJ nodded.

They left and AJ ordered some flowers to be delivered to Carly. He then called the front desk manager at the Metro Court and made some dinner plans. He wanted Carly to feel special tonight.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz grabbed a chart and walked away from the nurse's station. The elevators opened up in front of her and Sarah stepped out. She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Sarah glared at her. "We need to talk."

Liz tried to get herself together. "Follow me." She said softly.

She led them to an empty room and shut the door. "What do you want?"

Sarah threw a newspaper on the bed. "It was bad enough that your whole 'issue' in high school brought shame to this family, but now you're in bed with a mobster wanna be?"

There was a picture of Liz and Jason and the bi-line said, "In Bed with the Mob?"

Liz cringed. "Jason is not in the mob nor does he want to be."

"It doesn't matter because now the whole world thinks that he is. Do you even know what you have done?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad was up for a research grant and when this went viral, they turned him down. As usual, you never take your family into consideration before you make your horrible mistake."

Liz almost growled. "Jason is not a mistake Sarah. And I got brutally raped you bitch. What was I supposed to do, lie in a corner and cry and not fight for myself?"

"All the publicity from the trial resulted in us having to move. We all gave up great opportunities at the hospital because we were constantly hounded by the press. They ran mom off the road."

Liz slammed her hand down on a machine. "Wow. So, forget that I was raped and traumatized. Forget all of my pain and what I have to live with right? I was practically a child. But, I'm so sorry that my brutal rape was so inconvenient for all of you." She yelled.

Epiphany opened the door. "What is going on in here?"

Liz couldn't even speak. She was trying so hard not to give Sarah of the satisfaction.

Sarah shoved Liz. "The world does not revolve around you Lizzie. You're choices have consequences."

Liz shoved her back. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." She said snidely. Pushing past Liz she walked out the door.

Epiphany was still reeling over their whole conversation which she figured most of the floor had heard.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

Liz shook her head and started to cry. She slid down the wall and Epiphany shut the door and walked back to the nurse's station. She pulled up Jason's number and dialed it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Where is she?" Jason said running towards the nurse's station.

Epiphany stepped down. "Follow me."

She led him down a hallway and pointed.

"Thank you." He said before pushing open the door. Epiphany had filled him in on what happened over the phone. He shut the door and sat down next to her on the floor.

Liz cried harder as Jason rocked her.

"I hate them." She said before letting out another sob.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly. He wanted to wring Sarah's neck. He had called Carly on the way over and told her what happened. He told her that if Sara showed up, to refuse to give her a room. Carly agreed.

"I don't understand how they can hate me so much for something that wasn't my fault." She said softly.

"There are no excuses for how they treated you Elizabeth."

"I just can't believe that I still let her get to me like that. I should just be able to ignore her by now."

"It's family and their words hurt you the most. I just don't want you pushing down your feelings and then it comes back to bite you in the ass. Trust me, apparently that is exactly what I did and it didn't end well."

"I know. I just don't think I can ever forgive them for what they did."

Jason wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to tell her how to feel. As far as he was concerned, after all she had been through, no one should be able to dictate anything to her.

"I just want you to know that you can come to me anytime. If you need to vent, I'm here. I'm not going to judge you. I'll just listen. I just want to be there for you baby." He said softly. "They've hurt you so much."

"And I'm giving them the power to continue to do so."

"I didn't say that. I don't think it's that simple."

Jason's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the number. "Carly?"

"Um I need your help."

"Where are you?"

"The police station."

Liz wiped her face and looked up at him.

"What happened?"

"I sort of got in a fight with Sarah."

Jason groaned. "Carly, I told you not to give her a room not try to kill her."

Carly fought a laugh. "She started it."

"Carly!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Jase but she was saying vile things about Elizabeth and then she shoved me and I had to punch her."

Jason smirked. Part of him just wanted to hug Carly. "I'll be right there."

Liz frowned. "What happened?"

"Carly and Sarah got in a fight." He said standing up. He helped Liz to her feet.

"Shit." She said under her breath.

"Apparently, they got arrested."

Jason called Alexis and then made one more phone call. "Spinelli."

"Yes fearless leader."

"I need you to pull up the surveillance at the Metro Court for the last half hour. There will be a fight on their near the front desk probably. If it shows that Carly didn't start the fight, then I need that footage emailed to Alexis Davis."

"I will have it in a jif." Spinelli said hanging up the phone.

Jason looked down at Liz. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah. But, I'm coming with you." She said opening the door.

Jason kissed her quickly and then they left.


	45. Chapter 45 – Down and Dirty

A/N – Thanks for the comments! **Kikimoo** – I think it's really helping Carly to stand up for Elizabeth. It's making her feel more empowered. **Doralupin86** & **Guest**– Very true! **DallasMarieJensen, Twisted Musalih, ilovedana53, Gabby1, lrobinson01, Other Guest, maryrose59, chawchic, Legalos'sGirl31** – I think you'll like this chapter! **Kcke2pen – lol **She needs a can of whoop ass! **LiasonLuv – **Stay tuned!

Let the Sarah hate…begin.

Chapter 45 – Down and Dirty

Jason and Liz walked into the police station. Carly was handcuffed to a chair and they had taken Sarah around the corner so the two couldn't see each other.

"Carly, are you okay?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yes. Not one of my finer moments….."

Liz hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. If that bitch of a sister you have had learned to shut her mouth and walk away, none of this would have happened." She said louder than necessary.

"I heard that." Sarah yelled.

"Well if the shoe fits." Carly shot back.

"Can it you two." Ronnie yelled out.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

Carly sighed and told them everything.

_Flashback_

_ "May I help you?" Carly said walking up behind Sarah._

_She turned. "Yes, I need a room."_

_ "Okay, what is your name?"_

_ "Sarah Webber."_

_Carly looked her up and down. "I remember you."_

_Sarah smirked. "Unfortunately, I remember you too. How's Tony?" She asked._

_Carly clenched her fists. "You can leave now. I heard about your fight with your sister. There's a convention in town so good luck finding some place to stay."_

_Sarah glared at her. "Wait, you're refusing me a room because of that little whiny bitch Elizabeth?"_

_Carly pointed her finger and got in her face. "You shut the hell up about Elizabeth." _

_Carly turned to walk away._

_Sarah grabbed her arm. "Don't tell me you are defending that little slut."_

_Carly ripped her arm from Sarah's grasp. "Don't ever touch me again or you will be sorry. And if anyone is a slut in your family, if my memory serves me correctly, it would be you."_

_ "Fuck you Carly. You have no right to judge. And my relationship with my sister is between us. Does that perpetual victim need you to fight her battles now?"_

_ "Liz is not a victim. After your sorry asses ditched a teenager after she was brutally raped, she picked herself up, put that asshole in jail, and made a life for herself; despite you. You wish you were half the woman that she is."_

_ "Are you serious right now? I am thankfully nothing like her. I'm not some weak little wall flower that let some asshole rape her."_

_Carly wanted to rip her hair out. "Get the fuck out of my hotel now you delusional bitch." She growled._

_Sarah got in Carly's face. "Make me." She said before shoving Carly backwards._

_Carly stumbled in her heels and then regained her footing and took two steps forward and punched Sarah in the mouth. She fell onto the floor and after shaking if off, she got up and tried to choke Carly who latched onto Sarah's hair and pulled with everything she had, tearing some of Sarah's hair out as she screamed._

_An officer had walked through the front door and ran over to them as Carly threw Sarah's hair back in her face. He arrested them both._

_End Flashback_

Liz couldn't help it and smiled. "I wish it had been me."

Jason shook his head. Alexis walked towards them. "Okay, tell me what happened."

Carly explained again.

"So, you're saying that she touched you first right?"

Carly nodded.

"Okay, we can go with that."

Alexis's phone buzzed. "Who's the jackal?" She said looking down at her email message.

Jason smirked. "That's Spinelli. Did he send you a video?"

"It appears so."

"Open it."

Liz stood next to Alexis and watched with her. She wanted to kiss Carly as she watched it.

Alexis smiled. "This should do nicely."

She left and went to Mac's office. They walked back about five minutes later and Mac undid Carly's cuffs. "Well Carly, you're free to go."

Carly grinned. "Thank you."

AJ came running into the police station. The desk manager had called him. "Carly, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure she didn't hurt you?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "AJ, I'm not going to break."

"Let me see your hand."

Carly put her hand in his and he looked it over.

"You probably should put some ice on it." He said before kissing it which made Carly smile.

"AJ, this is the best I've felt in days. Punching her was worth all of this." She said looking around the station.

Liz grinned. "Thank you for defending me Carly. You don't even know how much that means to me."

Carly walked over to Liz and held her hands. "I consider you a friend and that is what friends do. Don't give that little bitch another thought. Your family doesn't deserve you. You are way too good for them."

Sarah came walking out and sneered at Liz.

"Carly," Mac said, "do you want to press charges against Sarah."

"Hell yes." She said gruffly. "She needs to learn to keep her hands and comments to herself."

Sarah glared at her. "You bitch."

"The only bitch standing in this room is you." Liz said stepping forward. "Do not attack my friends. Do not come anywhere near me again or I will get a restraining order."

Sarah started to open her mouth.

"Try me." Liz growled.

Carly smiled. "That's more like it." She said to Liz. "Let's get out of here so they can put that trash where she belongs." She looked over at Sarah and smiled. "And you have a bald spot….right there." She said pointing to Sarah's hair as Sarah practically growled at Carly.

They started to walk and Liz glanced up at the television on the wall and froze. "Oh my God." She said softly.

They all looked up and Jeff Webber was on the television.

**_"_**_How do you feel about your daughter's dalliance with the mob in Port Charles?" A reporter asked._

_"The only daughter I have is named Sarah. I don't know who you are talking about." Jeff replied as he tried to walk away._

_"Have you disowned her?" The reporter said as she chased after him._

_"She has brought shame on this family time and time again."_

_"Are you referring to her rape Mr. Webber?"_

_ "What rape?" He said snidely._

_Even the reporter frowned. "Mr. Webber, are you saying that Elizabeth wasn't raped?"_

_ "That is exactly what I'm saying. I still don't believe anything that little tramp said."_

Liz gasped.

Jason put his arm around her.

Sarah laughed. "I told you actions have consequences."

Liz spun around. "If you think I'm upset that none of you want to acknowledge my existence, then you are more delusional than I thought. All of you leaving me, was the best thing that ever happened to me. So, you can take your nasty ass back to wherever you came from. I never want to see you again. You are all dead to me." She yelled.

Jason pulled her backwards. "Come on baby." He said softly.

Sarah frowned. She couldn't even understand how Liz had got someone as hot as Jason.

Carly clutched AJ's hand. She could tell that Liz was about to lose it and as soon as they cleared the doors she let out a heart wrenching sob. Jason pulled her into his arms. Carly stood behind her and they both hugged her tightly. And they stood like that until Liz calmed down.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason called Liz in sick for the rest of the day. He took her back to the penthouse and tucked her into bed. She hadn't said a word the whole ride home and didn't even cry. He was really worried about her.

He went downstairs and called Alexis because he knew she had been a mother figure to Liz.

"Alexis, I'm sorry to bother you but Liz…."

Before Jason could finish, Alexis interjected. "I just cleared my schedule and I'm already on my way over."

"Thank you." Jason said before ending the call.

She knew Liz was crushed by what happened. And since she had been there through the trial and aftermath, she knew that Liz would talk to her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis walked into the penthouse. "Where is she?"

"In the bedroom. I'll take you to her." He said starting up the stairs.

"Jason, wait a minute. Come sit with me." She said walking over to the couch.

They sat down and Alexis sighed. "I need you to leave for the rest of the afternoon."

Jason started to protest.

"Please, you have to trust me on this. I just need time with her."

"I don't want her to think I left her."

"She won't. She knows how much you care about her. But, she needs some time to process this and since I am well versed in the history and I was there when she would fall apart, I want to help. I can get her through this. Just trust me." She pleaded.

Jason clenched his jaw for a few minutes. "Okay." He said softly. "I'll leave."

Alexis squeezed his hand. "Thank you. I'll see you after work."

Jason nodded and got up and left. He wanted to punch something.


	46. Chapter 46 – Power of Love

A/N – Thanks for the comments! ButterflyLiz – The reporter was actually aware of what really happen which is why she was shocked. The trial was in the papers and news. Thanks for reading! Doralupin86 & Kikimoo – I could kick myself for making Nik be her ex at this point. Oh well. I will keep Alexis/Liz in mind for the future though.

Chapter 46 – Power of Love

Alexis walked into the bedroom and sat down next to Liz.

"So, the bitch is back in town I hear?" Alexis snipped.

Liz looked up at her. "And look at me. I'm right back where I was."

"No you're not. What your dad said was cruel and vicious and don't even get me started on that little mongrel of a sister."

Liz was trying not to laugh at her statement but soon found herself giggling as a visual popped into her head.

"I never thought I'd be grateful to Carly Benson, but she packed one hell of a punch today."

Liz smiled. "Yeah, she did."

Alexis was glad she was showing signs of life. She had learned not to coddle Elizabeth. Even amidst a crisis, it wasn't in Liz's nature to be down. So, Alexis always tried to make her smile.

"Thanks for coming over here."

Alexis smiled. "Where else would I be? My girl needed me and faux mom is right here."

Liz laughed. It was their little joke. The truth is that Alexis had been more of a mother to her than her own.

"You know I'd adopt you, but since you were with Nikolas, it would make things a little sketchy." Alexis said as she made a face.

Liz chuckled. "True."

Alexis rubbed her arm. "Come here. I need a hug."

Liz made a face. "You need a hug?"

"Just humor me." Alexis said holding out her arms.

Liz hugged her tightly. "I love you Alexis."

"I love you too honey."

They broke apart.

"I made your hunky boyfriend leave."

"You did?"

"Yes. He pouted but he left. I think the boy is beyond crazy about you."

Liz smiled. "He makes me really happy."

"Good. That's all I ever wanted for you." Alexis said smiling. If there was one person in the world that deserved to be happy, it was Elizabeth. "Do you love him?"

Liz squirmed a little. "We haven't said the words."

"That's not what I asked you."

Liz was scared to admit anything.

"Look, Jason is the first man who has accepted you completely and doesn't treat you like you're broken. Don't run from him. It might seem scary to just let down all your walls, but he's probably the safest person you could do that with."

Liz nodded. "I know."

"Then let yourself fall Elizabeth. Trust me when I tell you, allowing yourself to love and be loved is the most incredible gift you can give yourself."

Liz smiled. "Thank you for saying that."

Alexis rubbed the side of Liz's face and smiled. "Come on. I have a surprise."

"What?"

"We're making brownies."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Really?"

"Really. Nothing is better when things get rough than chocolate."

Liz jumped up and followed her downstairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly walked back into the Metrocourt. "Hey." She said to the front desk manager.

"You got flowers while you were gone." He said smiling.

She looked over on the counter and there was a huge bouquet of flowers. She ran over and grabbed the card and read it.

_Carly, you deserve the best. Please join me for dinner at 6:30. I'll pick you up at your apartment. AJ_

She smiled and then panicked cause she had no idea what she was going to wear.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the penthouse to the smell of brownies and laughter. He smiled and walked towards the kitchen. When they came into view, the radio was on they were dancing as they waited for the next brownie batch to come out of the oven. They both were really being cute and he couldn't help but smile. The buzzer went off and he chose to come into the room.

"Hey." He said walking inside.

"Hi." Liz said looking up at him.

Alexis took the pan out of the oven and turned off the stove.

"I see you two have been busy." He said smiling.

"Brownies cure everything." Alexis said. "Here try one." She said handing him a piece.

He was a little nervous but he took a bite and smiled. "These are good."

"Why does he seem so surprised?" Alexis said looking over at Liz who laughed.

"I just didn't know that Liz baked."

Alexis moved her eyebrows up and down. "There's a lot you don't know about that one. For the right price….." She said as Liz protested.

Jason chuckled. "We'll talk."

"Bye my love." She said kissing Liz on the forehead.

"Bye faux."

Alexis laughed and walked by Jason.

"Bye Alexis." He said smiling.

"Bye Jason."

Liz walked up to him and they kissed. "Come on." She said grabbing his hand and walking him to the couch.

Jason sat down.

"Thanks for giving me some space. I know that was probably hard for you."

"It was. I didn't want you to think that I didn't want to be here with you. I was just trying to do the right thing."

Liz nodded. "Thank you. Jason…." She said before pausing to collect her thoughts.

"Elizabeth, you can tell me anything."

"Alexis called me out on one of my issues and I just want to tell you something."

Jason nodded. "Go ahead."

"I don't think you really get how much you mean to me. I've never felt this way with anyone before. I didn't even think it was possible."

Jason kissed her hand.

She closed her eyes. "I'm falling in love with you Jason and while that scares the hell out of me, it's the most exhilarating thing that has ever happened to me." She said running out of breath.

Jason's eyes started to tear. "Elizabeth, you are my heart. It means so much to me that you trust me with yours. I'm falling in love with you too." He said softly.

They hugged for a few minutes. Each lost in their own realization of happiness.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ knocked on Carly's door.

She smoothed out her dress and took a deep breath before opening it.

AJ sucked in his breath.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked noting that he looked truly stunned.

AJ nodded.

He walked past her and turned around. "You look incredibly beautiful Carly." He said smiling.

Carly grinned. Her extra work clearly paid off. "Thank you AJ. You look very handsome." She said walking over to her purse.

She took AJ's arm and they left and went to the car. He held her hand until they got to the Metro Court.

"I hope you're not sick of this place." He said smiling.

"Of course not. They have the best food in town." She said before sliding out of the car as the valet held the door open.

AJ smiled and met her on the other side. They walked in and went up to the restaurant.

The hostess smiled knowingly at Carly and then led them over to the balcony. Carly grinned. There were flowers everywhere and it was lit up with tiny lights. They sat down and the waitress asked Carly what she wanted to drink. She chose wine and AJ got some sparkling water.

"This is beautiful AJ. Thank you." Carly said smiling.

"You deserve it Carly."

"I know it's been rough being around me lately, but I want you to know that everything you've done for me is greatly appreciated. I don't know what I would have done without you."

AJ smiled. "I don't mind taking care of you Carly. I know that you'd do the same."

Carly nodded. "I would."

AJ had already prepared a three course meal so they brought out a salad.

Carly smiled and they ate and chatted. In between courses, AJ asked her to dance and they got up and he pulled her into his arms. They stared at each other as they swayed to the music and AJ kissed her and then pulled her closer. She looked really hot and the feel of her body against his was starting to affect him. Luckily, the waitress rescued him.

They ate and had a good time talking about all the crazy things they had done. And when they were almost finished, Carly got up to use the restroom.

She didn't come back after a while and AJ was getting nervous. The waitress walked over to the table. "Carly had an emergency. She said to meet her in room 828." She said handing him a key card.

AJ paid for the dinner and then got on the elevator. He exited on the 8th floor and found the room. Slipping the card in the slot, he pushed open the door and gasped. Carly was standing in front of the couch with a lacy bra, panties, and heels on.

"Carly?"

AJ was stunned.

"AJ?" She said grinning. "You can come closer."

AJ frowned. "Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't be standing here like this if I wasn't. Consider this dessert." She said smiling.

AJ strode over to her kissed her hard. Carly pushed off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. And as she ran her hands down his chest, she groaned and AJ ran his hand down her back and then quickly discarded his shirt and picked her up and took her to the bedroom.


	47. Chapter 47 – Surprise, Surprise

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad that you guys are still liking the story. I'm enjoying all the couples too! Now for a little hotness.

Chapter 47 – Surprise, Surprise

Liz laid back on the bed. Her whole body was quivering because Jason had just made her cum. He kissed her and then slightly pulled back. "Now what?" He asked as his breath on her lips made her shudder.

Liz could barely think.

"Tell me what you want Elizabeth." He said firmly.

Liz went to lick her lips and Jason captured her tongue and sucked on it. She moaned and opened her eyes to look at him. "Tell me what to do again." She said softly.

Jason smirked. "You sure that you can handle that?"

She nodded.

"Be sure because I'm not going to hold back this time."

She gave him a saucy look. "I'm sure. Your wish is my command."

He kissed her and then intently peered into her eyes. He took her hand and put it on his erection. "I want your mouth where your hand is." He said with such intensity that Liz's body quivered in response.

"Now Elizabeth. I won't ask you again." He demanded.

"Yes Jason." She said moving down to his already strained erection. She smiled and then cupped her lips around his tip and then quickly moved her head up and down.

Jason hissed and clenched the sheets. He had no idea where she learned that. His eyes snapped open when she suddenly stopped and he watched as she took all of him into her mouth and then swallowed once so that he slid down her throat. "Fuck." He yelled out as he panted. She did it again and Jason grabbed her hair and he couldn't help but thrust a little into her mouth afterwards. Liz adjusted to his rhythm for a few minutes and then pulled him out of his mouth much to Jason's chagrin. She kissed and licked her way down his staff. "Elizabeth." Jason said feeling his body tense. He was so turned on that he was close to exploding. And when she took a sac into her mouth and rolled it, Jason groaned so loudly that Liz knew she had him right where she wanted him. She grabbed his erection and twisted it in her hand and she moved it up and down and then took him inside of her mouth and she felt him grab her hair and yell, "I'm going to cum." Liz refused to let up and she quickened her pace and then grabbed his sac as she deep throated him once again. That was all it took. "Oh God Elizabeth." Jason yelled as he tensed and then let out a guttural noise as he released himself down her throat. Liz continued to lick and suck him until he was spent.

Jason felt her kiss her way up his body until she got to his mouth and then she passionately kissed him. They continued to make out for several minutes and just the feel of her nipples rubbing against his chest and her hand still clutching his cock was making him start to get hard again. She lightly pumped him until he was all the way there and then pulled back.

"How do you want me?" Jason asked. The forcefulness had gone out the window.

Liz smirked. "From behind."

Jason nodded. She went to assume the normal position but he stopped her. "Press your stomach onto your thighs with your head on the bed."

He watched her. Her ass was in the air and before he started, he buried his face in between her legs and started to lick her clit and Liz started to pant. "Feels so good." She muttered as he continued his assault until she was beyond wet. And tasting her, he suddenly felt this primal need to fuck her.

He pulled back and put a condom on. Grabbing her hips, he began to plunge into her hot center. Liz cried out as he started to piston in and out of her. Since he had just came, he was in it for the duration. Leaning forward, he fisted her hair and pulled her head back as he peppered kisses down her back and pounded into her as she groaned loudly. He turned her head and shoved his tongue in her mouth and kissed her hard. Liz didn't know whether she was coming or going. She cried out his name and then yelled, "Harder", as Jason obeyed and moved in and out of her so hard and fast that Liz just started muttering words that Jason couldn't even understand. He just knew she was going to cum. Her body tensed and she screamed into the bed as her body shuttered and her walls clamped and contracted around his cock. He was trying to hold on but it just felt so good and he started to feel the rush build up in his body and he jerked inside of her as he came once again. Pulling out of her, he fell onto the bed. He grabbed some tissues and disposed of his condom and then Liz snuggled in next to him.

"You want to tell me how you knew how to please me like that?" He asked.

Liz smirked. "Let's just say I wasn't just studying for my surgical nurse exam."

Jason grinned.

"I wanted to learn to please you properly. So, I phoned a friend so to speak." Liz said thinking about her crazy Kelly/popsicle tutorial session with a smile.

"Well, I would give you an A+ plus extra credit for that performance."

Liz looked up at him. "Thank you. I'm glad that you liked it. I told you that I'd do anything for you Jason. I meant it."

Jason kissed her gently. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky, but damn his girl was hot.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly laid in AJ's arms. She still couldn't believe that they had made love; twice.

"You okay." AJ said softly. He flashed back to her yelling his name as he pounded into her and he smiled.

Carly grinned. "I feel wonderful."

AJ smiled. "Yeah, me too." He said kissing her on top of the head.

"I had a great time tonight. I really needed that." Carly said looking up at him.

"I know you did."

For the first time since the accident, she felt like she was really going to be okay.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Jason cut the ribbon in the doorway of The Grind and they official opened for business. People slowly trickled in but it was nowhere near the crowd he had been expecting.

Liz didn't go into work until three, so she was there to help. But, it was so slow that she ended up sitting down at a table to pass the time. The morning went by really slowly and Liz stepped outside to make a call. Finally about ten to twelve, a bunch of the hospital staff came in. She grinned and got up and greeted them. When they tasted the coffee she knew they were hooked. They also ordered some sandwiches and left.

Jason smiled. "Thanks for doing that."

"You can make it up to me later." Liz said with a smirk.

Jason chuckled. "Ok temptress."

"You've been hanging out with Spinelli too long."

Jason grinned.

About a half hour later, there was a line outside the door comprised mostly of hospital staff. They all pitched in and it moved along pretty quickly.

Liz finally had to leave to go to work and gave Jason a quick kiss before she ran out the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The hospital was busier than usual and Liz was running around all over the place. She went back to the nurse's desk and was stunned to see her father walking towards her. Sarah was following right behind him.

He walked right up to her and started yelling. "How dare you get your sister arrested."

"What? She starts a fight with someone and it's my fault because she can't keep her hands to herself?"

Jeff got closer and pointed his finger in her face. "The fight was about you. Why can't you be more like your sister?"

Liz couldn't help herself and laughed. "You mean a big mouthed, selfish and conceited whore?"

"Don't you disrespect her in front of me."

"I thought you only had one daughter now. So, why are you here?"

"Because clearly you need some discipline."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You both need to get out of my face right now. If you think I'm going to stand here and take your crap, you're both crazy. You are both dead to me." Liz yelled.


	48. Chapter 48 – Oh no You Didn't

A/N – Thanks for all your comments! I enjoy your mutual Webber hate (minus Liz)! Lol TwistedMusalih & Virgy15. Glad you liked the hotness of Liason. And It's going to get worse before it gets better. So, be prepared….

Chapter 48 – Oh no You Didn't

Elizabeth didn't even see Jeff's hand coming towards her until the last second. She tried to move but he was quicker and he smacked her across the face hard and she lost her footing and fell sideways. Her head on the edge of the counter and Epiphany gasped as blood gushed out of Elizabeth's forehead. Cursing, she tried to get up to retaliate but Epiphany held her down.

Jeff just stood there and didn't even notice that Johnny had walked up behind him. He had saw and heard everything. Johnny decked him and Jeff fell to the floor. As far as Johnny was concerned, he deserved a bullet from his glock. Sarah rushed to his side and Johnny kneeled down to look at Elizabeth.

"Thanks Johnny." Liz said. "I would have done it myself but, Epiphany won't let me up."

Johnny smirked at her feistiness.

Epiphany was still trying to access the damage as Patrick ran up to them.

"We need to get her in a room now." He yelled when he saw all of the blood.

Liz was conscious but her head did hurt badly. More than anything she was shocked that her dad had taken it that far in front of witnesses.

Johnny picked her up and followed Patrick into a room. He laid Liz on a bed and then got out of their way. Stepping out into the hallway, he called Jason.

"You need to get to General Hospital. Liz is hurt."

Jason stood up. "What happened?"

"Her father happened." Johnny said quickly.

Jason grabbed the bridge of his nose to think for a minute and then ran out into the main room. He let Georgie know he had to leave and he ran out the front door and then called Alexis to get a restraining order for Liz.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany was beyond pissed. She had called the police because she was completely disgusted by what happened. She walked back to the nurse's station and Ronnie was questioning Jeff.

"I don't remember what happened." She heard Jeff say.

Epiphany stood next to Ronnie. "Good thing I remember then." She said loudly.

Jeff glared at her. "Mind your own business." He spat out.

Epiphany looked at him like he was crazy. "You walk into my hospital and hit one of my best nurse's and you think I'm going to turn the other cheek? The hell with that." She said getting in Jeff's face.

Ronnie fought the urge to smile. He was tempted to let Epiphany kick his ass. "So you saw him hit Elizabeth?"

"Yes. He is responsible for her injuries."

"Stop lying." Sarah yelled. "She pushed my father and he responded accordingly when she said vile things to him."

Epiphany laughed. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day." She said and then her expression turned serious. "You girlfriend are next on my list. You already came in here and accosted Elizabeth earlier. And then you bring your father back here and he hits her? That will never happen again because I will wipe the floor with the both of you if I ever see you around here. And I have two more words for you to suck on… security…..footage." She said dramatically.

Ronnie chuckled. He got out his cuffs and put them on Jeff. "You are under arrest for assault." Ronnie said totally enjoying it. He read him his rights and then pushed him towards the elevator.

Sarah turned to say something and Epiphany growled. "Don't you even think about it. I don't want to hear one more word from your filthy lying mouth. Trust me. I will shut it for you."

Sarah glared at Epiphany and followed Ronnie into the elevator.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Elizabeth's room. Patrick had insisted on having a plastic surgeon look at the cut because he wanted to make sure there wouldn't be a scar.

Jason watched as they numbed her forehead.

"Jason, why don't you come hold her hand?" Patrick said looking up at him.

Jason walked over to the opposite side of the bed that they were on and grabbed Liz's hand. She squeezed as they gave her a shot and then finally started to relax.

"I'm going to put 4 dissolving stitches in. It shouldn't leave a scar at all." The doctor said softly.

He finished up and put a bandage over top of it and Liz finally looked over at Jason.

She looked exhausted and he just wanted to take her home.

Patrick gave him some instructions and then left them alone.

"I'm sorry you had to drop what you were doing again. You're never going to get any work done."

Jason smiled and touched the side of her face. "Don't worry about that. You're more important."

"Thank you."

"I called Alexis. She's going to get a restraining order against Sarah and your dad."

Liz gave him a little smile. "Thank you."

At that moment, Alexis came rushing through the door. "Are you alright?" She asked looking at Elizabeth's head.

Liz sighed. "I'm okay. I'm not going to waste another minute thinking about them. I'm done"

Alexis took her hand. "Good. I got a restraining order signed and Sarah and Jeff should be receiving it shortly. If they come within 100 ft. of you, they will be arrested. I asked if it could be extended so that they'd be arrested if they even looked in your direction but I got laughed at."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Alexis. I really do appreciate it."

"Don't thank me, it was Jason's idea."

Liz looked over at him. "Thanks."

"It was either that or I was ready to call Sonny."

"Should my ears be burning?" Sonny said walking into the room.

Jason was shocked. "Sonny? Is everything okay?"

Sonny nodded. "It's fine. I was here because one of our workers had a crate fall on him. Johnny told me what happened, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. I'm fine. I just have a headache and some stitches."

Sonny smiled and then looked over at Jason. "Jason, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jason nodded.

"Take care of yourself." He said to Elizabeth.

Jason followed him out of the room.

"Did her father actually smack her in front of everyone?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, he's a real piece of shit."

Sonny shook his head. "You need me to go talk to him?"

Jason grinned. "As tempting as that may sound, we got a restraining order, so that will hopefully take care of it."

"I'm here to warn you. Sorel has disappeared again. So, just be on your guard."

Jason nodded. "Thanks for the warning."

"Go take care of your girl."

Jason watched Sonny walk away and then went back into the room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth patted the space next to her and Jason joined her. Pulling her into his body, he held her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just tired. I don't have a headache anymore." She said softly.

"What about your heart?"

No matter what she said, he figured it had to hurt how horrible her family treated her.

"It's fine as long as I have you."

"Always."

Jason cleared his throat. "There's something I need to tell you."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"They lost track of Sorel. So, I need you to be extra careful. Shawn has posted some extra guards at the hospital. There's one outside the door. If you need to go anywhere, you need to take him with you."

Liz sighed. "Okay. I guess it's better to be safe than sorry."

"There's something else. I'm really not asking your permission because it's something that I need to do."

She could see how serious he was. "Go on."

"I can't let this whole thing go. They both hurt you and I'm having Spinelli get some dirt on them. I'm going to take them down."

Liz smirked. "Tell Spinelli that if he has any questions I can answer, to let me know."

Jason kissed her. "Can I take you home?"

Epiphany walked in. "That you can. Patrick is getting the paperwork together.

"Thank you for having my back Epiphany." Liz said gratefully.

"I just wish I could have stopped it all from happening. You gave me a scare there for a minute. Sometimes, I forget how tough you are." She said smiling.

"Are they still out there?"

She shook her head. "No, they took Mr. Webber to the police station and your bitch of a sister went with him."

"Well, I have a restraining order against them, so I'm hoping that will be the end of it and they'll just go back home."

Someone cleared their throat and they all turned and Liz just froze.

"What, no hello?" A voice called out from the doorway.


	49. Chapter 49 - Baggage

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! I don't know why you guys want the next chapter so fast lol (ducking). It's kind of hard to have Jason do something physical because Liz needs him right now and Jeff would probably press charges just out of spite. chawchic - good guess

Chapter 49 - Baggage

Liz watched her mother walk towards her and she gripped Jason's hand.

"Hello mother, what brings you here?"

Her mother studied her for a moment. "I heard about what happened."

"And you want to try and talk me out of pressing charges, right?"

"It would be the right thing to do."

"No, the right thing to do would be if my father didn't spread lies and pretend I didn't get raped. I don't understand why he just can't keep his mouth shut."

Her mother shifted nervously. "They were printing a lot of things about you in the newspaper and the press started to hound us again."

"They were lies. Jason is not in the mafia."

"Elizabeth, it's all about public perception. Your father worked really hard to get those funds and he just lost it."

Jason squeezed her hand. He wasn't sure if he should butt in or not. Part of him wanted to protect her, and part of him wanted her to stand up for herself.

"Regardless, it's not okay to go on television and say that I was never raped. It's not okay to show up at my place of employment and cause a scene and hit me. Whatever dad has coming, it's because of his choices. I was fine without all of you. So, just go on back to your life and forget you ever had me. It's okay with me. Really." Liz said evenly.

Her mother didn't move. She didn't even know what to say to that.

"It's okay. I understand that dad comes before me. You've always made that perfectly clear. You made a choice to stay with a man who threw his child under the bus and then ran back over her repeatedly. He callously made a choice to not accept the fact that I was raped. And you just stood by him and never said a word even after seeing how much I was suffering. That is on you mother. You will have to answer for that someday. But I have always chosen to fight. And it's not about revenge. It's about doing what's right; something none of you understand. So, go to your husband and listen to him trash me and say nothing just like you always do."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"You don't get to say that to me because you don't mean it. They are just words to you. If you meant it, then you would change. But, don't worry. You have another daughter who loves and adores you. So, you can just go home and pretend that you are a good mom, when you clearly are not. Because God knows you have failed me miserably. Now, please leave."

Her mother started to defend herself and Jason was done. "Enough." He yelled as he stood up to intervene and then a voice came from the doorway.

"I believe that my patient just asked you to leave." Monica said walking inside. She was horrified by everything that she had just heard."

"Who do you think you are? I am family."

Monica laughed. "Those words coming out of your mouth are blasphemous. I am Jason's mother and as far as I'm concerned, Elizabeth is my family. What you did to your daughter was reprehensible and you need to leave. If you don't, I will call security and have you removed by force."

Jason was shocked at Monica's outburst but he couldn't help but feel really good about it.

Elizabeth's mother put her head down. "Goodbye." She said turning and leaving the room.

"Well, the good news is that there is only one sibling left." Liz said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Monica said grabbing her hand.

Liz nodded. "Yes. Thank you for defending me. It's nice to have someone on my side."

"You're welcome. If you ever need anything, please ask okay?"

Liz smiled. "That means a lot to me."

Monica smiled and turned to leave.

"Mom, wait." Jason said walking over to her. "Thank you." He said hugging her tightly.

Monica smiled. She left and Jason sat back down next to Liz. Before he could say anything, Ronnie walked in.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you but I need to take your statement."

Liz nodded. "Okay."

He took down everything she said and then said, "Elizabeth, you do realize that you will probably have to testify against your father. There is no way he's going to plead guilty."

Some of the things that Jeff had said in the car on the way to the police station made Ronnie want to beat the shit out of him.

"That's fine. I don't care. He needs to understand that there are consequences to his actions."

"Between you and me, I can't wait for you to take his ass down."

Liz smiled. "Thanks Ronnie."

They watched him walk out.

"I want you to know that I will be there every step of the way." Jason said before kissing her gently. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you."

Epiphany walked into the room. "All right, you can go."

"Good. Let's get out of here before anyone else shows up." Elizabeth said sliding off the bed.

"Just take it easy."

"I will." Liz said smiling.

Jason walked her out and to Liz's astonishment, several nurses came out and gave her a hug. And when they got in the elevator and she began to cry, he understood why and held on to her tightly. She wasn't used to everyone coming to her defense.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason got her settled into bed and they both heard someone pounding on the door downstairs. They smiled and Jason ran out the door.

"Carly." He said opening it wide.

"Where is she?" She said rushing inside.

"Upstairs."

AJ walked in slowly. "Sorry, I tried to get her to wait but she wasn't having it."

Jason smiled. "It's okay. I think Elizabeth could use a friend."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly ran into the bedroom. "Are you alright?" She said rushing to Liz's side.

"I'm fine."

Carly pushed Liz's hair back off the bandage. "I came as soon as I heard. I mean what the hell is wrong with your family?"

Liz sighed. "I don't know. Part of me is actually relieved that they are showing their ass in public because I always felt like everyone thought we were the perfect family. My father was always really careful about public perception. So, he'd pretend to be loving in front of people. But when no one else was there, he was very abusive."

"Were you the only one he was like that with?"

"Pretty much. My mom learned fast to just do what she was told. And Sarah was his favorite. But in a way, I think he damaged her the most because of that. She ended up just like him."

Carly nodded. "You know, it's okay to be angry you know." She said softly. "I mean not like Carly angry because then you'd do really stupid things. But, it's not healthy to hold all of that in."

Liz thought for a moment. "I'm scared that if I go to that place that I would get lost in it."

"I understand because I certainly was lost in it. But, if you want to have a healthy relationship with Jason, you're going to need to deal with the fact that your family sucks and they don't love you like you deserve. Pushing it down is going to eventually wreck you."

Liz knew what she was saying was true.

"If you ever have kids…."

Liz interrupted her thought. "I'm not going to have kids Carly. I can't handle that. I don't want to be responsible for screwing them up."

"But you wouldn't if you dealt with everything. Don't you see? You of all people would be a great mom because you know how not to be treated. I can't ever see you doing what your parents did to you to your child. You don't have it in you."

Liz looked like she was panicking and she just started to sob and Carly held her for a long time as she let go some of pain. Carly wished that she had someone talk to her like she had just spoken to Liz. It probably would have saved her a lot of heart ache.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Someone knocked on the door and Jason opened it. It was Sarah.

"I want to speak to my sister." She said firmly.

She tried to walk past Jason but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back out into the foyer.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near her. Do you not understand the concept of a restraining order?"

Sarah looked up at him. His eyes were icy cold and he was all kinds of hot. Maybe that was how she'd get back at Elizabeth. She'd take Jason from her.

Changing her game plan, she said, "I just wanted to apologize to her."

"If you think I'm buying that, you're even more delusional than I thought. You need to leave."

Jason was getting really annoyed. He was done with her family. He watched her soften more and wondered what she was up to.

"Look, my dad took it too far and so did I. Why don't you just tell Elizabeth that I stopped by, okay?" She said touching his arm for a second which made Jason's skin crawl.

He watched her push the elevator button and then disappear through the doors. He knew she was up to something and that made him really nervous.


	50. Chapter 50 – A New Threat

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Rough night on twitter; people attacking Steve because of MM being fired on Y&R. People can be really nasty! Anyhoo….

Sometimes you guys are right on it where I'm headed and sometimes you're completely off. It's going to get very twisty after this chapter. You can only push a person so far….

Chapter 50 – A New Threat

Sonny walked into the PCPD.

"Well, it's not too often you walk in here on your own accord. Do you have a confession you want to make? Cause I'm all ears." Ronnie said smirking.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "I want to speak to Jeff Webber. Is he still in custody?"

Ronnie nodded.

"Good."

"What makes you think I'll let you?"

"Because you know he's a piece of shit."

Ronnie studied Sonny for a moment. He was surprised that he was getting involved.

"Regardless, I can't let you do what I know you want to do."

"I'm not going to kill him Ronnie, but he needs to know that if he ever touches Elizabeth again, there will be consequences."

Ronnie sighed. Sonny was putting him in a difficult position. But, of part him wished that Sonny would wipe Jeff off the face of the earth. "You've got five minutes Corinthos, make it good."

Sonny nodded.

Ronnie led him to Jeff's cell.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here? Please tell me you're not joining me in here."

Ronnie smirked. "Don't tempt me because I don't think that would end well." He said before leaving them alone.

Sonny glared at Jeff. "I'm telling you right now, that if you go anywhere near Elizabeth again you will not live to breathe another breath. You are a piece of shit as far as I'm concerned and now you are also my enemy." Sonny growled.

Jeff scoffed. "Who do you think you are coming in here and threatening me? What happens between me and my daughter is none of your business."

"You made it my business when you hit her and split her head open you prick. So let me make this crystal clear. I will fuck you up badly and make sure you fucking suffer. It will be brutal. You will know how Elizabeth felt back then. You will be begging me to make it stop. And I won't. And when you think that you can't take anymore, I will let you heal for a few days and then the torture will start again. I will keep you alive just so that I can kill you slowly. So do not fuck with Elizabeth, Jeff or it will be the last fucking thing you do."

Sonny held his gaze for a few more seconds and then left.

Jeff was seething. He realized that if he was going to get back at his daughter, he'd have to find a quieter way to do it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz waved her hands in the air. "Enough about my demented family. What's going on with you?"

Carly tried not smile and Liz's eyes grew big.

"Oh my God…..did…you?"

Carly nodded. "And it was fantastic."

Liz grinned. "I'm so happy for you."

"Girl, you don't know the half of it. I don't think I had ever gone that long without sex but it was worth the wait."

"Well, I'm glad you too are moving along in your relationship."

"Me too. I'm just worried."

Liz saw the change in her demeanor and frowned. "Why? Everything is going great."

"That's the problem. This is about the time where I do something stupid or they leave."

"Look, don't live in the past. You are trying to change your life so don't over think this or invite that negative shit in. Enjoy your man." Liz said with attitude.

Carly grinned. "I think we shouldn't spend so much time together. I'm clearly a bad influence on you."

Liz laughed. "Carly, I would have never thought we'd ever be friends, but I'm really glad that we are."

Carly smiled. "Right back at ya."

A year ago, Carly would have probably body slammed anyone who told her that she would care about Elizabeth Webber. She thought they had nothing in common, but that just wasn't true. They were both fighters.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly went downstairs. Jason and AJ were playing pool.

"How have you been?" Jason asked.

"I'm good. I go a little psycho every once in a while but nothing like I have been. I've been talking to Shawn and facing my fears."

"Good." Jason said smiling.

There was thump from upstairs and Jason ran as fast as he could. He threw the door open and Liz yelped.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I lost my balance. I just got dizzy for a second."

Carly and AJ walked into the room.

"Maybe you need to eat something." Carly said.

Liz nodded. "I am a little hungry."

"Can you guys order something for all of us?"

"Leave it to me Jase. I'm really good at making reservations and ordering food."

AJ chuckled. "Come on, I'll help you decide."

"Any requests?" Carly called out as she walked through the door?

"Nope, surprise me." Liz said as walked her back to the bed.

"I'm fine Jason." Liz said sitting down.

"You took care of me for quite a long time. I think I get to want to take care of you."

"I know." She said with a little smile.

"I don't want to lie to you so, I need to tell you something, but I just don't want you to get upset."

Liz studied him for a moment. "Okay."

"Your sister stopped by."

Liz frowned. "For what?"

"I think she's up to something."

"Well that wouldn't surprise me."

"She basically pretended to be sorry and apologize."

"Now I know she's up to something. What else?"

"I don't know. She was just looking at me funny."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Now you're getting somewhere. I think that she's going to make a play for you."

Jason frowned. "You got all of that from one sentence?"

"Yup. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

Jason shook his head. "I have one of the guards keeping an eye on her. Spinelli is on it too."

"Any luck in finding anything information on my family?"

"He thinks he might have a lead on your dad. It looks like he might have misappropriated some of his funding in the past."

"Interesting."

"Why don't you come downstairs with me and you can watch me beat AJ at pool."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

She yelped as he picked her up and carried her.

"Don't even say it. I know you can walk but I think this is more fun."

She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Jeff got a visitor.

"Who are you?"

"I come on behalf of a friend."

"And who would that be."

"Joseph Sorel."

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"Mr. Sorel needs your help."

"And what would I get in turn for this help?"

"Our lawyers will get you of jail and help you beat this charge."

Jeff thought for a moment. "Is this about money?"

"Hell no. The boss has plenty of that."

"Then what?"

"He wants Elizabeth."

Jeff frowned. "For what?"

"To get revenge of course. Jason was responsible for us losing one of our best men. He saved Sonny and for that, he needs to die."

Jeff smiled. "What will you do with my daughter?"

"We'll kidnap her and if Jason plays nice, we'll give her back. If not…"

Jeff didn't say anything.

"Are you okay with the if not?" The man asked carefully assessing his reaction.

Jeff nodded. "That's not the problem. I just don't know why you think I can get Elizabeth to do anything. She put a restraining order out on me and she wants nothing to do with her family."

"You are going to turn up the heat. You will do interviews and spew hate which in turn will upset her and when she's upset, she will make a mistake. They always do. And Morgan will be so preoccupied with her that his mind will not be on us."

"Here's the problem. Sonny was here yesterday and he threatened me. If I do anything against Elizabeth, he'll take me down."

"Then, you better get creative. Have someone else do your dirty work. I don't give a shit how you do it. So, once you make your first move, and we know you're on board, we'll start our side of the bargain." The man said standing up.

Jeff watched him walk out. "Fuck." He yelled loudly. He wanted out of jail badly, but he just wasn't sure how he'd make it happen.

At that moment, Sarah walked up.

"Hey dad."

Jeff smiled. "How's my girl?"

"I'm good."

"Listen, I need to know if you are with me no matter what?"

Sarah made a face. "Do you really think that I'd choose Elizabeth over you?"

"Prove it."

"How?"

"I need you to leak some information to the press."

Sarah smiled. "Like what?"

"You need to think a little more creatively." Jeff said smiling. "Remember what happened right before the trial?"

Sarah laughed. "That will wipe the smile off of her face."

Jeff nodded. "And so it begins."


	51. Chapter 51 – Beyond Angry

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Butterflyliz – I will try to make it epic! * ilovedana53, Gabby1, chawkchic – They are despicable! * Legolas'Girl31, doralupin86 – Thank you! * Twisted Musilih! – Definitely! * lrobinson01 – A real winner he is…. * maryrose59 – Sonny rocked! * Virgy15 – Unfortunately there is no paternity twist in this one. * Kikimoo – No plans to do that. Jeff thinks Elizabeth has ruined his career and now he's in jail. He's just a selfish SOB. * LiasonLuv – Yes it is. Elizabeth mom tends to stay to the background and try to go unnoticed. Stay Tuned!

Chapter 51 – Beyond Angry

About three hours later, Spinelli gasped as he read the article on line. He took a deep breath and walked into Jason's office.

"What's up Spinelli?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid something horrible has been released into Cyberspace that will ultimately bring pain to the Fair Elizabeth." He said nervously.

"What?"

Spinelli pushed the computer over to him and Jason read it and slammed his fist onto the table.

"Spinelli, find out who this source is if you can. And find something on Sarah. I'm talking girls gone wild videos, whatever. Find it." Jason said loudly. He was done with the Webbers.

Spinelli nodded. "If it is out there, I will get it for you." He said confidently.

Jason walked out of the office and headed back to the penthouse.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz already knew. She got a text from Carly and she was beyond pissed. When Jason got home, she was fuming.

"I take it that you read that article?" She said pacing back and forth.

Jason nodded.

"I can't believe they'd stoop this low to trash me." She said fighting back her tears.

Jason's heart ached for her. "Tell me what really happened."

"They did get part of it right." She said under her breath. "I can't believe that I even have to acknowledge this. It was done; in my past. And they've twisted it into something even more horrible than it was. Yes, I got pregnant from my rapist. I was a fucking wreck." She said wiping a tear away that had fallen. "When I found out, I was so disgusted. I thought my life was over. It was bad enough that I still felt like I could feel that pig inside of me, but I was pregnant. I didn't want to live. My parents wanted me to have an abortion. But, as horrified as I was, in the end I just couldn't do it. I wasn't even showing but people were already starting to talk behind my back; making baby sounds when I walked by. Assholes." She muttered. "I had attended a football game one night. And I slipped and fell down the bleacher stairs and I miscarried. Of course, the article said I did it on purpose like I'm some kind of baby killer. I'm so fucking done Jason." She yelled as she sobbed. "Done."

Jason tried to move towards her.

"Don't touch me." She yelled. "Please don't touch me." She said running upstairs.

Jason stood there stunned. He didn't know what to do. His momentary shock was interrupted by Liz coming back downstairs with her laptop. She handed it to Jason. "There's a file in there called SW. It has some really bad pictures of Sarah on there. I stole them from her phone when she came home to visit her freshman year in college. Have Spinelli post them somewhere."

Jason nodded. Now her freaking out about being pregnant made more sense.

There was a knock on the door. Jason walked over to it and opened it. It was Nikolas.

Liz didn't say anything.

"Can I talk to you?" He said quietly.

"Nikolas, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

"Understandably, but please Elizabeth, just for a minute."

Jason walked past her and walked into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"What do you want?"

"I saw the article."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You and thousands of other people."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. Is that why you ran from me?"

"What I told you before stands. I was running from myself. When I found out that I was pregnant, it did bring up a lot of bad memories and I just couldn't handle it."

"I just wish you could have talked to me."

"Oh yeah, cause that would have been a conversation that I would have wanted to have. Hey honey, let's talk about how I miscarried my rapist's baby." She yelled.

Nikolas could tell she was about to implode. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." He said turning and going out the door.

Liz started to sob. She screamed at the top of her lungs and Jason ran back into the room and sunk down to the floor with her in his arms.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About a half hour later, she pushed out of his arms and went upstairs. Alexis called Jason.

"How is she?"

"I hope I haven't lost her Alexis. It's bad." He said softly.

"She just needs time. I had the blogger retract the article."

"How did you do that?"

"I threatened a lawsuit. But, it's already out there. People have already read it."

"She's really pissed. I'm just scared she's going to do something reckless."

"Just watch her. I'd come over but if she's as pissed as you say she is she'll just have to cool down."

"I will."

Jason hung up the phone and went upstairs. Liz was sitting on the bed deep in thought.

"You want to go for a ride?"

She shook her head no.

"You want to go for a drink?"

She shook her head again.

"You want to go kill someone?"

She looked up at him with a look that almost chilled him. "And if I say yes?"

Jason shifted. "I would understand."

She looked away. Jason was the last person she wanted to hurt or lash out at. "Maybe I should go stay with Alexis."

Jason was hurt. "Why?"

"Because I don't want say something bad out of anger and push you away."

"Elizabeth, we are in a relationship. Do you think I'm going to not want to be with you because of something you say to me? I understand your pissed off and hurting. I'll give you whatever you need but I will not accept you walking out on us."

"Okay." She said walking to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Jason stood there for a moment and then walked towards the bathroom and threw open the door. Liz was standing at the sink and she looked up at him. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her so passionately that Liz found herself forgetting everything else but how good he made her feel in that moment.

He abruptly pulled back, panting and said, "I love you dammit. No matter what else happens I'm not going anywhere and I will always be there for you. You need to learn to count on that." He said turning and walking out of the bathroom.

She watched him walk out of the room. She just felt so out of control. There were no more tears left to spill. All she wanted was revenge pure and simple.

She took a shower and changed into a sexy dress. There was nothing she could do about the bandage, but other than that, she thought she looked good.

Jason came upstairs and looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"We're going out for dinner."

Jason was confused. "You want to go eat?"

"I'm certainly not going to sit around this apartment having a pity party for myself. Call your brother and Carly and see if they want to come with. I'm going out and having some fun."

"Okay." He said softly. He went back downstairs and grabbed his cell phone and made some calls and then he went and got ready.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Liz walked into the Metro Court and they went upstairs to the restaurant. They got a few stares but Liz just glared at people and they looked away. Liz smiled when she made eye contact with Carly and they made their way to the table.

Jason had warned them ahead of time about what had happened and about her mood.

"Hey girl, you are rocking that dress." Carly said smiling.

"Thank you." Liz said sitting next to her.

The waitress walked up to them. "What can I get you?" She asked them.

"I'll have a double long island please."

Jason was so thrown by her choice that Carly spoke up for him and ordered him a beer.

Carly was telling some story but Liz couldn't focus. The waitress brought her the drink and she took a big sip. It was strong and just what she wanted.

They ordered an appetizer and by the time the waitress came back, Liz was almost finished her drink.

"Can I get you another one?" She asked her.

"Keep em coming." Liz said smiling.

Jason took a sip of his beer and silently prayed that she didn't do anything too crazy.

They got through the appetizer and Liz was really feeling it.

"Come out onto the balcony with me." Jason said standing up.

Liz smiled. "Sure." She stood up and Jason put his hand around her waist and led her outside.

Liz took a deep breath. "It's nice out here."

He smiled at her. He pulled her into his arms and they swayed to the light music that was playing. Jason kissed her. "You alright?"

She grinned. "I'm wonderful and feeling good."

Jason smirked. "Good."

He looked up. "It looks like our foods here."

She kissed him one more time and then they head back but as soon as they walked through the door, they ran right into Sarah.


	52. Chapter 52 – Cell Block Tango

A/N Thanks for the reviews Kikimoo - Sometimes you just need mind numbing refreshments. * Lol Twisted Musalih * Everyone - Your Sarah love is really touching…..

Chapter 52 – Cell Block Tango

Liz clenched her fists and Jason tried to lead her past Sarah but right as they were walking by, Sarah reached out and grabbed Liz's arm and Liz spun around and decked her.

Sarah fell to the floor hard and was out cold.

Carly jumped up. "Oh shit." She said under her breath. Running over to them, she pulled them both towards the elevator.

"Wait Carly, I didn't get a picture." Liz yelled.

AJ had run ahead and pushed the button and they all hurried into the elevator.

"That was fucking awesome. Stay down bitch." Elizabeth yelled just as the elevator doors started to close.

Carly couldn't help it and started laughing and soon she and Elizabeth were in a total laughing fit.

Jason just shook his head. He knew this was going to end badly. Taking out his phone, he called Alexis and asked her to meet them at the penthouse.

When they hit the lobby, he tucked her into his side and there were some reporters there who were snapping pictures.

"Ms. Webber, do you have anything to say?"

"Oh I have a lot to say." Liz said fiercely.

Jason tried to steer her away but she was having nothing of it.

"My family is trying to destroy me. Not only did my horrible father imply that I was never raped when the rapist himself admitted it on the stand. But, now they post some crazy story about me being a baby killer."

"Are you denying that you were ever pregnant?"

Liz took a deep breath and tried to focus. "I was 17 years old when I was brutally raped. I was a virgin. Not only did I have to deal with that, but then I found out that I was pregnant. Can you imagine?"

The reporter said, "No."

"You're damn right you can't imagine because however bad you think it was, multiply that by infinity and maybe you'd get close. Unlike my parents who just wanted to make it go away and tried to force me to have an abortion, I felt horrible and couldn't do it. So, I decided to carry the baby to term. But, I fell and miscarried. I didn't hurl myself down the steps. I am not a monster. My family is trying to destroy me and I'm telling you right now, that is not going to happen." She said with her voice trembling. The alcohol started to really hit her and she wobbled. To everyone else it looked like she was about to pass out and Jason picked her up walked her to the SUV. He put her in the passenger seat and shut the door.

Carly and AJ jumped in their car and they headed back to the penthouse as well.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They met up with Alexis in the lobby and went upstairs.

"This is bad. What if she presses charges?" Alexis said.

"The bitch had it coming." Liz said loudly.

Carly bit her lip.

"Did you guys switch personalities since the last time I was here?" Alexis quipped to Carly. When Carly didn't answer, she said, "Nevermind."

"Sarah was violating her restraining order." Jason said.

"Good one honey." Liz said smiling.

Jason couldn't help but smile back because she looked so cute.

There was a knock on the door.

"Shit." AJ said.

It was Ronnie. "I'm sorry Jason but Sarah is pressing charges."

"Are you forgetting that Sarah was not to come within 100 feet of Elizabeth?" Alexis said.

"I am aware of that but Sarah says that she didn't know that Liz was there."

"Maybe you should ask Sarah why she grabbed Elizabeth when we tried to avoid contact." Jason said.

Ronnie sighed. "You have proof of that?"

Carly walked towards him. "I can get it. And Jason was right there. Can't he testify?"

"I suggest that you do get it. But, as far as Jason is concerned, they can make and argument that Jason is lying for her."

"I know one of the people who were sitting nearby. I'll talk to her as well." Carly said.

Alexis walked over to Liz. "I'm sorry honey but you're going to have to go down to the station."

Liz stood up and Jason steadied her. She didn't care if she had to spend the night in jail. It all had been worth it.

"You're not going to puke in my car are you?" Ronnie asked.

"Is Sarah in there?" Liz said grinning.

Ronnie chuckled. "No."

"Then you're safe."

"Do you have to handcuff her?" Jason asked.

"I can do it when we get to the car."

"Thank you." Jason said.

Ronnie held out his arm and Liz took it. "Later guys." Liz said walking out the door.

The rest of them headed out right behind them.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ronnie took Liz's thumb prints and then took her to get a mug shot.

"How do I look?" She asked fluffing her hair.

"Buzzed."

Liz smiled.

"Try not to smile."

"I can't help it." She said giggling.

Ronnie shook his head.

"Wait….wait… I can do this." Liz said suddenly flashing him an angry look which came across as more sexy to Ronnie than mad.

"That will do it." He said taking a deep breath. Elizabeth was beautiful woman and that fact was not lost on him.

He led her to the holding cells and as they rounded the corner Ronnie said, "Shit" under his breath. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Waiting for his lawyer." Another cop said.

"Sorry." He said to Liz as he led her into a cell right across from her dad.

She sat down and crossed her legs.

"What happened to you?" Jeff asked with a smile. "Soliciting?"

"Sarah happened." She said smiling at the memory of her sister lying on the floor.

"What did you do?"

"She grabbed me and I punched her in the face."

"I see."

Elizabeth stared him down. "You think you're so clever don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. It's too bad you don't have the balls to say it yourself instead of getting Sarah to do your dirty work for you."

Jeff didn't say anything.

Alexis came around the corner. "Don't talk to that loser." She said standing in between their cells.

"How long do I have to stay here?" She asked.

"I'm working on them dropping the charges in exchange for ignoring the fact that Sarah grabbed you."

"Thank you."

"Elizabeth, I know that she had it coming but you are going to have to keep your hands to yourself from here on out."

"I can't promise that Alexis. I will defend myself. I can't let those assholes walk all over me."

Jeff grunted. "I can hear you."

Elizabeth and Alexis ignored him.

"Do not let them goad you into getting yourself into trouble. They will win."

Elizabeth got deadly serious. "They will not win. I will bury them if it's the last thing that I do." She whispered firmly.

Alexis saw the look in her eye. She hadn't seen that kind of determination in Liz since the trial.

Ronnie walked towards her. "You're free to go."

Alexis frowned.

"I guess after seeing you on television, two other patrons came forward and corroborated your story."

"What about Sarah?"

"She will be paying a fine. If she violates it again, she will be jailed."

Liz stood up as Ronnie opened the door to the cell. She gave him a big smile. "Thank you Ronnie."

Ronnie grinned. "Goodbye Elizabeth." He said watching her walk away and shivered.

"Really?" Jeff said.

Ronnie frowned. "Fuck you. She disowned your ass." He said walking away.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz sauntered up to Jason. "My buzz is really starting to wear off."

He kissed her on the forehead. "That's what happens when you get arrested."

They said goodbye to Alexis. Carly and AJ had already left.

"Let's get you home." Jason said leading her back to the car.


	53. Chapter 53 – Nothing Will be the Same

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest: Thanks. Re: the Liz would never speak or act like she has for last few chapters. You're missing the point. Of course she wouldn't. But she has snapped. Liz is beyond feisty at this point. If I was writing her OOC for the sake of it, I wouldn't have had the other characters totally thrown by her behavior. She is being horribly betrayed by her family and all her business is in the press. She snapped and when you snap you do OOC things (not to mention the addition of alcohol to the mix). I think you'll find this chapter interesting.

Here's a little hotness to start off your day J

Chapter 53 – Nothing Will be the Same

Jason parked the car inside the garage. Liz undid her seat belt as soon as she heard him undo his, and she hopped onto his lap and kissed him.

She rubbed up against Jason and kissed him passionately until he finally pulled back. "I have no objections to making love to you, but you think maybe we should take this upstairs?"

"But, I don't want to wait." She said kissing him again.

Jason groaned as she reached down between them and rubbed him through his pants.

She suddenly pulled back. "No one can see us, right?"

"No." He said unzipping her dress.

She undid his belt and pants and then lifted up so he could shove them down. And then she kissed him as she pumped him with her hand. Liz moaned as his hand finally found her clit. Between his tongue and fingers, she was beyond turned on. And when he plunged two fingers inside of her, she quickly started to lose control. Jason kissed his way down to her breast and Liz ran her fingers through his hair as her hips started to thrust against his fingers. And when his thumb rubbed against her clit, she started to feel pulses of energy shoot through her body until she cried out his name in ecstasy. "Now Jason." She finally said as she aligned herself above him.

Jason held onto her hips and brought her down hard as Liz groaned loudly. She started bouncing up and down as Jason cooed. "That's it baby…..fuck me."

She just couldn't get enough of him but she wanted something more. She changed pace and slowly moved up and down. "I want it harder Jason."

He looked around. It was pretty late so no one was in the vicinity and he knew where the cameras were. He turned on the car and pulled forward a little ways, thankful he had a double spot and then pressed the button to open the rear door. He got out of the car and carried her to the back of the truck and laid her down. "You want it hard?" He said rubbing himself up and down over her clit.

"Yes Jason, don't make me beg." She said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her into him as he began to thrust hard.

"Oh God." She yelled as Jason relentlessly fucked her. Elizabeth touched herself as Jason kept up a furious pace. He groaned as he watched her pleasure herself and knew he was almost there.

"Cum for me baby."

Liz was moaning and gasping as Jason started to send her over the edge. And it was the sound of her voice yelling his name, which reverberated, into the garage that did him in. He surged into her one more time as he breathed out her name.

She watched him tense and felt his release and smiled. He always knew how to please her.

Jason pulled out and then pulled up his pants and grabbed her dress from the front seat. They smiled at each other as she put it on and then he zipped her up.

"You are so fucking hot." He said as he grabbed her and kissed her hard.

Liz smiled for a second and then her demeanor changed. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"For what?"

"For freaking out earlier."

He put one finger over her lips and shook his head no. "I understand. Come on." He said holding out his hand.

He grabbed his keys and locked up the truck and they headed upstairs.

He noticed she was really quiet. The last day had been interesting for Jason watching her emotions play out. She had been all over the place and he knew that it wasn't over. All he could do was be there for her and he planned to be.

They got into bed and he held her as they both fell asleep. About two hours later, he heard her crying and woke up. Her back was turned to him so he moved towards her and held her as she sobbed. At one point, she asked for Alexis. Jason got out of bed and called her.

"Hello." Alexis said half asleep.

"Alexis, it's Jason."

Alexis sat up. "What's wrong?"

After witnessing Liz's behavior hours before, she was worried.

"She needs you." He said softly.

"I'll be right there." She said ending the call.

She jumped out of bed and grabbed some jeans.

"Where are you going?" Ned asked.

"Elizabeth needs me."

Ned got out of bed. "I'll drive you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason got back into bed and tried to console her. "Do you want me to leave when she gets here?"

"No. I need you too."

Jason was grateful that she was willing to let him in. He heard the door and ran downstairs and let them in. Ned sat down on the couch while Alexis went upstairs with Jason.

"Hey sweetie." Alexis said sitting next to her.

Liz hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry to make you come over so late."

"It's okay. That doesn't matter. Talk to me."

Jason sat on the other side of her.

"I'm just so angry. I don't even feel like myself anymore. I just feel so lost."

"Elizabeth, you are human. There is a lot going on right now in your life. Your family betraying you like this, and then having your past thrown in your face publicly is unfathomable. We all have our breaking points."

"When I lost it after Emily died, I spiraled completely out of control. I wasn't behaving like myself. I pushed everyone away and I drowned in my grief. I just don't want that to happen to you." Jason said.

"I just feel like I let them change me; I don't think anything will be the same anymore."

Alexis sighed. "It won't because your relationship with your family has irrevocably changed. Sometimes events do change you. The rape changed you. It's hard to come to terms with your family hating you to this degree when you did nothing to deserve it. But all of this angst does not define you Elizabeth. You are still a great person. You fought for yourself and built a career. You have a man who loves you and friends who love you as well. This isn't always going to be your focus. In the meantime, lean on us to support you. If you need to go crazy every once in a while to blow off steam, then make sure one of us is with you to reel you in."

Liz nodded. "I just don't know how much more of this I can take. Part of me just doesn't want to deal with it. I just want them to go away."

"Me too. I don't know if you checked your phone tonight, but tomorrow morning, you're going to have to go to a preliminary hearing for the assault charges. It's late. I think you should try and get some rest."

"I'll walk you down." Jason said watching them hug.

He followed Alexis downstairs. Ned stood up and put his arm around her.

"Jason, we're all going to have to keep a close eye on her. Have Epiphany watch out for her at the hospital. Her head is a dangerous place right now."

Jason nodded. "I understand. Thank you for coming over."

Alexis gave him a hug. "Hang in there. I'll see you two at 9:00."

Ned patted Jason on the back. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks."

He locked the door and went back upstairs to Elizabeth.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Sarah woke up to ringing of her phone.

"It's your mother. I just got the newspaper. Have you seen it?"

"No, I was asleep."

Sarah got up and opened her front door and picked it up. She shut the door and climbed back into bed. "Now what was so important that I needed to wake up at 7 am?"

"Turn to page 6." Her mother said softly.

"Oh my God!" Sarah screamed as she looked at scantily clad pictures of herself with the heading, Girl Gone Wild. "That bitch." She yelled.

"Sarah, calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down."

Her mother sighed. "Did you really expect her not to fight back?"

Sarah hung up on her. This was war.


	54. Chapter 54 – Reunited

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! First, thank you vlalita and lvette4 for pointing out my typing error. I typed Emily instead of Epiphany. I fixed it! Butterflyliz, kcke2pen, Gabby1, kikimoo, lrobinson01 – It is on! * Vlalita, ilovedana53 - Mom is still hanging on Jeff's side. * Virgy15, Legolas'Girl31,doralupin86 – Thank you!

Chapter 54 – Reunited

Alexis met them at the courthouse. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Elizabeth's heart sank. "What now?"

"Well, after reviewing the case, the judge reduced the charges to misdemeanor assault. He waived the need for a trial and fined Jeff 1,000.00 and he has to attend a mandatory anger management program. The restraining order stays but he is free to go since this is his first offense."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She looked up just as Jeff was coming around the corner and Jason pushed Elizabeth behind him. Jeff smirked at them. Before he reached the next corner, she gasped as Steven walked up to him.

"Son, I'm surprised to see you. Thank you for coming to support me." Jeff said smiling.

Steven frowned. "Did you really hit her dad?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. Steven and Jeff didn't always see eye to eye and their relationship had always been strained. Steven had been out of the country doing doctors without borders for the last five years.

Elizabeth watched them closely. Steven was the only one of them who was remotely nice to her in the past. He was away in California when the rape went down going to college and then med school. He called the house every once in a while and spoke to her parents but once he had escaped them, he never came back home. Elizabeth never heard from him and it had always hurt her that he was never there for her.

"Answer me." Steven yelled. He couldn't believe it when he saw the article about Liz online. He did some research and found out about what Jeff did and saw the clip of Elizabeth talking to the reporter. Steven was horrified.

"Yes, I hit her. She had it coming." Jeff snarled.

Steven wanted to smash his face in. "Why didn't you tell me that Elizabeth was raped when I called home? You always made some excuse why she wasn't there. I should have known something was going on."

"You didn't need to worry about her. You had school. That was the most important thing."

"You are such an asshole." He growled. Steven turned towards her mother. "And you are no better. You covered for him and you didn't even support your daughter who needed you. What is wrong with you people? Are you nuts?"

Steven turned his head and caught Elizabeth's gaze. She was crying. Jason was protectively holding her and Steven could barely breathe as he saw the hurt and pain in her eyes.

Ignoring his father and mother, he walked towards Elizabeth and Jason. Alexis blocked his path. "If you hurt her or do anything to put her in a bad place, I swear to God I will kill you myself." She said quietly but forcefully.

Steven nodded. "I just want to talk to her to apologize."

Alexis studied him for a moment. Elizabeth had always been under the impression that Steven didn't care about her and had abandoned her so Alexis assumed he was just like the rest of her family. Turning around, she looked at Liz. "Do you want to hear what he has to say?"

After what she had just heard, it was clear to her that she needed to speak with him. She nodded yes.

"Then all of you follow me. We don't need to do this in public."

They all followed Alexis to a conference room and they sat down.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I just found out about the rape and what they did to you. I completely failed you. I should have made a better effort to talk to you or come see you and I didn't. When I left home, I never looked back. It was beyond selfish. Dad and I never really got along. I didn't want to come back home because I didn't want to deal with him. When I did call, they would tell me how well you were doing and I believed them. I was young and stupid and I left you with those monsters. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for that. You needed someone on your side and I completely let you down." Steven said as tears slid down his face.

Liz was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Jason kissed her head and spoke up. "Didn't you ever wonder what happened to her as you got older?"

Steven nodded. "I did but my parents and Sarah wouldn't tell me where you had gone. I started to look for you and then I got an opportunity to do doctors without borders and that has been what I've been doing for the last five years. I actually have a box of letters that I wrote to you over the years but never knew where to send. I can't even believe that I'm seeing you right now. You're so beautiful. And you're a nurse. I would have never expected that. You always were so artistic."

"I have an art degree too." Liz said softly. "But, my art became so dark after the rape, that I eventually stopped painting and drawing."

"I'm so very sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I left you and didn't value you enough to find you. I'm sorry that monster stole so much from you. And I'm sorry that for years you have felt like all of your family abandoned you." He said emotionally. "I'll leave if you want, but I really don't want to. I know you are the incredible person that I always knew you were. I want to get to know you and fix our relationship. You need someone in our family on your side. I will be that person if you let me."

Elizabeth was frozen. It was like hearing something you always wanted to hear but never thought would come true. She watched as Steven took her silence to mean no. He put his head down and started walking towards the door and in a panic she stood up.

Steven looked back at her and waited for her speak.

She started to sob. Her body was flooded with so many emotions. "Don't go." She said, her voice trembling with emotion. Taking a few tentative steps towards him, Steven closed the gap and pulled her into his arms as Elizabeth broke down.

Alexis wiped a few tears away and Jason reached over and squeezed her hand. He was beyond happy that Steven was supportive of Liz. She needed that badly. He was still going to have Spinelli investigate Steven to make sure that he was on the up and up though. He wasn't going to take any chances.

"I'm sorry Liz. Please know that I love you."

Liz's legs started to give way and Steve sat down and pulled her onto his lap as he held her tightly. They sat that way for a long while until she finally got herself together. Alexis had went and gotten some tissues and handed them to her. She stood up and wiped off her face and sat in the chair next to him.

"Can we go somewhere alone and catch up?" Steven asked. He figured they probably couldn't stay in the conference room for much longer.

"No." Jason said firmly.

Liz looked over at him and smiled. She understood that he was being protective of her and she really appreciated it. "This is my boyfriend Jason and my good friend Alexis who has been like a mother to me."

Steven looked over at them. "Thank you for taking such good care of her."

They both nodded.

"Jason, can you come with us?"

Jason nodded. "Let's go to my office." He said standing up.

Liz stood up and hugged him and then Alexis.

They all walked to the car and Steven rode with them to The Grind.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth filled Steve in on everything that had happened with Sarah and Jeff and he was livid.

"I can't believe what monsters they've become. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve all of this."

Once Jason realized that Steven wasn't a threat, he stood up and excused himself and went to check on things with Georgie.

Liz watched him leave and turned back towards Steven. He still looked almost the same, just a little older.

"So, tell me about Jason." He said curiously.

Liz smiled. "He's wonderful. He has been there for me through all of this. I never thought I'd have this kind of relationship. He doesn't treat me like I'm broken. We've been dating for a few months now. I'm really happy."

Steve smiled. "He seems like a good guy. I see the way he looks at you and how protective that he is. I'm happy for you."

"What about you? Do you have anyone special in your life?"

Steven groaned. "I did but we broke up 6 months ago. So, I'm single."

"Well, I'm sure that someone will snap you up soon."

They chatted for hours about their careers and life. Liz was beyond happy that they had reconnected.

"So, how did you end up coming to Port Charles?"

"I was actually at a medical conference in New York and I passed a news stand and I saw you staring back at me. So, I brought the trash mag and read it. I was in shock to say the least."

Liz nodded. "Steve, I want to have a relationship with you, but I'll be honest. I'm scared. I just couldn't handle being hurt by you right now. It would crush me. I need your word that you are in my life to stay and that you'll support me."

Steven grabbed her hand. "I love you. I'll be there for you and I'm going to prove it to you. All I'm asking is for a chance."

Liz smiled. "Okay. I'll give you a chance."

Steven hugged her just as Jason walked in.

"You guys want to go get something to eat?"

Liz pulled back and smiled and then looked at Steven.

"Sure."

They left and Jason took them to an Italian restaurant across town.


	55. Chapter 55 – Anything for You

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! TwistedMusalih – I've seen worse. People can be cruel.

Chapter 55 – Anything for You

Jeff sat across from Sorel. He didn't look very scary but Jeff had learned a long time ago not to judge a book by its cover.

"So, I take it you were responsible for the no jail time?" Jeff asked.

"I was. You did what I asked so in a show of good faith, I did what you asked."

Jeff nodded. "Now what?"

"Now, we move forward. I need to take Elizabeth."

"What do you want from me?"

"I decided that my best bet would be to get her at the hospital. There are some guards and surveillance there which will make it harder. But, if we can distract the guards long enough and cut power, that should give us enough time to take her undetected."

"And so what do you want from me?"

"You'll see. I have a plan to get you into the hospital, and then you and Sarah are going to help me get Elizabeth right where I want her."

Jeff smiled.

Sorel stood up. "I'll be in contact soon. We'll probably move in a few days."

Sorel shook hands with Jeff and after he left, he doused his hands in purel. "What an asshole." He said to his next in command. "What father does that to their kid?"

"He's scum."

"I'm almost tempted to kill his ass after we're finished."

The other man grinned. "Just say the word and it is done."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sorel said smirking.

For now, they had a lot of work to do if they were going to pull all of this off.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

After dinner, Jason and Elizabeth dropped Steven off at the Metro Court and then went back to the Penthouse.

"So, how are you feeling?" Jason asked.

"I'm good. It feels nice to have him on my side." She said snuggling into his chest.

"Are you sure that you can trust him?"

"I think so. But, I'll be careful. I really want to trust him. The alternative would be really horrible."

Jason nodded. "True."

"I go back to work tomorrow."

"I'll call Shawn to make sure that you have a guard detail."

"Thank you."

"I'll do anything for you Elizabeth."

She looked up at him and they kissed.

"How's the The Grind doing?" She asked curiously.

"Georgie is a god send. She is incredible. She and Courtney have been doing a great job and it's been pretty busy. Shawn has been managing the warehouse. He's great with all the guys. The hospital staff loves the fast service and rave over Cook's baking skills. They like the salads and we added soup as well. She hired another waitress. I think Tracy is going to be happy when she sees the reports."

Liz smiled. She was so happy for Jason. It was his dream and he was making it happen.

"I knew that everything would work out."

"You did?" Jason said smiling back at her.

"Yes, because I believe in you Jason."

He stroked the side of her face. "Elizabeth, I love you." He said softly.

Liz smiled and climbed into his lap. "I love you too. Thank you for being there for me."

He kissed her gently and soon they were fully making out. He carried her upstairs and slowly made love to her; showing her just how much she meant to him. Jason was gone. She was his world and he never planned to let her go.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Liz showed up to work. Epiphany greeted her fondly and Elizabeth got back into her routine. It felt really good to get back into the swing of things. About an hour before lunch, she looked up and saw Steven shaking hands with Alan.

He grinned and walked over towards her. "Heah sis." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Dr. Quartermaine, who interestingly enough I found out is your boyfriend's father, offered me a position at the hospital and I accepted."

Liz grinned. "Oh my God, really?"

"Yes. I told you that I wanted to show you that I am here for you. I meant it. I just have to go back to California briefly to pack and get my things and I'm going to start here in about a week."

Liz pouted. "You're leaving?"

Steven grinned. "Yes. I haven't seen that pout for a really long time. It is a classic."

Liz chuckled.

"I promise you that I will only be gone a few days. I already called a service and my roommate is letting them in so they can pack for me. I just have to sign some paperwork and handle some business and I'm yours."

Liz hugged him. "That makes me so happy."

"Good. Cause, you're going to be sick of me." Steven promised.

"I can't wait."

"Alan is going to show me around the hospital and then I thought maybe we could have lunch."

"Sounds good." Liz said watching him walk back over to Alan.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly finished her spreadsheet and looked up smiling. AJ was walking towards her.

"Can you stop and eat lunch?" He asked.

"Sure." She said walking up to him. She gave him a kiss and said, "I missed you."

AJ smiled at her. "I missed you more."

They took the elevator upstairs and once inside the restaurant, they sat down and ordered.

"How's ELQ?" She asked.

"It's good. The numbers are up and Edward is a happy camper again."

"Congratulations. I knew you could to it."

"Thank you. What are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm actually having dinner with my mother."

AJ was surprised. "Really?"

"I know right. It's kind of weird but seeing all the crap that is the Webber family made me start thinking about mending fences. I'd like to try and have a relationship with her. It's nice to have family on your side."

AJ nodded. "I agree."

They continued to chat and then a woman walked up to them. Carly looked up at her quizzically and AJ followed her gave.

"Nadine?"

The woman smiled. "Hello AJ."

"What are you doing here?"

Carly studied the woman and she really didn't like how she was looking at her man.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

AJ sighed. "Can you give me a minute? Just wait on the balcony."

Nadine nodded and walked away.

"Who is that AJ?"

"That is my ex-girlfriend and I have no idea why she is here."

Carly squirmed. She was totally jealous.

AJ touched her hand. "Carly, you are who I want to be with okay."

Carly nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be right back." He said laying his napkin on the table. He walked out to the balcony and approached her.

"It's good to see you." She said smiling.

"It's good to see you too. What are you doing in New York?"

"I was at a medical convention and I thought I'd see how you were doing. I went to ELQ and your secretary said you were here."

"Yes, I was meeting my girlfriend for lunch."

AJ noted that she looked hurt.

"I didn't realize you were seeing anyone. I hope I didn't cause any trouble."

AJ smiled. "Carly will be fine. Are you sure that was all you wanted?"

She touched his arm which made Carly want to throw a knife at her.

"Honestly, I wanted to see if we still had a chance."

AJ sighed. He had loved Nadine at one time. She had been really good to him, but they had broken up because he needed to come back home. It wasn't that they weren't working, but his family was more important to him."

"I'm sorry but I've moved on."

She moved even closer to him. "Are you sure about that AJ? We were really good together. We loved each other. You barely know her."

"Actually, I knew her before I went to California and I'm very happy with her."

"But, you were happy with me too." She said licking her lips. She grabbed his face and laid a kiss on him.

Carly threw down her napkin and ran over to them just as AJ had pushed Nadine back.

"You need to step away from my man now." Carly growled as she stepped in between them.

AJ put his hands on Carly's shoulders. "Nadine, I really think you should leave. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but I won't disrespect Carly."

Nadine wiped a tear away. "Fine, I'll go. But, I still love you AJ." She said walking back inside.

Carly whirled around. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to kiss me."

Carly started to get emotional. "AJ, I have been putting it all on the line for you. If you are going to go back to her than you need to just tell me now before I get in any deeper. But for the record, I don't want to lose you."

AJ pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Carly, I'm crazy about you. Nadine is my past and you are my future. I'm not going anywhere."

Carly had grown on him and he was falling for her. They got each other and she accepted everything about him. Nadine had made him want to be a better man but with Carly, she made him feel like he already was a better man.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Carly had never thought that she'd have such strong feelings for AJ. He was the first man that didn't try to change her and that was everything to her. She knew she could be high maintenance but AJ made her feel like caring about her was effortless.

He smirked at the way she was looking at him. He loved how adventurous and hot Carly was in bed. "If you are going to look at me like that, I think we need to get a room."

Carly grinned. "Do you have time?"

He nodded. "I'll make time?"

Carly grabbed his hand and lead him over to the elevators. She was going to show her man that all he needed was standing right in front him.


	56. Chapter 56 – Game Over

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Like I said, Sorel was talking to his next in command. That's it. No mystery. Ilovedana53 – Not completely sure. I'm not finished yet. I'm a few chapters ahead. But, I'm thinking maybe mid to late 60's.

Chapter 56 – Game Over

That evening, Carly knocked on Bobbie's door.

She opened it with a smile. "Hello Caroline." She said opening the door.

"Hi mom." Carly said looking around. It had been a long time since she had been in the brownstone. It had been destroyed at one point but had been rebuilt.

"Come, have a seat." Bobbie said moving into the living room.

Carly sat down and handed Bobbie a present.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Just a little something." She said smiling.

Bobbie opened it up and grinned. "Yum." She said opening the candy box and eating one. "So good."

Carly smiled. She was glad to please her.

"So, tell me what is going on in your life." Bobbie asked.

"Well, I'm still with AJ. He's been great to me and we get along really well."

"Good."

"His ex showed up earlier and I thought I was going to have a coronary. But, we're good."

"You didn't hurt her did you?"

Carly chuckled. "No, but I wanted to. She had the nerve to kiss him in front of me."

Bobbie's eyes grew big. "Really? What did you do?"

"AJ had already pushed her away so I stood between them and told her to back off."

"Did she?"

"Yeah. But he chose me." Carly said smiling. "It was a nice change."

Bobbie chuckled. "Well, if AJ floats your boat than I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. Have you been seeing anyone?"

"Actually, I went on a few dates with Mike Corbin."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's really nice. It's nothing serious though."

"Well, I'm happy for you mom." Carly said sincerely.

They ate and laughed and when Carly went to leave, Bobbie gave her a hug. Carly was beyond happy and rushed home so she could call AJ.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo waited in Sonny's office.

"Lorenzo, how can I help you?"

"Sources are telling me that Sorel is on the move. He's up to something. You need to amp up your security."

Sonny sighed. "We've already been doing that."

"I think he's working with Jeff Webber."

Sonny sucked in his breath. "Son of a bitch. I knew something was up. We lost Jeff for about an hour yesterday after he unexpectedly got released from jail. But, we have someone on him now. "

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to snatch up Jeff and his daughter. I have a plan."

Lorenzo smiled. "Are you going to share it with me?"

"If you help get Sarah while we concentrate on Jeff, I'll let you in on it."

Lorenzo knew what they were doing to Elizabeth and it disgusted him. "You're on." He said standing up. "I'll get right back to you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked down at his phone. He had been watching a movie with Elizabeth. The caller ID said Carly, so he answered it.

"Carly?"

He could barely hear or understand her. He heard the word Jakes and the phone went dead. Jumping up he grabbed his keys.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know but I need to go see if Carly is okay. Will you be fine here?"

She nodded. "I'm going to go up to bed."

Jason smiled. "I'll join you in a little while."

She smiled back and watched him disappear out the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Jake's. Coleman wasn't there and some guy was at the bar.

"Where's Coleman?" He asked curiously.

"He had to take care of some business."

Jason sighed.

"You want a beer?"

Jason nodded and turned around and looked around the room. He never saw that the bartender put something in his beer.

Turning back around, he grabbed it off the counter. He didn't understand where she was. Sitting on the stool, he made light conversation with the bartender. About ten minutes later, the drugs started to hit him.

"Are you okay man?"

Jason stood up and held onto the counter. He stumbled and the bartender shoved him into a chair. Sarah walked over to him. "Well hello there gorgeous." She said slipping onto his lap. She kissed him passionately. Jason tried to push her away but he was pretty messed up.

"Yum. Now I know why Elizabeth is so clingy with you. I bet you're packing too." She said running her hands down his chest.

The bartender looked up at her. "We need to get him upstairs before someone else comes in here."

She stood up and they took him upstairs to a room. He could still walk, but he could barely focus. They laid him on the bed. He helped her get Jason's shirt off and then stepped back. "Leave the rest to me." She said grinning. "Wait. Come back in like 10 minutes. You can take pictures for me."

He nodded and left.

Sarah ran her hands down Jason's chest. "Damn your body is on point." She said smiling.

He was muttering and trying to get up, so she straddled him. "You're not going anywhere blue eyes, until we have sex. That will teach Elizabeth to mess with me. She kissed Jason again and then took off her shirt. "When I finish with you, you're not going to be even thinking about Lizzie."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny had called Jason and when he didn't answer, he called the house. Elizabeth answered and told him that Jason went to Jake's. He jumped in his car and headed over there.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked into Jake's as Coleman stumbled out of a doorway. He was holding his head.

"Coleman?" Johnny said running over to him. "What's going on?"

"Someone knocked me out man." He said groggily.

"Where's Jason?"

"I don't know."

Johnny sat him down. "He said he was coming here."

"I couldn't tell you. I just regained consciousness."

Johnny looked behind the bar. He scanned the area. Running into the back, he went into Coleman's office and saw that one of the room keys was missing.

"Coleman." He yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Who's staying in room 4?"

Colman frowned as Johnny walked up to him. "No one. There is nobody upstairs right now."

"Do you have a skeleton key?"

He nodded and handed it to Johnny. Running up the steps, he opened the door and found Sarah kissing Jason as she undid his jeans.

"Get the fuck off of him you wench." He said moving towards the bed.

"Get out of my room you jerk off. Can't you see I'm having a little fun with my boyfriend?"

Johnny grabbed her and pulled her off of Jason and she fell to floor.

"Asshole." She yelled.

Johnny shook Jason who wasn't responding. "What the fuck did you give him?" He said turning towards Sarah who no longer was there. Johnny cursed and called Liz.

"Hello?"

"Milo is outside your door. Make him bring you to Jake's now." He demanded.

"I'm on my way." Liz said jumping up. She threw on some jeans and shoes and ran out the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason started to stir.

"You alright man?"

"Elizabeth." He muttered trying to sit up.

"Woah….easy there." Johnny said.

Jason sat on the bed. He clearly was drugged. He felt like he was extremely drunk.

"I think she gave you a roofie."

Jason could barely understand Johnny.

Coleman directed Liz up to the room and she ran up the steps and then knocked on the door. Johnny opened it. "Jason?" She said as she ran to the bed.

He was kind of swaying. She went over to him and felt his forehead. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think your bitch of a sister slipped him a roofie somehow. When I opened the door, she was all over him and Jason was practically passed out."

Liz was livid. "Jason, lay down baby." She said helping him lay on the bed. "Tell me the rest of it Johnny."

He told her everything that he knew or pieced together. "There's nothing much you can do. I mean we could get his stomach pumped but it's already in his system. He'll probably just sleep it off."

Liz nodded. "You're right. Go, I'll stay here. Milo can stand outside the door."

"I'm going to have Coleman shut down for the night and I'll have some guards around the building. No one will get in here."

"Thank you Johnny." She said watching him leave.

Jason looked up at her. "Want Elizabeth." He muttered.

"I'm right here."

She helped him get comfortable and took his shoes off before taking off her own. She shut off the light and laid down next to him. Sarah had really gone too far this time.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sarah got out of her car. She smiled and looked at her phone. There was a selfie of her and Jason and she smiled. She was so busy looking at it, that she didn't notice that one of Lorenzo's men had come up behind her. He grabbed her and she tried to scream but he knocked her out. He picked up her phone and put it in his pocket and then another man helped put her into the trunk of his car.

"We got the cargo." He said into his phone.

Lorenzo smiled. "Good job."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Pulling up to the warehouse, Lorenzo got out and went inside. Sarah was in a room by herself. He opened the door and she looked up at him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"That doesn't concern you."

She made a noise. "Doesn't concern me? You had some goon knock me out and throw me in a trunk and you think I don't get to know who you are?"

"You've been very busy tonight trying to have your way with Jason Morgan."

She rolled her eyes. "He wanted me."

"You think? Where I'm from, they would call that attempted rape."

"Please, I don't need to rape anyone."

Lorenzo clenched his job. She was a vile creature. "You think that you can just fuck up people's life and you don't have to face any consequences, don't you?"

She just glared at him.

"Well, your time has come Sarah Webber. You're going to pay for every dirty thing you've done since you came town. I will see to that."

"Please don't tell me you are doing this for Elizabeth."

Lorenzo chuckled. "You shouldn't even be allowed to say her name."

"I'll refer to her as bitch if you'd rather." She said saucily.

"I can't wait to see that smile wiped right off of your face. And it will be. Trust me on that." He said menacingly.

"What are you going to do?"

Lorenzo smiled. "If I had my way, I'd throw you in a room with Tom Baker. But, he's understandably not available."

Sarah swallowed hard.

"So, my associates and I have come up with something even better." He said turning and walking away. "Good night Sarah."

She watched him leave. She knew she was in trouble but prayed that her father would rescue her.


	57. Chapter 57 - Abducted

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Merry Christmas everyone! Lorenzo and Sonny were shown before to be working together to get Sorel. The Webbers are just an added bonus!

Chapter 57 - Abducted

Jason woke up about 5 hours later. He felt someone next to him and his head throbbed. He sat up and walked to the bathroom but it wasn't where it was supposed to be. "What the fuck?" He said under his breath.

Liz sat up. "Jason?"

He flicked on the light. "Where are we?" He said trying to focus.

"We're in a room at Jake's. Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head. "No."

She got up. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Bathroom." He said trying to snap out of his haze.

She directed him to it and then got back into bed.

He looked into the mirror. He looked like shit. Splashing some cold water on his face, he tried to remember how he ended up in the room. The last thing memory he that he had was talking to the bartender. Finishing up, he went back into the room. "What happened to me?"

"Sarah is what happened to you."

"What?" He said sitting down on the bed.

"She drugged you."

"But, I don't remember seeing her."

She sat up and rubbed his back. "I know. She was working with someone else. The bartender drugged you and then she came in and tried to have sex with you."

He jerked his head towards her. "There is no way I would have sex with your sister."

"Well, they got you up here and when Johnny found you, she was on top of you and she was kissing you." Liz said grimacing.

Jason groaned. "Fuck. I swear to God, I didn't know."

"Jason, you were drugged and thankfully, you still had your jeans on. I'm not mad at you. I just want to kill her though."

He grabbed her hand.

"Come on back to bed." She said softly.

He got up and turned off the light and they got under the covers. She snuggled into his chest. If Sarah had slept with Jason, she would have been devastated.

Sensing her tension, he said, "I don't care how much drugs I was on, there is no way I would have slept with that bitch."

Liz grinned. "Ronnie would have had to arrest me again."

"Your mug shot was pretty hot." Jason said. Spinelli had pulled it up.

Liz laughed. She was so glad he was safe in her arms. "You're not allowed to go anywhere else alone."

Jason smiled. "Deal."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Johnny watched as Jeff went to the diner. He usually met Sarah there but when she didn't show up, Jeff went back to this car. Johnny followed and when they got to a less populated area, he radioed ahead and Cody blocked the roadway. When Jeff got close to the car, he stopped and Johnny blocked him in. He got out of his car with his gun drawn and told Jeff to get out.

"I'm not going with you." Jeff said.

"You either get out of the car or you die." Johnny said evenly.

Jeff finally got out. "People will know I'm missing. You won't get away with this."

Johnny ignored him. Cody grabbed Jeff and put him in his SUV. Shawn got out and took Jeff's car and Johnny got back in his. "We got him boss."

"You know where to take him."

Cody drove him to the warehouse where they were keeping Sarah. They wanted to see what they would talk about, Sonny asked Johnny to put them in the same room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Dad?" Sarah said standing up. "Are you alright?"

Jeff nodded. "Do you know who took us?"

"No. I never saw him before."

Jeff sat down. "This might not end well." He said squeezing her hand.

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight. The guy mentioned Elizabeth. So, I think this is some kind of payback."

Jeff almost growled. "I'm so fucking sick of her. I should have never agreed to allow her in my house."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Nevermind." He said realizing he said too much.

"No. I have done everything that you have ever asked me to do even when I didn't understand or like it. You owe me. What are you talking about?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. It's better that way."

"Nothing you say is going to make me love her dad or be on her side. So, why don't you just tell me."

"Elizabeth is not my daughter."

Sarah stood up. "What?"

"She's not mine."

"Mom cheated on you?"

Jeff nodded.

Sarah was absolutely stunned. "So, you agreed to let her keep Elizabeth and pretend she was yours?"

"At the time, I had just got a great job. I didn't want to rock the boat. I was pissed at her and I tried to make her suffer every chance that I got."

"And that is why you hate Elizabeth so much."

Jeff nodded.

Sarah side. "You told me this much. So, you might as well go all the way. Who is the father?"

Jeff grimaced. He really didn't want to have to say it.

"Dad." Sarah yelled.

"My brother."

Sarah sat down. "Uncle Rick slept with mom?" She said with a look of disgust on her face.

"They betrayed me in the worst way possible."

"I'm sorry." She said walking over to him and hugging him. "You didn't deserve that."

Jeff closed his eyes. He was actually relieved that he had finally told her the truth and she was still standing by him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny sat listening to them in shock. He had no idea how Elizabeth would take this. Sighing, he headed over to the penthouse to see if she was still there.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth finished up with a patient and then walked back to the nurse's station. She smiled at the memory of making love with Jason in the shower. The thought of it was making her tingle all over.

"Can you take this to Drake Jr.? He's in room 3508."

Liz nodded. "Sure."

She grabbed the chart and headed there. She had almost made it to the room when the power went out. She froze and looked up at her guard who started walking towards her. A shot rang out and he fell to the floor. Elizabeth screamed and dropped the chart. She started to run in the opposite direction when someone covered her mouth and pulled her into a room.

"Keep still and I won't hurt you." A voice said.

She twisted and turned and tried to bite his hand. He threw her into a wall and it knocked the wind out of her. As Liz struggled to get up, he put a cloth over her mouth and held her down until she passed out.

Picking her up, he laid her on the bed and covered her up completely. He opened the door and wheeled her out into the hallway. People were running around and he quietly pushed her towards the service elevator which was the only one working. He got on and pressed the button to shut the door.

Patrick jumped in at the last minute and pressed the next floor. "Where are you going?"

"The morgue." He said quietly.

Patrick frowned. The elevator opened up and he got out even though the story didn't add up to him.

The doors shut and the man smiled. They had taken out both Liz's guards on the floor and once they got down to the garage, no one would even question it when they put the gurney into an ambulance. So, he wasn't worried about the guards on the perimeter. Everything was going as planned.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli noticed that the security footage was out at the hospital. He had seen Elizabeth walk down a hallway and then everything went dead. He got up and knocked on Jason's door.

"Sorry to bother you fearless leader, but it appears that the hospital security feed is down."

Jason stood up. He called Shawn and then Johnny and they assured him they were on the way to the hospital.

Jason grabbed his keys and headed there himself. He had a really bad feeling that they were all too late.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When he got there, it was pretty chaotic. "Epiphany." He yelled. "Have you seen Elizabeth?"

"No. The last time I saw her, she was on the way to take a chart to Patrick."

Patrick walked up to them. "She never made it to me."

Jason sucked in his breath. "Did you see anything weird or out of the ordinary?"

Epiphany shook her head no.

Patrick started thinking. Jason could tell something was on his mind.

"Patrick, just tell me."

"It's probably nothing. The service elevator in that wing," He said pointing, "was the only one working. I saw a man push a gurney into it and I jumped in right before the door closed. I asked him where he was going and he said to the morgue. The thing is that you use the elevator on the opposite side to go to the morgue."

"Are you sure there was a body?"

Patrick nodded. "You think it was Elizabeth don't you?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. If you do see her, please have her call me."

Johnny ran up to Jason and he could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong.

Spinelli ran towards them. "I have good news."

"What is it Spinelli?" Jason asked.

"Well, I kind of did something that you didn't ask me to do."

"What?"

"When Fair Elizabeth was helping at the Grind a few weeks ago, she took her watch off so it wouldn't get wet and I took it and put a GPS chip in it."

Jason grinned. "That is great. Did you find her?"

Spinelli moved over to the waiting area and pulled his laptop out and opened it. "She appears to be in a residential area not too far away. She has stopped moving. So, I assume that they have reached their destination."

"Do you have an address?"

Spinelli typed and then gasped. "Yes, I do."


	58. Chapter 58 – Not so Safe

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Hope Santa was good to everyone! Glad I surprised you with the Rick reveal!

Chapter 58 – Not so Safe

Jason was losing his patience. "Where is she Spinelli?"

"I'm afraid that she is at Lorenzo Alcazar's house."

Just as Johnny was about to make a call, his phone rang.

"Hello."

"This is Lorenzo Alcazar. We intercepted some precious cargo that I think you will be interested in."

Johnny smiled. "We know."

Lorenzo was surprised. "I'll keep her here. One of my men just spotted Sorel around pier 48. He needs back up."

"Is she okay?"

"She is unconscious. I believe that they used chloroform. But, from what I can tell she doesn't have any marks that I can see."

"Good. I'll get over to the pier now. Keep her there."

Jason looked at him anxiously.

"Jason, I need you to trust me right now. Elizabeth is safe but I want to leave her where she is until we get Sorel. Can you please go back to the penthouse and wait? I promise you I will bring her to you as soon as I can." Johnny could see Jason struggling. "Please. I need to keep you both safe. If you run off right now, you could be followed and bring them right to her."

Jason sighed. "Okay, but if I don't hear from you soon, all bets are off."

"Give me 90 minutes." Johnny said.

Jason nodded. "Spinelli, you're coming with me."

"As you wish."

Jason wanted Spinelli to keep monitoring Liz's location to make sure she wasn't moved. They all headed towards the elevators.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo waited for Liz to wake up. She finally stirred and jerked up into a sitting position.

"It's okay. You're safe. I'm Lorenzo Alcazar."

She recognized the name. "How did I get here?"

"Apparently, Sorel's men used chloroform on you and covered you with a sheet. It slipped down when they were trying to put you in the ambulance, and my men saw your face. They followed and when they tried to ditch the ambulance and put you in a car, my men took you and brought you here."

She had a headache. "Thank you."

"I know this is strange considering I ended up intercepting Carly when they tried to take her, but I mean you no harm. It is in my best interest to keep you safe." He saw her grimace. "What's wrong? Did they hurt you?"

"A little. My back and neck are sore and my head hurts."

"Do you think you need a doctor?"

"I don't think so."

Lorenzo's phone rang. "Alcazar."

"It's Sonny. How's Elizabeth?"

"She's okay. I'm a little worried. I think they did get a little rough with her."

"Let me talk to her."

Lorenzo handed her the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Elizabeth, it's Sonny. Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay."

"You won't have to be there that long. We'll make sure you see a doctor soon."

"How long?"

"Maybe another hour and a half."

"Okay. Is Jason safe?"

"I just got word that he's at the penthouse."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief.

"I need to talk to Lorenzo again. You can trust him. He's not going to hurt you okay?"

"Okay."

She handed Lorenzo the phone.

"Yeah." Lorenzo said.

"We have Sorel cornered. It shouldn't be long."

"Good. You'll let me know where to meet you?"

"I'll be in touch."

Sonny knew that Lorenzo wanted in on making Sorel suffer. He really didn't have a problem with that. Once Sorel was dealt with, they'd deal with Jeff and Sarah. Spinelli had already been helping him and everything was in place.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was pacing back and forth. Spinelli thought he was going to wear a hole in the carpet.

"Has she moved?"

"No. She's still in that same location."

"Spinelli, can you get Lorenzo's phone number. I have to speak to her."

Spinelli nodded. "Give me a few minutes."

Jason watched him type for what seemed like forever, and then Spinelli pulled up a number and read it to him. Jason dialed.

"Alcazar."

"This is Jason. Can I please speak with Elizabeth?"

Lorenzo smirked. He had wondered how long it would take for him to call. "Hold on."

He handed the phone to Elizabeth.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby. Are you okay?" Jason said tenderly.

Liz grinned. "I'll be okay as soon as I see you."

"Did they hurt you?"

"A little."

"How?"

"I struggled with them before they knocked me out. Lorenzo gave me some ibuprofen. It helped a little."

Jason frowned. He hated that he wasn't there for her. "It shouldn't be much longer. I will come to you as soon as I can."

"I know. I love you. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Jason closed his eyes and pictured her. "I love you too."

Lorenzo took the phone. "Jason, I'll have her dropped off after Sonny gives me the word."

"Okay. Thank you for taking care of her."

"You're welcome."

Someone walked into the room with some tea. Lorenzo put his phone in his pocket and put a tray in front of Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"I'm sorry that your family has treated you so badly. I know that you've been having a rough time."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "It has been difficult but I'll be okay."

There was some kind of disturbance. A shot was fired. Lorenzo grabbed the tea and moved the table. He ran and locked the door and then threw open the closet. He typed a code in and then ran and picked up Liz and took her inside. Shutting the door, he secured it.

Liz was beyond scared.

"It's okay. I used this bedroom because it has a panic room." He said trying to assure her. He powered up some monitors and he watched as his men engaged with Sorel's men.

Spinelli had tapped into Lorenzo's feed. "Holy shit."

Jason had insisted that he monitor the house so that he could try to see Liz if possible.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like they are under fire."

"Shit." Jason said getting his gun out of the drawer. He opened the door. "Milo, Liz is in trouble. We need to get to Lorenzo's."

Milo called downstairs to have a car ready and have them get as many guards as they could to Alcazar's house. The problem was that most of the men were at the waterfront trying to take Sorel down.

They raced over to Alcazar's not knowing what they would find.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo watched the monitors. He knew it was bad. There were too many of them. He wasn't sure how they knew Elizabeth was with him unless they had been watching his house. He turned and looked at Elizabeth who was huddled on a bed in a corner. Her eyes were closed and to him it looked like she was willing herself to be anywhere else.

Turning back to the monitors, he saw a car pull up and saw Milo, Jason, and two other men get out. They ran towards the house and immediately started to engage.

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

"Back up is here." He said smiling.

He watched Jason fearlessly fire several shots, taking down a few men. Jason picked up one of the fallen men's gun and shot two guns at once as he moved forward. Lorenzo couldn't believe how accurate he was even though he was under extreme pressure.

Spinelli was watching it to. He had seen that look in Jason's eyes before. "Stone Cold." He muttered as he watched Jason in awe.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason finally lowered the guns. A few of Lorenzo's men had disarmed and identified themselves.

"Where are they?" He yelled at one of the men.

"He probably has her in the panic room. Go upstairs, they are in the 2nd bedroom on the right."

Jason nodded. Milo followed him upstairs and when Jason tried the doorknob and it was locked, he moved back to break it down. But, he didn't have to, because Lorenzo appeared.

"Where is she?" Jason said putting his gun away.

"Come on." Lorenzo said leading him to the closet.

Jason walked inside and Liz looked up at him. "Jason." She yelled.

He ran over to her and kissed her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. A few tears flowed down her cheeks. "I am now."

Jason picked her up. He heard her take in a sharp breath and he knew what to do. He carried her out to the car and they got in. There was no way he was letting her go. Milo slid in next to them. They would all have to squeeze in to get back to the house.

"Hi Milo." Liz said looking over at him.

Milo smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

Liz smiled back. She felt like she could finally breathe again.

About 10 minutes later, the car came to a stop and Jason got out and carried Liz up to the door of the mansion. Milo banged on the door and Alice opened it. She looked shocked and then concerned and held the door open.

"Monica." She yelled into the sitting room.

Monica came out into the foyer and froze for a second. "Alice, take them upstairs and put them in a bedroom. I'll go get my medical bag."

Jason followed Alice and she opened a door for him and he went inside and laid Liz gently down on the bed.

Monica hurried into the room. "Jason, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

Jason nodded and went out into the hallway.


	59. Chapter 59 – Battered and Bruised

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – rofl. I know, Dylan would be so much hotter if he was more edgy. I think Nick needs a beatdown asap!

Chapter 59 – Battered and Bruised

Monica studied Liz for a moment before saying, "Tell me what happened."

Liz filled her in and Monica began her exam. "Your left shoulder is bruising and you do have a knot in the back of your head. I don't think you have a concussion though." She said wiping the hair out of Elizabeth's face. "You're probably going to be really sore in the morning."

Liz sighed. "I know. I took some ibuprofen at Lorenzo's house."

"On a scale from 1 to 10….."

"6 or 7"

Monica sighed. "I want you to take this." She said opening a pill bottle.

"What is it?"

"A sleeping pill. Your body needs time to recover and you need to get some rest."

"Okay." She said.

Monica opened the door slightly. "Can you get her some water?" She asked Jason.

He nodded and went downstairs.

"I have to admit when I saw the look on Jason's face, I thought that maybe they had…" Monica's voice trailed off. She couldn't even stand to say it.

Liz interrupted. "Raped me?"

Monica nodded.

Liz grabbed her hand. "I'm okay. He's just worried about me."

"It's because he loves you."

Liz smiled. "I know. I love him too."

Monica smiled. "I'm going to leave you some muscle relaxants for tomorrow. If it gets bad, please take one."

"Okay."

Jason knocked lightly and then came inside. He handed Liz a water bottle and she took the pill.

"Jason, you should stay here tonight. No one will be looking for her here and she needs her rest. I gave her a sleeping pill."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

Monica stood up. "I'll have Alice bring you some things for the bathroom. I'm right down the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks mom." Jason said smiling.

"You're welcome." Monica said leaving the room.

Alice came up a few minutes later and put some towels in the bathroom. She also brought them some water and something to wear to bed.

Jason settled in next to her. She was almost knocked out. "You're so beautiful." He said gently rubbing his thumb on her face.

"Mmmm." She said trying to move closer.

He smiled and gave up looking at her and just held her tightly. He laid there thinking about everything that had happened. It hadn't escaped his mind that he had killed people to get to her; that he felt no better than Sonny now. But, he wouldn't take back anything he did because he could have lost her. It took him quite a while before he finally settled down and fell asleep.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo walked into the warehouse. Sonny led him into a room. Sorel looked up at him and smirked.

"Happy to see me?" Lorenzo asked.

Sorel didn't say a word. He did notice that Lorenzo was dressed down in jeans and sneakers. Throwaway clothes, he thought to himself. "You want revenge don't you?"

Lorenzo smiled. "And I will have it."

"Torturing me won't bring Diego back."

"That is true." Lorenzo said putting some gloves on. "But, it will make me feel a whole helluva lot better."

Lorenzo put on some goggles and grabbed a drill. "This is really going to hurt."

Sorel's eyes got bigger as Lorenzo approached him. He knew he was a dead man.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Liz ate breakfast with the rest of the family. Liz was clearly in a lot of pain but they all tried not to comment on it and just chat about plans for the day. Jason was actually enjoying their banter and was really happy to see AJ and Carly walk in.

"Hey." AJ said looking over at him. Monica had called him and explained what happened and they had come right over. "How was it sleeping here last night?"

Jason chuckled. "It was fine."

AJ smiled.

Carly looked at Liz who smiled at her reassuringly. When everyone else had gone and it was just the four of them, Carly finally spoke up. "I can't believe you ended up at Lorenzo's."

"I know. That was really weird but he was very nice to me."

"Good. I stopped by the penthouse on the way over and brought you some clothes to wear. I just grabbed something that looked comfortable."

"Thank you Carly." Jason said.

"See, I can be useful."

Jason smiled.

"Are you going to stay here for awhile?"

"No. Sonny called me and said that I could go home."

Carly knew that meant they must have Sorel.

Johnny walked into the room.

"Hey." Jason said. He was surprised to see him there.

"I need to speak to Elizabeth."

Liz sat back nervously. "You can talk in front of them."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Jason grabbed her hand. "What's going on?"

Johnny placed a recorder on the table and pressed play. Jason watched Liz react. She went from shock, to crying, to being really quiet.

Johnny picked it up and walked out. He hated seeing her like that and couldn't wait until the final part of the plan was complete. "Karma is a bitch." He muttered before walking out the door.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

Liz wiped her eyes. "I'm in shock."

"Where is Rick now?" AJ asked.

"He's dead."

No one knew what to say. Liz suddenly started laughing. "You just can't make this stuff up. I should be happy shouldn't I? Jeff isn't my father. I mean, it all makes sense now." She said rambling.

Carly sighed. "Elizabeth, breathe. It's going to take a while to digest all of this. Maybe you should talk to your mother to verify it."

Elizabeth nodded. Steven would be back the next day, so she'd go with him.

They finished up breakfast and then headed back to the penthouse.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason got Liz settled and then went and ran her a bath. When it was finished, he helped her get into the tub.

"You should join me." She said relaxing as the jets massaged her back.

Jason smiled. "I don't think that I could trust you not to take advantage of me."

Liz smiled. "If I was going to do that, I would have taken a muscle relaxant."

"That can be arranged."

She laughed. "I love you Jason."

Jason smiled. "I love you too baby."

Liz closed her eyes. All she could think about was that Jeff wasn't her father. It was bittersweet.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny, Sonny, and Lorenzo stood inside one of Sorel's safe houses. Sorel was laying dead on the floor and Sarah and Jeff were unconscious laying next to him. Johnny had made sure they both had gunshot residue on them. Sarah's prints were on the drill and they both had Sorel's blood on them as well. There were several phone calls from Jeff's phone to Sorel's. Before Sorel died, they made him leave a message on Jeff's phone that was very incriminating. Spinelli had also wired money from Sorel to Jeff and Sarah's bank account. He had threatened to kill Jeff if he didn't do what he had asked since he had given them money. There was enough evidence that would make sure that both Sarah and Jeff would be in jail for quite a long time.

"The drugs should wear off in a half hour." Johnny said.

"I'd kill to see the look on their faces." Sonny said smiling

"At least Elizabeth won't have to deal with their sorry asses again.

Johnny smiled. He hadn't told Jason what they had been up too. But, after seeing how much damage Jeff and Sarah had done to Elizabeth, he couldn't wait until their asses were thrown in jail. He already had a few people on the inside who were going to make life hell for them.

They left and about 10 minutes later, Johnny phoned in a tip to the police.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason put Liz into bed. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's Johnny. You need to turn on the television."

He went over and flicked it on. "What's going on?"

"Turn on channel 6."

Liz looked up at him curiously.

Jason sat down next to her. "Holy Shit." He said.

Liz gasped as she watched the police put Sarah and Jeff into the police car. "I can't believe this."

_Reporter_

_"Sources say that Jeff and Sarah Webber were working with Joseph Sorel, a known mobster, to get revenge on Elizabeth Webber. Mr. Sorel is dead and police are saying that Sarah and Jeff were caught red handed. We'll try to get more information as it comes in."_

Elizabeth was stunned. "I don't even know what to say."

Jason stood up and walked out of the room. "Did you do this?"

Johnny didn't say anything.

Jason smiled. "Thank you. Do I need to worry about what happened at Alcazar's?"

"No. It's been handled. You sure you don't want to be an enforcer? Spinelli showed me the video. You were fucking awesome."

Jason sighed. "I just did what I had to in order to save Elizabeth. But, I like my day job."

"Well, Spinelli gave you a new nickname."

"What?"

"Stone Cold."

Jason chuckled. "I'm a lover not a fighter."

Johnny laughed. "Not anymore."

"I heard you saved my virtue at Jake's."

Johnny grinned. "That I did. A few minutes later, and you would have needed some shots and antibiotics."

Jason laughed. "Well thank you."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Jason walked back into the bedroom. Liz was lying back with her eyes closed. "You okay?"

"I will be once the muscle relaxant kicks in."

She had taken one because her body felt so tense and she was in pain.

"You want to talk about it?"

Liz looked up at him. "I know that I should feel bad for them right now, but I just don't."

Jason didn't say anything.

"Do you think they really did it?"

"I know that they were capable of doing some really bad things to you."

"Jason, I know what you had to do to get to me. I'm sorry that I put you in that position."

He kissed her softly. "I don't want you to worry about that. I did what I had to. It wasn't your fault anyway."

"We've been through a lot together in a very short time."

"Let's hope it's smooth sailing from here." He said smiling.

"Is it crazy that I really want you right now?"

Jason chuckled. "You are in no condition to do that."

Liz groaned. "Damn Sorel is ruining my action."

Jason laid down beside her. "I promise that I'll make it up to you in a few days."

Liz looked up at him and smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that."

They kissed again and Jason watched her until she fell asleep. It was the first night he didn't lay awake and worry. Sleep came easily.


	60. Chapter 60 – The Verdict is In

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! So glad that you liked Sarah & Jeff's comeuppance!

Chapter 60 – The Verdict is In

The next morning, the town was abuzz about the murder of Sorel. Steven had taken a red eye and Jason picked him up and filled him in on what happened.

"How is she?"

"She's still in some pain. But, she'll be okay."

"I can't leave her alone for five minutes and all hell breaks loose."

Jason smiled. "Elizabeth is a fighter."

"I'm glad she has you to protect her." Steven said earnestly. He liked Jason and he really liked how he treated his sister.

They pulled into the garage and Jason took him upstairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Hey sis." Steve said walking over to the couch.

Liz smiled and gave him a hug. "I was thinking. Why don't you just stay at my apartment for now? I basically live here with Jason anyway."

Steve smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"I have to tell you something."

He was a little nervous. "What's up?"

"Jeff told Sarah that I'm not his daughter."

Steve frowned. "What? Are you sure that you can trust them?"

Liz nodded. "I think so. They didn't know anyone was listening. But, I want to go talk to mom about it."

"I'll come with you. I guess it makes a little more sense when you think about it."

"True."

Steve grabbed her hand. "I'm still your brother, so I'm good."

Liz smiled.

"Even if I wasn't by blood, I wouldn't care. You'd still be my sister."

"Thank you Steven." Liz said tearfully.

Jason stood up. "You ready to go?"

Steven helped Liz stand up and they headed to the hotel.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth's mother answered her door. She was surprised to see them.

"I'm surprised that you wanted to speak to me."

Liz sat down carefully.

"Why are you hurt?" Her mother asked noticing the painful grimace on Elizabeth's face.

Steven explained.

"Mom, Jeff told Sarah something and I wanted to know if it's true."

She noticed that Liz didn't call him dad.

"Okay."

"He said that he is not my father; Rick is."

Liz watched her mother plop on the bed. "It's true."

"You mind giving me a little more detail than that? I think you owe me that much."

She sighed. "Well, your father was never around and Rick was. He helped me around the house and eventually, one thing led to another and we slept together once."

"And how did Jeff find out?"

"Because he knew that I hadn't slept with him."

Their marriage had been tumultuous at the time and she hadn't slept with Jeff for about 3 months prior to her pregnancy.

"Why did you stay with him?"

"Rick took off and I didn't think that I could do it alone."

"Did you even care that he treated me badly?"

Her mom looked over at her sadly. "I'm sorry. He was abusive and I put up with it because he wasn't around a lot. So, I just hung in there and did what I was told. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Are you going to support Jeff through the trial?"

She slowly nodded yes.

"Then you have your answer don't you."

"Elizabeth, he's my husband."

"And I'm your daughter. He's a monster and you standing by your man is supporting his delusion that there is nothing wrong with his behavior. You really don't deserve me as a daughter. And for the record, I hope he rots in jail."

Her mother started to cry and Liz stood up. She looked at Jason and then walked out into the hallway.

Steven looked at his mother. "I just don't understand you at all. If you don't make this right with Elizabeth, if that is even possible at this point, then I want nothing to do with you either."

"Steven please." She yelled.

Steven walked out and joined Jason and Liz at the elevator. Against Jason's better judgment, they headed to the PCPD as she requested.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Hello Uncle Jeff." Liz said looking at him through the bars. He looked older and very tired. She couldn't help but feel satisfied by it.

He looked up at her. "So, you know?"

"Yup. Never in a million years did I see that one coming." She said staring him down.

"You probably are really happy that I'm going to jail."

"You have no idea." She said slowly and deliberately. After all he had done, it was what he deserved.

"For the record, I didn't kill Sorel. I'm being framed."

"Sucks to be you then. I'm just grateful that you are out of my life for good and that you can't hurt me anymore." She said turning to walk away.

The officer led her to another area where Sarah was being held.

She smirked as she looked into the cell and took out her cellphone and snapped a picture. "That one is going on my Christmas card."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised that you came here to gloat?"

"I learned it from you. Just be glad you're in jail or I would kick your ass for trying to rape my man."

Sarah smirked. "He is tasty. Another few minutes and it would have been on. He was hard for me. And his tongue…" Sarah pretended to shiver as she got up and walked towards Liz.

Elizabeth looked around and realized they had been left alone.

Sarah came up to the bars and looked into Liz's eyes. "It must kill you that he wanted me so badly. That I tasted him."

Liz smiled and quickly reached through the bars and fisted Sarah's shirt and pulled her head into the bars.

Sarah yelled as Liz did it again and then let her go. She held her head. "You made me bleed you bitch." She said looking at the blood on her hand.

The guard came around the corner. "Is everything okay?"

"Sorry, she tripped. She'll be fine." Liz said smiling sweetly as the man turned and walked away.

She turned back towards Sarah. "I hope you rot in here you heartless bitch." She said before walking away with a smile on her face.

Jason watched her walking towards him. "How did it go?"

Liz smiled. "Everything is fine. Let's go home."

Steven held out his arm and she looped her arm through it as they walked to the car.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**Three months later**

The trial was starting. Her mother was being put on the stand because Jeff thought it would help show that he wasn't a killer.

Elizabeth only came to see what her mother would say.

"Mrs. Webber, can you please tell me your husband's state of mind the day of the murder."

"I couldn't tell you that because I didn't see him that day. He disappeared the day before."

Jeff frowned. That was not what he had asked her to say.

"Are you sure?" Scott Baldwin asked her.

Alexis stood up. "Seriously? Your honor, perhaps the defense was expecting a different answer?"

"Duly noted." He gave Scott a look.

"Sorry your honor. Mrs. Webber, did you see your husband the day before?"

"I did."

"And can you please tell me what his state of mind was?"

"He was upset about our daughter."

"Your daughter Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"He had just gotten out of jail correct?" Scott asked.

"Correct."

"Do you think that your husband could commit murder?"

"I would hope not."

"Yes or No Mrs. Webber."

"No."

"Thank you, no further questions." He said going back to his seat.

"I would like to cross exam the witness." Alexis said moving forward.

"Go ahead."

"Mrs. Webber, in the month preceding the murder, would you say that your husband was behaving rationally."

"No."

Jeff looked up at her like he wanted to kill her. He couldn't believe she was throwing him under the bus.

"Would you say that he was trying to hurt your daughter Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"Did he physically hurt her?"

"Yes."

"He also tried to destroy her in the press right?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel he was out of control?"

"Yes."

"Objection your…." Scott started to say.

"Overruled." The judge bellowed cutting him off. "Answer the question please."

"Yes."

"So, seeing all you saw and how he was willing to destroy his own daughter, do you think he was capable of murder?"

She swallowed hard.

"Answer the question Mrs. Webber." Alexis demanded.

"Yes."

Jeff stood up. "I can't believe you just betrayed me." He yelled angrily.

"I will not lie for you. Elizabeth deserves better than that."

The judge tried to get the courtroom under control as Elizabeth stood up and walked out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into The Grind.

"Hey Liz." Georgie yelled out.

"Hi Georgie." She said smiling.

She knocked on Jason's door.

"Come in." He yelled.

He smiled when he saw it was her. "This is a nice surprise."

She shut the door and sat on his lap. "Well, I went to court and to my surprise, my mother told the truth instead of lying for him.

"So, how do you feel about that?"

She shrugged. "I'm not even remotely close to forgiving her, but I can't say it's completely meaningless."

"Don't feel pressured into anything."

"I don't."

"Good." He said before kissing her.

The trial went on for the next month. Jeff and Sarah were given a sentence of 15 years to life. Elizabeth's mother went back to Colorado and Steven settled into a life in Port Charles.


	61. Chapter 61 - Misunderstandings

A/N – Thanks! Alright I'm starting to wind this one up. It has 64 chapters. I have to say that it was an interesting ride. I do hope that you have enjoyed reading all the twists and turns. I can see from the comments that you guys aren't ready for it end, but I did pack a lot into the next 4 chapters. So, hopefully you won't be disappointed.

Chapter 61 - Misunderstandings

**6 months later**

Elizabeth rushed into the pharmacy. "Please don't let me see anyone I know…..please." She said as she rushed down an aisle. Looking up and down she finally spotted them and grabbed two. Seeing that no one was in line, she ran up to the front and put the two pregnancy tests on the counter. The clerk smirked and tried to scan it but it didn't pick up. Before Liz could stop him, he got on the mic, price check on First Response pregnancy test."

Liz thought she was going to die. What she didn't see was AJ standing off to the side with two bags of ice in his hand. His mouth dropped opened and he ducked away so she didn't see him. "Holy Shit." He muttered under his breath.

Liz hurried over to Carly's and prayed that the rest of the night went better.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly opened up her door. "Did you get them?"

Liz nodded. "I haven't been that embarrassed in ages. They did a freaking price check."

Carly laughed. "Sorry. I would have got them instead but it was on your way."

"I'm nervous. Liz said.

"So am I."

**3 minutes later**

"Just tell me."

"Okay…okay. I'm looking. Oh my God."

"It's positive isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What am I going to do?"

"Let's try the other one to make sure."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ was a wreck the entire poker night. He finally stopped playing because he had lost almost all of his money because he was so distracted.

Jason was wondering what the hell was wrong with him. They finally finished up and he stuck around to talk with him. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

AJ fidgeted. He wasn't sure if he should. It was Elizabeth's business not his. But, it affected Jason. And AJ knew that at one point, Elizabeth had thought she was pregnant and ran, so he felt the need to be honest with Jason.

"Well?"

"When I went to get the ice…"

"Yes."

"I saw Elizabeth."

Jason frowned. "Really? I thought she was going over to Carly's."

"She might have been."

"Okay, is that all?"

"No. She was buying something, important."

"What AJ? Just spit it out."

Jason was getting a bit freaked out. If it was just condoms, he was going to hit him upside the head.

"She was buying a pregnancy test."

Jason stared at him for a moment trying to compute what he just heard.

"Jason? Are you okay?"

Jason nodded. "I've got to get home."

A sick feeling was rising in his stomach. What if she was pregnant and she disappeared or pushed him away? He couldn't bare the thought of that. He raced out of the apartment to the penthouse.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason waited a half hour before she finally showed up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Did you guys finish early?"

Jason nodded. "Yup. How was your night?"

Liz hated not telling him what happened but she didn't feel like she couldn't tell him until it was confirmed. "It was interesting. You know Carly."

Jason was panicking inside. He wasn't sure what to think since she wasn't telling him.

"Are you okay?" She asked walking towards him.

"I'm fine."

"Did AJ kick your ass or something?"

Jason chuckled. "Nothing like that."

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." She said going upstairs.

After she left, Jason jumped up and looked in her purse. There, in a plastic bag, was a positive pregnancy test. He put it back and sat back down on the couch. There were so many emotions going through him. It wasn't something they had planned. But, the more he considered it, the more excited he got. He thought Liz was wonderful and would make an excellent mom.

Liz came back downstairs and grabbed her purse and smiled at Jason as she went back upstairs. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Did you hide it so Jason doesn't find it?"

"I'm doing it right now." She said shoving the test in the pocket of a jacket she never wears.

"Good."

"Try to get some sleep."

"You too."

Liz changed her clothes and went back downstairs. "You want a beer?" She asked walking towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine." He said softly. He wondered how long she'd keep this from him.

Liz came back with some water and sat down next to him. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jason asked.

Liz shrugged. He just seemed a little off to her. "I'm really tired. Are you coming to bed soon?"

Jason nodded. "I'll be up in a bit."

Liz kissed him softly and then went upstairs. It had been a really long night.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next evening, they all went out to dinner. Liz and Carly had water which wasn't lost on Jason and AJ. The men went out to the balcony and Liz ordered some wine.

"I hate you." Carly said pouting.

"I'm not the one who got knocked up." Liz said taking a sip.

A yell came from across the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

Liz frowned and looked up. "Jason?"

He stormed over to the table. "Are you crazy? You can't have that. It's not safe."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know." Jason yelled.

"You know what? And keep your voice down." Liz growled quietly.

Jason couldn't believe that she was acting like he was the one with the problem.

"AJ saw what you brought at the drug store."

Liz put the wine glass down as Carly gasped and chugged down some water.

"Jason, I can explain."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that I saw a positive pregnancy test in your purse."

"You went through my purse?" Liz said angrily.

Carly put her arm on Liz's to settle her. "Wait, I can explain."

"Carly, let them work this out." AJ said quietly.

"AJ, you don't understand."

AJ looked over at Liz and Jason who were glaring at each other.

"Jason and AJ, did you even consider that she was buying the tests for someone else?" Carly asked.

She watched their faces contort. "Idiots." She said standing up and stomping over to the balcony.

AJ couldn't move. He was in shock. Jason stood up and ran after Carly.

"Come here." He said pulling her into his arms.

She broke down. "He's going to hate me. I didn't plan it Jason. I thought we were being careful."

"Shhhhh, it's going to be okay."

"Suppose he doesn't want it? I want to keep it Jason." She said clinging to him.

"Jason, I need to speak with Carly for a minute." AJ said walking towards them.

Carly pulled back and tried to wipe her face off.

Jason walked past AJ and headed to the table where Liz was still fuming.

He sat down. "I'm sorry."

"You should be. Jason, do you even trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then explain yourself because what you did shows that you think that I would lie to you." Liz said emotionally.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. When AJ told me, I was shocked. And then I was excited. When you got home and acted like nothing happened I panicked. You went upstairs and I looked in your purse to see if they were really in there. And that is when I saw the test."

"So, instead of asking me about it, you pretended that nothing was wrong."

"Elizabeth, I was trying to give you some space so that you would tell me when you were ready. I had no idea what was going on in your head."

She sighed and took a sip of the wine. "You thought I was going to bail on you." She said sadly.

"I was scared. You mean everything to me and the thought of you…"

"Running away." She said finishing his sentence. "I know in the past that I ran, but Jason, that doesn't mean that I would do that now."

"I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"I think I need a shot."

Jason smiled. "I'll get you whatever you want."

She fought a smile. He deserved a little torture but at the same time, she understood the circumstances. She just wished he had come to her instead of jumping to conclusions. "Jason, you have to trust me. I'm a different person now than I was then."

"I know. But there was just a lot of circumstantial evidence baby." Jason said dramatically.

Liz didn't want to laugh but imagining the look on his face when he saw the test made her chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes. I can only imagine the crazy inner dialogue that was floating through that head of yours since last night. Did you even get any sleep?"

He smirked. "Not really."

Liz shook her head. "Next time, will you please just talk to me?"

"I promise you that next time, I'll just ask."

She took his hand. "I hope they are going to be okay. She was really freaking out last night."

Jason nodded. "Me too. Is it wrong that I'm disappointed it wasn't you?"

Liz was surprised. They hadn't really discussed children for quite some time. "Really? You would want to have a kid right now"

Jason shrugged. "I want to experience everything with you Elizabeth."

"Honestly, I was a little freaked out by the whole thing and glad it wasn't me. I don't know that I'm quite there yet. But, I certainly didn't feel panicked like I was before. Jason, I know that you'd be there no matter what. And there is no way I could live without you at this point. So, you're stuck with me."

Jason smiled. "Should we check on them?"

"No, give them a few more minutes." She said looking at the couple on the balcony. She just hoped that AJ would want the baby as much as Carly did.


	62. Chapter 62 – Love is in the Air

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I was worried about the last chapter, so I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Kcke2pen – thanks for your alert. I guess I got it after the chapter was already working. So, it must have been a site glitch. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Chapter 62 – Love is in the Air

AJ walked towards Carly. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"Well, you didn't come over last night and I was still trying to process it. I wanted to go to the doctor and get confirmation first before I blew your world apart."

"Did you go yet?"

"No, I go tomorrow."

"Can I come with you?"

Carly smiled slightly. "Yes, of course."

"Carly, I love you. You know that. I'm not going to end our relationship because we're pregnant. I mean, trust me. I'm shocked right now and really scared. What if I'm not dad material?"

"AJ." Carly yelled.

"It's true. You know my history. What if I screw up again?" He said sadly.

Carly took his hands in hers. "AJ, you will be a great father to our child. You are loving and playful. You are smart and can teach him so much. I believe in you."

AJ's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you for saying that."

"So, you're okay with all of this?"

AJ nodded yes. "I want to be there for you both if you'll let me."

Carly smiled. "Of course."

They hugged tightly. Liz and Jason walked up to them. "Everything okay?" Jason asked.

"Everything is fine." AJ said looking over at them.

"Good." Jason said smiling. "Congratulations to you both. Now, do you think that we can go eat dinner?"

AJ smiled. "Yeah, come on." He said grabbing Carly's hand.

They returned to their table just as the waitress brought their food.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz slid into bed. She reflected on the last day and sighed. Someday, she would want to have kids with Jason, but she just didn't want that responsibility yet. She had just dealt with all her family drama which actually helped her get rid of a whole lot of baggage. So, she finally felt free and loved that it was just them against the world.

Jason got into bed. "You look like you're deep in thought."

"I am. I was just thinking of everything that happened. You know, I think this is the first time in my life that I feel completely happy. You spoil me rotten and love me so deeply. Maybe I'm selfish but I feel like I need you all to myself."

"That makes sense. And I don't mind giving you my attention. You deserve it and I love you. But, I also want you to know that when we do have a child, that won't change. I will always make sure you feel loved Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "I'm so glad that I met you."

Jason smiled. "Me too."

He kissed her slowly and passionately taking his time to explore her mouth and taste her thoroughly. Moving down to the hollow of her neck, he laid open mouthed kiss down her throat until he came to her breasts; freeing them as he sucked and licked until they stood at attention. His calloused hand ran down the side of her body giving her the chills before it slid between her thighs and found what it was looking for. Widening her legs, her hips bucked and her body arched as Jason's fingers danced over her clit. Her nails scraped across his back as she groaned and panted her approval. It always amazed her how well he knew her body and how to completely turn her on. And he couldn't believe how wet he made her as his fingers began to plunge in and out of her center. "Jason." She sighed out.

His name was music to his ears as her hips thrashed and then her body tensed before it exploded with pleasure. Moving over her he waited a moment and took in the look of ecstasy on her face. "Elizabeth," He said firmly, "open your eyes."

She looked at him with hooded eyes as Jason pushed his hard erection into her body and gasped. He felt so good as he filled her up and she tightened her legs which were wrapped around his hips; bringing him deeper into her. Jason groaned and then started to move faster. He could never get enough of her. The feeling of him gliding in and out of her was quickly sending her to the edge. They fell into a rhythm as their groans and grunts filled the room. Jason swiveled his hips as he slowed it down to a crawl. He wanted to stay inside her as long as possible. It was driving Elizabeth crazy and finally she yelled, "Jason….oh God….harder." He smirked as he picked up the pace again and pounded into her. And when their bodies were finally ready for release, they clung to each other and Jason kissed her deeply as their bodies shook with pleasure.

"This will never get old." Elizabeth said lying on Jason's chest.

"Never." Jason said softly as he lightly traced his fingers up and down her back.

He thought about all the twists and turns his life had taken the last few years. All of it was worth it just because he had her. Elizabeth, the woman who knew him better than he knew himself, had made him beyond happy. The Grind was doing well. His love life was on track. And his relationship with his family was just getting better and better. And now he was going to be an uncle. The accident had made him stronger in ways that he didn't understand initially. And part of that was because the woman sleeping on his chest believed in him and encouraged him to be the best that he could be. Her ongoing gift of love was priceless. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her just as happy as he was. He savored the warmth of her body as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**1 Year Later**

"Hand me over that baby." Jason said to AJ as his brother smiled and placed BJ in his arms.

Jason smiled at his niece. It had been a rough labor for Carly. And at one point, they had almost lost both of them. But, Carly fought her way back and after a couple of weeks in the NICU, BJ got to come home with her parents. He and Elizabeth had helped the young family as much as possible. AJ and Carly were now engaged. They hadn't set a date but they were in love and doing very well. AJ seemed to be able to handle Carly's crazy side and the baby centered him in a very profound way.

Liz watched Jason smile and talk to the baby as BJ grinned back. She was a flirt and loved her Uncle Jason already. He spoiled her and spent as much time with BJ as he could.

"He's so good with her." Carly said softly.

Liz looked over at her. "He is."

"I never thought I could do this whole mom thing. But, she is so perfect and I love her so much that I can't imagine my life without her now."

Liz smiled. BJ was a great baby. She was already on a routine and she was so happy. "You're doing good Carly. All you can do is love her and guide her."

Carly nodded. "I think I might have a couple more in me."

Liz looked up at her with surprise and then chuckled. "Wow. After that whole bad labor thing, you'd be ready to do it all over again?"

Carly grinned. "I know it sounds crazy but I could just eat her so she's scrumptious."

Liz laughed as she looked over at BJ who had the cutest chubbiest cheeks. "She certainly is. She smells so good too."

Jason looked up and caught her eye and smiled before giving his attention back to the baby. She couldn't help but smile. Between the two of them they were ridiculously cute.

Carly watched Jason and her daughter and prayed that someday, Liz would be willing to give him a child because Jason was definitely more than ready for it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason held Liz's hand as they walked through Lila's garden.

"It's so peaceful here." She said wistfully.

"Grandmother used to spend a lot of time out here." He said softly.

Lila wasn't doing that well. She had been sick and it broke Jason's heart that she might not be with them much longer. He knew that Edward would be devastated. Lila was a force to be reckoned with and had always kept Edward straight. It was like she was his conscious. The woman knew how to get what she wanted too. Jason had nothing but respect for her. It was his love for her that had led him to the garden so that he could have a conversation with Elizabeth.

They sat on a bench surrounded by roses. Liz's head dropped onto his arm as Jason's heart started to palpitate.

Liz could feel a shift in his energy and looked up at him. "Jason? Are you okay?"

Jason took a deep breath. "I was just thinking about how much you mean to me. You accept everything about me. You believed in me when I was at my lowest. I don't think you can even begin to understand how much I love you."

Pausing, he looked down at her as his eyes filled up with tears. Liz reached up and touched his cheek. "I love you so much."

Jason smiled. "Thank you."


	63. Chapter 63 - Snapshots

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Have to say that I'm sad this one is coming to an end! Here's some more Liason goodness!

Chapter 63 - Snapshots

Jason made a movement and got down on one knee which caused Elizabeth to throw her hands over her mouth. "Elizabeth Webber, I love you more than life itself. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and being your partner. You make me so happy. You are the best gift that I've ever got." He said emotionally. Clearing his throat he looked into her tear filled eyes and said, "Will you please do me the honor of being my wife? Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth let out a sob. "Oh my God Jason, yes." She yelled before crashing her lips down onto his. When she finally pulled back, both of their faces were covered with tears. Jason resumed his place next to her and pulled out a box. He opened the lid and Liz gasped.

"It's beautiful."

He smiled. He took the ring out. "Read the description." He said softly.

She took it out of his hands and read the small print. _You have my heart. JM_

She grinned widely as he took it out of her hand and placed it on her finger.

Some noises came from the bushes and Tracy and Carly stumbled forward, pushed by the weight of Monica and Alice who had leaned into them too hard as they struggled to hear more closely. Edward stood behind them shaking his head.

Elizabeth and Jason started laughing. "She said yes." Jason said loudly before they started to clap. They stood up and hugged their family who were over the moon that Jason and Elizabeth were finally engaged.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**1 Year Later**

Elizabeth sat still while Carly finished with the clasp of her necklace. It was her something new, a gift from her soon to be husband. The diamonds sparkled in the light and Elizabeth smiled at his thoughtfulness. Carly and Kelly helped her into her dress. She had become good friends with Kelly and Robin over the last year. Robin was married to Patrick and Kelly was still on the prowl. So, she had three bridesmaids and Alexis was her matron of honor. AJ was Jason's best man and Johnny, Ned, and Steven were his groomsmen.

When Elizabeth finally stood in front of the mirror in her dress, she couldn't help but feel emotional. She was marrying the man of her dreams. And all the bad things in her past dissolved and were outweighed by the love he showed her every day.

"Don't cry." Alexis said softly. "We can't all be a blubbering mess."

Liz laughed softly. "Okay, I'll try to pull it together."

The planner motioned for the bridesmaids and Edward walked into the room. "Are you ready?"

Liz smiled at him. They had lost Lila earlier in the year. She was sad that she couldn't see them marry. The look on Edwards face when she had asked him to walk her down the aisle was priceless. He was overwhelmed and honored to do it.

"You look beautiful. And Lila's earrings look wonderful on you. I wanted her to be with you on this day. She was so happy that Jason found you." He said proudly. Edward understood how incredible the woman standing before him was and he was happy that Jason had found someone as special as her too. Liz reminded him of his only love and he knew that Jason would be in good hands.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand. "I'm ready." She said smiling.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked around the church. Sonny caught his eye and smiled at him. They had maintained their truce and remained friendly over the last few years. He scanned the crowd further and smiled at Tracy who gave him a big smile in return. His eyes looked up as BJ teetered down the aisle followed by Carly and AJ who had been married 6 months before. Everyone laughed as BJ plopped down to rest for a second and with AJ's prompting got back up and ran straight for her Uncle. Jason gleefully swept her up into his arms and kissed her as she squealed with delight before handing her to Bobbie. Kelly and Johnny walked down the aisle next and then Robin and Steven.

He still couldn't believe that his ex was in the wedding, but they all got along quite well now. The music changed and he started to hold his breath. When Elizabeth appeared it was like everyone else ceased to exist. He stared into her eyes lost in his love for her as she slowly walked towards him. Monica and Alan clasped hands tightly watching them as tears rolled down their faces. Elizabeth was a beautiful vision. When she finally reached him, and he touched her hand and told her that how beautiful she looked, she finally allowed a tear to fall; which he deftly wiped away. The ceremony itself was a haze for them and they weren't snapped out of it until after Jason had kissed her and pulled back. The applause and cheers filled their ears and they turned to look at the crowd who were clapping. Jason laughed as he watched BJ clap and grin. Elizabeth was officially his forever. And he had never felt such joy.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They sat staring out at the dance floor.

"God, I can't wait to get to the jet." He said softly.

Sonny had insisted that they take his jet for their honeymoon in Italy.

Elizabeth grinned. She was sitting on his lap. "We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"That will seem like an eternity." Jason said grimacing.

Liz laughed.

Georgie walked up to them with Spinelli. "Congratulations." She said smiling brightly.

"Thank you Georgie." Jason said grinning. She was a Godsend. He had given her a raise and a Sr. Manager title for all of her hard work. And he thought her and Spinelli made a great couple.

Georgie grabbed Spinelli's hand and whisked him onto the dance floor.

When it was finally time to go, Liz threw the bouquet which Georgie caught. And Jason made sure that Spinelli caught the garter belt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason carried Elizabeth down the steps to the limo and they got inside. He kissed her with all the love he had inside.

Liz caught her breath as she leaned her head against his.

"I love you Mrs. Morgan." Jason said smiling.

Liz grinned at the sound of that. "I love you my gorgeous husband."

Jason kissed her lightly. "My wife; my world." He said before capturing them again. They headed for the jet, blissfully in love.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**1 Year Later**

They were having an anniversary dinner at the Metro Court. Carly was 3 months pregnant and Jason watched AJ dote on her while he held BJ in his arms and fed her.

Monica and Alan were there as well as Alexis, Ned, Steven, and Tracy.

Jason handed off BJ to Monica and then asked Elizabeth to dance.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Jason asked.

Liz smiled. "Yes, I believe you have but I will never get tired of hearing it."

Jason smiled. He could never get enough of her. He drank in her beauty with a smoldering stare that was making Elizabeth all kinds of hot.

"You need to stop looking at me like that."

"Why?" He asked devilishly.

"Because I might have to take you on the elevator and ravish you if you don't behave."

Jason frowned. "Was that supposed to deter me?"

Liz giggled. "Stop it."

The music faded and they walked back to the table. Elizabeth was in front of him when she suddenly became light headed. Jason steadied her. "Are you alright?"

Monica had seen her wobble and stood up with concern.

"I'm fine. Clearly your stares had more of an effect on me than I realized."

Jason wasn't buying it and led her back to her chair.

She drank some water as everyone looked at her with concern. "I'm fine really. I'm going to go use the ladies room." She said standing up.

She made it past AJ and started to fall and luckily he was paying attention and caught her. He pulled her onto his lap and Jason got up and tried to wake her. Monica was right there taking her pulse. When they couldn't wake her up, Jason took her from AJ and headed towards the elevator. Monica followed him so she could tend to Elizabeth while Jason drove.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica looked up at Jason who she could tell was about to lose it. "Deep breaths Jason. We're almost there." She said noting they were very close to the hospital entrance.

Jason tried to focus and pulled the SUV into a spot and jumped out. He helped Monica out of the truck and then picked up Elizabeth and they headed inside.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin saw them first. She yelled for a gurney and Jason placed her on it.

"We'll take good care of her." She assured them. "Don't worry. Tell me what happened."

Monica filled them in and she and Robin took Elizabeth to the back as Jason stood there helplessly. A few seconds later, the rest of the family was by his side and Alan led him to a chair.

"Jason, don't panic okay. It's going to be fine." Alan said firmly.

"What if she's really sick?"

"Jason, you need to be positive until we know something." Carly said taking his hand.

Tracy stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

Robin came back about a half hour later.


	64. Chapter 64 – Epilogue

A/N – Thank you so much for reading this fic. I got so many wonderful comments. They say that reviews are a fanfic writers paycheck and I agree. I love reading your responses! Thank you for all the follows and favorites as well. The next story is called A Long Time Coming and I will post it right after this one. It's an ensemble piece but focusing on Liason and will have lots of action and twists. I think that you'll really like it.

Ilovedana53 – Thank you so much! * Liasonisthebomb – Thank you!

Chapter 64 – Epilogue

Jason jumped up and met her half way. "How is she?"

She put a hand on his arm. "It's okay. She's awake. We're giving her some fluids because she's dehydrated."

"Is that why she passed out?"

"Partly. But, we're running some tests. I put a rush on them so we should be hearing something soon."

"Can I see her?"

"Come on." She said leading him back to a room.

Jason pushed the curtains aside and stepped inside. Elizabeth could see the look of terror on his face. "I'm okay baby." She said holding out her hand to him.

He walked over to her and took it. He couldn't speak but he was so happy to see her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you." She said trying to sooth him.

"I love you too." He finally said softly. "You scared me." He said as he closed his eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry. I should have been drinking more water. I'll be more careful." She said squeezing his hand.

Jason kissed it.

Robin walked back into the room. She could barely contain her smile.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Well, I have good news. You're tests results are pretty good. You're slightly anemic, but other than that, you're pretty healthy."

"Then why did I pass out?" Liz asked.

"Well…." Robin said grinning.

"Robin, just tell us." Monica said frowning.

"I'm sorry." Robin said trying to refocus. "You're pregnant."

Jason's mouth dropped open and Monica grinned as she clapped. Liz just sat their completely stunned.

Monica noticed that she was overwhelmed because her pulse started to race. "Elizabeth, take some deep breaths please. Come on."

Elizabeth started to gasp for air.

"Is she having a panic attack?" Robin asked.

Jason moved up to her ear and calmly whispered. "It's okay baby. I love you. I will take care of you and we can do this. I need you to breathe Elizabeth. Please, deep breathes baby."

Elizabeth tried to focus on her breathing as Jason kept speaking to her calmly in between kissing her face. Her heart rate slowly went back towards normal. Monica and Robin looked at each other and nodded before leaving the room.

"Talk to me baby."

Liz looked at him. "Oh my God, I'm pregnant."

Jason chuckled. "I've heard. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just in shock."

"I know. I wasn't expecting this either."

Her eyes filled up with tears.

Jason froze. He realized he had no idea if she was happy or sad about it.

He was astounded when she suddenly started to laugh. Jason started to wonder if she was completely losing it. "Elizabeth?"

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as her laughter started to die down. She finally finished and wiped her face. "I'm sorry. It's just, I thought something was wrong the last two weeks. I was freaking out a little bit because I kept googling my symptoms and I was convinced that something was seriously wrong with me. I even made a doctor's appointment which is tomorrow. But, I'm just pregnant. I'm pregnant." She said again as if she was trying to make it more real. "We're having a baby Jason." She said smiling.

"You're happy?"

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. A baby. It wasn't planned or something she ever dwelled on but at the same time, being around BJ had changed her view of it quite a bit. Part of her was still scared by everything it meant but as she opened her eyes and looked into his, it just seemed right. "I guess I am." She said before her frown twisted into a smile. "I'm happy."

Jason grinned. He put his hand over her stomach. "You just made me unbelievably happy." He said emotionally. He kissed her and as he pulled away, Carly came into the room.

"So, I hear you're finally knocked up." She said grinning. "Sorry, I know you probably wanted to share the good news first, but the natives were restless and Tracy literally threatened Monica's life. She was about to put her in a headlock."

Jason and Elizabeth laughed.

Kelly came into the room. "Congratulations." She said grinning. "I think you're about two months into this. I can't believe you didn't question it sooner."

Liz sighed. "I know. I was scared something else was wrong and I kind of put it off."

Jason gave her a look. "Please don't do that again."

"I won't." She said softly.

Kelly gave her the run down and prescribed her some prenatal vitamins.

Everyone cleared out and Jason held her hand and watched her rest. They were having a baby and he felt overwhelmed with emotion. He had wanted it for so long. He enjoyed spending time with BJ so much. And finally, he would have a child of his own with the woman that he would do anything for. He had it all.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**7 Months Later**

Jason watched his wife holding their beautiful daughter. Lila Emily Morgan already had captured his heart.

"You want to hold her?" Elizabeth asked. She was exhausted. The labor seemed like it was endless and she could barely hold her eyes open after feeding Lila.

Jason kissed her on the forehead and took the baby from her. As he held her, he spoke to her softly letting her know that she was loved beyond reason. He looked up as Monica came into the room. She saw that Elizabeth was sleeping and quietly walked over to Jason.

"She's gorgeous." She said grinning.

Jason smiled. "You want to hold her?"

Monica nodded yes. Jason handed her to Monica who kissed her on the forehead. "I'm your grandmom." She said proudly.

"I'll be right back." Jason said heading towards the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the waiting room. Carly and AJ were still there as well as Alexis and Tracy.

Carly gave him a big hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, but you should go home and get some rest." He said concerned. Carly had the baby a month before and he knew she was tired.

"I just wanted to see you before we left. Tell Elizabeth that we love her."

Jason smiled. It always amazed him that Carly and Elizabeth had become friends. "Will do."

AJ gave him a hug and then they went home to their kids. They had a little boy, Michael James Quartermaine. Carly had already started to call him MJ.

Jason hugged Alexis and Tracy and then returned to the room. He held the baby one more time before they took her back to the nursery. Monica had the nurse prepare a bed for Jason and he laid down and tried to get some rest before Elizabeth woke up.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**Two Years Later**

The Grind now had two locations. Georgie ran one and Courtney, who was engaged to Cody Paul, ran the other. ELQ was doing well under AJ's leadership and Edward finally told him how proud he was of him. The kids were growing up and Michael and BJ were the light of their lives.

Elizabeth loved being a mother. Lila was her heart. And she was totally a daddy's girl and had Jason wrapped around her finger.

"She did say Dada first." Jason pointed out as he put the bowl of cheerios in front of his eager daughter.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Of course she did. It doesn't mean anything. It's just easier to say."

Jason looked over at her and smirked. "Don't be a hater, she's daddy's little princess."

Lila grinned and clapped her hands.

"See." Jason said grinning.

"I'll be right back." She said taking the stairs two at a time. She ran into the bathroom just in time before she threw up her breakfast.

She splashed her face and stared into the mirror as the possibility that she was pregnant again froze her gaze. "Oh my God." She said before calling Carly.

"Elizabeth?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing. AJ took the kids to the park."

"I need you to go to the drugstore for me."

Carly immediately sat up. "Oh my God. I'll be right there."

Carly grabbed her purse and headed to the store.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth brushed her teeth and went back downstairs.

Jason looked up at her. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm good." She said cleaning the tray from the high chair.

Jason took Lila into the other room. About 15 minutes later, Carly knocked on the door. He opened it up. "Carly?" He said surprised to see her.

"Hey, is Liz here?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen."

Carly kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Jase." She said before going into the kitchen. As soon as she saw Elizabeth's face she saw that she didn't look good. "Come on."

Liz nodded and followed her to the stairs. "We'll be right back." She called out.

"Okay." Jason said before tickling Lila again.

Liz took the test from her. "Did you have any problems getting them?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you later."

Liz smiled and went into the bathroom.

_FLASHBACK_

_Carly threw the tests onto the counter. The clerk smirked and tried to scan them to no avail. He grabbed the mic and Carly lunged over the counter and put her hand over it. "One word and I will beat you with with one of these sticks." She growled._

_He cleared his throat and backed away before walking around the counter and going to the female aisle to check the price himself._

_The lady behind her was trying not to laugh. Carly ignored her._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Liz did what she needed to do and then came back into the room.

Carly could tell by the look on her face that she was disappointed. She hugged her. "I'm sorry." She said comforting her.

Jason walked in the doorway. He was shocked seeing Liz cry.

"What's going on?" He said causing the women to jump.

Carly pulled back. "I'll go watch Lila." She said going back downstairs.

Liz ran back into the bathroom and threw up again.

Jason ran to her and helped her. "Are you sick?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah. I must have a stomach flu or something."

He saw the package on the counter. "Is that why Carly came over?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I asked her to bring a test so I could see if maybe I was pregnant, but it wasn't positive."

Jason put her back in bed and kissed her head. "Did you want to be pregnant?"

She nodded yes as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Then we'll just start trying." He said smiling.

"Really?"

Jason grinned. "Really."

He held her until she fell asleep and went downstairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

For the next few weeks, Liz still didn't feel well. Finally, Robin convinced her to do a blood test. That night, Liz laid down as Jason took care of the baby. She heard the banging on the door and figured it was Carly.

Jason came back upstairs with Lila and Robin trailing him.

"Elizabeth, are you awake?"

"Yes." She said looking up at him.

He walked into the room. "Robin's here. She said she has your blood test results."

Liz sat up. "Am I okay?"

Robin smiled. "Yup. You're going to be a mommy again."

"Oh my God. But, the home pregnancy test was negative."

Robin shrugged. "There could be a couple of reasons for that. But, it is definitive now."

Liz jumped up and hugged Robin who laughed. "Thank you." She said before going over to Jason and kissing him and Lila.

"Congratulations!" Robin said smiling. "And guess what?"

"What?" Jason asked.

"I'm pregnant too."

Liz grinned and gave her another hug. "I'm so happy for you."

Jason gave her a hug as Lila grabbed Robin's hair. They laughed as Liz tried to extract her then they went downstairs and celebrated.

**7 ½ Months Later**

Liz and Jason brought Jacob Edward Morgan home from the hospital. When they stepped through the door, Carly and AJ had decorated and the family was in the living room welcoming them home.

The baby was passed around and Lila cuddled into Liz as she sat on her lap. She had been staying with Carly and AJ while Liz was in the hospital and had missed her mother. They had their prefect little family.

Jason looked around the room at his family and smiled. Edward was already talking ELQ to Jake and Tracy just sat there and shook her head as she listened. His parents were holding hands and he was happy that they weren't as distant as they used to be. The house was full of laughter and kids and he swore he felt like Emily was there watching. He missed both her and Lila, but he knew that they watched over everyone.

Liz looked up at him and smiled as she took his hand. She couldn't ask for a better husband. He had kept his promise and still doted over her. And he loved their children with everything he had. With the addition of Jake, their family felt complete. All she wanted to do was love and support them; something she had never had. But, looking around the room, she knew that her kids would always be loved. And that meant more to her than any of them knew.

Jason leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you."

Who knew that the power of those three little words would change their lives forever?

The End


End file.
